Beneath The Pale Moonlight
by sockstar
Summary: Hormones blaze. The battle to keep emotions in check rages every day. Carly, Freddie and Sam deal with life, love, school, loneliness and hosting a webshow. Freddie POV. Various pairings explored.
1. The Moon, the Stars, and Me

**Beneath The Pale Moonlight.**

**Rating: **T

**Notes: **Written for the Creddie Fan Forum Croctober fanfic challenge. Rating is for occasional swearing, sexual references. The POV is Freddie. Pairings: Creddie. Others hinted, referenced, possibly expanded in future chapters.

* * *

**Summary: **Hormones blaze. The battle to keep emotions in check rages every day. Carly, Freddie and Sam deal with life, love, school, loneliness and hosting a webshow. Freddie POV. Various pairings explored.

* * *

Years ago, Spencer had wanted to test out his new camera, I was standing next to Carly, waited for Spencer to take the picture, only for Carly to subtly pull Sam in between us. Not subtle enough. My expression, anyone who saw that picture would know something was wrong. It was one of the first times I'd really thought I didn't have a chance at all.

Like I should just give up. I'd taken all those little 'too close' or 'a step to the right please' as jokes, fun, something for the show, like Sam insulting me (although Sam did insult me regardless of when the show was on). Was that all I am? A joke. Was I a joke to Carly? I looked over at her, she knew that I knew what she did, and the look she gave me back broke me, for just a moment, but that's when Spencer snapped the photo. I don't even know why I kept my copy. Maybe I just liked the look Sam had, all smiling, happy, completely oblivious.

I wish I could be oblivious sometimes. To Griffin. To Jake. To those other random boyfriends that came and went. To Jonah. Carly went out with him for a while. I was 'just jealous' when I told her she shouldn't, that he would hurt her eventually. But he was 'a changed person'. Take one big guess what happened. 2 weeks ago, the middle of May, that bastard convinced Carly that making out without her bra on was 'a sign of their love for each other'. They had only been going out since March. He tried to push her further, and she refused.

On Monday, the next day of school, he hit on Wendy. It wasn't even secretive. It was a message to Carly, and the message was obvious. It's not like Wendy wouldn't tell Carly, and when she found out and dumped him, he called her an attention seeking cock tease in front of the entire school. Carly ran home, Sam was stuck in detention on the other side of the school.

It had happened after the last period, but I'd already gone home as I didn't have a class for it. When Carly told me, I just laughed in her face, harsh, staccato laugher, it was more like cackling really. I couldn't hold it in, something just snapped in my head. So I laughed at her and she ran away from me, crying. I'm sure she wanted me to hold her, to tell her everything would be alright, to make her feel better, but I couldn't. I just couldn't, not then. Maybe if was with her when it happened it would've been different, but I wasn't.

Instead of Jonah, I got my ass kicked by Sam, who had bailed on detention, ran after Carly, and hopped out of the elevator, just in time to see me laughing at Carly. I couldn't stop laughing until Sam had winded me so badly I could barely breathe. That's the guy I am. I think I'm better than the rest, Carly has part of her innocence stolen, and I go and laugh in her face. Carly didn't speak to me for 2 weeks. I was surprised she ever did again. I certainly didn't think I was worth her time.

2 weeks after I'd hurt the most important person in my life, I was up on the roof, sitting on one of chairs that permanently remained out there, empty beer cans littered around, I wasn't drinking, not tonight at least, but obviously someone else had been and Carly had come up, whilst I was sitting, just watching the stars and constellations twinkling in the sky, Leo, Hydra, Ursa Major, and so-on.

I heard the roof access door squeak lightly, and the sound of shoes scrap across the concrete, I was expecting my mother to come and drag me back down to my apartment. Was she home this early? I thought she was working late.

I was surprised, to say the least, when I realized it was the kindhearted girl.. young woman, who I'd so badly hurt, and my mournful expression softened.

"Is this seat taken?"

"No." Carly twisted it around, and sat down on it, looking directly at me.

"What'cha looking at Freddie?"

"The stars." With the most accurate current estimates, you could give every person on Earth, 13 entire galaxies. I felt like I was millions of light-years away from Spencer, Sam and Carly.

Carly looked up for a minute, then turned her head down to look at me. "Why?"

"Are you sure you want to know?"

"Yes. I think I know why you did it, bit I want to know for sure." I shifted position, looking down at my feet. I'd thought about it myself. Why? Why did I do that?

I swallowed hard. "You trusted Jonah, a guy I told you was bad, the guy that I'd warned you about, who had followed his usual pattern. I'd told you what he would do, that he would hurt you, Carly, and you just ignored me, like my opinion didn't matter at all. You made me feel worthless. You told me I was just jealous, as if all I cared about was keeping you away from Jonah because I wanted you for myself. That our friendship meant nothing, that I was so selfish I couldn't be trusted." I turned away, wiping my eyes on my sleeve, not wanting Carly to see the tears that were running down my face.

"Is that what you thought, Carly?"

I don't know if it was because I'd made her remember what Jonah did to her, or what I'd said, but tears had also formed in her eyes. "Yes, something like that." Carly paused to compose herself, "Freddie, I never wanted you to feel like that. I'm sorry that I'd ever made you feel worthless. I know Sam feels the same way, even if she doesn't show it."

I only managed to croak out, "Carly, I hurt you. It shouldn't have mattered what you thought of me, that was the worst thing I've ever done to anyone, and to do that to you, of all people, you never deserve that, you shouldn't be apologizing, you can make your own choices, and I should have supported you, no matter what."

Carly watched me, she was obviously thinking something up, then she spoke to me again, "I know this will be hard for the both of us Freddie, I want us to go back to normal. How about we make a deal?" Carly dried her eyes, and changed to mischievous little grin, that I couldn't help but smile at, my first smile in over a week.

"I guess that would be okay, but I still don't think I deserve your forgiveness."

"It wouldn't be much of a friendship if we broke apart the first time we had a fight would it?"

That was a very good point. Carly always knew just exactly what to say to me. Sometimes it's a pouting 'please, for me', to help Carly with something minor, or something for iCarly or Sam or Spencer or Gibby, but sometimes it wasn't, and I knew it when I looked in her eyes, that this wasn't a 'please, for me' moment. It meant more, that it wasn't just something minor, but it was Carly telling me I needed to help myself. I nodded my head. I had been talking about trust, and I couldn't help but trust her.

"Here is the deal. You, Fredward Benson promise to come back to us, to iCarly, to Sam, to Spencer, to me, and I, Carly Shay, promise, to never make light of your feelings, to not to dismiss your opinions, and never take you for granted again. We also promise to forgive each other, and move on." As she talked, I looked over at her, I could tell she really meant it, and wanted me to agree.

"I could never say no.." I was interrupted by Carly rushing over and hugging me, the chair overbalanced, and we toppled over, I hit my head lightly on the concrete, and Carly's head slammed into my chest with a thump. The pain felt nice, as opposed to the dull routine I'd settled into since that day. Carly sprung up first, then she helped me up, and I laughed again, then smiled. But not at her out of spite, not at myself out of disbelief in my behavior, but out of fun, and Carly laughed back, and hugged me again, slower this time, and she smelled like lavender again.

"Are you okay?" I reached down, and tilted her head up just slightly, so I could see her face properly.

"You're the one who just smacked their head against a concrete roof, and you're asking _me_ if I'm okay?"

"I'll take that as a yes." Carly's hand snaked around to the back of my head, to make sure I wasn't bleeding or cut or had a huge bump on it, but she rubbed the area a few times, helping to get rid of the last, lingering pain remnants.

"Looks like you are good as well."

"Thanks."

Carly grabbed my hand, and started dragging me back to the staircase. "Come on, let's go back down, Spencer is making Spaghetti Taco's. Stay for dinner? I missed you, we all did."

"I'd like that a lot." And just like that, the Carly I knew was back. Spencer was a little reserved, and Sam took even longer than Spencer did to warm back up to me, but in the end, everything went back to normal.

Or so I thought.

* * *

**AN: **Well, this is the start of a new, long, multi-chapter story. Please R&R, this is my first time writing in first person POV, so I'm certain I'll be making a heap of tense errors, so please forgive me those and just go with the flow. I'll try to answer any reviews, either through a review reply, or at the start of the next chapter (or both), but I've been having a bit of trouble with review replies lately.

The best fit, timeline wise, is probably the end of their sophomore year in the first 3 or 4 chapters, and the start of their junior year after that, so their ages will be about 17 for the majority of the fic, with Sam being 18 as she got held back a year.

Thanks for reading.


	2. Summer In The City

**Chapter Name: **Summer In The City

**Notes: **Thanks to reviewers,** maybeCreddie, teasers, Creddie Fan Addict, Drag0nL0rd and KeyLimePie14.**

* * *

'swoosh', 'swoosh', 'swoosh', 'swoosh'.

I was sweltering on my bed, just laying back with the 'swoosh' of my ceiling fan going around and around, not even a single computer was on, they created too much heat. Not that it mattered, with my window open for any kind of breeze, all the fan did was circulate the hot air, but it was better than nothing at least.

'swoosh', 'swoosh', 'swoosh', 'swoosh'.

It was the middle of the summer holidays, late July, what day isn't important, I just let the minutes and hours drift by, I wouldn't know unless I actively sought out the information, and this day was not one for wasting energy.

It was like that song about Mexico, 'you need a reason to move'. It wouldn't be this hot, this early in the day if I was running things. I was warm, hot and sticky and it wasn't very fun. If I was with a girl it would be a different story, but I'm not. My girlfriend is off shopping or something equally pointless, and it's only been just over a month and a half since we got together, we're taking it slow so that wouldn't happen anyway. Instead I was just hot, sticky, and bored.

'swoosh', 'swoosh', 'swoosh', 'swoosh'.

I wondered what would happen if the fan was to fall off, my head was pretty much right under the spinning fans, would it drop too fast to do anything about? Has anyone ever died from a falling ceiling fan? Would I have time to lift my arms up to try and shield it, only to have them sliced off like someone who got caught by a helicopter?

Would I roll out of my bed, like someone out of a horror movie about to get stabbed, with a puff of pillow feathers billowing out from behind me. What if I fell asleep, would the fan tip off balance, and fall down and decapitate me whilst I dreamed? How long would I keep dreaming, brain activity is just neurons firing along chemical synapses, how long do they last without fresh air and blood?

'swoosh', 'swoosh', 'swoosh', 'swoosh'.

Would the world still revolve when I died? All the proof I have is simply what I can see in front of me, what I can hear and touch and feel, if I couldn't observe it anymore, would it still exist? I suppose this is the line of thinking Pascal's wager was created from, but in this case, I'll leave God out of it (of which I'm sure he's thankful, having far too much on his plate to deal with already), and simply state that in rejecting reality or the continuation of it, I would lose too much.

Sorry to get all meta. For all I knew, the universe could keep going until it reaches maximum entropy and everything just stops. So I'll try to behave, at least for the future's sake. Freddie Benson will not become a mad scientist hellbent on destroying the world. My mother wouldn't like it.

'swoosh', 'swoosh', 'swoosh', 'swoosh'.

What kind of a goal is destroying the world anyway? Taking over the world I could understand, but even that would get boring. If I ever took over the world, I'd build a space station, after 15 years in charge I'd just leave and let all hell break loose. Destroying the planet? That's a hell of an act to follow up, especially if you don't have anywhere to go. Unless you had more than just one planet, then you could go all Death Star on whatever planet you wanted. It's a cool idea though. I'm sure it would look spectacular.

'swoosh', 'swoosh', 'swoosh', 'swoosh'.

I hear the noise of the city, cars honking, trucks rumbling past, even a few people, screaming or yelling or laughing. I should probably get up soon. I think I'll have a shower. I mull over that course of action for a few minutes, once I was up then I'd be up, I couldn't get back into bed, and I'd have nothing to do. Sam had stayed over with Carly, and they were probably asleep, comfortable in Carly's air-conditioned room, and I didn't want to impose.

'swoosh', 'swoosh', 'swoosh', 'swoosh'.

...

'swoosh', 'swoosh', 'swoosh', 'swoosh'.

Okay, I'm getting up. Just as I'm about to, my phone starts playing, and vibrating on the seat on the other side of the room.

_'I wanna banish you from whence you came, but you're part of me now, and I've only got myself to blame..' _

That would be Sam. I better get that.

"Hello."

"What up dork?"

"Whaddya want Puckett?"

"Me and Carly and bored, so Spencer's taking us to the pool. You coming?"

"I'm touched you actually thought of inviting me."

"Fredweeb, I voted for not telling you. Carly made me call you, she's getting ready."

"Fine, when?"

"Be here in 10 minutes or we leave without you."

I had my shower, put on my blue board-shorts and a shirt that wouldn't mind getting wet or soaked with chlorine, got a bag with various items that I'd probably need, sunscreen, my sunglasses, a couple of towels, a bottle of water, some fat-cakes, and a hat. I locked the door behind me, mother was out working, and was ready in 15 minutes. I knocked on the door, hoping that they hadn't left already.

Carly opened the door, she was pretty much wearing the same as I was, except her board-shorts were red. "That was quick." I was 5 minutes late?

"Sam told me you were leaving in 10 minutes?"

"Oh Sam." Carly just tutted to herself, rolling her eyes and holding her hands on her hips. "We probably aren't going for another 20 minutes, Spencer and Sam still aren't quite ready. Spencer is down in the storage basement looking for something, and Sam is picking out a bikini to borrow."

Bikinis? This could be interesting.

"What about you?" Carly looked like she was ready, but experience had taught me that girls were never, ever 'ready' when you thought they were. Carly could need to do her nails, or wash her hair, pick out shoes, or any number of things I'd have no idea about.

"Oh, you'll find out soon enough. Ugh, I'm so hot today." Carly fanned herself with her hand.

"Sorry, find out what exactly? When you'll be ready?"

Carly turned around, walking over towards the kitchen, but not before she said, "no Freddie, what my bikini looks like."

* * *

**AN: **Some people might be wondering how long this is going to be. Well, it's a long multi-chapter story. It will be at least 20 chapters, of roughly 1,000 to 2,000 words length each (probably averaging around 1.5k per chappy, as I will split when I hit 2k and expand the 2 split chapters), but may end up anywhere from 25 to 40+ depending on how the story develops.


	3. Gonna Make You Sweat

**Chapter Name: **Gonna Make You Sweat.

**Notes: **Thanks to reviewers **ummm...okay **(sorry about ruining the site lol), **KeyLimePie14**, **Drag0nL0rd** and **Dragon Reverb** (are you 2 related?).

* * *

_Carly turned around, walking over towards the kitchen, but not before she said, "No Freddie, what my bikini looks like."_

I could tell my face had just turned some shade of red, and Carly had her hand over her mouth and was trying not to laugh, until she opened the fridge and took out a couple cans of Preppy cola.

"That's not what I meant!" I stammered, following her out to the kitchen. Carly offered me a drink, and we both sat down on the table. All I'd had at home was water, so it was nice to get something with some flavor. Carly poured them into 2 glasses, took her first sip.

I brought my glass up, only to see Carly stick her tongue out, and lick her lips all over, twice, slowly, all the while staring right at me. I swallowed hard, even though I'd hadn't tasted a sip of the drink yet.

"Mmm, that was nice, did you like that Freddie?"

I quickly drank the entire glass. "Yeah, it's uh, really nice, tastes great."

Carly looked up, at the top of my had, and paused a few moments before speaking, "Why are you so wet?" Carly asked me after she'd refilled the cups, poking my hair around in her hands.

"I just had a shower before I came over, I was all hot and sticky, so I had a shower to get clean."

"I know we all have certain.. needs, but still, TMI." Carly put the cup to her lips again, and I could see the faint outline of a smirk through the glass and it's dark liquid contents.

"I didn't mean it like that! I meant my room was hot, and the air was sticky. I don't have air-conditioning like you do." Carly was playing around, clearly, but it didn't like it. She never usually toyed with me like this, it's like something Sam would do.

"You should've come over here, my bedroom has air-conditioning, and a nice breeze, we could've laid on the bed together, me, you and Sam." Carly looked at me and raised her eyebrow, and the smirk returned.

"You know I don't like you making fun of me Carly." I coolly met her gaze, fixing her with a stare, showing her I did not appreciate being mucked around with.

"Oh really? And what are you going to do about it?

"I'm going to wipe that smirk off your face Carly Shay." I stood up, pulled the chair away, and walked over to Carly. The smirk stayed right there on her face the whole time. I leaned over, swept my arm around her neck, and pulled her into a kiss. Carly struggled for a moment, before she moaned into my mouth, and pulled me down, to straddle her on the chair and deepened the kiss..

"Freddie..." She cried out, she tasted of sweet, sweet cola, and my tongue started moving around, licking her teeth, playing with her own tongue, and I just lightly nipped at her bottom lip causing her to groan with approval.

"Freddie... that's nice..." Carly rolled the name in her mouth as we kissed again, and I moved down to her neck, wanting to mark that spot as my territory, that no-one but me could touch.

"Keep going... Freddie please..." I kept kissing Carly, and started to run my hands along her side, as hers ran through my hair, rubbing circles on the back of my neck. Carly felt so good underneath me.

"FREDDIE!"

It snapped me out of my reverie, and I saw Carly sitting across from me, with a frown on her face.

"Huh? Sorry, what?"

"What are you smiling about? You drifted off there for a moment." Carly didn't look impressed at all, arms crossed, tapping her finger up and down.

"Oh, I er- just remembering a joke I heard last night. Anyway, you were saying something about something?" I could never do that. Even if I didn't think Carly would immediately slap me silly, followed by Sam breaking my arm and Spencer throwing me out for kissing his little sister when she didn't want to. I have a girlfriend and I walk the line, straight and true. Plus I don't want to kiss Carly anymore. It was the heat.

"That you could've come over, we have air conditioning in my room." But her tone quickly changed back to one of amusement, that smirk returning, to mock me yet again.

"I didn't want to wake you, plus I'm sure Sam wouldn't have liked it." Anything involving me, a bedroom, and Sam was a recipe for disaster. Last time it happened, I found out she liked wearing underwear bought from a casino.

"Oh, I don't know about that, I think Sam might have even enjoyed it." Well, Sam does enjoy quite a range of things, that's for sure, but I very much doubt sharing bedrooms would be one of them.

"You guys would've been sleeping together, I'd have just woken you both up, I'm sure of it."

"You think about me and Sam sleeping together when you get warm and sticky?" Oh god, she thinks I'm a pervert.

"No, you guys just have sleepovers, like lots of people do, that's it. It doesn't mean anything else."

"You are saying a lot of things you don't mean today" Carly sat there, looking me over.

Maybe the heat had got to her, she wasn't acting quite normal. "You're the one taking everything out of context."

"I don't understand what you mean." How ironic. I suspect deliberate.

I raised an eyebrow at her. "I think you do Carly, you keep twisting my words to sound like something... different."

"Different in what way?"

"You know..."

"I'm afraid I really don't Freddie, you'll have to spell it out for me."

"Don't worry bout it."

"Hmn, I guess we aren't going to the pools after all, I better go and get changed, Sam won't like it though, you should probably tell her yourself." I could tell she was playing with my head, so I might as well let her win whatever little game she was playing, I was used to them from Sam, and this probably had something to do with her.

"Alright. Fine. You were making what I was saying sound... sexual. There. I said it. Are you happy now?" This kind of talk wasn't exactly unknown, but it wasn't normal in this setting, it usually happened just lazing around in the studio doing nothing, like that confession to Carly that I hadn't kissed a girl, as well my cowardly refusal to tell Carly why.

We did talk about that kind of stuff, when Sam wasn't there, I learned my lesson the first time, and sometimes Carly asked me questions and discussed stuff she would be embarrassed to ask with Sam there. It wasn't 'keeping secrets' it was just talking about stuff when Sam happened not to be there. Things about what guys did, or that stuff she did or thought about was normal and not weird or questioning me about things she was curious about.

We would be up in the studio, lying on the beanbags next to each other, or sitting on the couch downstairs if Spencer was out. We knew that we could be truthful, that we wouldn't judge each other, and we wouldn't tell anyone about what we said.

I tell you, if a girl asks you if you think about her whilst you have your 'alone time' there is no correct answer. Carly made me promise to tell the truth, so I told her that sometimes I did, sometimes I didn't. I didn't have the nerve to ask her the same question. Carly did this, more for me than her I suspect, she really could talk to Sam if she wanted. I have my guy friends, but they didn't know me anywhere near as well as Carly did. So when she squeezed my hand and said "I understand Freddie, it's okay," I felt closer to her than anyone before.

But this was annoying, this wasn't discussion, or learning about each other, this had an agenda and I let her know that I didn't really appreciate it, by giving her a kind of glare, leaning back in my seat and folding my arms in front of my chest.

"Cheer up Freddie, I'm happy now." Then she smiled. Which broke my resistance, curbed even that tiny piece of annoyance, and instantly had me leaning back towards her, arms unlocked once more.

Sam waltzed in a minute later, and went straight over to Carly, and put her phone out on the table, a count-down timer ticked down to 0 and made a beep noise.

"Time's up. What's the verdict?"

"You owe me 10 bucks Sam." Were they betting on me? What for? How long I'd take to get there?

"Fredelmira, pay the lady." So I'm the one being bet on, and I've got to pay for it as well?

"What's going on?"

"I bet Carly you couldn't say the word 'Sex' in front of her before this timer ran out."

I smiled, glad I'd cost Sam the bet, even if I was paying for it. I pulled out my wallet and handed Carly the money, smirking at Sam all the while. "What's next? Myself and Carly bet on if you will say 'Sorry' in the next year? I'll take 'No'."

Sam was about to hurt me, when the elevator doors opened up and Spencer rushed out, surfboard in hand.

"Spencer."

"Yes Carls?"

"We are going to the pool, not the beach."

"Oh. I probably won't need this then." Spencer dropped the surfboard at his feet.

"Right."

"You guys ready?" Spencer

"Yeah. Yep. Sí"

"Okidokey silliokies, let's vamoosey. Yo Fred-san, you should invite that new girlfriend.. um, Jennifer."

"I guess I could call her, see what she's doing." I then heard a groan in the background, definitely Sam, but strangely, just a hint of Carly.

"Play nice girls. Freddie's girlfriend is our friend too right?" Spencer walked over to me and slapped me on the back, standing behind me as if to show his support to me. I'd felt this weird sense of pride, I guess, from Spencer in the weeks since Jennifer became my girlfriend. Maybe it had to do with not making Carly uncomfortable because of the insignificant, meaningless crush I had on her.

I don't want Carly any more. That daydream was just a daydream. Could've happened with anyone. Sam. Wendy. Gibby. Valerie. Jennifer. Any of them. It doesn't mean a thing.

"I don't have to, if you don't want. She might be busy anyway?" I said, not wanting to impose.

"It's okay Freddie, we don't mind, right Sam."

"Like I care, just another of Freddie's dorky girlfriends that make me look even hotter than I already am. Mama says look, but don't touch." I rolled my eyes, only for Sam to see that and punch me in the arm.

We bundled into the elevator, bags, towels and other accessories in hand, down into the car. As usual, Carly sat in the front with Spencer, leaving Sam and me in the back, trapped, like that goat from Jurassic Park. I heard a lot of people wanted to become palaeontologists after that movie came out, it just scared the crap out of me. I think I was too young when I saw it.

Of course, when Sam saw it, she wanted to become a dinosaur hunter. I think it was because the guy had a cool hat and carried a gun. As well as how big dinosaur ribs were.

Spencer took a few turns of the key before the car started, and we were on our way.

* * *

**AN: **And here is chapter 3. Hope you enjoy it. Please R&R. This was actually going to be half of one chapter, but I haven't actually written the second part yet, so I decided to expand this chapter and publish it instead, and it's turned out to be right at my limit for chapter size, but I don't want to split it again, so here it is.

If I take too long doing the next part, I'll jump ahead, and maybe go back to the pool in a flashback chapter or something.


	4. Wicked Game

**Chapter Name: **Wicked Game

**Notes: **Thanks to reviewers **Drag0nL0rd**, **teasers**, **KeyLimePie14** **NewMoon02** and **purpleheart10**. Please R&R.

* * *

_We bundled into the elevator, bags, towels and other accessories in hand, down into the car. _

_Spencer took a few turns of the key before the car started, and we were on our way. _

"You guys are no fun." Spencer pouted.

"We're not singing 100 bottles of beer on the wall." Sam retorted.

"It's 99 bottles! And it's fun for the whole family!" Spencer replied excitedly.

All 3 of us rolled our eyes simultaneously. Car after car, truck after truck, tree after tree, house after house all swept past us in the car, only the occasional beeping car horn or screech of tires coming over the music playing on the car stereo. Some kind of rock music, I'd never heard it before. It was something about burning crosses and killing.

"What's this crap Spencer?" Sam asked.

"Rage Against The Machine dude! It's awesome isn't it!" It didn't seem that bad to me.

"It sucks. Change it Carls." I could see Spencer grow visibly annoyed, babbling something to himself about how music was better when he was a kid, as he flipped the stereo off. He took a deep breath, and returned to his usual cheerful expression.

"Ok kiddos, how about this. I spy, something beginning with D."

"Fredward!" Sam yelled out, far too loud and exuberantly.

"My name doesn't start with D Puckett."

"But dork does, and you are. I win."

"Sam's turn!" Spencer called out.

"Hey! I'm not a dork." I pouted, crossing my arms in front of my chest.

"Freddie, you're a good guy and all, but you do have some dorky characteristics." Carly getting into it as well. Is this beat up on Freddie day?

"If you didn't want me to come, you should've just said so." This was just typical. I'd be invited somewhere. I wouldn't invite myself, and I'd make it clear I didn't have to go if they didn't want. That I was fine if they wanted to go alone. But no, they always dragged me along.

As winner, Sam got to pick the next object, "I spy something beginning with L." And I'd be ragged on mercilessly. Carly would come up to me usually after someone (Sam), crossed a line, and oh so sweetly tell me 'Freddie, you know we don't mean that right?' followed by batting her eyelashes, and the hug I usually got afterward made up for it all. Even though I'd push Carly away long before I wanted to, so as not to make her uncomfortable.

After dozens of guesses, neither myself, Carly or Spencer had the answer.

"The answer is Freddie."

"My name doesn't start with an L."

"But loser does, and you are. I win again."

"I spy something beginning with A."

"Ok, that's it!" I'd had just about enough. I was trying to save these for as long as possible, but I think I needed to use one for my sanity. I opened my bag, looked around, pulled out a small package and held it like I was going to drop it out the window.

"Sam." I said calmly.

"What." She turned, then her eyes widened. The fat cake was just inches away from roadside oblivion.

"No!" Sam cried out. "Put the fatcake down, and let's talk about this rationally."

"No more making fun of me, taunting me, punching me, kicking me, or any kind of physical or emotional abuse, for the rest of the day and night. I have more where this came from _and _I'll take you to dinner to that all you can eat steak-house if you behave." Sam wasn't so hard to control. If she wanted to be controlled. Looks like this was one of those 'give me an excuse and I'll behave' days.

"Deal. Gimme the fatcake!" Sam reached over, pounced on me, it wasn't a completely unpleasant experience, if someone took a picture, from certain angles it might look like we had been caught in a compromising position, so I pulled it out of her reach. Just to annoy her.

"You know you look pretty cute in this light." I whispered, hoping to get her back for that little betting stunt. That light referred to was the mid-morning orange sunlight, poking through what little clouds were on the horizon, giving her natural curls a kind of glowing highlight, so it wasn't exactly untrue, more something to push her buttons.

"Give me the fatcake or you go home in a body bag." I gave in, put my arm down, and she yanked the product out of my hand. I shouldn't really push my luck, not this early. Sam with annoyance in her eyes, punched me, _hard. _

"That's for calling me cute! Deal starts now." Sam sat back on her side of the car, unwrapped the fatcake, and devoured it in seconds. All Carly and Spencer had heard was the start of the deal, Sam punching me, then eating the fatcake, and they both rolled their eyes at us.

20 minutes worth of Spencer's kindergarten games passed without further incident and we pulled into the car park at the pool.

We walked leisurely to the entrance, Sam whined for another fat cake, but I told her to wait a minute, which caused her to threaten me. "Behave or you get nothing." Theoretically, I couldn't exactly prevent Sam from beating me up and taking them all from me, but I hoped my extra incentive would keep her in check.

So Sam decided to act like a child.

"Can I have a fatcake now?"

"No." We walked through the the main doors, paid our money and split up, Spencer going to get some food from the canteen, Carly going to check out the locker/change rooms, and I kept walking towards the men's change rooms, at the other end of the building.

I must have taken a wrong turn, because it seemed like I was in the bowels of the building. Instead of the bright wall paint and tiled floors, only grey concrete and dark red brickwork remained, the air stuffy. Light was provided not by fluorescent tubes, but old light bulbs, covered by battered metal lampshades hanging from the tall ceiling.

"Fat cake time?" Sam was following me.

"No."

"Can I have a fat cake now?"

"No."

"What about now?" This repeated a few more times, until I broke under her constant annoyance. I realized I had left the door open when I wasn't specific enough to include 'annoying' as a clause in our deal.

I snapped at her, "What is it about fat cakes that you love so much? Do you like the taste, or is it just the feel of creamy white goo sliding down your throat?" The question was ridiculously crude, and I can only blame it on Carly and her little cola tease getting my blood up.

Sam pushed me into a storeroom, and shut the door behind me. Grabbing my shirt, I was forced back again the wall. Sam looked me over, a glint showing through her bright blue eyes, and a smirk on her face. That smirk usually meant trouble.

"Mmm, you smell good Freddie." The room was dank, with rusting pipes running through. Steam shot out of one on the far side, causing a sharp whistling to engulf the room. Water dripped from the ceiling, pooling in a corner of the room. Boxes were strewn all over, I couldn't tell if they had anything in them, but from the cobwebs and dust, I doubted if anyone ever came down here in years.

"Ah thanks. Shouldn't we be back with Carly and Spencer?" Being in a room with Sam has rarely worked out well for me.

"I dunno..." Sam grabbed my hands, before she smoothly slid them on the side of her body, "I know your girlfriend won't touch you, do you want to put something that isn't a fat cake in my mouth?"

I squeaked. It wasn't dignified, and Sam snickered at me.

Pressed up against me, I felt the cool concrete bricks against my back, and her warm, soft body in front. "Sam, I don't know what's got into you-"

Sam interrupted, "I know what I want in me." She pulled herself close to me, rubbing her breasts on me as her breath puffed damp from the humidity. They were that perfect size, just a touch bigger than a handful. I've love to hold them, give them a squeeze, kiss them, pleasure her a little. I imagined her head lulled, eyes in the back of her head, gently calling my name as I continued my ministrations on them.

No! Bad Freddie! Think about Galaxy Wars. Think about Galaxy wars. I tried to push away, but Sam pushed me right back against the wall. "You."

My mouth went dry, "Sam? Here? That's crazy!" Think about Galaxy Wars. Think about Galaxy Wars and this will all be over soon.

"You want me Benson.. People tell me you check out my ass when I walk away. I notice when you look at my boobs instead of my face. I pretend to be all mad and shit about it sometimes, but I like it, that you don't just look at Carly that way."

I didn't have a response, it was true. I'm a guy. Sue me. I pondered my next move. I don't think I had one though, I was trapped like a deer in the headlights.

"Close your eyes, tell me what you want to do to me." Sam was seductive, entrancing, in a way I'd never thought possible. I felt her hand snaking around my stomach. It lingered above the top of my board shorts. I swallowed hard, then closed my eyes. Think about Galaxy Wars. Battle of Panthatar. Panthatar. Panthatarian Dancing girls. Sam as a Panthatarian Dancing girl. Sam dancing for me. Sam naked. Naked Sam touching me. Me touching naked Sam.

"Sam... I w-"

"Perfect." I heard a rustle, then Sam's hands on my chest and I was falling fast, I opened my eyes just as I hit a stack of boxes. I turned around, and saw Sam tear open the wrapping of a fat cake.

"Of course. You wanted a fatcake."

Sam grinned like the mad hatter, and continued eating it, ignorant of manners, she talked with her mouth full. "Of course, what d'ya you think I was going to do? Blow you in a dank storeroom nerdlinger?" Sam was oh so proud of herself at this point. If she really wanted the fatcake, she could've asked.

I opened my mouth, but nothing mind, so I shut it again. I couldn't exactly call this physical abuse. I can't even take away the dinner. Wait. "Did you mean what you said about me looking at you?"

"Nope, thinking about you like that makes me puke dorkface. If I catch you perving on me again I'll beat you to a pulp." I couldn't help but feel a little let down, even if she was lying, it was something of a blow to my ego. I didn't really understand why. That I wasn't 'worthy' of looking at her like that?

"Freddifer, what were you about to say before I dropped you on the floor like a little girl?"

"Nothing... just that I wanted to leave." Sam said nothing, leaned against the wall with her eyebrow raised, munching on the fatcake all the while.

"Seriously. It was nothing." Sam finished eating the fat cake, and left the room. The heavy door clanked as it shut.

I sat there for a moment, then struggled back on my feet. After cleaning up the fallen boxes, I zipped up the bag Sam had damn near violated me to gain access to. I shuffled over to the door.

I jiggled the handle a few times, nothing.

It was locked.

Awesome.

* * *

**AN: **Chapter 4 is up, sorry for the delay, I just had a bit of writers block, a bit of a lack of focus in regards to how the next few chapters would go. I was surprised at how long this turned out to be, but I decided not to split it, to make up for the delay. This is not the end of the pool mini-arc!


	5. Can I Kick It?

**Chapter Name: **Can I Kick It?

**Notes: **Thanks to reviewers **KeyLimePie14**, **Drag0nL0rd**, **maybeCreddie**, **teasers** and **NewMoon02. **Please R&R :D

A _Super Special Awesome_ Ultra Special thanks to FlowDemon.

* * *

_I shuffled over to the door._

_I jiggled the handle a few times, nothing._

_It was locked._

_Awesome._

I struggled with the door, I kicked it a few times. It still won't move, and my final kick, laced with anger and venom, only causes a sharp pain to shoot through my feet. I yell out in pain. "FUCK!"

Brute force fails.

I stumble, fell, picked myself up then hobbled around on one leg for a minute. Well if anyone's out here, they would have heard that.

I found a metal bar on the other side of the room, and used it to try and pry the handle open.

Didn't move an inch.

I paced around the room a few times to see if I'd missed anything that might help me escape. A hidden door behind a shelf, anything. No such luck. I spot an air vent in the wall adjoining the corridor I walked down to get here. I yell a few times, but no-one hears me. Or at least no-one responds.

Will Sam come back for me?

I get a bit panicky as I realize I could die in here. No, of course Sam will come back for me once she figures out I didn't get out.

Right? Sam would never leave me down here just for kicks, then forget about me? Right?

At least I'm not claustrophobic. I hope.

I better call Carly just to make sure. I pull my phone out, Carly is first on the list. I know how that looks, but it's just co-incidence. Carly is just the first name alphabetically on the list. That's it. It doesn't mean I'm obsessed with her, or anything like that. Also, so what if I wanted her to be first on the list? Carly's my best friend.

No reception.

With the water and food in the bag, I should be okay for at least a week. I've got about 3 days worth of water (although some is sports drinks or preppy cola) at the recommended intake, but I can stretch that out if I drink half that. It's also humid, but still pretty cold in here, so that will help.

I can build a blanket out of the broken cardboard. I can last without food for weeks, although I have the fatcakes and a few other bits and pieces. But that won't be necessary. Carly will realize I'm missing, and make Sam come get me.

When? I jump up and yell into the air vent. Still nothing. I look around the room again, and a few boxes are filled with smaller boxes of chlorine salt. I drag some over to the air vent, stack them so I have a kind of staircase, then stand on top and see if that helps get reception. Nope. I howl in frustration.

Okay. I need metal wire, to wrap around the antenna and dangle out of the vent. I'd get reception then. After rummaging in my bag, I find the change of clothes I brought with me, just a regular set of cargo pants, lucky for me, it has a wallet chain. It detaches easily, I wrap it around the antenna, with a strip of cardboard underneath so I can jab it out through the vent without it falling.

3 bars. Not great, but it'll do. I call Carly. I wait, but nothing happens. If Sam brought her phone, she'd not pick up on general principal. Jennifer!

Oh god. Jennifer. I was a sentence away from cheating on her. It was Sam though, I mean, we haven't gone out that long, compared to how long I've known Sam. Even though Sam was pranking me, pushing my buttons as usual, and I nearly did something stupid in the heat of the moment.

Why do I always do stupid shit like this? I proceed to bash my head into the brick wall a few times to punish myself. As I recoil from the pain, I lose my footing slightly, and tumble backwards. As I fall, I wonder if my head will split open on the concrete, and someone will discover me in 2 weeks, a pool of dark blood around me like those old black and white noir movies.

Luckily, my arm flails out, my hand catches on an exposed, rusting pipe, and I stay upright, my head safe and un-splattered.

They used chocolate sauce for blood in those days.

I can't tell. It would be too embarrassing in so many ways. If Sam knew at that moment just how little control I had. If Carly knew I would be perfectly willing to cheat on my girlfriend. They wedgie bounced Jonah for just trying to cheat on Sam. Even Spencer, I know how much he hates people who cheat.

I need to push that out of my mind. I can't tell anyone. Nothing really happened in the end and that's what matters right? They put people away for attempted murder though. This was attempted cheating. No, those aren't a proper comparison. Sam wouldn't have come on to me like that if she really wanted me. Maybe I should tell Carly. We did promise not to keep secrets from each other.

I need to get out of here. Breathe. Just calm down. I need to get out of here.

I regain my footing, and dangle my little contraption out the air vent. YES! I get a tone.

I quickly fired off a stream of words, "Jennifer! Great! Are you at the pool yet?"

"I'm just on my way in, why, is something wrong Fredward?" Yeah, she calls me Fredward. I can't get her to stop.

"No no, nothing wrong, I just need a little help." Now that I think about it, there was a pretty wrong situation.

"What is it?" I detected a hint of panic in her voice.

"I'm kinda trapped."

"TRAPPED?!"

"Yeah. You're at the front desk right?"

"Yes." I rattled off a list of instructions, turns. Eventually I hear footsteps. I call out to Jennifer, who finally opens the door letting me escape.

"What the hell happened Fredward?" Jennifer is slightly taller than me, has a tanned complexion, looked somewhat Mediterranean (her father was American, her mother Portuguese). Her brown hair is currently in some ridiculous dreadlock style. She's got curves in the right places, and is pretty easy on the eyes.

"Don't shut it!" I yell, and she quickly yanked the door back open again.

"Thank god. I took a wrong turn looking for the change rooms. I tripped when I walked in, and the door shut behind me." It was a bald faced lie, but she had no reason to suspect I was telling anything but the truth.

We got together a couple months after I reconciled with Carly, more to get my mother off my back about not having a girlfriend, as part of our deal for me to get more freedom and less intrusion.

Apparently a girlfriend was a reason for having more freedom, whilst being single meant I had to stay home doing jigsaw puzzles with my mother. I had to keep my grades and find a nice girl to date according to her.

It had a secondary effect of making Sam and Carly 'proud' of me. Well, Sam simply insulted me and asked how I'd managed to trick the girl into going out with me, but Carly seemed genuinely happy for me. Which was good. I liked when Carly was happy for me.

"Come on, let's go. I'm sure I saw a rat on my way over here." Jennifer grabbed me by the hand and we left together. We made our way back.

"You look a little flushed Fredward, was it hot?" I was hot for a while. Having a girl, even if it was Sam, coming onto you can do that.

"I just panicked a little, it's nothing."

Jennifer just nodded her head, "I'm going to get changed."

"Okay, I'm gonna go find Spencer and Carly." As we walked away from each other, I heard Jennifer muttering under her breath, something about Carly and Sam, but I couldn't tell what.

I decided not to bother with the change rooms, it's not like I needed to change. There was a glass windowed gym along the way. I slowed down a little when I saw a ridiculously hot chick in lycra walking around. I don't even think Spencer would be able to get this girl even if he was wearing his tux.

The woman saw me, and winked at me. Yes, winked. Then turned around and started doing stretches. I wouldn't have thought she'd be allowed to wear something that skimpy. Maybe that's the point. The girl displays herself in front of the giant glass windows, and when guys walk past she gets their attention.

After that little show, I was in the pool area for the indoor heated pool. I couldn't see Sam, Spencer or Carly, just a group of old people dancing, exercising in the water, a couple lifeguards and a few random people doing laps up and down.

I finally reached the door to the outside. The damp humidity of the heated indoor pool gave way to dry heat, figures off in the distance obscured by heat haze. The sun was burning harsh, I knew I'd need to get some sunblock on pretty quickly or I'd burn.

The nearest feature to the door was the children's play area and kiddie pool. Running around, kicking the water about, giggling, going down the slide screaming with laughter.

I thought Spencer would know better.

* * *

**AN:** Chapter 5! I think this is the most out of any of my other stories now. Looks like Freddie is slowly getting closer to Carly.


	6. Summer Sunshine

**Notes: **I am so sorry this took this long, a combo of harsh writers block, and moving house kinda stalled it. I'm sure the next part will be quicker.

Thanks to reviewers **Drag0nL0rd**, **teasers**, **iicarlyy**-**Ness**, **KeyLimePie14**, **Tameryn** **Jacobs** and **creddie dude**. Thanks to all the readers as well.

* * *

_The nearest feature to the door was the children's play area and kiddie pool. Running around, kicking the water about, giggling, going down the slide screaming with laughter._

_I thought Spencer would know better._

I walked over to the play area, as I got closer I yelled out, "Having fun Spencer?"

"WHAT?"

I continued, getting closer before calling out again, "I said are you having fun?"

"This is awesome!" Spencer ran out of the kiddie pool, nearly knocked over a few people holding young children in his haste to get back to the slide. Jumping off, his lanky frame barely managed to stay on the slide without falling onto the concrete below. He squealed on the way down.

I noticed an older woman talking to a lifeguard, and he was looking straight at Spencer.

"Spencer. Come here." I told him. He quickly got out of the pool and walked over.

"What is it buddy?"

"Um.. I'm not exactly sure you are supposed to be around here. I think some of the parents are a little worried."

"Why? I'm just having some fun." I guess he doesn't watch Dateline.

"A 20 something guy, in the kiddie section of the pool? Are you not following?"

"What, they think I'm hogging the slide?" I put my hand to my forehead, shaking it a few times. I saw him get on his radio, so I decided to take action. I grabbed Spencer by the arm and started marching him along.

"Where we going Freddo?"

"Over to the big kids pool. You aren't going to have a tantrum?"

Spencer just pouted and stopped talking. Spencer's long strides enabling him to walk ahead of me, so I just followed behind him. Until Spencer suddenly froze. I barely managed to stop before I smashed into his back.

I stepped to the side, and was about to reprimand Spencer for his abrupt halt, when I saw.

It was Sam.

She was standing on one of the diving platforms. Her long hair was slicked back by the water, and the bikini she ended up borrowing (I hadn't seen it yet because she was wearing shorts and a t-shirt), was tiny on her. It took me a few moments to figure out where I'd seen it last, then it hit me. The 'javacuzzie'. Sam waved, then jumped off the platform, and although I'm not a diving judge, I'd give it a 10.

When Sam emerged from the water, I flashed back to one of my first Sex Ed classes. They ran a video about how boys 'change' and one of the ways they showed this was a guy at a pool, who sees a hot girl walking around, and he gets a boner. Everyone turns and laughs at him. What was weird that it was like some kind of shock. Like the first time you'd get a boner was at a pool? Mine sure as hell wasn't at a pool.

It was whilst watching some crappy 80's late-night movie with Carly. This was long before we started iCarly, so the studio was just a random room Carly had stuck a few beanbags and the TV in. Sam was 2nd in line for the grand opening of a new butcher shop (along with a hobo who just happened to be sleeping in 1st spot).

Spencer decided it was easier for him if I just stayed over there instead of him having to go back and forth checking up on me.

Plus he had a girl over. Surprise surprise.

Anyway. It was a normal, regular old movie as far as we knew. A few people getting shot, some jokes, wasn't especially interesting, just nothing else was on. Then out of nowhere it turned into a porno. Not the movie. It randomly, literally changed from the late movie into a porn movie. The girl got naked, kissed him a lot, and then went down on him. It went on for a little while, we didn't move, or talk, almost like we couldn't believe what we were seeing. That's when it happened. Luckily, I had a pillow. I felt inadequate.

That... couldn't be real right?

Then just as suddenly it went back to the other movie, then dropped into a "Transmission Difficulties" screen. Carly was the first to speak, people do that? She asked. I told her I didn't know, then she decided to go down to the kitchen. I told her I'd be down in a minute. She gave me a funny look and I prayed that she didn't ask why.

Next morning I got boner #2 when Spencer's girl walked out to the kitchen wearing a bra and panties. Again a pillow was my savior.

Anyway, ever since that movie, I've had a fear, so to speak, of becoming the guy in the video. As Sam emerged, the too tiny bikini leaving almost nothing to the imagination. Little droplets of water flowed down her hair, her face, through the bikini top and bottom, and down her legs. I felt like I might need a pillow very shortly. All it needed was for Sam to walk over, take off the bikini and it'd be like something out of a movie.

"Hey boys, you like that?"

We both limply (that word is so wrong for this situation) nodded our heads.

"Very nice Sam." Spencer spoke, I could see his tongue was practically hanging out.

"Freddie, can I have a fat cake please?" If you think saying no to regular Sam is hard, try saying no to Sam when she's looking hot wearing a bikini, dripping wet, and actually being nice.

"Ah sure Sam, here." I pulled one out and tossed it over to her.

"Thanks Fretickles, Let's go find Carly" Sam spoke, in between chomps. She set off out in front of us, and well, the view we had of Sam walking out in front was as good as the view we had of Sam walking towards us.

We both stopped to stare for a second, before following in her tracks.

Carly (who was still wearing this wrap sarong thing that was covering her up), was already pulling out some things for lunch. Sam had raced over, and put her shorts back on, threw herself onto the grass and started wolfing down all the food. I took a sandwich from Carly. Lettuce and Ham. Not bad. Hmm. Sam's boobs jiggle when she eats. How did I not notice that before. Maybe it's because it's a bikini, and not her regular clothes.

Spencer was playing with his food, using a few toothpicks to make a kind of stick figure, with an olive for a head. I wonder if he'll take it home with him. Guess not, Sam just stole and ate it.

"I'm going to get some drinks, you guys want anything?"

Carly tutted at him, "Spencer, we already have drinks."

"But not the ones I want." He pouted, and walked off. Sam yelled at him to get her 1 of whatever he bought.

I was watching Spencer on his way back into the building, when I heard a soft moan come from beside me. Carly was taking a last bite out of a patented cream filled Cupcake Jake's cupcake, and some of the red raspberry topping had caught on the side of her mouth. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head, as she savored every bite. Those bites were the cupcake divided into a dozen small pieces, each with a tiny piece of the cream filling on it..

"Carly, you've got some stuff on your mouth." I pointed to the side of her face.

"Thanks." Carly's tongue now poked out, and licked across her lips, over to the offending cupcake piece,

No matter how long I spent with the girls, I'd always find new ways they were different to each other.

Carly offered me one of the cupcakes, and I deferred, allowing Sam to have it.

Where Carly's reaction to the cupcake was more sensual, erotic even, with the pleasure etched in her fluttering eyelids, Sam was straight up dirty.

Lustful. She wanted it all, and she wanted it _right now_. As usual, her opening move was to poke a hole in the bottom with her tongue, pink and shiny breaking the underside of the cupcake. Bringing it up to her mouth, she sucked hard, her cheeks puffing inward, leaving an empty hollow cupcake shell. Finally, she licked the topside, lapping up the pink icing with long sweeps of her tongue. What was left was quickly devoured in 3 huge pieces.

So yeah, they eat cupcakes very differently.

"Freddie, you want one of the cupcakes? I was saving the other for Spencer."

"Oh no Carly, ladies first. I don't think he'd mind if he gave his to Sam either."

"I agree with Freddope, gimme that cupcake."

"You sure?"

"I'm sure as sure can be, I want you to have it. I know how much you love them."

"Thanks Freddie." Carly broke into a smile, and I was greeted by the sight of both girls taking the paper wrapping off their respective cupcakes. It felt like I was watching a Sam/Cupcake/Carly threesome. Hmm. I wonder how that would go. Carly would take a little bite out of Sam's cupcake, and Sam would get annoyed, Carly would stick her tongue out with the stolen piece in plain view, and out of nowhere Sam would quickly push their mouths together to get back what was rightfully hers.

Or maybe Sam would eat her cupcake too fast, and then ask Carly for a part of her best friends cupcake. Carly would go 'hmmn' think about it, then pop the last piece in her mouth. Sam would look angry, until Carly reached over, caressing Sam's golden hair, then slowly leaning into passionate kiss. When they came up for breath, Carly would ask if she tasted better than the cupcake. Of course she would.

God. Gosh. I really shouldn't be thinking about this kind of stuff. Yeah right. I loved thinking about it.

Maybe one day I'd be the person with the last piece.

"What are you smiling at Benson?"

"Oh, me? Nothing. Just how nice it is out here with you guys."

"Aww thanks Freddie."

"Nerd."

"You know I could just as easily eat all the fatcakes myself Sam."

"Guys, quit it, I'm not having this day ruined by you 2 fighting again." We bashfully agreed, it was something I always hated about our fighting. It went too far occasionally, and Carly was the one stuck in the middle.

A few minutes later Spencer came back, chucked Sam her drink, and we finished off lunch.

"Sam, you wanna go for a walk or something? Maybe go in the sauna?" Spencer asked.

"Sure. Do we need anything?"

"Just a towel in case it's sweaty." I don't know if Carly noticed it, but I'm certain Spencer just winked at Sam. They got up together, took their towels with them and walked off together.

"Looks like it's just the 2 of us Freddo." Which was always nice. As much as I had to admit I kinda enjoyed spending time with Sam and Carly together, it's good to get some time together, without anyone else. That goes for Sam, Spencer, Carly and some of my other AV club friends.

"Yeah, you wanna do anything?"

"I'm gonna have a swim." I could do with that, I'd hadn't so much as touched the water and I'd been here a little while now, I'm sure it'll feel great.

"Cool, I'll join you."

"Sure, but I think we better put some more lotion on."

"Good idea, it's really burning down today. You don't mind if I go first do you Carly?" I asked as I picked up the bottle.

"Go ahead."

* * *

**AN: **Two teens full of burning hormones, alone together, with a bottle of lotion between them, and a near deserted pool. What could possibly happen?


	7. Sunburn

**Chapter Name: **Sunburn

**Notes: **So much for being quicker. I have excuses though! Thanks for the readers, and to reviewers **NewMoon02**,** iLive iBreathe iCarly**,** purpleheart10**, **KeyLimePie14**,** PerennialKillJoy**, **iicarlyy-Ness**,** Drag0nL0rd**,** Kolo14**, **StriderHiryu,** and anyone who reviewed a previous chapter.

* * *

I took the bottle, squirted a tiny glob of the white substance onto my hands, and started smearing it over my face and arms. I rubbed it in, the white turning to a clear shine, then on my face and the back of my neck.

I cleaned the top of the bottle, and passed it over to Carly.

She refused, "You can't go swimming with your shirt on Freddie. Take it off."

I made an excuse, something about my mother not wanting me to risk burning my skin, but the reality was I was kinda embarrassed.

Carly just snickered at me, "You don't have to be embarrassed, it's not like anything I haven't seen before."

"Yeah, but you always drool over all those hot bad boys." I hate them, parading over school like they own the place, just because they play football or whatever. Half of them couldn't even spell football.

"Oh come on Freddie! You aren't that bad to look at."

"Huh? You really think so?"

"Of course. You aren't ripped or anything, but I hate guys like that anyway. Looks like they are on steroids. And we all know what happens to guys who take steroids."

I shrugged, and she filled me in, "You know, it makes their dick shrink." Carly's soft laughter washed over me, contagious, and I laughed out loud as well.

The joke relaxed me, and I swiftly reached over my head and took my shirt off. As my head popped out, I noticed Carly looking straight at me. Our eyes locked for a half second before her eyes dipped down. "It's okay Carls, you can tell me I look crap compared to Griffin or whatever."

"That pee-wee loving nub? You can't see his muscles when he's got his penguin suit on." Carly's joke didn't cheer me up.

"Geez, you don't have much self-confidence do you?" How could I, when I had to deal with one S Puckett putting me down every 5 minutes. It's funny, when someone tells you that you lack self-confidence, the next thing almost everyone will do is look straight down and get even less confident.

Carly noticed, and attempted to cheer me up, "Seriously Freddie, you're pretty hot, for a tech guy at least. You aren't as hot as Shane, but you are far better than the rest of your little AV Club."

Shane. Every since that little incident where Carly and Sam nearly fought to the death over him, and nearly killed him in the process, we've had a somewhat antagonistic relationship. I was annoyed at how he came between Carly and Sam, and he has a problem with me being the defacto leader of the club. It's never come to much more than occasional shouting, but still. He can annoy me.

"Yeah. Thanks. It's nice to know your best friend thinks you are hotter than the guy who can't stop sneezing. Or the guy who speaks in rhymes and riddles."

Carly pouted, "Don't take it that way Freddie."

"Can we talk about something other than how bad me and my nerd friends look compared to all those jerks and criminals you girls get hot over?"

"Well, maybe if you went a bit faster, you could finish with the lotion and we could go swimming." On that point, I agreed, and started rubbing it into my chest.

"Uh.. Carly, I could use some help." She just sat there staring blankly. I turned, and saw a lifeguard walking past on the other side of the pool.

"Jeez Carly, you'd think you could resist drooling over that lifeguard right after the conversation we just had."

Carly finally started to snap back to reality, although her puzzled response didn't show it as much, "Huh? Lifeguard?"

"Never mind." I sighed, "Could you help me, I can't do my back myself." Carly scooted over and behind me. She squirted out some lotion and started rubbing it over my back. God-gosh, it felt good.

"Don't get too excited Freddie. We don't have any pillows." Carly told me, and I blushed, glad I was facing away from her. Instead of speeding up to get it over with, Carly went slower, and her hands wandered all over my back, the slick lotion helping them glide effortlessly up to my shoulders. I don't know if it was intentional, or just what was needed to rub the lotion in, but she was massaging me, and it felt magical.

I was about to tell her just how good it was, when I heard a shriek of "Fredward!" Crap. Carly took her hands off me like they were burnt, and I turned to see Jennifer storming over.

"What the hell is going on here?"

"I was just putting some lotion on Freddie, so he wouldn't get burnt." Carly replied innocently.

"I wasn't talking to you whore." Jennifer spat with venom. If I didn't intervene this was going to get ugly.

"Excuse me?" Oh that's bad. That look of righteous indignation. Carly was about to get up, so I gently placed my hand on her shoulder, and got up myself, taking Jennifer by the hand and leader her away, and into the heated indoor pool, out of Carly's view.

"Don't talk about Carly like that."

"Why? I'm not the one who parades myself for thousands of creeps on the Internet.

"Are you jealous?"

"As if. Like I'd want to be known across my school as an Internet cam slut."

"What the fuck? Carly isn't like that! I don't understand what the hell your problem with my friends is. It's been going on since practically the day I met you, and you never let up on them." I was irate, girlfriend or not, she couldn't talk that way about Carly. And Sam. Who would soon be the next verbal target.

"I can't believe she'd do that when she knew I was here."

"Do what?"

"It's so obvious. You don't notice because you're a guy, but she's clearly flirting with you."

"We were just talking, nothing more. I needed her to help my cover my back. That's it. There is nothing going on between me and Carly."

"It's not your fault Fredward. I know you don't think about Carly like that anymore, but sometimes girls don't understand what they are missing out on until someone else comes along to give them the love they deserve." God, not this again.

"Do you really need to keep bringing this up? Carly isn't in love with me. Sam isn't in love with me. No-one is in love with me."

"I just don't trust them. It's my women's intuition With all the time and effort you spent on Carly, and her little webshow, the least she could have done is give you a shot. And now she's obviously regretting it and trying to steal you away from me."

"We're just friends. Nothing more."

"And that Sam. All the things she calls you. It's not ladylike."

"That's it. Seriously, I'm sick of this. If you don't like my friends, then leave, and we can hang out without them some other day. It's obvious you don't like them, and it's probably mutual by now.."

"Fine. I'll leave. Tell that bitch I'm watching her." And with that Jennifer strode away, indignant and muttering to herself. Standing there, I thought about running after her and trying to make it better, or worse, but I didn't bother.

"Fuck it." I said to no-one, before I walked back out to the green grass and sunshine of the outdoor poor.

Carly raced over to me, her faced filled with concern when she saw me without Jennifer, "What happened?" I sat back down, with Carly next to me.

"I told her to leave. It was supposed to be just us to begin with anyway. If I didn't I'd probably have said something stupid or drastic."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Uh.. not really. I'm just sick of hearing the same thing over and over. If she can't get over our friendship, and my friendship with Sam, I'm going to dump her." I sighed, but it was inevitable.

Carly leant over and hugged me, "It'll be okay Freddie, whatever you do. I'm here for you."

"I know." I smiled, then laughed when Carly scrunched her nose up, after realizing she got lotion all over her wrap thing.

"Doesn't matter, we're about to go swimming anyway!" Carly started to take off her wrap, and I looked away. "You might as well look now Freddie, you're going to see me anyway when we get in" Good point. I looked, and well the view was nice. The least crude way to put it, was that Carly didn't need the helping bra's anymore. Nothing like what Sam had developed. But still. Nice.

"So... what do you think?"

"You look great." Carly blushed and held her towel across her bashfully, removing my view of her cute pink bikini and the contents held within, "Hey, if you got to look at me, I get to look at you."

"That's fair.. now help me with my back." Except that Carly didn't turn her back to me.

"Ah Carls, I need for you to turn around."

Carly spoke again, but it was softer than usual, "You know, you don't have to put us ahead of Jennifer. We all want you to be happy. Me, Sam. Spencer."

"I know you do Carly, it's just that you mean way more to me than some probably temporary girlfriend who doesn't even like you."

"I do?" Even though she'd turned her back on me before I spoke, I could sense the hesitance and questioning tone in her voice.

I spluttered the cream out into my hand, and started rubbing it on her back. I started with her shoulders.

"Of course you do. You were my first real friend," I declined to add first crush, "and you are my best friend now. Why wouldn't you mean that much to me?"

"I just thought after what happened you might-"

I interrupted her, "Carly, first off, that was my fault, and secondly, those 2 weeks reminded me of just how much you meant to me."

"What do you mean?"

"It was so dull. Lifeless. I barely smiled. I spent those 2 weeks just drifting. I wouldn't let anything in the world come between me and you. And Sam, and even Spencer. I never want to go through that again. You keep my world bright and shining."

I wanted that friendship back. It took a while. I didn't pile on all my usual compliments, the platitudes, the repetitive affirmations of my crush, and I let that aspect of my relationship with Carly slide away. Was something of a relief, in a way. It helped us relax, talk without tension, or word-watching, without Carly or Sam being on guard to gently slap me away again, and it helped our friendship came back. Then Jennifer happened.

"Aww, thanks Freddie. I know we don't say it a lot, but you mean a lot to me and Sam," I continued working on her shoulders, and she moaned, "Wow, that's so good, where did you learn to do that?" She asked.

"Mother-Daughter massage class."

"Mother... Daughter?" Carly inquired, with emphasis on the 'Daughter' part.

"Yep. Mom argued for 20 minutes to let us in. When we finally got in, we had to pair up, and I got the cute red-headed girl next to me. So we're talking-"

"Wait, you were flirting with her?"

"Of course. You know, I'm a ladies man. I can't help it."

Carly snickered, "Hah! Ladies man. Good one."

I smiled and continued, "So, we were talking, and it comes time to massage each other. I went first."

"Time to put the moves on?"

"Well... I thought so. I'm rubbing, and pushing, and squeezing, the girl is getting into it, kinda like you were. The little pants and moans. Pretty hot. Then out of nowhere she says 'Freddie that's amazing, your boyfriend is going to be so happy'."

At this point Carly burst out laughing, "She thought you were-"

"Yep." When it first happened, I was kinda sad, but after a while you see the funny side of things. Most of the time.

"What other classes have you taken?"

"Well... Cooking. Dancing. Sewing. Candlemaking. Arts and Craft. Collage. Advanced Video Editing. Yeah, they have a class for that. That was my choice. Introduction to Feminisim."

"I'm not surprised she thought you were gay." Carly deadpanned.

I ignored that little jab, "All done." Carly turned around, and took the bottle. Finishing the front herself. All the while watching me watch her.

"All done." I was watching her, and saw her eyes. I knew exactly what was about to happen next, so I decided to get in first.

I bounded up, and yelled "Last one in's a rotten egg!" And ran for the pool. I heard her laugh, and Carly was still on the ground when I jumped in. I know you aren't supposed to run at a pool but damnit I want to take a risk. I hit the cool water with a splash. It was cold and sharp, with a hint of chlorine.

I turned around, to see Carly walking up, following the rules, before standing on the edge of the pool.

"Catch me!" She yelled before jumping in.

* * *

**AN: **Again, apologies for the stupid long time it took to write this. Please R&R :)


	8. Go With The Flow

**Chapter Name: **Go With The Flow

**Notes: **Thanks to reviewers, **Purpleheart10**, **KeyLimePie14**, **Creddie**_**Dude** (twice), **Soldier702** and **NewMoon02.**

As for Creddie_Dudes question, are they gonna have sex? It's possible. There are ideas floating around in my head, and that may include sex or sexual happenings. You'll just have to stick around to see what those are... and who they might be with.

Part of the delay was seeing how iSYL affected Creddie and if I wanted it to be part of the story. I've decided that **iSYL did not happen for this story**. It's too far along. There was also a directional issue that I needed to figure out first too (I may reveal what I was thinking later).

* * *

All I could do was put out my hands and hope I didn't get a knee to the head. Carly came straight at me, her arms outstretched. And I caught her. Right into my waiting arms. I couldn't have done better if I was wearing a Carly sized baseball glove.

The impact threw us both underwater, and we bobbled back up together.

Carly giggled, "You're a great catch Freddie!" I'd taken me a while to realize when Carly said that kind of stuff, that it didn't even enter her mind that it might be taken romantically. I mean, she smashed her hand into my mouth when I stupidly thought she might finally kiss me.

"Well, you made it hard for me to miss you." It was at this moment I realized we were floating together, my arms around her waist, Carly's around my neck.

Carly's eyes lit up, "Let's play a game."

"Ah.. okay."

"We sink to the bottom, and see who can get there the longest." It wasn't very deep, we could stand up with our heads out of the water if we wanted to. Carly kicked out of my... embrace, and sank, all the while gracefully pulled her arms up and down to propel herself downward. I followed, my limbs flopping madly, trying to even get down to the bottom.

Carly managed to hit the floor first, and sat cross legged like she was praying or meditating. Her eyes were shut. Mine weren't, chlorine was nothing compared to the crap my mother has soaked, washed and submerged myself with, so I was able to see a blurry mane of hair swishing with the small underwater current provided by the pool pump. She opened her eyes right when I hit the floor, took my hand and we floated back upwards.

"I guess that means you win. I think you cheated though, you went right away." I fake-pouted.

"Well you cheated on getting in first!" Carly replied.

"I guess that makes us even."

"So we need a tie-breaker?"

"Sure. How about first to the other end of the pool?" From where we had jumped in, it was the end close to the main building, it was a full length pool.

"Okay.. on three. 1. 2. 3." And we took off. I was stronger, not by heaps, but it was enough to build a pretty sizable lead. Right arm up, breathe. Head down. Left arm up. Right up arm, breathe. Kick the legs.

I hit the other end, and turned around to see Carly gliding through the water towards me.

"Looks like I win."

Carly just shivered, "How can the water be so cold when it's so hot outside?"

"Probably because it's surrounded by cold concrete and dirt in the ground, and most of the heat from the sunlight just reflects off the water. But you could grab on to me if you feel cold." I laughed, but apparently it wasn't a joke to Carly, who slid over and wrapped her arms around me.

"Thanks Freddie, much better." I chucked, then pulled my arm around to gently caress her hair, and the small of her back, after a while she broke off and we floated around on our backs together, heads above water. As we bobbed together, I was wondering if it shouldn't be Jennifer that was with me. I mean, she's my girlfriend? Right?

"Carly, do you think what I did with Jennifer was right? I feel like crap for telling her to leave, after I invited her. But she was rude to you. But shouldn't I have left as well? No.. I came to have fun with you guys, it's not my fault she can't get along? Should I do something more to help her get along?"

"Freddie, you're rambling."

"Jennifer seems to have this idea that you and Sam are in love with me. Stupid right."

"Stupid. Yeah. Why would Sam be in love with you? It's not like you aren't a great guy, but you have a girlfriend. Silly. Cause problems." Carly's eyes shifted right to left, the pace in her voice quickened, like it always did when she was trying to avoid a subject. If she was on dry land she'd have started pacing around.

I recognized that reaction. A conditioned reaction to some of my attempts to really discuss a potential relationship in the past. I really disliked myself once I realized how uncomfortable it made her. Trying to put her point across to me, without hurting my feelings. I reflected on that during my 2 weeks without her, and in a way, it was part of the reason I met Jennifer. I saw her sitting alone at the Groovy Smoothie, and Carly saw me look at her. She encouraged me to go talk to her.

Normally I'd have made an insensitive comment about how I liked her and not some random girl, but this time I just got up and walked over. And so it began.

I guess my reminiscing took too much time, as Carly spoke up, "I remember once, when we were younger, when you asked me out for the billionth time," I winced at the recollection, "You just kept smiling, like an idiot now that I think about it, and I asked you why you were smiling."

I realized exactly what moment she was talking about, "I said it was because I didn't care what your answer was, as long as you were happy. That was so long ago."

"It was. You know, that was the first time I decided I wanted to be your friend. Until then, you were just the new kid next door, and your mom scared me."

"I still can't apologize enough for how I acted back then. I don't blame you for thinking I was weird."

"I didn't think you were weird, just a little obsessed. I still thoughts boys were icky back then, so it was strange to have one come up and profess his undying love for me in front of my doorstep every few days."

"Sorry." I said in a low, apologetic tone.

"That was so long ago, don't worry about it. The way I see it, it was just the start of our beautiful friendship." Then she smiled.

I reflected on that, as I furrowed my brow, "So what you're saying is I should just do what makes me happy?"

"Yeah. If you aren't happy, what's the point in living?" Carly informed me. She had a good point. As we floated back, I considered her point. Upright again, Carly braced herself against the edge of the pool, I followed, and came to stand just in front of her.

"Carly," I said, putting my hands back on her waist just like she had to me earlier, "What if I'd be more happy with someone else." Her eyes widened.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, what if I'd be more happy with-"

"Sam!" Carly yelled out.

"Sam?" I questioned, the shock of her response evident in my voice. Carly looked past my shoulder, and I turned, to see Sam and Spencer. Oh. Spencer walked over to put their things back at our spot, and Sam dived in and immediately started thrashing towards us. I broke contact with Carly, and swam away.

"Dork." I rolled my eyes.

"Puckett."

"Carly." Sam smiled.

"Sam." Carly smiled back.

"So.. what did you and Spencer get up to?"

"Nothing much, made fun of the old guys in the Sauna until they all left, then some dude kicked us out for trying to make it extra-steamy."

"Where's Jennifer? Let me guess, you kissed her and she vomited?"

"No." I just looked downcast, and attempted to swim away. Sam wasn't having any of it, and grabbed my leg, pulled me back to her and dumped my head under the water for 10 seconds. I came up spluttering.

"Hey, you promised!"

"Oh. Sorry. Not." Then she stuck her tongue out at me. So I splashed water in her face. That started a general water fight, which very soon encompassed Carly, and then Spencer who had made his way into the water. Carly was screeching, Sam was growling (she did everything like it was a competition), and me and Spencer were laughing.

I turned back to Carly, and was met by a wave of water from her.

'Glurgh' I spat out a mouthful of the water Carly had hit me with, and I glared at her. She shrieked, and swam off before I tried to get her. I chased, leaving Sam and Spencer locked in a fight to the death on the other side of the pool. I caught up not long after, and held her ankle to stop her moving so fast, and as she went upright, kicking her other foot to stay afloat, I wrapped my arms around her. Got ya.

"That wasn't very nice of you Carly Shay, spraying me with some water when I wasn't even looking." She struggled playfully, before I let her go and she turned to face me.

"Well, it's not my fault you were gawking at Sam."

"Is this another joke? Like this morning?"

"Come on Freddie, you can admit it. She's pretty hot, and I saw you watching her when you were walking over to us before."

"You think she's hot?"

"Sure. I can admit that. I mean, she has bigger boobs and a nicer butt than I do." I detected just a hint of jealously, you know, it's understandable. Carly had been more of a late bloomer than Sam was, and sometimes when we were getting ready for the show, or just hanging out, I'd see Carly linger just too long at a mirror, with her face contorted, never quite as happy as she should for a girl of her beauty and grace.

"Carly, you're just as beautiful as Sam is." I squeezed her hands, just to let her know I was being serious.

I was hoping to reassure her, instead, Carly flippantly replied, "You used to say I was the most beautiful girl the world."

* * *

**AN:** Next chapter should be up pretty quickly, probably after I get reviews from the usual reviewers (not that I'm saying I won't post it if you don't review, just want to give you guys a chance to read it first).

Also, if you aren't a regular reviewer, please R&R. Especially if you have any questions, I'll be interested to hear them, and perhaps I can answer them.


	9. Sweet Dreams

**Chapter Name: Sweet Dreams**

**Notes: **Thanks to reviewers **Purpleheart10, MostlyRadial, ilovelovelove, Soldier702, Carl Rahl, Drag0nL0rd, NewMoon02, KeyLimePie14 and mrmuscle.**

* * *

"_Carly, you're just as beautiful as Sam is." I squeezed her hands, just to let her know I was being serious._

_I was hoping to reassure her, instead, she flippantly replied, "You used to say I was the most beautiful girl the world."_

I sighed. I sometimes wished I could take back all those words. That I could've remained silent. Not to splash my barely adolescent 'love' for Carly across Seattle. Shit, my balls hadn't even dropped beforethe first time I said 'I love you' to Carly. That was sure to have fucked something in our relationship up.

That she kept me as a friend was a miracle. Perhaps only my enthusiastic innocence prevented her from slamming doors in my face and telling me I creeped her out. It sure as hell creeped Shelby out, which was decidedly _after _my balls had dropped, which I'm guessing turned my 'oh don't worry about Freddie, he's just a harmless kid with a crush' to something akin to 'watch out for Freddie, he's a horny virgin nerd who probably creamed his pants dreaming about you last night.'

Which would have been total bullshit. That night before I met Shelby I'd been dreaming about Wendy. Later, however, it'd taken me _weeks _to stop ruining my sheets dreaming about Shelby, Carly and Sam together. In the end I had to waste a whole bottle of lotion making sure I was 'running on empty' before going to sleep. And finally they stopped. Eventually even the best dreams get boring, especially when your reality is so complete barren in comparison. It's almost the brain teasing 'yeah, this is as close as you'll ever get to any of them.'

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have brought that up."

All I wanted to do at that moment was reach out to her, to say words I'd said far too often, in ways not meant for a mere friendship. I knew in my heart I couldn't, "Carly."

Her head titled back up, our eyes meeting again, her face glum and doleful.

"It's okay Carly, but things are different now." I could so easily slip right back into my previous behavior, and even a single word, or a certain touch from Carly could start up every single emotion that stirred up trouble if I didn't stop myself.

Yes I was jealous dammit. I was so jealous it burned, but I never put myself before Carly. Until the day I stopped being there for her. I let my imperfect mask slip, the mask that let me put Carly ahead of anything, it wasn't a trouble for me. I liked being there for her. For one fleeting moment I failed, and it was ruinous.

I wanted to punish Carly. For ignoring me. For ignoring my advice. For going out with that slimeball Jonah. I wanted her to feel some of the pain I'd felt. I had 5 minutes of howling laughter, 5 minutes recovering from Sam, 10 minutes of pure, joyous schadenfreude, then 2 weeks of unimaginable guilt and self-loathing.

Since then I've had varying levels of guilt, loathing and introspection.

I don't want that to happen again. I can't lose this friendship, or Sam's, or Spencer's, not again. I can't help but think I'd lose Carly forever if I fucked up a second time. And that can't happen. So I can't let myself slip into old habits.

"Thanks. But you were looking at Sam."

Sam, at least for people who didn't get to know her personality, was one of those practically drool-worthy girls guys would chase on her looks alone. I can't help but think that Melanie must have broken a million hearts at her boarding school, and she'd make some lucky guy super lucky one day. Melanie had near-identical blonde bombshell looks, and combined it with her fun, sweet personality and intelligence, any guy who spent time around her would probably instantly crush on her if she so much as smiled at them.

Just like I did with Carly.

"Well I was looking, but that's only because she was walking in front. Don't say anything to Sam, she'll kill me." I pleaded. The last thing I needed was Sam getting annoyed with me. Fatcake pact or not, it's never good for my health.

"In that case, perhaps you better start looking at someone else instead?"

"Like who?" I pretty much snorted.

"Maybe.. someone like-"

Before she could finish, Spencer yelled out "CARLAYYYY, FREDDIEEEE" across half the pool. Of course, he got people's attention. We swam back over, deciding to leave soon. We played a couple more games, like that one where you get on someone's shoulders and fight the other. Was pretty fun. Sam beat me. Sam always beats me. Sam beats everyone.

In the end, we all left the pool, got dry, changed again, and started home. Sam called shotgun, so Carly and I were in the back seat. Spencer found an old tire by the side of the road he thought he could use in a sculpture, and decided to stuff that in the seat in the back next to me. So I was in the middle, and Carly had the only window seat.

As Sam and Spencer argued about how fast he should be going (Sam wanted faster, Spencer wanted to stay legal), Carly tilted her head, and rested it on my shoulder. Smiling, she shut her eyes, and her left hand reached over, placing it over my right, and we stayed that way, Carly half-asleep, until we reached home, the sun starting to set, sky turning orange and the clouds glowing.

As we pulled into the parking lot, I whispered in her ear.

"What?"

"We're home Carly."

"Oh nice."

"Home sweet home!" Spencer called out. If there was any doubt about Carly being woken from her nap it was ended right there and there.

"Maybe for you, Carly and the tech geek." Sam spoke as we exited the car.

"Sam, you practically live here, this is totally your home as well." Spencer picked up some of the stuff we'd brought to the pool, and started off to the elevator.

I chucked whatever food was left in my bag at Sam, who happily walked off with Spencer back to the apartment having already eaten a fatcake in time since I gave them to her. I feel like a smoothie.

"I feel like a smoothie, anyone want one?"

"Sure." Spencer and Sam yelled just as they lifted upwards, leaving Carly by my side.

"Can I come with?"

"Of course."

We made some small talk as we headed over, about how nice the day was, Sam beating everyone in our games, and discussed how awesome those cupcakes were. I had to agree wholeheartedly on that last point. After standing in line whilst Carly found a seat in the corner, I rejected T-Bo's offer of taco's on a stick (even if I was intrigued by the idea), and ordered one for me, one for her. I'd get Sam and Spence's on the way out.

Carly fiddled with her straw for a few moments, then opened up the conversation.

"Freddie, when you were talking about who you might be happier with, what were you going to say before Sam came over?" Carly raised her eyebrow, a questioning look aimed at me.

".. I uh.. was going to say what if I'd be happier with... someone who liked my friends better."

"Uh huh." Carly wasn't convinced. Hell, neither was I. So I changed the subject. Kinda.

"My turn to ask a question.. when youwere talking about me starting to look at someone else, who were _you_ talking about?"

Now it was Carly's turn to twist in the wind, "I um, I was going to say Melanie."

I didn't believe her, but it didn't really matter, "Very funny. For starters, she's only down here once or twice a year, only for a few weeks at the most, and she's probably got a dozen boyfriends at school."

"I guess you're right. Stupid idea." Carly slurped up the last bit of her smoothie. I had another question. Time for some payback, or at least a little teasing.

"You know I feel like an idiot for treating her like shit."

"Freddie, Mel knows all about what happened. And blames it all on Sam."

"I guess. I still feel bad. I probably could've felt her up if I treated her right." At this Carly gave me her little 'You did not just say that in front of my face look' and huffed.

I just laughed at it and changed subject again. "This isn't where we normally talk about this stuff, but you did call Sam hot.. so Carly, have you ever had any sex dreams about Sam?" I followed up by smirking at her.

Carly pretty much choked on the straw, and yelled out, "FREDDIE!"

"Well that answers the question. Hot. Tell me what happened?" I wasn't expecting Carly to admit anything, I wouldn't be surprised if she hadn't anyway, I was just jerking her chain a little.

"It's nothing. Just one dream. When she stayed over one night and didn't bother wearing a towel after she finished having a shower. Don't you dare tell her." Wow. That was definitely not what I expected. Even that little part of my brain that conjures up images of Sam and Carly making out over cupcakes wouldn't have thought this up. I sensed I might able to get some more details, plus it was fun to get her back for what she'd done this morning.

"So is it just Sam you dreamed about, or are you like a lesbian or something? Is Valerie going to seduce her way onto the show over Sam? Or maybe you'll just have a Sam/Carly/Valerie threesome on the show from now on?" I think by now Carly knew why I was asking her, and the look in her eyes told me that was the only reason she was letting me continue on the point.

Carly hit me in the face with her empty cup, "No Freddie, I'm not a lesbian, in my dreams or otherwise. I think... No, I dream about guys all the time, Griffin, you, Shane, Gibby. Even guys I've broken up with. Plus I have normal dreams way more than those dreams." Carly realized what she said, turned red, then fast as lightning put both hands over her mouth.

I laughed so hard I nearly had Strawberry Splat come out my nose and ruin the table.

Carly recovered from the shock, her eyes narrowed, "You repeat a word of this to anyone and they won't ever find your body."

"I promise not to tell." I crossed my heart.

"Really?"

"Of course. Besides, you know way more embarrassing stuff about me than I do about you."

We sat there looking at each other, and I decided to risk one last question, "So... Carly... in your," I lent across the table and whispered, "Sex dreams about me, am I good?"

Carly's face fell flat onto the table, her hair covering up any sign of facial expression, and all I heard was a faint, "Yes." Hah.

"You know why I'm doing this right."

"Yes."

"Good. I think that's about enough punishment. As long as you don't try anything like this morning again."

Carly, head still attached to the table, thanked me, "Could you take the smoothies for Sam and Spencer? I have to do some shopping before I go home."

"Sure." I patted her on the head, then helped Carly up from the table, laughed at her one last time, before walking back home with smoothies in hand and a smile on my face. After getting an earful from Lewbert, I reached our floor. The door was locked, so I prepared to knock, only to hear something awfully close to shouting from the other side.

"Sam, you can't joke about stuff like that. Maybe if you were with just Freddie and Carly it'd be okay, but not with me." Spencer sounded pretty annoyed. Not angry, just annoyed.

"Chillax Spence, it's not like I was going to do it, I wanted to see if the old fogies would react."

"Sam, you can't sit in a sauna and start asking if people don't mind you going topless. You're too young for that stuff anyway, and with me around, people might get the wrong idea. We're lucky we only got kicked out of the sauna, and not the entire building."

What the hell? So that's what happened. Hmm. Sam topless. I wouldn't mind seeing that.

"Don't tell Carly." Sam pleaded. I didn't hear her use that tone very often. Maybe being called out by Spencer of all people for doing something silly got to her.

"It's okay Sam, I won't, just think a little more before you do stuff like that again."

I decided to knock now, and just gave Spencer the smoothies before making my excuses and heading home. I lay in bed for a while, just thinking, about Carly, about Sam, and about Spencer. On the whole, it was a great day.

Before I knew it, I was fast asleep. I dreamed about cupcakes.

'swoosh', 'swoosh', 'swoosh', 'swoosh'.

Is it weird I dream more about 2 girls than I do about being with a girl myself?

* * *

**AN: **Okay, here's your chance to have something in the story that you have thought up. I'm asking you for an idea about something that Carly and Freddie, Freddie and Sam, the trio, or something that involves Mrs Benson and/or Spencer could do. Give me the idea, and I might include one, or maybe more, in the story in the future.

Please R&R!


	10. In The Midnight Hour

**Chapter Name:** In The Midnight Hour

**Notes**: Thanks to the reviewers, **StriderHiryu**, **NewMoon02**, **iLiveiBreatheiCarly**, **Purpleheart10**, **Carl** **Rahl**, **KeyLimePie14**, **Creddie** **Dude**, **Soldier702** and **PerennialKillJoy**. I'd also like to thank all the readers from across the globe, from the USA, Australia, Philippines, Canada, the UK, Colombia, Singapore, Ireland (I love your accent), South Africa, Mexico, Belgium, Switzerland, Malta, Malaysia and the Netherlands.

StriderHiryu – I am learning from the master.

Soldier702 – I don't think Valentine's Day will actually come around in the timeline that I'm working on for this story.

* * *

I was woken by the sound of a door slamming shut. My eyes cracked open, it was dark out, and I glanced at the clock beside my bed. 9:30. I stumbled out of bed, and was suddenly hit by a wave of hunger. I hadn't eaten much today.

I walked out into the living room, where my mother was putting down her bag and keys.

"Good evening young man."

"How was work?"

"It was okay Son, we had a patient named Jimmy Page." At this, she broke into a tuttering laugh. I stared blankly back at her.

"Never mind. He'd had a headache for the past few days that wouldn't go away. His wife finally got sick of him complaining and made him come to the hospital. During the triage, I noticed he was slurring his words, like he was drunk. I asked if he'd felt dizzy at all, and he had. I sent him to the doctor straight away, as I thought he might have a brain problem. Doctor Sanchez sent him for an MRI scan."

I nodded my head, it wasn't wise to interrupt her 'patient stories', plus they were usually somewhat interesting.

"He had to go to surgery straight away. He was lucky, he had a subdural hematoma. The surgeon had to open his skull, suck out the clot. Another day waiting, and he'd have died for sure."

"Wow."

"Yes, and you wonder why I want to keep you safe. I don't want to lose my little Fredward." She walked over and crushed me in a hug.

"Love you." Sure, sometimes.. most... almost all the time she was way over the top protective of me, I can't help but prefer that to a mother who didn't care. Or a mother that wasn't around at all.

"I love you too son. I ran a tick bath," I groaned, "Now now Fredward."

"I don't have any ticks. I never have. Ever."

"And you never will if I have anything to do with it."

"Fine." I walked away, off to the bathroom. I was able to smell the dank mixture from outside the door, and it only got worse inside. After discarding my clothes, I slowly lowered myself into the tub. I gave it 5 minutes, then drained it. Ugh, it discolors my skin, to a light brown, and I can feel it burning. The only reason I haven't stopped is because my mother would know I didn't wash myself with it, and I researched it to make sure it wouldn't hurt me.

Physically at least.

Mentally.. this was probably going to be the cause of a lot of shrink visits in my early 30's.

After grabbing as much soap and even some bubble bath, which was part of a gift from an iCarly fan, to which Sam decided that I was the 'most girly' out of the three of us, and needed my skin to be as soft and silky as possible. In the end, I gave almost everything to Carly after Sam left.

"You're at least equally as girly as I am Freddie, thank you." Carly joked, as I made my way back home, holding the container that Carly told me to give my mother.

I started at the bottle, before flinging it across the room. I stuffed the plug back in the sink, and turned the cold water tap all the way. The freezing water hit the bottom of my feet, sending a shock straight to my brain. I don't know why, or when it started, but cold always makes me feel alive. The cold that isn't so cold you can't move, or need layer after layer. But cold that chills you to your soul when you are in normal clothes, but stops just there and holds, not getting into your bones. Wind whipping across my face, it seems to heighten my awareness, make me see more of the world.

And this is just a little touch of that. As the water rose, I shut down the tap just as it hit three quarters full. I watched it swirl around, I soaped away all the grit, the dirt, the chemicals just the right side of non-toxic, and watched them float around.

As soon as I adjusted to the temperature, I drained the bath again and lifted myself out of the tub. I put on my night clothes, and as I opened the door, the smell of food cooking hit me.

"I noticed you hadn't cooked anything for dinner, so I made us scrambled eggs and sausages."

"Thanks mom, I'm starving." I grabbed the pepper, and coated my eggs with a nice layer of the dark spice. As usual, after every bite, I needed some Preppy Cola to soothe the mild burn of the pepper.

"Son, I didn't get a chance to tell you early, but I've got some good news." She smiled, beaming with pride at whatever she was about to tell me.

I stopped chewing, and waited for her news, "Freddie, I got promoted to night Ward Manager."

"That's amazing," I said, as I stood up, walked over and gave her a hug, "You've been trying for that for months."

"It's a big opportunity, and responsibility. I'll be doing a lot more night shifts, as well as occasionally covering day shifts." This really was a big step, with experience in that position, she'd be eligible for training as a full ward supervisor, and eventually, it was a pathway to administration and a regular Monday to Friday work schedule."

"When do you start?" I questioned, as I sat back down to finish dinner.

"In the next few weeks. I just have to update some of my registrations and certificates, but those will only take a few days training."

"That's great Mom, it really is. Do you get paid more?"

"Well, no, the rate is the same, but because night shift get some extra bonuses and loadings, I'll make about 15 percent more per month."

"Awesome." At that, she glared at me.

"You know I don't like you using that kind of language."

I had to stifle a laugh, "What language?"

"All that rock music talk, it corrupts young minds."

"Okay Mom, I'll not say it anymore."

"Good boy." I noticed we were both finished, so I grabbed the plates and cups, cleaned the table, and washed the dishes.

"I'm going to bed now, good night Mom." I went to leave, only for my mother to cough. I rolled my eyes before I turned around, and gave her our usual good night kiss, "I'm too old for this you know. Most kids my age don't kiss their mommy goodnight."

"Well, you aren't like most kids your age." I wasn't sure if that was a good thing, or a bad thing.

I hopped into bed, and decided to do some work on the website first. I checked some emails, one from Gibby, he was in Mexico, he had a few pictures, sand, surf, and a few of the ladies on the beach, not bad photography if do say so. Though I might have to delete them just in case. Apparently topless is all the rage south of the border.

Oh joy. An email from Sam. 'Don't think I haven't forgotten about our deal Benson, you better pay up or else.'

'Yeah Sam, I won't forget.'

I caught up on a few requests, some emails from the fans, and then started going through the emails with videos. I don't think they really suspected just how weird some of the videos we get are. The first dozen or so were typical iCarly fanvids. Kids doing stupid stuff, then a pervert.

'Hey guys, me and my friend have this awesome trick where we put spaghetti through our mouth, then out again through our nose. Bye Carly, bye Sam, I hope you love this video we made!'

I opened the video, and yeah, that's not spaghetti.

'Hey freak, I got your name, IP and ISP from the email header, so you try this again, and I'll report you to them, get your Internet terminated, then to the cops, who'll be happy to put you on the sex offenders list. So I strongly suggest you never email us again.'

I've sent more than a few such warnings to various freaks, weirdo's and outright crazies. I always made sure they got filtered out before I ever sent anything to Carly and Sam. I then sent a message to Carly.

"Carly, I just went through a few videos from the site, here are the links. BTW, I had a lot of fun today, you know, sometimes I forget just how much fun it is just hanging out, without having to rush around doing the show." The time ticked over to midnight, and I sent the email off, and was surprised that barely a minute later I had a window pop up to chat with Carly.

"Hey Freddie, hang on a sec."

Carly Shay has requested a video link: Accept, Decline.

Accept.

And the little box opened up. I could see why she had decided on the video chat, as she was currently engaged in brushing her hair, which was sticking out all over the place, still gleaming with wetness from a shower. But still, nothing could stop her inherent beauty from bleeding through the screen.

"Hey Freddie." Carly was wearing a red, silken night gown, still clinging to her in certain places, showing off just enough curve to make me smile, but not enough to make me feel like one of those weirdo's who keep trying to send videos of their dick to Carly.

"Sam not staying over?"

"She went home earlier, something about her mom wanting her to meet her new boyfriend." Hmn.

"What does he do this time?" I rolled my eyes.

"Pest controller."

"Hmm.. somehow I don't think he'll be able to control Sam." At that, Carly giggled, before getting that cute guilty look, knowing that it was probably just a bit mean to laugh.

"You're a bad influence Freddie, making me laugh about Sam like that." Carly waggled her fingers, making a 'tut tut' sound as well.

"Well, you girls laugh enough about me I deserve to get a little payback occasionally."

"Sure.. hey, what do you think of my night gown. I bought it a few days ago." I took a minute to really study it, looking Carly up and down a few times, just to be sure.

"It's really elegant. Is that silk? I bet it feels really good."

"It's is. It's so silky, it feels like I'm wearing nothing at all." Nothing at all... nothing at all... Carly wearing nothing at all.....

"Freddie... Freddie?" I wonder if Carly will ever realize how certain words sound to the people around her.

"Oh sorry, yeah, just got distracted by a popup, it looks really beautiful on you." Then again, Carly could wear a burlap sack and it'd look good on her.

"Thanks, it was just a little expensive, I wanted to get another opinion on it. I got those email links, I'll check them out tomorrow, is that okay?"

"Yeah, that's fine." I nodded, and she smiled in response, "Oh before I let you get off to bed, I have some news," Carly perked up at this, "My Mom got promoted, she's getting the night manager position!"

"That's wonderful, I'll have to go congratulate her tomorrow. So... I guess this means you'll have a lot of time alone in that big house of yours. I bet the girls will be lining up at the front door."

Now it was my turn to laugh, "Yeah, good one Carly. I've got a waiting list, but I'm sure I could sneak you in, if you wanted to. Sam as well."

Carly tried to laugh, only for it to turn into a yawn. I immediately yawned as well, contagious as ever.

"I don't want to keep you up, just wanted to say thanks for inviting me, and for our talk about Jennifer."

"Come on Freddie, it's nothing. That's what friends are for. Goodnight Freddie." By this time, Carly had finished up with her hair, and with one final flick of the brush, her dark hair cascaded down like a wave.

"Goodnight Carly, sweet dreams."

Carly yawned again, "Sweet dreams to you too."

Video Link terminated.

I tapped a few buttons, shutting down the laptop, pushed it aside off my bed, and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**AN: **Wow, 20,000 words. And my first double digit chapter #. We have quite a way to go as well. And only 300 or so more hits, and I'll have finally overtaken my embarrassing Creddie lemon story for total number of hits.

As always, I welcome ideas, questions, criticism and advice :) Please R&R


	11. You Ain't Seen Nothing Yet

**Chapter Name: **You Ain't Seen Nothing Yet

**Notes: **Thanks to the reviewers, **iCarly Lover, purpleheart10, MostlyRadial, creddie dude, StriderHiryu, iLive iBreathe iCarly, NewMoon02, Soldier702, Creddie lover, KeyLimePie14, PerennialKillJoy, Creddiefan **and** Carl Rahl. **I also thank all the people who have me on Author or Story Alert, and also those who have set a Favourite for myself or the story. Thank you.

* * *

I was in the middle of a pretty pleasant dream, when out of nowhere I was being yelled at to wake up, and suddenly, my eyes flew open. As they adjusted to the light, I could see just who was trying to wake me up. It wasn't exactly a hard guess, Mom was off doing training, Carly and Spencer had left to visit Yakima for a while, and none of my friends could pick a lock as far as I know. The last few days had been completely and utterly boring.

"Sam, what the fuck are you doing here?" I didn't bother adding the question many people would have asked, which is 'how did you get in'. It's pretty much pointless with a Puckett.

"Knowing you, you were probably up all night now nerding it up with your dork friends, and you'd sleep in till 4 if no-one woke you, which no-one will considering your mom is away for the next couple days."

"Yeah, she's doing part of training. I repeat, what are you doing here at," I glanced over at the clock, "10am. I've had like 3 hours sleep, I spent the night coding shit for the show that you continually insult me and refuse to acknowledge my contribution on and with. Carly went to Yakima with Spencer last night, what do you possibly want to do with me this early?"

"We need to go back to the pool."

"What? Go away. Sleeping. Come back later." Ordinarily, I wouldn't have pushed Sam like this, but I was tired as hell. Spending the night watching porn can do that to a guy.

"Fine. You asked for it." Oh great. Wait... did I... FUCK! I tried to grab the blanket, but it was ripped off my bed before I could get a proper hold.

"HOLY SHIT." Sam took a huge step back, eyes bulged wide, I scrambled to cover myself with a pillow, and there was a very long silence.

Sam broke it, "I guess you weren't lying about sleeping in just your socks." I just glared back.

Sam chuckled, "Get over it. Was going to happen sooner or later the longer you kept doing it. Better me than your mom or Carly. Dude.. what were you dreaming about?"

"I wondered where that question came from, when I pushed down on the pillow and something hard pushed back." I turned crimson.

"You got nothing to be embarrassed about Freddo. Fredward Jr isn't half bad. By the way, I got bored waiting for you to wake up, so I went your computer for a while before I woke you up. Do you really need 45 gigs of porn?"

Is there a level above crimson? "What were you doing on my computer! You better not have screwed anything up."

"I didn't touch anything. On the computer at least. Interesting choice of words there. Screwed. I did watch a few of the videos. I liked the way you organize them by name of the girls they look like. 25 gigs for the Carly-Sam folder? Dirty boy."

"Please don't tell Carly."

"I thought we weren't keeping secrets? It's not like she can't work out for herself that you watch porn."

"I know.. but I don't want her to know the specifics." Especially not my 'organizing system' that's for sure. "Please Sam, don't tell her." I pleaded.

"Alright.. but only because you said please."

I breathed a sigh of relief, "Thanks Sam."

"I burned a few DVD's fyi." Good god this isn't happening. This is just another dream. It's like in Star Trek First Contact, where Picard wakes up, then sees he's got Borg implants in him again. I'll wake up soon. I'm sure.

"You what?"

"Only a few. Some of the Sam-Carly folder. The Wendy folder. The Freddie-Sam folder was pretty interesting. Definitely going to have to check that shit out. Oh, and the Sam-Freddie-Carly folder. Hey, how do you decide if you should put a file in the Melanie folder or the Sam folder?"

"Um.. the Melanie folder is for nice girls."

"You don't think I'm nice?"

"I mean nice as in polite."

"So you think I'm.. _naughty?_"

Time to short circuit this conversation before it gets even weirder. "I'm going to have a shower and we can go." I dropped the pillow back onto the bed, and decided to just walk over my cupboard. All I picked out was a pair of boxes. I'd pick the rest out once I was finished. Sam stood there looking at me dumbfounded.

"You've already seen everything, what's the point in trying to cover up?" I informed her.

"Right I guess. You know.. I don't think it's quite fair."

"What's fair?" Sam had moved over to my bed, leaning on the bedpost.

"That I got to see you naked, but you don't get to see me." I stopped and turned. I couldn't figure out the expression. It had the usual Sam 'glint' of mischief as she leaned on the bed, but at the same time she was biting her lip.

"Huh? What are you offering or something? I don't have any fatcakes you can steal this time, so don't bother trying to get me all worked up."

"So you admit you were worked up?"

"What do you think Sam?" Yeah, I'm pretty sure you pretty much admitting you enjoyed when I looked at you, followed by almost asking me if I wanted you to give me a blow job. Fuck yeah I got worked up.

"Do you wanna to see me naked or not?" This could only go one of two ways.

'Yes'

'Hah you are such a fucking perve!' Sam yelled, as she raced over and gave me a kick to the groin, 'Never gonna happen dork.'

'No'

'So you think I'm ugly?' Sam cried out, as she raced over and gave me a knee in my lower stomach, 'Like you could get a girl as hot as me anyway geek'

Both poor options.

Instead, I just turned on my heel, opened the door and strode into the bathroom. I waited 10 seconds, and just as I was about to start the shower, Sam flung it open.

"Too much of a coward to answer? You gay Freddie?"

I sighed, "No Sam, I'm not gay."

"So what's the problem? You either wanna see 'em or you don't, and if ya don't, you must be gay. I know a lot of guys who'd love to see them. I've seen that 'poll' in the guy's toilets. What does it say Freddie?"

I know exactly what it says, but I don't want to answer.

"You know what it says. Does Sam Puckett have nice tits?" At this point, I've got my head in my hands and hoping that the floor collapses on us.

"What's the score?"

"Sam.. please.. can you just leave, so we can go already." I know what the score was. Or at least something close to what it was. 45 to 2 or something.

"47 to 3."

"What's your point?"

"You aren't one of the 3 are you?"

"You scared I might not think your boobs are super special awesome?" I rolled my eyes at her.

"I know they are. I just want to know if you think they are."

"Is this another one of your games? You got another bet on with Carly? Because I don't want any part of it." Her eyes light up, because the tone in my voice is clearly pissed off. That always makes her eyes light up. I can't exactly shove her out, or even keep her out. Well, maybe I could shove her out.

I don't like this new Puckett. Not this devious, mischievous (towards me, as opposed to mischievous towards school teachers or the general public) whirlwind of hair, breasts, overt sexual attitude and raging hormones, trying to goad me and tease me at every turn.

I much prefer Puckett 'classic'. The one who would just beat me up and insult me.

"It's not that hard a question. I'm sure if Carly asked you'd be all over it."

"Get out."

"Woah.. touched a raw nerve did I?"

"I'm sick of this shit. Get out, now, so I can get ready and we can leave."

"I'm not leaving until I get an answer."

"Sam."

"You aren't getting one."

She just leaned back against the sink.

"Alright. Fine. I'm going to have a shower anyway. You know what guys do in the shower in the morning right? Yeah."

"Gross!" Sam scrunched her face in disgust.

"Well you can leave, get them out so I've got something to watch whilst I do it, or stand there, and wait for me to pull you in just as I'm about to finish. Hell, it might even be fun with you standing there." If she wanted to play another game, I might just up the ante.

"You wouldn't dare."

Sam stared me down. I stared her down. Her eyes narrowed, now this was Puckett 'classic' and damnit it, I don't want to answer. She's gonna hurt me! I argued with myself, looked back at her, she inched closer, and then just blurted it out.

"ALRIGHT FINE! YES I WANT TO SEE THEM. You make it sound like it's some big deal. You. Carly. Melanie. Valerie. Miss Ackerman. Wendy. Rebbecca. Jennifer. In 5 years I'll probably want to see Mandy's." After I spoke that last name Sam turned her eyebrow up at me.

"What? She'll be like 18 or something by then. She's only a couple years younger than us... Penny _not_ wearing one of her t-shirts. Gibby's mom. Carly's cousin Faye. She's probably hot now as well if she's even half as beautiful as Carly is. Rhona. Tareen. Tasha. Sasha. Shelby. Pretty much all of Spencer's girlfriends. I want to see as many as possible. I'm a guy, guys like seeing boobs. Now will you please LEAVE."

"Hah. I knew it." And with that, she turned and walked out.

"Crazy."

"Perve."

"Whatever."

And I shut the door in her face.

Only a few minutes later I was showered and clean. I put on some boxer shorts, and walked back into my room. Searching about in my cupboards for some clothes to wear, I hear Sam talking from behind, must be sitting on my bed.

"Hah, I guess you don't last very long. Need to work on your stamina kid."

"Very funny Puckett."

"Turn around Freddie."

"Huh?" My eyebrow raises on it's own, and I spin my bare feet around. Sam is sitting there, on my bed, swinging her legs back and forth. With no shirt on. Her bra was simple, black, with a touch of lace frill. The cups seemed to be just a touch too small, as her breasts seemed to threaten a spill over, or at least I thought so, as her hair flowed in and around the entire area.

"Sam.. what are you doing?" I managed to croak.

"I thought maybe before we went out, we could have some fun." Then Sam beckoned me over to sit beside her.

"Very droll Sam. Put your shirt back on." I laughed, but her expression turned pained, for just a moment.

"Really?" I don't know what it was, but I couldn't resist marching over to sit beside her.

"Why?"

"You said it yourself, you want to see them. Since I already saw you, I think we should be even."

"But you never let yourself be even. 'Mama plays to win' right?"

"Well, it might not be completely even. I'll decide just when I'm still in front."

"Sam.. this isn't right. I have a girlfriend!"

"That you don't really like."

"Sam."

"Hey, it's true. You don't really talk about her, you haven't hung out with her since the pool."

"I do talk about her." I do, all the time. Mostly with Carly though. Sam wouldn't understand.

"Okay. Fine. But most guys, if they had the house to themselves for a few days, their girlfriend would be right there with them, and they wouldn't need to stay up all night watching lesbian porn involving girls that look like their best friends."

"When you say it that way it sounds pretty bad." Sam just rolled her eyes, but smiled. I'm sure she understands why.

"So.. you want to see them?"

Fuck it.

I closed me eyes, muttered a quick prayer under my breath before opening them once again.

"Yes."

* * *

**AN: **Sorry this took a little longer, I actually had another chapter intended before this, but ended up writing this bit instead. Rather than delaying to write the earlier chapter, I've decided to move it a little later. I think it's kind of ironic this chapter starts the same way the last one ended, with Freddie sleeping. Please R&R :D


	12. Hard As A Rock

**Chapter Name: **Hard As A Rock

**Notes: **Thanks to reviewers, **StriderHiryu, MostlyRadial, Rt7, iHeartCreddie, fbnk-luv, Ramsey, creddie dude, Carl Rahl, Soldier702 **and** NewMoon02.**

Okay, I've had a few people review about it not being Creddie straight away. Long Creddie stories are very rare (in a pairing which is already pretty rare on this site), so I hope you all stick with the story and trust me as a writer. I still want to her your opinions and ideas, because I like hearing them, and may use them in the story in future chapters.

* * *

I sat by Sam, on my bed, a light squeaking echoing through my head.

"Okay." I can feel the tips of my fingers tingling, electric. I'm expecting Sam to reach over and punch me in the face, or for Carly to burst in through the door with a camera before calling me a perve, but I can see it in her eyes, I can hear it in her voice, that nothing like that will happen.

We sit quietly for a moment, I risk a glance down, and instinctively lick my lips.

"You really want to see them don't you?" Sam crossed her arms over her chest, and looked positively nervous.

"Sam.. we don't have to. You don't have to."

Sam watched me for a second, before reaching back, a single click, her arms moved again and it was done. Unrestrained, they dropped down just a touch, before bouncing back up and down for a few seconds. Jiggly. Perfectly jiggly. On the Goldilocks scale they were "just right".

"Wow."

Sam blushed. Yes. Blushed. "So..."

"You're beautiful Sam."

"Thanks. You aren't so bad yourself nubbie."

"I'm not a nub." I leaned back slightly, to take her in more fully. I knew I wouldn't quickly forget this moment.

"Let me guess.. this is the first time you've seen a pair?"

"Well.. um.. I mean.. does the Internet count?" Sam grinned, like she already knew the answer and just wanted to see me dance around it.

"What do you think?" I shook my head, "Correct."

"Then yes." Sam sure is racking up a lot of first. Hmmn. Rack. Quite appropriate words now that I think about it.

"Jennifer hasn't-" I interrupted Sam.

"No. I don't even know if I really want to." I found the absurdity of discussing my current girlfriend, as I sat on my bed wearing only boxer shorts, with one of my best friends, who was naked from the waist up, to be quite high.

"I'm not sure we even care about each other that much. I know I wouldn't be doing anything like this with another girl if you were my girlfriend."

"Apart from the fact that if I found out I'd kick your ass?"

"Yeah. Apart from that." I spoke, as my eyes wandered back down again. I could see them just ever so slightly go in and out as Sam breathed.

I didn't want to tear myself away, but.. "Sam, I think I'm about even now."

"I say when you're even, and we ain't even yet. Touch me."

"Sam."

"I'm serious. Seeing your johnson is not equal to seeing my boobs, and I ain't letting you see the lower deck. So get on with it. Don't pinch."

"Don't pinch? What would I p-" Oh. Of course. Sam reached over, grabbed both my hands and planted them on her.

"Awesome."

"So, with Jennifer, do you like, feel her up or anything, through her clothes or bra?"

"Not really, she doesn't really like doing that stuff." We go shopping more than I get to fool around.

"Well, go on. Do your worst." Sam turned just slightly, to give me better access, as we were still sitting side by side on the bed.

I started to play around with them, wiggle my hands about, I was pretty much concentrating on committing this to memory. I ran my fingers over her nipples, causing a breathy moan to escape her lips. Her moist, soft, lips.

I tilted my head back up, looked up at her, and leaned in to kiss her. Instead, Sam grabbed my shoulders, flung me onto the bed and _mounted_ me.

"We're still not even nub."

"We're not?" Sam shook her head, and her hips moved just slightly, grinding over me in her cargo shorts. If I wasn't fully excited before, I sure as hell was now. And scared. Very scared. This was Sam. The girl who has been the bane of my existence.

"Jesus Sam, you don't have to do that."

"You talk in your dreams you know." She smirked at me. She actively ruins my day. Steals my food. Takes my money. Constantly reminds me about my failure with girls. Calls my mother crazy, punches and kicks me all the time, is always putting me down, and I even used to wonder if she really liked me in any kind of friendly way.

But.

"I do?" I could guess where this is going. I was dreaming about Sam after all.

"Uhuh. I heard you speaking. Although it was more like begging really. Do you remember the dream?"

Now that I think about it, I can't. I reach back, only to find blankness. All I can remember is Sam, alone. I shook my head.

Sam was here. Sitting on top of me. Naked. I couldn't help but put those flaws to the side. To remember her loyalty. Being allowed to see her vulnerable, her asking for _my_ help. I couldn't forget that. Without her opening up to me, our lives could've changed for ever when Missy came back to Seattle. I knew that if I ever needed to open to her, that I could trust her. Even if that trust had taken some time to earn back after the first kiss 'incident'.

"I heard you. You wanted me. You wanted me to touch you. Hell, you wanted me to touch you back at the pool the other day. So I'm going to touch you now."

Sam wriggled off my body, tucked herself in beside me and slid her hand down my boxer shorts. All I could do was let out a long groan as her hand slid up and down inside.

"How does that feel?"

"God it's so good Sam, don't stop, please." I pleaded with her, just praying she wouldn't do something to humiliate me. If I was thinking straight, I'd have considered that this would've been strange for her as well.

I was getting so close, when she stopped, I was about to protest when Sam sidled right up to my ear, whispered breathily into it, "I want you to be my first. Fuck me Freddie."

I don't know what it was in her tone, but it alarmed me. "Sam? I- er.." I know most guys out there would call me stupid for not flipping her over and 'doing her' on my bed, but this was just too far.

"Sam.. that's too much." I shook my head, almost like I was clearing out the cobwebs. I sat up, turned and couldn't look her in the eye.

"You don't want me?"

"Look, I um, it's not because you aren't hot, or because I wouldn't want it to be with you-"

"Then what's the problem." Sam snapped.

"I'd be a mistake. I don't know what's gotten into you. This is all too complicated." Sam huffed, at my revelation.

"Is that why you don't want me? Because it'd be too complicated."

"I'm just not ready for that. I've barely had a girlfriend that lasted more than a few weeks, I hadn't got to 2nd base before today. I want to take it slow."

"First base."

"Huh?"

"Most people count touching boobs as being past 1st, but not quite 2nd."

"I don't think so Sam. Hey, wait. What you just did to me, does that count as 2nd base for me, or for you?"

"For me."

"I still think touching counts as 2nd."

"Fine. Whatever."

"Sam, it's not you. Please believe me." Sam was pensive for a second, before silently nodding her head. "I've got to go to the bathroom, but once I'm done we'll go to the pool 'kay?"

"Bathroom again? You just had a shower 10 minutes ago."

"Sam. I'm pitching a tent here and I'm gonna have blue balls all day if I don't finish the job." Sam laughed at me.

"How 'bout I just do it myself?"

"Ah.. okay."

"Lie down." I was still pretty excited, and it wasn't long before I had finished. Sam was clearly not an expert like all those porn sluts, but it didn't matter. Sam is hotter than 99% of them anyway. And she's not filled with plastic. Sam wiped her hand on my boxers, and made a joke about how my face looked. I honestly couldn't care.

"That felt fucking amazing Sam. Jennifer won't even take my shirt off, let alone do that. Now I definitely have to use the bathroom. I'm gonna take another shower quick, then get ready. You leave any clothes at Carly's?"

"Nah, but I think my clothes are fine."

"Cool. I jumped off the bed, giddy and happy, and started the water." Sam appeared at the doorway, then she discarded her shorts.

"I'm joining in. I need to clean up anyway. Goddamn this shower is huge! Just don't look down. You've seen enough of me today." I agreed, resisting the major temptation to do just that. We showered together, pretty much with our back to each other, except when Sam asked me to help wash her back. I did take a peek down then though.

"Is that a flashlight or are you just happy to see me?"

"Um. I. Um. It's just natural. You're really hot. Like smoking hot." I concentrated on the latest episode of the Galaxy Wars animated series, and 'Freddie Jr' went back down.

"What are we gonna tell Carly?" I asked her.

"I dunno, something like 'we got bored, so I came over in the morning and I ended up giving Freddie a handy j.' Would that do?"

"Sam!"

"What? It's pretty much what happened."

"I guess so." We finished off the shower, and we left my room. I got some keys, my wallet, and I checked the apartment to make sure everything was locked before we left.

* * *

**AN: **Thank you AC/DC, your choice to not disguise any sexual content or lyrics in your songs made for a very simple title for this chapter. Please R&R.


	13. Walking After You

**Chapter Name: **Walking After You

**Notes: **Thanks to my reviewers, **seddie sux, creddie, creddie dude, ramsey****, NewMoon02, StriderHiryu, iHeartCreddie, Soldier702, MostlyRadial, PerennialKillJoy **and **Carl Rahl.**

**AN:** Thanks to **Soldier702**, who pointed out a huge continuity issue between the end of the last chapter and the start of this one. I didn't realise I'd written them leaving the apartment at the end of the last chapter. I have one big file which has the entire story, and each chapter has it's own little one, which I copy-paste it into as I'm nearly finished (and I often add last-minute ideas to). I must have added that last scene before I uploaded it, and forgot to update the big file. I've gone and removed the last part of the last chapter, and re-written a part of this one.**  
**

* * *

"So let me get this straight. Carly lost the anklet?"

"Yeah."

"Shit."

"Yeah."

Carly's anklet. That was one of the few things left that really tied her to her mother, the simple gold lettering with her name on it, the dolphins that represented her father the submariner, the paintbrush that represented her brother the artist, and the flower that represented her mother the botanist. It was beautiful, and Carly treasured it.

I once asked her why she didn't keep it safe and locked up. 'Because I don't want to keep the memories of my mother all locked up and safe. I want her to be with me all the time.'

"Carly's pretty sure she still had it after she got changed, so it was probably out on the grass or maybe in the pool. It probably happened whilst we were playing in the pool." Sam exited, and I followed, locking the door behind me. I stood there looking at the door for a moment, as I thought back over the day.

The water fight.

"Fuck." Externally, I was calm, as it was a sudden recollection, but internally I was burning up with self-hate. How could I do something so stupid! I knocked my head against the door. I should've known better.

"What Benson?" I turned, to inform her of what I remembered.

"I think I might have pulled the anklet off when I was in the pool with Carly. When we had that silly water fight, Carly splashed me then swum away, so I chased after her. I grabbed her ankle but it slipped out the first time. I'm such an idiot!"

Sam pulled a rolled up newspaper out of her bag, and proceeded to smack me in the head with it.

"SAM STOP!"

"You," *whack* I put my right hand up, only for Sam to quickly switch to her opposite hand and hit me again.

"Stupid," *whack* I tried moving my head, but she was too quick.

"Idiotic," *whack* Nothing I could do was working, I couldn't run.

"Nubbly,"*whack* I tried rolling with the whackings, my arms flailing, until I was able to grab a hold both of Sam's wrists, and I pushed her against the wall next to the Shay apartment.

"Woah."

"I asked you to stop."

"When did you get so strong?" Sam was incredulous.

"It's not rocket science Sam. I've seen where most of your strength comes from, and it's pretty basic holds and leverage. Sure, you can punch hard, but unless you've been holding back on me-"

"Like I'd hold back for you." Sam spat, whilst I still held her hands above her head.

"I've been hit harder."

"Bullshit."

"I got in the way of Steve when I was leaving school after putting some AV stuff back in the club-room, and he punched me in the gut," Steve Warburton, was the captain of the football team, or at least he was until he got kicked out for using steroids, "I couldn't breathe properly for a day. It took me an hour just to get up off the floor."

"How come you didn't tell us?" Sam almost looked worried about what had happened. Almost.

"It was um.. during those couple weeks after I.. you know..." At this her eyes widened in recognition.

"Look, it doesn't matter anyway. Right now, I'm holding you because I've got both your wrists held above your head, I'm taller than you, and I've got one of my feet lifting yours in the air. You can wriggle your arms but not much more, you could kick me but you'd probably fall over, and I can do what I want to you."

"You can, can you?" Sam raised her eyebrow, looking like she was throughly amused by that thought.

"Theoretically. Practically, I might lose my grip, or slip, or you might knee me in the balls, head-butt me and knock me out or any number of crazy things I'm certain you are capable of doing."

"I might do them to you anyway." Sam replied, a growl in her voice. She hated being restrained in any way, and that included physically.

"If I let you go will you stop hitting me?"

"What do I get in exchange?"

"I was thinking I could pay out on that deal we made at the pool."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I figured with Carly going away for a few days it might be nice to spend some time together."

"Just don't embarrass me too much dork."

Yeah, I'm sure I'll be the one that people stare at, instead of the petite looking girl with steak sauce all over her shirt eating yet another plate of ribs. I shrugged off her remark, and we headed down the elevator.

"So, do you think I'm still naughty?" Sam leaned on the back of the elevator, it's old, fake wood panel wallpaper was cracked and chipped. The metal burnished, the buttons almost worn out. The lights flickered off and on when Dr Dresden entered.

"Kids." He nodded his head to me.

"Doctor."

"Dave." Sam was on a first-name basis with most of the building. Or maybe she just knew their first name and didn't realize it wasn't polite for the 'youth' to speak to their elders using them.

We rode down the lift in silence, until the Doctor exited on the floor above our exit.

"Yep. But in a good way. Like the way that makes life fun. Without you, I wouldn't have had as much fun as I've had since I met you."

As usual, Lewbert sprang up from his desk, wearing his ridiculous uniform, his face in a scruffy, unkempt beard, the perpetual frown etched on his face, "AAAAGH YOU KIDS MAKING MY FLOOR DIRTY I JUST CLEANED THAT!!!!!! WHY CAN'T I KEEP ANYTHING CLEAN FOR MORE THAN 10 MINUTES WITHOUT PEOPLE TRAMPLING ALL OVER IT!"

"Because it's a lobby you idiot!" I called back, he glared at us, before throwing the desk bell at me. I ducked, it hit the wall behind us with a ding, and we ran away laughing. After running for 30 seconds, I looked back to see if he'd chased us, but he hadn't.

"You want anything before we go?"

"You offering Benson?"

"I'm always offering. In fact, you offer for me. At least Carly sometimes pays for her own."

I must have delivered that a little too prickly, because Sam responded frostily, "Fine, I'll wait for you at the bus stop."

"Shit, Sam. Sam, wait!" I said as she briskly walked away from me, around the corner to the benches that comprised the bus stop. I ran to catch up, then pulled her shoulder.

"I get it, I'm a cheapskate moocher. Whatever."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to sound like a dick."

"Everything that comes out of your mouth makes you sound like a dick."

"Sam, please. I didn't mean it like that."

"So what did you mean it to sound like? Pity? I don't need your pity."

"Damn it Sam, I don't pity you." Sam rolled her eyes at me.

"Alright, maybe you don't pity me. But I've seen how you look at me when I show up at Carly's house at random, usually right as you're completely failing to put the moves on her."

"What are you talking about?"

"You wait till Carly isn't looking, then get pissed off, then take a breath, and I can tell you're trying to remember to be nice to me." It hit me that Sam was completely and utterly correct. I don't know why, but my heart skipped a beat, like it wasn't fair that Sam, who was already able to push my buttons in so many ways, could tell me what I was thinking.

"I haven't done that in ages."

"It doesn't matter. All that matters is that it's what you are thinking. Do you think I want to be like this? Do you think going to Carly's sometimes just because I haven't had anything to eat all day? Do you think I enjoyed seeing someone who I thought was a friend swallow down anger at my very presence?"

Her words drilled me to my core, and I took a moment to sit at a nearby bench. How could I be such a terrible friend to her? I had a mother who unquestionably loved me, and Sam had a woman who would sell her family down the river for another bottle of scotch.

"Freddie? Are you okay?"

"I.. I just got jealous of you sometimes."

"Jealous?"

"Yeah. I know it makes me sound selfish and a bastard and a horrible, horrible friend, but when you appeared, you always took Carly's attention from me. I hated you for that. And I'm sorry for that."

"Freddie, you don't ha-"

"Yes. I do. I just wish I knew more about you back then. I wouldn't have judged you so harshly, or thought it was all my fault."

Sam looked at me with concern, puzzlement in her eyes, so I continued, "Sam, do you remember one day, before we'd even started doing iCarly, the day you cut my backpack in half."

"Yeah. When I walked in you were doing homework with Carly. She giggled at some silly joke you made, and it pissed me off. I snuck up without you or Carly seeing me-"

"I'm convinced you're already a ninja you know Sam." A pretty blond haired whirlwind of a ninja who spends most of her time sneaking into butcher shops and stealing the bacon from under their noses.

"Yeah. Maybe. I just saw red. Before you came, it was always just me and Carly. I didn't even deserve a friend like that, but once I had one, I never wanted to lose her, even for a moment. It took me a while to get over not having her complete attention all the time."

"I feel that way about you and Carly sometimes." And that sometimes was once enough to cause an explosive fight between the three of us, Carly and Sam on one side, and me all on my own sitting up on the roof wishing I wasn't such a fucking idiot about it. I was about continue, when the bus rolled up, squeaking tires, the whoosh of the door opening and a handful of people getting out. The driver looked about 50 years old, a woman with fuzzy hair, and an expression that looked tired of everything.

"We'll just get something over there. Let's go." I said, getting up and pulling Sam by the hand onto the bus.

We sank into the long row of seats at the back. The plastic leather was faded, torn in places. I noticed an interesting scribble on the back of the seat in front of me, and pointed it out to Sam.

"Hey look. Sam Puckett wuz 'ere." The writing looked childish to me, and nothing like her writing now, "I guess you were vandalizing from an early age hey."

"Something like that."

We settled into a comfortable silence, as I reflected on our conversation at the bus stop. I hadn't finished the story about the backpack.

"Sam."

She turned to me, from looking out at the window as we started past Gallini's pie shop.

"Yeah?"

"That backpack thing." Sam had ruined it before my eyes, and I took it's torn pieces in my hands and ran out practically crying.

"Yeah?"

"You made me cry Sam. Mom just bought it for me. I thought she'd yell at me when I told her."

"Did she?"

"No. But that isn't why I cried. I cried because I didn't know what I did to you that made you hate me so much." It was true. From pretty much the first moment I met Sam, it felt that way to me. Between all the fights, the aggression, the 'Carly will never love you' statements, having my possessions ruined, I couldn't help but wonder if I'd done the wrong thing first.

"Freddie.. I'm sorry for how I acted. I never really hated you." And there was recognition, contrition and guilt all over her face.

"I know now. But I couldn't convince myself until you asked me to help you with Missy."

"What? That was _after_ we kissed!" Sam whacked me on the back of the head, and I laughed.

"Sam, don't take it the wrong way, because it helped me realize you do mean something to me. But when you asked me for help, I knew that even if you didn't show it all the time, I meant something to you. That we could be trust each other for real with anything. And I still do Sam."

"Same goes for you too Fredelony."

"I'll probably take you up on that one day."

"Just make sure you bring some bacon with you."

"Of course." It wasn't long before we disembarked, I thanked the driver, and stepped out at the entrance to the pool, "Let's go find Carly's anklet."

* * *

**AN:** Sorry about the delay, got a little writer's block. Please R&R :)


	14. Changes

**Chapter Name: Changes**

**Notes: **Thanks to reviewers**, listenWITHyourHEART **(thanks, I'm glad that people appreciate this story for subtlety, development and hopefully realism)**, Soldier702, iLive iBreathe iCarly, NewMoon02, PerennialKillJoy, Carl Rahl.**

**A super-special thanks to my 100th reviewer Ramsey 3**

**AN**: Again, another thanks to Soldier702, who pointed out the huge issue I had in the last 2 chapters. I'd added stuff to the end of Ch 12 that I forgot to take into account in Ch 13. You might want to go back to the end of Ch12 and start of Ch 13 to see the changes.

* * *

"So what first? You want something to eat, or should we go looking for the anklet straight away?" Ask a stupid question. I paused half a second, before continuing, "What do you want?"

"Let's just get inside first. Then we'll decide."

We walked up through the entrance, up to the counter. A pretty athletic looking chick came over to the booth.

"2 tickets please."

"Would you like the couples membership package? It's only $15 a month." Excuse me? Couples membership? I risk a quick glance over at Sam and I can't tell if she's about to burst out laughing or get angry at the poor girl.

"Maybe some other time, just the tickets today thank you." Athletic girl just smiles, takes my money and hands us the tickets.

"Okay, here you go. Have a nice day." I thank the lady, and quickly shuffle away, grabbing Sam by the arm just in case she does start laughing, until we're well clear.

"Couples membership, hah. That girl brings the funny, that's for sure. You should've seen your face Fredwardo, you looked mortified."

"Since when do you use big words like that?" For that insult, Sam slapped me on the back of the head.

"Quiet you. You're lucky you're paying for lunch and dinner. For your information, I read it in a book."

I bit my tongue, and continued walking. "So, cafeteria?"

"Sure. I'm starving." My figurative tongue was bitten again, and we followed the signs along the way.

The cafeteria was the typical metal framed, clean, sterile environment. The only real difference between this and our school one was that almost intangible smell of chlorine and ozone. I followed Sam over to a booth along the wall, I slid in, picked up a menu. Looking over, it had the usual diner stuff, chips, hotdogs, but had a large 'healthy' menu, salads.

"What are you having Puckett?"

"You aren't paying for me." Sam just glared across the salt and pepper shakers.

"Sam, it's fine."

"I'm not kidding, I'm not letting you pay for my food." I rolled my eyes.

"I'm not fighting with you on this. Accept this as my apology for being an idiot this morning. Now what do you want?" Sam looked me over, and I wasn't budging.

"Just get me whatever."

"Just order for yourself. It's okay. I've got enough."

"You sure? You aren't going to bitch out and cry about it later."

"Sam please. Just let me pay." My voice cracked for a second, as my mind brought back the memories of our fight this morning.

We didn't have to chance to fight any more, as a waitress came up to the table and took our order. She was probably even hotter than the ticket girl. I guess that what happens when you run a place like this. All the guys are stupidly buff lifeguard types, and all the girls are smoking hot. This one was kinda goth, dark black hair with streaks of blue and red running through. I looked over at Sam to indicate for her to go first.

"I'll have the bacon, a bucket of french fries, cheeseburger with onions, and a preppy cola."

The waitress jotted down Sam's order, then turned to me, "Garden salad, no olives, and an orange juice thanks."

"No problems. Shouldn't take too long." The girl clicked away her little notepad and pen, and toddled off to the kitchen.

"You are such a perv."

"What?"

"Don't think I didn't notice you checking out her ass when she walked away." So? Oh no, I checked out a hot girls ass. Why do all chicks think this is some kind of huge deal?

"You don't think she's hot?"

"Eh, she's not my type." Sam shrugged, and started fiddling with the salt shaker.

"What is your type then?"

"Male." she deadpanned. I sat there for a moment, before deciding not to bother pushing further.

We sat there in silence, waiting for the food. Sam pulled a fat-cake out of her pocket and ate that. I had those nagging thoughts about what we'd done this morning came back. I tried to ignore it. Of course I broke within about 20 seconds.

"Sam. We need to talk about Carly."

"Come on, what's there to talk about? I don't even see the need to tell her anyway." Sam just relaxed back in her seat.

"We can't not tell her. She went nuts when we _kissed_, now you've gone and imagine what would happen if she found out you-" I paused, as the hot goth waitress came back out with our food.

"Here you go, Garden salad, no olives, orange juice for the young man, cheeseburger with onions, bacon, french fries, cola for the lady. Funny. Normally it's the other way around." She chuckled, I took the receipt, thanked and paid the lady. Yeah. Awesome. I love having my masculinity challenged.

I opened up my bottle of juice, took a sip, then continued, "If she found out you came into my room, we saw each other naked, I felt you up then you gave me a hand-job, and finally, we showered naked together." I realized I'd nearly shouted that, so I turned around to see if anyone heard. Thankfully, we were still the only people around.

"I don't care either way. If anyone gets in trouble, it'll be you. From your mom, from Carly. I could care less what your mom thinks, and Carly would just blame you for going along with one of my whimsical schemes." Oh god. I couldn't imagine the crap that would go down if my mother found out what happened between us. She'd never leave 'her little boy' alone in the presence of females again.

"I think this is 'secret level' and we have to tell her."

"I told you. I don't care. No-one but Carly will believe it anyway." Sam kept chewing away at her bacon, and swigging down her cola.

"You don't think people would believe me?"

"No fucking way nerd. People still don't believe you even kissed me to begin with."

"They don't?"

"Nope."

"Why not? I'm not that bad am I?"

Sam laughed, then pointed a slice of bacon at me.

"You're a nerd Freddie. Big huge giant nerd. Add the Carly stuff onto it, and you're a laughing stock girl wise. Well, you were for a while, but it's not so bad anymore. Hell, some girls feel safer when the guy doesn't have much confidence. But they still wouldn't believe it."

"Oh."

"Sorry kid."

"So everyone at school still thinks I'm a kiss-less freak?" I didn't need to add 'virgin' onto the end of that. Not that I wasn't, but still. I'd thought I might at least have people wondering. That got me wondering.

"Yep."

"Sam. Would you really have had sex with me if I wanted to?" Sam stopped chewing, looked thoughtful for a second, then continued, ignoring me whilst she started on the french fries. "Don't ignore me Sam. This is important."

She sighed, and put down the bacon, "I just thought maybe if we had sex, once people found out, they'd think we were more mature."

"More mature? It doesn't work that way." At least, I don't think it does for the people who I'd actually care about their opinions. Sure, some of the extended circle of guys might think bigger of me, but my real friends wouldn't care either way.

"Do you think the guys and girls at school who say they've had sex are more mature?"

"I dunno, isn't that what being an adult is about? Spencer has sex with all those girls he brings home, I'm not naive."

"I don't think Spencer would agree that just randomly having sex together would make us more mature. If anything, it'd make us less mature because we'd have given in to basic primal urges. I don't think Carly would feel that way either. Carly is going to flip out." I exhaled, trying to keep calm.

"Well what was that in your bedroom? By your dorky logic, that wasn't exactly mature either." She had a point.

"Hey. I can admit that. I gave in. I ignored my emotions and feelings because I was excited about what was happening. Or maybe I just didn't see as much of a problem just touching each other as I did when you wanted to sleep with me." Sam opened her mouth to speak, but I cut her off, "I know what you're going to say, and no. It wasn't a 'mistake'. It felt really good, and I'm guessing you felt okay with doing that."

"Then why not just have sex to get it over with? It'd be like the kiss."

"You know as well as I do it's nothing like the kiss. I know this is lame and completely un-like what guys are supposed to be like, but I actually want my first time to be with someone I care about. Maybe even someone who I love. Ignoring that would be immature."

"Yeah." Sam just went back to slowly chewing her bacon.

"Where did all this come from anyway? This is pretty far out stuff, even for you. All you usually care about is bacon, eating and sleeping, not sex, maturity and how the world perceives you. Not the typical Sam Puckett routine. Does it have anything to do with your fight with Spencer?" Sam froze, her eyes wide.

"H-how did you know about that?"

I reached over and took a few of the fries before continuing, "I overheard when I came back with the smoothies. You don't need to go out and prove you're 'mature' by drinking or having sex or whatever you think adults or Spencer or me or your mom think people become mature by doing."

"I'm sick of people looking at me and seeing some delinquent child. All the teachers are school act like I'm some nuisance they don't want to deal with, my mom does nothing but drink and call me a failure compared to little miss perfect Melanie. I'm sick of Carly acting like she has to keep track of me, that without her I'd be in jail or something."

"You're not a child any more Sam. You aren't going to get that much slack now. We wouldn't be talking about this stuff if you weren't growing up."

"How could I be such a bitch to everyone? They don't hate me. They aren't scared me. They fucking pity me." Was I witnessing an epiphany? I saw near-panic in her eyes, as she came to terms with what I could see a long time ago, but had decided wasn't my place to point out. Sam was an amazing girl, but she wasn't perfect, far from it.

"Carly, me, Spencer, we don't pity you. We know what's going on. It's people around you that might not know."

"Well what the fuck am I supposed to do then? I'm not going to go around crying out about my alcoholic mother."

"If you want to be seen as mature, you need to act mature. I had to do the same before. With Carly."

"Whaddya mean?" Sam grumbled through another mouthful of burger.

"You know how I used to watch from the peephole, or say I was in love with her, all that creepy shit?"

"Yeah."

"Well, I realized I had to stop it. I knew Carly was getting weirded out by it, and she stopped hanging out with me as much. And after we had that huge fight about Jonah, and you kicked my ass, I knew that I was letting myself get jealous, and blaming her for my own stupid mistakes."

"So that's why you don't try and chat her up anymore?"

"Yeah. I'm just glad she's my friend, she was the only best friend I'd ever had, and if I kept acting like I was, I'd push her away."

"Was it easy?"

"Nope. It was one of the hardest things I've ever done. What's worse, is I know that I can't let myself get back into those habits, because I'll fuck things up, and Carly might not give me a 3rd chance. But I've kept at it. I feel pretty good about it most of the time." Sam kept nodding her head in between bites, taking in whatever words of wisdom I was dishing out, however appropriate.

"I should do the same, but in ways that will make me more mature?"

"Yeah. You need to identify and make that change on your own. But if you need any help I'll be there. Just don't turn into some mindless drone on me. You don't have to change your personality, you just need to decide how much of your personality you want to keep, and if you might want to improve or change parts of it to feel better about yourself." I don't even know if Sam will ever change. Maybe she'll be the same person in 20 years, and it'll only be me, Carly and Spencer who can put up with her. All I know is I'd support her no matter what.

Sam fingered the last part of her lunch, deep in thought. It wasn't a look I was used to. Her brow furrowed, staring down that basket, "Come on Freddie, let's go find her locket."

"Anklet."

"Huh?"

"Anklet Sam. It's an anklet. A locket goes around your neck."

"Whatever douche." Sam stood up and walked off.

"Real mature Samantha." I was left to take our rubbish over to the bins. I decided I might as well take the plates and stuff back as well, the waitress was just walking out after she saw Sam leave, and I handed her the plates.

* * *

**AN: **This chapter is a little wordy, and not much action, but I think it provides more of an insight as to what's going on with Sam. Please R&R. There is going to be some Carly/Freddie stuff soonish (one word, par-tay), on top of Carly finding out about what Sam and Freddie did together.


	15. Breathe

**Chapter Name: **Breathe

**Notes: **Thanks to reviewers** fbnk-luv, Carl Rahl, BurgarTheMage **(I don't think you've review the story before, thanks for reading/reviewing)**, ListenWithYourHeart, aisforangelaaa, Creddie Girl, Soldier702, PerennialKillJoy **and** StriderHiryu. **

* * *

_Sam fingered the last part of her lunch, deep in thought. It wasn't a look I was used to. Her brow furrowed, staring down that basket, "Come on Freddie, let's go find her locket."_

_"Anklet."_

_"Huh?"_

_"Anklet Sam. It's an anklet. A locket goes around your neck."_

_"Whatever douche." Sam stood up and walked off._

_"Real mature Samantha." I was left to take our rubbish over to the bins. I decided I might as well take the plates and stuff back as well, the waitress was just walking out after she saw Sam leave, and I handed her the plates._

"So what's the plan here Sam?" Sam turned around to face me. Heh. Sam. Plan. It rhymed. Sorta. I think. Whatever.

"I dunno, don't these places have lost and founds?"

"Yeah, but it was lost in the pool. It could still be in there for all we know."

"Maybe we should ask that chick back at the booth for help, maybe someone already handed it in?" I just shrugged, and we walked back over to the main entrance.

The lady was already serving a few customers, so we waited till they were done, and we went back up to the booth. She recognized us from earlier, and greeted us with a smile, "Hi! Have you changed your minds on the couples package?"

I looked down for a second to hide my annoyance. Snapping my head back up, I matched her smile, before speaking, "No, sorry. We were here a few days actually, and our friend lost a piece of jewelery. We were hoping that perhaps it'd been turned in."

The girl's face fell, "I'm so sorry, come around back, we'll see if anything got handed in." She shuffled back behind the booth, and a click appeared off to the side, and she appeared, waving us in. Her name tag said "Joan". Their ticket office was crammed wall to wall with junk. It ranged from reams of printed paper, which at a quick glance looked to be safety reports, there were pictures of people banned from the center just next to the booth, and by the look of them they were banned for a very good reason.

"Sorry about all the mess, we just don't have time to clean everything up. We're so understaffed these days, it's usually just little old me in here, as everyone else is out making sure people don't drown." She chuckled, as we politely followed, a laugh where you laugh because you'd create an uncomfortable silence by not doing so. The girl kept digging through piles of trash, drawers and boxes, all the while muttering to herself.

Sam just stared at me, with a 'what the hell' expression on her face, and I must have given her one back, because she had to put her hand over her mouth to stifle a giggle.

"Here we go!" Joan exclaimed, as she pulled out a couple of white boxes, "These are the boxes for stuff handed in. What exactly were you missing?" Joan questioned, as she opened the flaps of the first box.

"It-"

I was interrupted by Joan, who thrust the box into my hands, "Sorry, got to help the people lining up, just have a look yourself. If you see anything you like, go ahead, it'll probably be worth whatever you lost. No-one's come to claim anything in months."

I opened my box. On top was a bright red kazoo, a silver thimble, medical swabs, a plum, a packet of chewing tobacco, a few books. Ooh. Starship Troopers. Why anyone would leave such an awesome book? Whatever, mine now. I stuffed it in my bag. I moved the junk about, uncovering a plastic cup, a mobile phone with a cracked screen. A fatcake. Expiration date 3 years ago. Whatever.

"Sam. Here." I chucked the fatcake, she smelled it, opened it up and wolfed it down in 2 huge gulps, before going back to dig around in her box.

As I was digging, I thought I heard a familiar voice back at the counter. I turned to look, only to hear Joan saying "Have a nice day", and a flash of red hair.

"So how are things going? You find it yet?" Joan asked.

"No, unfortunately, but we haven't really looked all the way." I turned back to the box, when I heard a piercing shriek from Sam. She tipped the box over, jumped up and turned around, and ran right into me. I grabbed hold of her shoulders. Then I saw it. A huge black rat running out of the room. Sam nearly tripped in her haste to get me between her and the rat.

When it was gone, I turned around to look at her, "Sam, you alright?"

"Yeah, just fucking surprised me is all." Her eyes were wide as saucers, she was breathing heavily, and I could tell her heart was racing a million miles. I needed to try and calm her down.

"Sam.. seriously, you look like you've seen a ghost. Are you okay?" I looked over at Joan, her face etched with concern. "I better take her out for a moment."

"Sam.. Sam, come with me." I pushed the door open, and took her outside into the fresh air. "Take some deep breaths, in and out?" I sat her down on a metal bench, then took the position beside her. I suspected what was probably wrong, but I didn't want to force it out of her. If she didn't want to talk, then fine, I'd help her get composed, and we'd go back in.

"Nothing. Just surprised me. I told you."

"Okay, just keep breathing." I patted her back a few times, and she started to calm down, "I'm gonna go back inside, keep looking. If you need anything just say, or come in whenever." I stood up, to move away, when Sam dragged my hand and body back down. I sat back down in silence.

"It's just... god, I can't believe I'm going to tell you this, tell anyone and I'll murder you." I took her hand in mine, to show her I was sincere.

"It's okay, you don't have to. I understand."

"I just get scared of rats." Just as I expected. Musophbia. I thought about it for a moment, and knew just how I could make her feel better.

"Sam, you don't have anything to be embarrassed about. I not going to tell anyone of course, but it's alright. Sam.. I'm scared of spiders."

"You are?" Sam sniffled, and rubbed her shirt across her nose. Don't worry about using a tissue or anything Sam.

"Yeah, when I was younger, if I saw a spider, didn't matter what kind, I'd run away screaming. I ended up having to go to a psychologist about it. I'm pretty much over it, but it still takes me a few seconds to stop myself from running away again."

"Really?"

"Yep. Plus you know how Carly gets around thunder. It's really no big deal." Sam had calmed down, her breathing normal again, which was great, "How about we got back in and look for the anklet again?"

"Sure.. and.. thanks. I've never told anyone about it before. Not even Melanie or Carly know. It's just this time it jumped out of the box, the other times I've seen one with people around I've noticed it and managed to stop myself running away. Thanks for not making fun of me."

"It's fine Sam, you don't have to explain it to me, I understand. There's a lot of things I'd make fun of you for, being obnoxious, abrasive, falling asleep in class, eating like a pig, but I wouldn't make fun of you for this." She smiled, and we walked back to the room, where I told Joan we were fine, and we wanted to keep looking.

"I think we're going to find something Freddo, my spidey sense is tingling."

I chucked at her joke, before countering with a barb of my own, "So where exactly are you tingling? Were you tingly this morning as well?" She blushed and looked away. Hah. Got her. Joan just looked puzzled and confused. I just smiled and went back to my box.

I didn't uncover much more, until I saw a flash of silver, I was momentarily excited, until I pushed another book to the side. It wasn't Carly's anklet, but an ornate, classically styled heart-shaped locket. I opened it up, and inside was a couple of faded black and white pictures.

"Wow. This must be an antique or something." I showed it to Sam, who thought it was beautiful, "Hey, I think we should take it, and put it on iCarly, maybe we'll get lucky and find the owners?" I turned to Joan, and she was fine with it, telling us it'd been in there for years, even before she started working there.

Sam didn't have any luck in her box either.

"Damn. What now?" I asked Sam.

"Maybe we should go swim in the pool, see if we can't find it on the floor." It could easily still be in there, it'd blend in to the pool floor be invisible from outside, and you'd have to be practically on top of it to see it.

At this, Joan's smiled, and gave us another idea, "It was in the pool right? It might have got sucked up in the water cycler system. You should go and see Boris."

"Boris?"

"Yeah, he's the engineer in charge of all the pumps and pool chemicals. He's a bit gruff, but he's a good guy. He sometimes tells us stories about what he's discovered in the chem-sludge. Maybe your friend's anklet is in there." She jotted down the directions to see him, along with a quick note asking Boris to help us on her behalf.

"Thank you so much Joan, this really means a lot to me."

"Me too. And Carly. Have you ever wanted to be on a popular web-show? We could probably arrange it."

"I know, I love iCarly. It's so awesome. I think you should be on camera more Freddie, you're too cute to stay behind them all the time."

I blushed hard, "Well.. um.. heh, thanks. I try." I responded bashfully.

Sam dragged me out the door, "Come on lover boy, we've got a guy named Boris to find. Where are those instructions."

Sam dragged me along with her, whilst I gazed back at Joan, until we turned a corner and she was gone.

"Jeez, all it takes is one compliment from a pretty face and you're putty in their hands."

"I'm surprised you didn't work this out about 5 years ago by watching Carly."

Sam just shook her head and read the next instruction, "It's this way." We walked for a few minutes, and then I realized we were walking the same way we did when I ended up locked in last time we came here. The cold concrete, the bare light fittings, the memories came flooding back.

"Remember this?"

"I don't think I ever want to remember. My foot still hurts from kicking that stupid door." I stared down my nemesis, that heavy, unflinching door, before I blinked, turned around and followed Sam again.

"What is that smell?" Sam exclaimed, and as I caught up to her, I had to agree. There was a horrible stench, with a chemical aftertaste, almost metallic, lingering on my tongue.

"That can't be healthy."

"By the smell, I think we're heading in the right direction. My mother would freak if she knew I was back here. Although, come to think of it, this smells a lot like the tick bath crap."

We reached the end of the hallway, with another of the huge doors, "This is where the directions end, should we knock?"

"Ah.. okay." I knocked 3 times, a harsh metallic clunk echoed through the barren hallway, and we waited.

"Maybe he's not there?" I said after about a minute.

The door flung open, and before us stood a giant of a man. He wore greasy blue overalls, a tattered and faded grey fur cap, and sported a massive bushy beard.

His voice boomed out into the hallway, "Hello friends! I am Boris! Come in children, Miss Joan called about you! You looking for lost item? I help you find. Come now." He stepped outside the frame of the door, and pulled us in behind him.

"So you looking for item? Miss Joan said only jewelery, what type? Ring? Watch? Necklace? You laugh at what people leave behind. Once found dog collar." He roared with laughter. I looked at Sam, who had another 'what the hell' expression on her face.

"Why does it smell so much in here dude?"

"Oh little blond girl you a funny one. It no smell in here!"

I interjected, "Yeah, um.. Boris, it does smell pretty bad."

His faced screwed up, he sniffed the air once or twice, "Perhaps I wrong. Get used to it after so long. I apologise little girl!" He reached over and rubbed Sam's hair about, "So yes, I help you find item!"

"It was a anklet."

"Ah yes. Little thing go around foot?"

"Yeah."

"Go into next room, and look for POT FOUR. Open pot, and take these." He turned around, opened a metal toolbox, and handed us some heavy duty rubber gloves, "Take these, put on, and put hand in pot. It not harmful, but Pot Four will be where item is if item sucked in system."

"So you're sure it's not dangerous?" I questioned. Finding the anklet was important, but not important enough to have my hands destroyed by acid or something.

"Not unless you eat!" Boris howled with laughter.

"Well Sam, you might have a problem."

"Shut up nerd. Let's go."

"Oh you two funny couple blond girl and nerd boy." I'm going to take that as a funny pair, not a funny _couple_. We both looked at Boris one more time, I prodded Sam in the back, and we took off towards the next room.

"Oh my god, the smell is even worse in here." It really was overpowering.

"Put your shirt over your mouth, it might help. We're doing this for Carly remember. I'm going to open the pot now." I looked at the silver polished pot, grabbed the wheel, and turned it slowly. It didn't budge, so I used more force, and it started to come loose. I peered inside, and my god. It was a black chemical sludge, chunky. It glistened, reflecting the light from above. I dared to put my gloved hand inside, and it was thick, but not too bad, and it seemed to melt around my fingers.

"Get over here Sam, let's just try and get it over with. It shouldn't be too hard to figure out if we got it, it'd probably catch the light or we'd feel it."

We both stuck our hands in, it wasn't too disgusting, although Sam looked a little green around the gills. We had our hands in the goo for what felt like an hour, but was probably more like 10 or 20 minutes.

"I don't think there's anything in here at all. We're wasting our time." I spoke.

"Freddie," Sam gasped out. I quickly turned to her, I saw her eyes watering, her mouth was shut tight.

"I'm gonna be sick." I looked around the room to see where if anywhere, we could go, before I spotted the bucket.

"Oh shit Sam, come over her." I pulled her hands out of the muck, threw the gloves to the ground, along with mine. I walked her over to the bucket in the corner, Sam dropped to her knees, and started to dry heave. This was going to be gross. So gross. I didn't want to watch, but I couldn't just leave her there. I decided the best option was to pull her hair back out of her face so she didn't get vomit all over it.

With a huge wretch, she spewed her guts into the bowl. A stream of barely digested cheeseburger, onions, bacon and bits of french fry hit the bowl with a splash. Sam paused only to take in much needed breath before heaving again.

"Let it out Sam.. good girl." I comforted her, patting her back a few times for good measure, as she started the dry heaves, and finally, started spitting out loose bits of meat or cheese or whatever into the bucket.

Sam just collapsed onto the wall, after pushing the bucket away. I picked it up, and dumped the lot into the gooey mess of Chemical Sludge Pot Four, then closed the lid with a clank, twisting the wheel back to it's locked position.

I chucked the bucket into the other corner, and went off to sit next to Sam, "You feeling better?"

"Yeah. Maybe I shouldn't eat so much crap anymore." Luckily she hadn't got anything on her clothes, and I'd stopped her hair from getting anything on it.

"I'm all for this maturity thing, but changing your eating habits is a step too far." I laughed quietly, then reached into my bag. I handed her a bottle of water, which she took gladly, ripping the top off, taking a big gulp, swishing it around in her mouth and spitting it out. Sam repeated this a few times, then drank the rest of the bottle.

"Thanks."

I put the bottle back in the bag, and fumbled about for something else to give her, "No worries. Here, eat this." I'd handed her a few mint lollies that I always kept in my bag, just in case I needed to freshen my breath for any reason.

I sat up, then offered my hand to Sam, and helped her up. Boris was playing with the dials on some of his equipment, and we went up to him, "Thanks for the help, but there wasn't anything there. I closed the pot for you."

"Oh so sorry. I keep looking, if I find I keep, come back next week and ask me. Say hello to Joan if you see her. Goodbye blond girl and nerd boy. Maybe check pool you find item!" He reached out for a handshake, and he crushed me with his huge, strong and hairy hand. Sam got off easier, as he pulled her into a bear hug for a few seconds.

We thanked him again, and shut the hulking door behind us.

"Well that was interesting."

"Sure was Puckett. What now? Plan C?"

"Yeah. Might as well. I hope you brought cloud block. We're going to be here a while. And goggles."

"Yep, got all of it." We walked back, past the cafeteria, over to the ticket booth, where we thanked Joan again for helping us with Boris and that we'd be out in the pool looking.

"Do you need to go to the change rooms or anything?"

"Nah, I'm cool."

Together we walked past the gym area, which was sadly not occupied by a hot girl in skimpy lycra this time, out into the damp humidity of the indoor pool. And finally, outside. The sun beat down upon my face, the wind whipping across the grass, yet the whole scene was serene and peaceful.

"Freddie?" Now I recognized that voice from before. I sure as hell knew that Sam would.

I spun around, and saw the owner in the flesh for the first time in ages.

"Missy?"

* * *

**AN:** This is I'm pretty sure my longest chapter. I didn't really want to keep dragging this out, so I should be done at the pools in the next chapter. Please R&R :)


	16. I Kissed A Girl

**Chapter Name: **I Kissed A Girl

**Notes: **I hope there aren't any continuity issues in this chapter, I noticed another one whilst reading back the other day, Freddie 'revealed' he knew about their fight in 2 separate chapters, and Sam was shocked both times. I fixed it, but don't bother going back, it's no biggie.

Big thanks to **Snapplelinz**, who reviewed all 15 chapters, **jocwawa**, **Soldier702**, **NewMoon02**, **PerennialKillJoy**, **Carl Rahl,** **fbnk**-**luv** and **listenWITHyourHeart**. You guys are the reason I keep going with this, as I don't want to leave the story unwritten and disappointing for you.

* * *

And standing right beside her was Valerie. This could not be good.

Although I had to admit, since I'd seen Missy last, there had been a major growth spurt, both upwards and... outwards. From all the evidence I'd seen in my life, when guys hit puberty, we talked funny and got hairy.. but girls turned into visions of beauty, smelled nice and could control us with but a word. Was unfair in a way. Valerie was pretty in her own way, but her personality hadn't changed much.

"Hello Freddie." Missy said sweetly, before looking at Sam, and practically spitting out a greeting to her.

"Missy. Valerie. How are you? I haven't seen you since you left on that trip. You've been gone so long, we all thought you'd drowned or something. Last I heard, you were on a fishing trawler in the middle of the Atlantic ocean."

Missy just smiled at me, "Oh Freddie, it was nothing like that. Yes, I did have to travel on that horrifically disgusting, stinky boat for a few days, but only till we docked in Alaska. Then oh my god, it was like the best ship ever. It was this huge cruise liner, it had pools and a school and the guys there were so awesome. The guy in charge is kind of a douche though. I ended up winning a bet with the girl whose father owned the ship, and I got to stay longer. I just came back last week."

Goddamn. That could've been me. That was my trip. Ah.. fuck it. What's done is done. I did what I needed to do to help Sam, and Carly, and that was that. No regrets.

"Sounds really fun."

"Hey bitch, I know you haven't changed, so don't even think about trying to get back with Carly, because I'll beat the shit out of you, if you do anything out of line to me or Carly. Hell, if anything bad happens to me or Carly, you two will be the first people I look at." Hmm, that wouldn't have been how I'd warn her, but it seemed to have done the trick.

Missy and Valerie looked anxiously at each other, before Valerie spoke up, "Oh Sam, you don't have to worry, Missy's got a new friend, me! And we have more than enough fun together? Don't we Missy?"

"Very much so. You don't have to worry about anything. I'm not going to try and take Carly away from you, or you away from Carly. I promise." Missy crossed her heart, and we did a simultaneous eye-roll.

Valerie piped up, "I know how it sounds, but it's the truth. Missy is a different person now."

"Her boobs might be twice as big and her hair a little better, but a bitch in sheep's clothing is still a bitch."

They both tutted to themselves, and walked away, mumbling about Sam.

"What was that whore? Turn around and say it to my face. I dare you." I had to get in front of her, to stop her running off and doing something stupid.

"Sam calm down." That phrase was a potential minefield, but I felt it needed to be said.

"Calm down? That bitch nearly stole Carly from me, and I don't know what she's doing, but she's up to something."

"She only just got back, what could she be planning after 1 week?"

"Alright, fine, come on dork. I'm not in the mood for any more crap." Sam stomped over to the area where we all sat when we came before. "Hurry up, get over here. We need to see if maybe she dropped it on the ground."

I dropped my bag, and we both crawled around on the ground for 20 minutes combing through the grass. Nothing.

"Let's get in the pool." I took off my shirt, Sam didn't need to take off anything, she was wearing a rash vest and board shorts. We put on our goggles, and swam up and down that pool for 4 long hours, starting from where I thought I'd accidentally caused Carly to lose it, outward again, and then back to the drop location for another hour.

"It's not here."

"Fuck!" I yelled, head under the water so no-one heard but Sam.

"We could keep going? The pool stays open for a while?"

"Man, it's not here. We've searched the grass, the pool, the lost and found stuff AND that junk with Boris. It's gone. Carly is going to be so disappointed."

"Not at you Puckett, I'm the one who lost it."

"Whatever, let's go home." Defeated, we gathered up our bags, and trudged back inside, through the indoor pool and past the ticket booth. Joan must've finished her shift, because she wasn't at the desk, some guy was, and then we were outta there. We sat at the bus stop in silence. The bus rolled up, and before long we'd stepped off back near the plaza.

"So yeah.. you still want to go out tonight?"

"Yeah, might as well. I got nothing better to do. I'll be round about 7."

"Sure. I'll see you later Sam." And with that, Sam was off down the street, whilst I headed round the corner. It was long before I was home.

I had a shower, watched some tv, had a nap for a while, did some coding for the website, and before I knew it, there was a knock on the door. I'd just finished getting ready, so I walked out to the door with still-damp hair.

"Hey Benson." Sam had changed her clothes from this morning, into a more typical Sam outfit, sneakers, long cargo pants, and a striped shirt.

"Hey Puckett." I'd gone just casual, black lace up shoes, jeans

"You ready?"

"Yeah. Just give me a sec to check everything over." I looked over the house one last time, looked fine, so I walked out into the hallway and locked the door behind me.

We hit the elevator.

Deja vu.

"Kids."

"Doctor."

"Doctor."

That was freaky.

No screaming moron waiting in the lobby for us this time, although the bell was back in it's rightful place.

"You aren't going to vomit all over the place tonight right Sam?"

"Not unless I eat too much."

"Yeah. That'll never happen." I said, rolling my eyes.

We walked for a few blocks until we came to the restaurant. It was up a flight of stairs. At the bottom, I looked over to Sam, who looked back, and we took off up the stairs. Sam beat me, but not by much.

"I let you win." I huffed.

"Yeah right nub. Too much time on those computers."

We opened the main entrance, into the foyer. It was a typical Texan setup, fake animal heads on the walls, that sort of thing. Walking up to the, we waited at the front desk for a minute or so until a staffer came up. Something strange was going on, I'd been here a few times, and it never had this many people, nor did it have all the celebratory streamers and ribbons all over the place, along with a bunch of balloons and a stage setup on the far wall.

The stage was currently occupied by a band, who were belting out some old southern rock style sounding number, which I didn't recognise but I'm sure my mother could.

"Table for two thanks."

"Okay, sure." The waitress walked us over to another part of the room, and I could see what all the fuss was about.

"Couples Night!" in big blue letters on a white banner, stretched across the stage. I groaned inwardly.

"Here is your table, and your menu, I'll be back shortly to take your order, although tonight I recommend the couple's banquet option, which is 25% off."

"But we're-" I trailed off as the lady quickly walked away, off to serve or take the order or seat another grouping.

"So, couples night? You didn't plan this did you? Because this is too cheap a first date for my liking."

"If I was going to take you on a date it'd probably be somewhere more romantic than a crazy steak restaurant on 'couples night'. Or don't you have that much faith in me? I've seen enough of those sappy romantic comedy movies to know what's passably romantic."

"Dude, chill, I was just joking."

"Yeah.. well, why is this even an issue? Do you want what's on the couples thing?"

"Sure, seems good enough."

"Okay, we'll get that."

Sam chewed on the free bread for 5 minutes, until the waitress came back. After we ordered, she handed me a slip of paper, and told me to write both our names on it.

"Uh.. there you go."

"Oh good, you'll go into the draw for some of our lucky prizes tonight."

"Cool.. I guess. " I said, and the waitress turned around back towards the kitchen.

"Yeah. Maybe you'll make the cost of dinner back."

The dinner itself was relatively uneventful, I had a medium-well done sirloin steak with pepper sauce and salad, whilst Sam had a giant T-Bone cooked medium with french fries and garlic butter. Which was good, because I don't think I could've watched her chew through a blue, bleeding raw piece of meat.

"You want dessert or something?" Of course she did.

"Of course I do nublet."

"What do you want? Ice cream? Fruit salad? Cake? I think I might have the lemon sorbet."

"Um. Strawberry ice cream sounds good. Ooooh, mango sorbet. Damn. Why must all desserts be so tasty."

Sam studied the menu for a good 3 minutes, until I got sick and declared, "I'll just buy both." She smiled, and put down the menu.

"I take that back. This would be a good first date."

"Thanks." I flagged down our waitress and ordered. Sam started chewing on the bread again, to pass the time.

"God.. hurry up, I want my ice cream and mango."

"Sam, it's only been two minutes, have some patience."

"But I want it now!" she said, banging her spoon on the table with a crash. I looked mortified, as an older guy looked around to see the commotion.

"Sam, keep quiet." I whispered, when the waitress appeared again with our plates.

I was halfway through my lemon sorbet, and Sam halfway through both her ice cream and mango, when we heard an announcement from the stage.

"Did you hear that?"

"No, I just heard something about a meat tray prize."

The announcer called for couples to volunteer, and Sam threw her hand up in the air.

"You don't even know what's it for Sam." Oh crap. Too late. We were being called up to the stage, and before I knew it, I was being dragged there by Sam.

2 more couples volunteered, and we ended up on the end of the line.

The announcer went around the room looking for any more volunteers, and I finally heard what the contest was. A kissing contest. Sam didn't seem to hear because she was staring down the meat prize. I had to knock her with my shoulder a few times to get her attention, "Sam.. Sam. This is a kissing contest. Seriously, I think we should leave."

"Yeah I know. Man up dude. I want that meat. You better not fail me."

"Or what?"

"Bad things will happen." I swallowed hard.

The announcer came back around, unable to find any more couples willing to debase themselves for a tray of meat.

Couple 1 went first. They looked to be in their 30's, and they got into it pretty heavily. The crowd (who were the judges) seemed to like it.

"Pfft, we've got them beat.

Couple 2 got shy all of a sudden, and couldn't really follow through.

"We are so in."

"And now to our final couple, this is," he popped the microphone at Sam.

"Sam Puckett! YEAH!"

"And." He pointed it to me.

"Robert Berkowitz."

"Okay, let's give it up for Bob and Sam!" The announcer back off, and there we stood, the bright light of the stage beaming down, and Sam grinning mischievously.

Sam walked in closer, and I whispered to her, "Maybe this isn't such a good idea you know."

"Mama plays to win. You better perform."

Then she pounced. I rocked, nearly off balanced, until I felt her arm around my neck, and I instinctively placed my arms around her waist. There was no romantic leaning, not pause, just Sam's lips crashing against me, followed by her tongue snaking into my mouth. I pushed back, our tongues rolling around each other, the taste of strawberry and mango sweet, and melding with my slightly bitter lemon sorbet.

This was actually pretty fun, and it felt really great, but the crowd wasn't really into it, so I decided to reach down, to grab Sam's butt and squeeze. She growled into my mouth, but I didn't care. The crowd roared, and soon our time was up.

"I think we've got our winners! Sam Puckett and Bob Berkowitz!" The announcer walked over to the prize table, only for Sam to snatch the tray out of his hands, whoop a victory yell, then run off the stage back to the table. I gave the announcer a shrug of the shoulders, and followed.

"Holy shit that was awesome."

"You had to squeeze my ass?"

"We wouldn't have won if I didn't."

"Who cares we won!"

The waitress came back over, congratulated us and handed me the bill, which I paid in cash.

"Hey, what was that tip you left?" Sam had noticed huh.

"A twenty. Why?"

"Nothing.. just curious. Hey, you gonna eat your dessert."

"No, go ahead, the mango and strawberry was enough for me." Sam wolfed down all 3 remaining deserts, and we left. Once we were walking back to the plaza, I was half expecting Sam to run off with the meat. Instead, she just looked pensive.

"Hey.. is there something wrong?"

"No.. I mean, just my Mom. She's got her new boyfriend around, never mind. I guess I'll see you around."

"Do you wanna stay over or something? My crazy Mom won't be home, so you won't get sprayed or bleached or anything."

"You sure?"

"It's fine. I'll take the couch, you can have my bed."

"You really don't mind?"

"Why would I mind? We can eat all the bacon and stuff for breakfast tomorrow." I informed her, as we entered the lobby, and then the elevator.

"Okay."

"Good, it's settled. You're staying over. By the way, how was my kissing? I've not really had much chance to practice." The elevator came to a halt and opened up to my floor.

"Eh, was alright. You need improvement though." I was fumbling with my keys, but that set me off.

I grabbed the meat and flung it to the floor, and before Sam could react, I'd had her pinned up against the door , "How about we practice now?" I copied her movements back during the contest, and we made out for 10 minutes outside my door.

We were way out of breath, Sam was panting, and I was fumbling again with the keys, and managed to work the lock.

We stumbled back into my apartment, I closed the door, then Sam threw me on the couch and stood over me, but not before she put the meat tray in the fridge, "That, was not too bad Benson. You need more work though."

"Really?"

"Yep. But this is just a one night thing. Blame it on the mango ice cream if you have to. I'm not in the market for a boyfriend, even if he wins me meat trays and buys me steak dinners all the time."

"And shit, I already have a girlfriend. I'm not really into those sitcom style dual romances. They aren't as hilarious in real life as they are on TV."

"So we're on the same page?"

"Yeah. This is just fun, making out, in an hour or two you'll go sleep in my bed and I'll stay here on the couch. Then we have bacon and sausages for breakfast. Oh, and you have to explain everything to Carly." I feel like such a goober for losing that anklet. Fuck. I'll go back to the pool tomorrow and have another look. Carly should be back the day or 2 after that.

Sam looked me over, thought it up in her heard... "Deal." And with that, we attacked each others mouths again.

**AN: **Another long chapter, I wanted to try and wrap this up in one chapter, and I think I did it well enough. Carly should now appear in the next chapter :) Woo!


	17. Common People

**Chapter Name: Common People  
**

**Notes: **Thanks to reviewers **NewMoon02, RT7, BugarTheMage, seddie suxs, purpleheart10, StriderHiryu, baronvonmilo, Soldier702, listenWITHyourHEART, Snapplelinz, PerennialKillJoy, Carl Rahl, iChloe328 **and** fbnk-luv. **I thank you all, I think that was my most reviewed chapter so far (or close to it).

* * *

I'd spent the last couple days with Jennifer, walking around the mall with her for hours at a time, watching her buy more crap than she really had a need for and shoes. Oh my god the shoes. I know Carly has a few of various types, but it's not usually more than a couple of any specific type. Jennifer has dozens. She has an entire shoe closet.

Normally I'd have complained about the whole thing, but not then. I guess I was guilty. I've been feeling like a douche about it. Carly was supposed to be back later tonight, but right now Jeremy was here, helping me prepare for an AV club poker night. Afternoon. Whatever.

I'd been spending my time in evening with Mom, before she left again to take on more training. Apparently they've decided to put her and her training group (which included people from Idaho and Oregon as well as Washington) on an extended training rotation due to new standards and operating procedures. I didn't fully understand what was going on, but what I did understand was that her training was going to take longer, include more hours, and keep her away from home even more.

"Honestly dude, just be thankful you got some action. I still haven't even kissed a girl yet. You know why? Because I sneeze all the time." Poor Jeremy. Forever cursed. No-one could help him. The strange thing is when you hang around him, you start to tune the sneezes out, like you don't even notice them. A good thing for him is that despite the sneezes, he was very rarely ever sick or contagious.

"Yeah.. seriously, what's your problem? Is it just constant allergies?"

"Something like that. It sucks you know. I'm not that horrible a guy to look at right?" Objectively, no, he wasn't. Maybe a little pudgy, but that came with his problem. It's hard to say.. run track if you stop all the time to sneeze or cough.

"Not really." Many girls would consider him adorably huggable. Maybe. He couldn't get any of the top cheerleaders or whatever, but then again, none of us could. Except Shane. As we've heard on many occasions.

"I'm not a bad guy either right? I treat my friends nice, and I always respect girls, so maybe I could find a girl of my own. But nope, none of them can get past the sneezing." As if to emphasise his point, he sneezed again.

"That really sucks dude, really it does."

"Yeah well.. no point bitching about it."

I shifted our large table over some, into the centre of the living room.

"You know, I'll probably skip a first kiss, and end up with some drunk girl at a party giving me a pity hand job. If her mouth won't be anywhere near mine, she probably won't worry about the sneezing." I shuddered at the thought.

"Glad to see you can find a positive."

Jeremy smiled, "You know what they say, always look on the bright side of life. So what's the plan tonight?"

"I'm getting Spencer to buy us some beer, he came back a couple days ago, had a sculpture to finish. I've already bought all the meat and shit for the bbq on the roof, plus whatever the other guys bring. Should be pretty awesome. Sam took a bus to Yakima yesterday morning, and her and Carly are coming back later tonight."

"I still don't believe you."

"I'm telling you dude, it happened. The bed, the shower, the boobs, the making out, everything. The only sad thing is we didn't find Carly's missing anklet."

"Tell me again. From the start."

I was about to start, when I heard a rapping from the door.

"Yo peeps don't leave a hepcat hanging on the chandelier." Reuben. That kid was still crazy as hell, but once you get used to him, you kinda get the hang of the lingo, even if you sometimes had to translate for other people.

I walked over to the door, and swung it open.

"Reuben my man what's up?" I welcomed him with a fist pump, his standard greeting.

"We are gonna get our drink on isn't that right J-Dogg?"

"Yeah. You know, it's one of the few things that actually dampens my sneezing."

"That's what SHE said!" Yelled out Reuben.

"What?"

"Nothing," He said meekly, going to the fridge to put in the 6-pack he'd brought over.

Jeremy suddenly perked up, "Dude, you have to listen to this story. I think it's complete bullshit, but Freddie thinks it's real."

"It is real." I interjected.

"So spill."

"Okay, but this can't leave the room."

"Chillax brosef, guy code. I'm not gonna rat." We sat down at the table, all 3 of us, "I think this is beer worthy. Hit me."

Reuben cracked open the fridge, and took 3 cans out, I popped the can, and drank a few mouthfuls, "Alright, now this started a few days ago. You know how my Mom's been away doing training, and she's left me alone thank god, so one night I was watching porn, clothes off, the works, and I couldn't be bothered getting them back on, so I just slept naked-"

"As you do."

"Lot's of guys do. My dad does. It's cool. Literally."

"That is way too much information Reuben."

"Just get back to the story."

"Right," I said, as I took another sip, "Okay, so next morning, I get woken up by Puckett, and I'm telling her to go home, come back later and then she just yanks off my blanket before I remember I'm naked-"

"Hah, I bet there wasn't much to see." I gave him a glare, before continuing.

"I was apparently in the middle of a sex dream, because I was standing at attention, if you get my drift."

"So you'd fixed bayonets and were charging over no-man's land?"

"Something like that Jeremy."

"I bet she laughed. Sam laughed at me as well." Oh shit, I completely forgot about Reuben. He kinda had a thing for Sam once.

"Oh man, sorry, I can stop if you want?"

"No, it's cool, sometimes I just wish she'd given me a chance." He stared into his beer, all glassy eyed, before swigging half the can and smiling again, "Go on."

"Where was I? Yeah, naked in bed. So my dick's like out and proud, and she yells out 'holy shit!' then, get this, she's like 'you've got nothing to be embarrassed out.' She was totally impressed with my junk."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah. Seriously. We talked for a bit, I guess flirting would be the word. If I ever believed Sam would ever flirt, instead of just taking what she wanted, but whatever, so we're talking, and out of nowhere she asks if I want to see her, like to make us even."

"Dude!"

"I know. I thought it was a trap or she just wanted an excuse to punch me or something, but she kept pushing it, and in the end I said yes." I left out how I exploded at her with a rant about seeing as many boobs as possible, and how exactly she convinced me.

"Oh man. I voted yes in the 'does Sam have nice boobs' toilet poll. They're awesome aren't they. I bet they are. They totally are right? She's so hot." Jeremy had just sat there, watching our expressions, with something of an amused air at Reuben.

"Yeah. She's beautiful. And yeah, they were awesome. I played with them a bit," I chuckled at the memory, "Then Sam sticks her hand down my pants. It's so good. Like amazing. I'm getting closer to finishing, then she just like flips me over onto my bed and tells me she wants to have sex. Like right there." I shook my head a few times, a wry smile at just how forward Sam was.

Jeremy spoke, "You did the right thing man. You know what Shane's like, he doesn't really treat girls right. I dunno, maybe it's because we don't really ever have any, but he treats them like toys."

"Jeremy, he's just different. I'm sure if, for whatever reason, the amount of girls that threw themselves at him did the same to us, we'd probably act the same."

Reuben chimed in again, wanting the story to keep going, "Dude, don't leave me hanging. Apparently you said no, but what happened?"

"Obviously, it killed the mood a little. We talked about it, and decided not to do it."

"Yeah, I can see how that was probably the best decision. I bet you were pissed you didn't finish though." Reuben laughed, and drained his can.

"Actually.." I trailed off.

"No way?"

"Yeah. Then we had a shower together before we left. You wouldn't believe what ran through my mind, I _nearly _grabbed her by the shoulders, turned her around and just screwed her right there in the shower."

"I would've." Both Reuben and Jeremy called out at the same time. They looked at each other and burst out laughing. There was a knock on the door, so I stood up. Checking through the peep hole (oh, my beloved peep hole, so many hours spent admiring Carly from it), I saw Spencer.

"Hey Spence."

"I heard you're having a par-tay kiddo?"

"Yeah. Do you think maybe you could hook us up?"

"It's just you guys right? You aren't going to defile a bunch of teen girls after plying them with booze?"

"Look at us. Do we look like the type that would one, have the ability to get girls to come with us to begin with, and two, actually go through with a plan to get them drunk so we could 'defile' them?"

"Guess not. What do you need?" I handed him the list and the cash.

"Will do. I'll be back a little later."

"Sure, thanks man."

"No problems. Just don't get Carly wasted on the left-overs when she gets back."

I laughed nervously, unsure if he meant it for real or was joking, "Of course not." As he left back down the stairs, I shut the door, only for it to knock again.

I placed my eye up against the peephole again, "Gibby!"

"Wassup. I bought meat, some cans, chips and stuff."

"Cool, just put them over on the counter."

Reuben stood up, and greeted him, "Hey, did you hear about this stuff with Benson and Sam?"

"Yeah, he told me last night. I still don't believe him."

"I'm telling you the truth guys, why don't you believe me?"

"Because Puckett is crazy. That's why." Gibby closed the fridge, and helped himself to the 4th beer, "The day Sam Puckett propositions Freddie The Tech Nerd Benson, for _sex _is the day hell freezes over."

"As I was saying, after we finished in the shower, we went to the pool to find something, it didn't work out, although Sam puked up her lunch-"

"I'm surprised she didn't puke after she saw your pasty nude ass." Reuben and Jeremy laughed at Gibby's joke.

"I'm not pasty. I just burn easily."

Gibby snorted.

"So what happened that night? Wendy texted me saying Sam and some guy named 'Robert Berkowitz' were spotted winning some kissing contest for a meat prize. I have no idea who this Bob bloke is, but Sam and a prize involving meat seems pretty legit."

"Well it was me Gib. I made a deal with her that involved me taking her out-"

"Like on a date."

"No, not like on a date."

"Well how'd ya end up making out in front of an entire restaurant?"

"I'm getting to it Reuben, just chill. For some reason it was a 'couples night' and as soon as Sam heard the meat prize, she grabbed me and yanked me up on stage-"

"That wasn't the only thing she'd yanked that day."

"Jeremy!"

"You left the door open."

"So yeah. That's what happened. Sam wanted to win the prize, we weren't going well enough, so I grabbed her ass and we won."

"I have a feeling you're leaving something out." Jeremy looked me over as he spoke, giving me an inquisitive eye.

"After we came back, Sam crashed at my house.. and we kinda ended up making out for like three hours."

"Score." Reuben said.

"Awesome. Jeremy said.

"Carly is gonna be pissed."

"Why would Carly be pissed?"

"She gets jealous any time you get a chick. She got jealous when you kissed Sam. She was mad for a week when you got together with Jennifer. I saw how jealous she got when you were hanging out with Shelby before she went over to Europe. Face it dude. Even though you've got no chance, she still hates you with anyone else."

"Carly isn't jealous. She's happy for me. I think you're just taking her maybe missing having as much time for our friendship as something more." Of course she is. Carly just wants everyone to be happy, and that includes me. I'd know it if Carly was jealous. It'd be obvious.

"We'll see. She's supposed to be back tonight? Are you going to tell her what happened?"

"Not personally. But Sam is. We don't keep secrets from each other."

"You mean like how 80% of your porn is in a folder that has the name 'Carly' as part of the label?"

"Dude, it's only maybe 70%"

Gibby was about to speak again, when another heavy knock came from the door. Spencer couldn't be back so soon right?

"Who could that be?"

* * *

**AN: **Yeah.. when I said Carly in the next chapter.. I kinda meant to write "in the next part of the story". Sorry for getting your hopes up.


	18. The Winner Takes It All

**Chapter Name: **The Winner Takes It All

**Notes: **Thanks to reviewers** purpleheart10, NewMoon02, Soldier702, BugartheMage, Snapplelinz, PerennialKillJoy, iHeartCreddie, listenWITHyourHeart, Carl Rahl **and **fbnk-luv **(don't flail too hard, you might pull a muscle).

* * *

_Gibby was about to speak again, when another heavy knock came from the door. Spencer couldn't be back so soon right?_

_"Who could that be?"_

I stood up from the table, and made my way back over to the door. I looked through the peephole and groaned, before opening up the lock.

"What up losers?" Shane questioned to no-one in particular, as he strode right in, opened the fridge and took the last of Reuben's beers

"You didn't bring anything?"

"No, why would I bring anything?" Shane said, flopping himself down on the a chair, "It's your party Benson, not mine. Plus I was busy banging Emily again. I'm sure you guys know how that is. Oh wait. No you don't, it's just sausage fest after sausage fest." Emily? Why did that name sound so familiar.

No freaking way.

"Wait. Emily _Franklin? _As in daughter of Principal Franklin?"

"Yeah, who cares? What's he gonna do? Expel me for sleeping with his daughter. Not like he's gonna find out anyway, right guys?"

"Yeah. Of course. Bro code. No worries." We spoke in turn.

"Aren't you even just a little bit worried" I asked.

"Dude. It's no biggie. We hooked up at a hotel, and she said she was staying at a friend's place. Might call her again. Probably won't. It's not as much fun after you've been with them a few times. Once the challenge is gone I lose the thrill. She goes to one of those fancy all-girl private schools. And that just turns them into either a slut, or a lesbian. Or both. Sluts with standards though, so none of you losers could score so don't bother trying." Gibby, Reuben and Jeremy look pensively at each other, then all three turned to me.

Great. I was going to have to stand up for the rest of us again.

"I don't understand why you still bother hanging around us if you think we're all just losers."

"God Freddie, you got sand in your vagina again? Chill out. I'm just kidding." He slapped me on the back hard, just as I was taking the last sip of my beer. I coughed it out onto the table.

"Fucking hell." I yelled, and everyone else cracked up laughing. I had to grab a cloth and wiped down the table.

"We waiting for? Let's play!" Shane walked over to the counter, opened it up, and put it on the table, "Alright guys, 5 card draw to start off, ace high, jokers wild, you can replace 4 cards on the first exchange, then 1 on the second. Ante at 5 cents. Get out the cash."

We each took out our wallets, and pushed $50 into the middle of the table. In return, we gained a stack of chips, in various colors, since we were playing for real cash, we had 4 starting stacks of 5c, 10c, 25c, 50c, $1, with the other amounts up to $100 being kept in the box for now.

Jeremy went back to the kitchen, opened up the edible chips, and brought out an array of corn chips, regular chips (regular and ruffled) and soft drinks. He also put the real money into the cupboard just above the sink for safe keeping.

"Goddamn I need another beer." Shane burped, after chugging down his 2nd.

"You just drank the last 2 dude."

"Go buy more then Fredward." God I hated when he called me that, emphasizing my last name in that condescending tone of his.

"It's coming."

"Ante up," Gibby as the dealer called out, and we each chucked in a chip.

Gibby was dealer, and he counted out 5 cards for each player, first Shane, then himself, Reuben, myself and finally Jeremy.

Shane looked smug as usual, Gibby picked up his cards and looked immediately pensive, Reuben had a crooked smirk, and Jeremy had a stoic poker face.

I had a 3 of diamonds, 7 of clubs, 10 of clubs, and and King and Queen of hearts.

"I bet 5." Shane added a single chip into the existing pot of 25c. This meant everyone left had to either call, raise or fold.

"I fold." He put his cards in a little pile next to the deck

"Weaksauce Gibbo, first hand, come on, live a little." Reuben taunted him.

"Nope."

"Lame." Gibby set a square glare at Reuben and he just smiled and went back to looking at his cards.

"I call." Another 5 cents added to the pot from Reuben.

"Call." I said chucking another chip in.

"Fold." This left myself, Shane and Reuben at the table. Now we had to exchange any cards we wanted to discard.

I threw away the 3 and 7, I thought the 10 might be useful, even though it'd probably reduce my chances of getting a pair for the King or Queen, but if I drew a Jack and either an Ace or 9, I'd hit a straight.

Shane threw 2, Reuben 3. Gibby replaced our cards, and I hit a 2nd King and a 4, leaving me with 4, 10, Queen, and 2 Kings. Shane kept up that smug grin whilst Reuben's smirk dropped.

"I bet 10."

"Call."

"Fold." Reuben chucked away his hand, Gibby putting it in with the other discards.

"Why did you even bother calling if you were just gonna throw away?" Shane questioned. I'd guess he got nothing, and knew exchanging the last card wasn't worth the price of calling our bets.

"None of your business dudemeister."

Shane chucked the maximum of 1 card, I did the same, with my useless 4.

"Alright boys, last cards." Gibby informed us, and handed us each that last card. Queen. Score. Shit. I hope I didn't smile. Crap. Keep calm. Shane's expression hadn't changed one bit.

He had first choice. He tapped his hand on the table, to signify a check, to keep his cards without betting. Shane could be tricking me into betting against his check, or he just doesn't have that good a hand.

"Bet 15."

"Call." He threw in the 2 chips needed for the 15, and I decided to check, and not raise again just in case he was laying a trap.

"All right, throw down."

Shane threw down first, and Gibby called out the cards, "Hm, pair of Aces. Not bad. Benson, your turn."

Got him.

I placed my cards on the table.

"Two pair, Kings over Queens. Benson wins."

I scooped up all 90 cents worth of chips, adding them to my stacks.

"I'll give you that one Freddie. Nice play."

As I was about to reply when the door knocked, followed by Spencer calling out, I opened the door and walked out into the hallway.

"Nice timing, the natives were getting restless." Spencer leaned over my shoulder and waved to the guys.

"Your stuff is in the car, need some help bringing it up."

"Sure," I poked my head back in the door for a moment to inform the guys, and we rode down in the elevator. The parking lot was the typical cold concrete, with the harsh white lighting reflecting off the painted directions on the floor. There were a few security cameras, contained in wire mesh boxes, but on the whole it wasn't really seedy, unclean, and because it was lockup, no-one without a passkey could get in.

After we'd made our way over to his car, I hesitated. I know that I'd have to explain myself to Carly, and probably Jennifer eventually. Maybe Spencer could help me out, as he's probably been in that situation before.

I leaned over the car door, over towards Spencer on the other side, "Hey, Spencer, could we talk for a bit, I kinda need some advice."

"Yeah, sure kiddo. Let's take this stuff up to my apartment and we'll chat there."

"Sure."

We rode in their elevator, and Spencer broke the silence, "So... is this girl trouble?"

"Yeah. How'd you know?"

"Usually is. If it was your mother, you'd probably deal with it yourself, you aren't doing bad in school from what Carly's told me and yeah, it's usually girl trouble."

"Was it that obvious?"

"Sam or Jennifer?"

"What do you mean?" I looked at him puzzled, and had to shift on my feet to carry the heavy load.

"Well, I doubt it's Carly, because she usually tells me that sort of stuff, and she hasn't really needed to talk to me about you since that whole Jonah incident-"

"Yeah, sorry about that. If it makes you feel any better, I've changed my behavior. I'll never treat Carly like that ever again."

"I'm glad Freddie, I know how much you both mean to each other."

"Sam." I replied meekly. Spencer just looked at me, unsure, his eyebrows cinched together, obviously in thought. I'm not sure he heard me properly.

"Sam. It was Sam. Whilst you and Carly were away at Yakima we spent a bit of time together, and on one of the days, we ended up kinda fooling around with each other." I looked down, ashamed at my actions, and the confession.

Spencer turned serious, fixing me with a glare that I didn't really dare to look at, "You had sex with _Sam_?"

A sudden wave of shock and embarrassment hit me, "No. Well, no. Just kissing and something else. But not sex. Although the subject came up." At that moment, I realized I wouldn't just be spilling my secret, but Sam's as well. Maybe she didn't want Spencer to know. Our 'no-secrets pact' only extended to Carly, and not her brother. The interminable elevator finally came to stop, so I strode out as fast as I could.

"Wait. Look, maybe this wasn't such a great idea. I'll go drop this off and then come back for rest and go back to the guys."

"Freddie stop." Spencer projected his voice, carrying such a commanding tone like I'd never heard before. It was almost like our school-teachers, even if you wanted to run that voice would stop you in your tracks.

And I did. I turned to him, and he looked me over as he stood on the other side of the kitchen island, before he talked, his voice back to normal.

"I know if this involves Sam you're probably scared if she found out you talked to me, and whilst I know about the no-secrets things with Carly, I know that moments between 2 people sometimes need to be completely private. But if you have any problems, or questions, or thoughts you want to talk through, I promise I won't judge you, or anyone else that's involved. I just want to help."

With that, I knew it was the right thing to do. I trust Spencer, and don't remember a time when I didn't.

"Okay. I'll just take this into the guys so they don't come looking for me, and I'll be right back." I picked up the carton, it was damn heavy, and struggled over to the front door. After propping it against the wall, I opened my door, walked out and knocked on my own door.

"Took you long enough. I'm getting bored out of my skull with these dweebs. I need to get wasted."

"Just take the carton Shane. There's more stuff, but I won't be back for a little while."

"Why? Gonna rifle through Carly's panty draw? If you are, I'm so in. I bet you ten bucks she's got a vibrator in there."

"Dude."

"What? We've all got needs. Even your precious little flower Miss Carly Shay." He finished with a flourish. The rest of the guys had looked up from their poker game at the mention of Carly's name, so I gave them a glare over Shane's shoulder and then went back to their chips and cards and whatever soft drinks they'd taken in lieu of beer.

"Don't talk about her like that."

He put his hands up in mock surrender, "I bet she's keeping herself pure and virginal all for you. Do you ever wonder if she thinks about you when she's touching herself?"

"You're crossing the line."

Shane just chuckled at my implied threat, he'd never actually crossed the line though, so we've never seen what would happen, "Aight dude, I'll let it go. What are you doing there anyway?" Shit, I hadn't expected him to actually ask.

"Um, had an failure on one of the iCarly servers I need for the show, if I don't get it fixed now it'll crash under load in the middle of the show and cut-off half the viewers." He didn't believe me for a second. Did he really think I was going to rifle through Carly's stuff?

"Okay dude. Have fun, but just remember we'll be too wasted to help. And hurry the fuck up, you can't throw a party and ditch it, even for that quaint web show. By the way, I got an idea. Dress up Carly in a nurse outfit, and Sam comes in with a broke-"

I fixed him with as much of a Sam inspired death stare as I could muster, and he took the carton out of my hands, laughed, then shut the door in my face. Okay. Whatever, I turned around and walked back to Spencer.

"So you want to tell me what happened?"

"Sure.. just get me a beer. I don't think I can tell this story fully sober." He walked over to the fridge, pulled out a couple, and I started from the beginning.

* * *

**AN: **I know some sources have Shane as being like 3 or 4 years older than Freddie/Carly/Sam, but I'm not sure if they ever actually said on the show if he was in the same class as Freddie, or just both in the AV Club.

I'm going with "Shane is the same age as Freddie/Carly/Sam, and was just tall." Because it's easier that way. And makes his episode far less creepy if you consider he isn't 17 or even 18 whilst hitting on 14 year old Carly.

I know this is kinda fillerish, and probably disappointing if you were expecting Carly, so I apologise.

R&R :D


	19. Bad Moon Rising

**Chapter Name: **Bad Moon Rising

**Notes: **Thanks to reviewers **Snapplelinz, PerennialKillJoy, aisforangelaaa, purpleheart10, babycakestd, NewMoon02, Soldier702, BurgartheMage, Carl Rahl, listenWITHyourHEART **and** fbnk-luv.**

* * *

We had sat down at the kitchen table, as Spencer watched, mouth agape, as I recounted the entire saga, right the way through. However, I did leave out the parts about his argument with Sam.

I took the last sip of my 2nd bottle, "So that's the story. The whole story."

"You and Sam and shower and meat and _touching _and kissing and I don't even want to say it. _And you have a girlfriend_," He finished in a hushed whisper, like Jennifer was right in the room and just saying the word girlfriend could make her appear.

I wanted him to say something, anything else.. but the mouth just stayed open, repeating the words girlfriend, touching, Sam and kissing over and over.

Ugh.

"Spencer.. does this make me a jerk? A horrible boyfriend? It was like I couldn't control myself."

At this he snapped back to reality, shaking his head a few times, "Maybe it wasn't such a great decision, but you aren't a jerk because of it. And you told me yourself you had to exercise some restraint."

"Yeah.. well restraining myself from grabbing Sam by the shoulders and screwing her right in the shower isn't what I meant." Spencer scrunched his face up, definitely a 'I didn't want to hear that' look.

Unscrunching his face, he said "I think you're being too harsh on yourself."

"You do?"

"Yeah. I know what it was like to be your age, and I know if a girl as hot as Sam ever propositioned me like that, I wouldn't have resisted at all."

I raised my eyebrow at him, "Did any girls ever proposition you?"

"Oh. Um. No." His head fell just a touch.

"Why not? I know I'm a geek tech nerd, so that's why me and my friends never get any 'action', but you?"

"I was already this tall when I was your age."

"Wow."

"Yeah. You think you've got problems, I was a lanky crazy artist. I had no chance, not for a while at least."

"Can I ask you a question."

"Of course."

"Do you think I'm a mature guy? Shane once he got out of that coma, had a month off school, and when he came back.. he was almost.. I don't know... he seemed to change. Then he told us. He'd met a girl who worked at the hospital. They went out a few times, and they ended up having sex one night."

"Freddie.. having sex doesn't make you mature. You know that right? It's how you treat people and act that makes you mature. And Freddie, you're one of the most mature people I know. I'd trust you with anything, and I do trust you with the most important thing in my world. Carly. And I know she trusts you as well." I couldn't help but smile at that, and I'm not 100% sure but I might have blushed. Just a little.

"Thanks, I guess I see all the other guys, all the jocks and the musicians, and they all brag about their girlfriends and what they do with them, and it just makes me feel like I'm not as much of a man as they are."

"Freddie, I know you know this already right here," He leaned over and tapped my head with his fore-finger, "Otherwise you would've given in, but instead, you helped out Sam by doing what you knew was right. That stopped you both from doing something that could've been a huge mistake. You're as much of a man, maybe even more, than any of those guys. You know 90% of the time they are just lying to make themselves sound like big shots. A real man doesn't need to tell anyone."

"Did you know anyone like that?"

"There's always guys like that. The thing to remember though, is that one day, the might push away something priceless. Socko did that."

"Socko? He's never really struck me as the type of guy who acts like that."

"He isn't. Not anymore. But he used to be that way. Out of the 2 of us, he got all the girls. He had a great time. Then he wrecked it."

"How so?"

Spencer became glassy eyed, staring at one of the empty glasses, he rubbed his finger over the rim before he spoke, "This girl, her name was Sarah. She was so beautiful man. Blonde hair, blue eyes. Funny too. Smart when she wanted to be. I became friends with her during my art school days after I quit college. They always had us trying new things. Expanding our horizons and whatnot. I ended up in her graphic design class."

I wiggled my eyebrows at him, "So.. you ever... you know?"

"Nope." He laughed, before his eyes went downcast again, "You'll appreciate this Freddie I'm sure. I got friend zoned."

"That sucks man." Spencer nodded.

"It hurt for a while, but I got over it. I was happy for them. Sarah and I had been friends for I dunno, maybe 6 or 7 months. She came over one day, and I introduced them to each other, and a few weeks later they started going out. But he blew it. He eventually seduced her, got her into bed a few times, then dumped her and moved on to the next conquest. He was that used to it he didn't even realize what he was giving up. She blamed me because I was his friend, that I'd given him the wrong idea about me or something, and we never spoke again."

"Did you try?"

"Yeah. I tried. But it didn't work."

"Did you love her?" I kinda figured where this was going.

"Yes." He answered with no hesitation.

"I'm so sorry. Is that why you date so many women? You're looking for what you felt with her?" As soon as I finished the question I thought maybe I'd over stepped the mark so I went to tell him he didn't have to answer, but he replied before I could.

"Pretty much. I dunno if I'll ever find someone like her again. But look, to answer your question, those type of guys usually get their comeuppance. Just be yourself kiddo, and you'll be fine."

Spencer hesitated a moment, "Can I uh, ask you a question?"

"Sure. I don't see why not."

He moved his hand up to his head, and scratched a few times, "Do you have any... uh, feelings for Sam?"

"Feelings for Sam?! No.. of course not, I mean, she's hot, and probably out of my league if she knew just how hot she was, but we're friends... apart from the whole bedroom, shower, making out thing, but that was just one time. Plus we fight all the time.. although Sam has been trying to get better with that. She's Carly's best friend! I couldn't get between them? Right? That never stopped me with Carly though. Sam doesn't like me like that anyway. That's the most important thing. Although some people say when a girl tries to fight with you it means the girl likes you. Then why wouldn't she just say it? Maybe she's jealous of Carly? No, that's silly. Sam doesn't like me. I think I'd know by now if she was.. however, we did have a lot of fun that day, was there some spark I'm ignoring? Spending the night making out with her was really awesome though.. how could I-"

Spencer leaned across the table and grabbed me by the shoulder with his spindly arms, "Woah dude slow down."

"Huh?"

"You've gone off at a million miles an hour."

"Sorry. What was the question again?"

"Sam."

"Oh, yes." I pondered for a moment, "Of course I havefeelings for her.. but if I have you know.. _feelings? _I don't think so."

"Yeah.. sure." He said in an unsure tone.

"I have a girlfriend, what we did was one night only, and Sam would rather die before she'd be my girlfriend."

We sat there in silence for a few minutes, sipping our drinks.

"Freddie."

"Yeah?"

"What do you think about Sam trying to be more mature? I know you left out the details, I might be an idiot, but I'm not stupid, so I know it had something to do with our fight. I'm guessing she spilled what it was about?"

"Not really.. I accidentally overheard you. I didn't want to intrude, I didn't mean to eavesdrop, it just happened, I was bringing up the smoothies, then I heard you, then Sam."

He told me it was okay, and I continued on the original point, "She seemed sincere. Sam doesn't often just talk for the sake of talking you know? I think she realizes that we're all getting older and she won't have as much leeway.

"That is true. You're getting to the age where people start expecting you to behave like adults most of the time."

"Then when she started talking about the teachers and Carly, she looked really hurt, like she was understanding that the teachers didn't hate her, but were just annoyed that they had to waste time on Sam when they could be teacher her or the rest of their class. When I talked to her about how I acted differently around Carly after our fight, I think that resonated with her."

"Resonated?"

"Yeah, I started acting more mature, at least I think I am, trying to not get jealous when Carly gives her attention to other people, and to reduce my level of creepiness."

"No.. what does resonated mean?"

I just shook my head, "To evoke a feeling of shared emotion or belief. And you went to law school for three days?"

"Thanks."

"No worries," I said, grinning at his embarrassed face.

"Seriously though, I think she really wants to see this through. I just hope I can help her."

"Me too." The comfortable silence enveloped us again, until I felt it was time to leave.

"Thanks for the talk Spencer," I stood up, and walked to the bin with the empty bottles.

"Dude, it's no problem. You ever need to talk, I'm here for you buddy." We fistbumped, then I took what was left back to the apartment.

"Hey guys."

"Hey Freddie." Reuben said, as he got up to help me with the cartons. The place wasn't quite a mess, but there were empty packets of chips laying around, a dozen bottles strewn across the table, however each pile of chips was still neat. It looked to me like they'd changed to Texas Hold'em, as Shane was in the middle of dealing the last community card. I noticed Jeremy's eyes drop for a second, so I guess it didn't help him.

And it didn't. Shane had a full house, Jeremy was holding out for a flush but only managed a pair of 5's.

"I win again."

"Just take your chips loverboy, keep the commentary to yourself."

"You fix the problem bro?" Reuben asked as I sat back down at the table.

"Yeah yeah, easy."

"So what's going on?"

"Gibby lost all his money so he's gone off to watch tv or play a game or something."

I was dealt first in the next hand, but got nothing and chucked the cards. A few games went on, each of us winning roughly the same, although I took down Shane a few more times than he took down me, which was fun. We hung out for about an hour, the guys drank most of the alcohol, played some cards, some video games, had a lot of laughs at each other's expense as well. They all made some silly errors because they drank most of the alcohol, until they all decided they were starving and needed to eat.

I won the whole pot when Shane thought I was bluffing. He went all in, risking his entire pot, but I hit a diamond flush on the river vs his trip aces.

"Alright, help me bring all the meat and stuff up to the roof." I'd bought an array of meat, to use with the Barbecue on the roof.

We trooped out, took the elevator to the top floor, set it all up and I started cooking.

The guys just lazed about on the various chairs and tables that were left up there for everyone to use. You could see the sun just starting to fade, the light blue sky giving way to a deep orange, that seemed to give everything a nice golden glow. The city buzzed and hummed, you could hear the movement of thousands of people, cars, trucks and even trains.

I finished the first lot of steaks, with most of the guys going for a steak burger, with the tomato, lettuce and onion.

"Aww mustard!" Literally. Gibby had overstuffed a bread roll, and now had a giant yellow stain on his previously nice white shirt.

"So, is it any good? I used a mix of cumin, pepper, salt, bit of paprika, to give it some sp-"

Shane interrupted me, "Dude, it's awesome, now quit yapping, you're ruining the moment." We all laughed, after a bit of a rough start, this turned out to be a pretty good day. There wasn't going to be much more to look after on the hotplate for another 10 minutes, so I grabbed myself a burger.

"Not bad if I say so myself."

My phone vibrated, followed by the insistent tone that indicated a message.

Message from Sam P. Message reads:

_Hide_

I stood there, burger in one hand, phone in the other, looking down at the message wondering why I'd need to hide. Unless she meant from-

The roof access door flew open, slamming into the bricks of it's staircase with a harsh clang. I jumped in fright, and dropped my burger.

Gibby laughed at me, but his laughter died down when we saw who had opened the door.

Carly was standing in the frame of the door, in a light blue, floral patterned summer dress. The various white daisy, pink roses and yellow sun-flowers melding together against the blue background. It accented the recently formed womanly curve of her hips. Carly, wearing that dress, was simply beautiful.

Her eyes however. I've seen her eyes looking at me like that on 2 occasions. Once, after we hid our first kiss from her, and second, at school in the aftermath of what Jonah and I had done to her.

Her eyes were blazing with the fire of anger, narrowed like a predator sizing up it's prey. I could see, I could almost hear her teeth grinding from my bunker behind the barbecue. The dress fluttered in the breeze, but she remained motionless, staring me down.

"He was telling the truth." Gibby whispered to Shane.

"You're in deep shit Benson." Shane whispered to me.

"You all owe me five bucks." Reuben said. I was about to question him over betting on me telling the truth, when Carly spoke.

"Fredward Benson, get over here now."

* * *

**AN: **The prodigal girl next door returns! I hope I don't disappoint you with whatever comes next. Please R&R!

One quick note, the story has been bumped to M for "accumulation" of swearing and sexual references.


	20. Bad Blood

**Chapter Name: **Bad Blood

**Notes: **Thanks to reviewers **Carl Rahl**, **Shannon**, **listenWITHyourHEART**, **baronvonmilo**,** purpleheart10, aisforangelaaa, fbnk-luv, Soldier702, StriderHiryu, Peep, Snappleinz **and** NewMoon02.**

I'd also like to thank fbnk-luv, who helped beta read on this chapter.

* * *

_Carly was standing in the frame of the door, in a light blue, floral patterned summer dress. The various white daisy, pink roses and yellow sun-flowers melding together against the blue background. It accented the recently formed womanly curve of her hips. Carly, wearing that dress, was simply beautiful._

_Her eyes however. I've seen her eyes looking at me like that on 2 occasions. Once, after we hid our first kiss from her, and second, at school in the aftermath of what Jonah and I had done to her._

_Her eyes were blazing with the fire of anger, narrowed like a predator sizing up it's prey. I could see, I could almost hear her teeth grinding from my bunker behind the barbecue. The dress fluttered in the breeze, but she remained motionless, staring me down._

_"Fredward Benson, get over here now."_

"I'm just finishing up here. I'll be with you in a minute," I attempted to pacify Carly with my cheerful greeting.

That was very much the wrong thing to say. Carly emerged from the frame of the door, and advanced on me at a rapid pace, her shoes scraping on the concrete.

Gibby waved to Carly as she walked over, "Hey Carly." I inwardly thanked him for his attempt at deflecting.

"Not now Gibby." Gibby bowed his head as Carly's snapped at him.

"So.. uh.. Carly.. how was your trip?" I managed to choke out.

"It was all well and good until Sam came down and basically implied to me that you had sex with each other!"

Reuben choked on his drink, and Shane just smirked, "You old dog Benson, I guess you weren't telling the whole truth after all. Well well homies, little old Fredward here is the 2nd member of the AV club to lose his V-Card. Not that was much of a shock considering his competition."

Carly turned to glare at Shane, who just laughed and replied, "You've had the chance for a long time now Carly." That caused a round of eye rolling from the rest of the guys.

"You aren't helping Shane."

"I'm just speaking the truth Freddo."

"Just leave it alone. Please."

Instead of replying, he turned away, "Ha! I win! Gimme my five bucks back Rube."

"Dude, he said he didn't have sex with her. You don't win this one." Shane growled, then went back to his drink.

"That's it," Fed up with the comments from the peanut gallery, Carly grabbed my wrist and dragged me along the concrete roof and into the stairwell.

I stopped after the door shut behind us, "That dress looks really cute on you."

"Don't you dare patronize me Freddie." Carly said darkly, and I fell in line behind her as we marched to the elevator.

The silence was deafening. The floor buttons ticked over so slowly. One time the elevator stopped, opened up with it's ding noise, but no-one was waiting. Just standing there, staring out into an empty hallway.

...

"So... where's Sam?"

"Back home to meet her mom's new boyfriend." Carly spoke sharply.

"Another?" Carly didn't enjoy the small talk, as she ignored me until we reached our floor. The elevator dinged, and Carly lead the way to her door. After she unlocked the door, she directed me to walk through first with a wave of her arm.

I did so, and the door slammed shut behind me. The force of the slam caught me off guard a little, and I jumped at the banging noise.

Carly advanced, her finger pointing at me, but the fire in her eyes dying down,"What the hell were you thinking not telling me?"

"We didn't want to interrupt your trip."

Seemingly the anger from the roof top had petered out, perhaps from the catharsis offered by slamming the door. Her face fell into a look of bitter sadness, as she stammered, "Freddie, this was huge. You had... sex with Sam! How could you not tell me.. maybe the day after but to not tell me at all. That hurts. I thought we told each-"

I interrupted Carly by walking over to her and hugging her, "I didn't have sex with Sam! What did she tell you?"

I let Carly go gently, and she took a step back, "Sam came over, you were in bed, and you whispered her name or something, and she watched you and you said you wanted her. Then you woke up, but you were only wearing socks, and she saw you naked, and you talked and stuff and you had sex, and then you had a shower together!"

"Did Sam actually use the word sex?"

"Um.. not really. I just thought that's what you did."

"Well we didn't."

Carly didn't appreciate that bluntness of my reply, and her temper rose again, "So what! You still made out with her. You still did.. I don't even want to ask but I'm pretty sure I know what, so why didn't you tell me?" Carly yelled, the fire in her eyes coming back.

"You need to calm down Carly."

"Calm down? You want me to calm down? You've been keeping secrets from me again!" Man, this is really pissing me off. It didn't mean anything, why is this such a huge problem for her?

"You're being irrational, it's not like we meant to hurt you. Sam and I needed some time to figure out what it meant."

"I'm not being irrational Freddie. I'm just angry you've left me out. Again." Carly stood with her hands on her hips, and she rolled her eyes in annoyance. I hated people rolling their eyes at me. Sam and Spencer know that. My mother know that. Carly knows. And she did it deliberately to piss me off.

"Here we go. Carly Shay wants the whole world to revolve around her, yet again. Spare me the indignation. All we did was make out for a while, and she gave me a hand-job. So what?" Her face scrunched up, twisted into a look of disgust.

"So what? I go away for a few days and you end up together in a shower, naked!"

"Why do you care so much? I think Jennifer was right, you do put your nose into everyone's business."

"You're taking her side now?"

I sighed, "Maybe I want to take her side because she's my girlfriend."

"Yeah, you just love her so much that you'd go and cheat on her with Sam."

"Sarcasm doesn't become you Carly," I muttered under my breath.

Carly blustered back at me, "Says the guy who cheated on his girlfriend, with my best friend, and then went behind my back to try and keep it a secret! Last time I checked that isn't very becoming of you either!"

"Are you jealous or something?" I snickered, smirking at her with a raised eyebrow.

Carly's eyes opened wide in mock horror, then she snorted, "Like I'd ever be jealous of you. I'm way out of your league chump."

"Like I even want to be in your league. As far as I can tell, your league consists of jerks and guys more interested in getting into your pants than actually caring for you."

Carly laughed sarcastically, "Sure.. where I live, in reality, my league doesn't include loser momma's boy geeks who spend more time on their computer than NASA technicians."

Carly rolled her eyes at the end as well. That was it. She knew I hated being called a momma's boy. She knew I hated when someone rolled their eyes at me, "You know what? Jennifer was right! Why on earth did I ever want an egotistical, spoiled bitch who thinks she's too good for regular guys just because she's some big 'web star'?"

I took a much needed breath. Carly tried to make a comeback, but I continued yelling at her, and her mouth closed with a snap.

"All the time I spend on my computers is usually spent working on your fucking web-show. The web-show I spend hours and hours working on and get barely a thank-you for. But you'll dress like a slut for any random douchebag who makes sexy eyes at you. It makes me sick. You aren't even that hot anyway. Sam's got nicer boobs, and she actually has an ass. You know what I find the funniest?"

Carly replied scornfully, flailing her arms around, "Oh this outta be good you jerk. Lemme hear the wisdom of Fredward Benson, know-it-all! I'm _so_ smart, I get A's without trying. I love the AV club _so_ much, I can change the white balance of my super dooper camcorder in my sleep. I spend _so _much time watching Galaxy wars I coded a web page filled with pictures of Princess Kelya. My own girlfriend is _so_ sickened by the thought of doing anything more than holding hands with me that I need a computer full of porn labelled with my friends names on it. Tell me what you think nerd, I _really_ wanna hear it."

"The only reason the guys you think are 'in your league' want to go out with you is so they can pop your cherry and brag to their friends about screwing you."

Carly's anger rose, she was close to boiling point, her eyes shot daggers at me. Carly walked right up next to me, jabbing her finger into my chest, "You're just jealous it won't be you who gets to sleep with me first! I wouldn't in a million years put my my body anywhere near someone who has forced tick-baths. Or a guy whose mother is a whore that sleeps with the crazy warty doorman. I don't know what diseases she might have transmitted to you when you take your mother-son baths together." Carly smirked, thinking she'd won the fight.

Calling me a tech nerd, and then insulting my mother? I saw pure white hot rage forming in my mind. I didn't hold back, "At least I have a mother that cares. Where's your father? That's right. He's spent years avoiding you. I don't blame him either."

Carly's face fell, I thought she was going to burst into tears, and instead her arm flew up, and she slapped me across the face. I felt the sting, and the sound reverberated across the apartment. Next thing I knew she'd run out the door and slammed it behind me.

I stood next to the couch dumbfounded. Should I take the elevator down? That's probably the best idea. I was about to move when the front door flung open again.

"This is my house! Get out!" I could see water brimming at the bottom of her eyes, her lip starting to quivering and her eyelashes started fluttering.

I moved over towards her, "Carly.. I'm-"

"GET THE FUCK OUT!" Carly screamed, shoving me backwards and away from her.

I didn't reply. I just stomped towards the exit. As I opened the door, I thought I heard Carly sobbing, but I couldn't go back. Not now. I softly shut the door behind me.

My legs could barely hold me upright as I stood in the hallway. I could hear Carly falling onto her couch. I could practically see Carly drawing her knees up to her face, drops of salty tears staining her pretty blue dress. I heard her sobbing turning into anguish, blubbering and then finally into keening tears.

I collapsed into the waiting couch in the living room. I blinked a few times whilst I checked all the mess the guys had left before we moved up to the roof. I blinked again, my vision blurring up. Just some dirt in my eye. I brought my hand up to my face to get rid of the dirt, but to no avail.

I felt my heart shaking, my vision completely obscured by tears. I felt like I was going to be sick. I caught a lump in my throat. I couldn't sit upright any longer. I fell sideways onto the couch and my tears started pouring out in waves.

* * *

**AN: **Sorry about the delay, had some personal stuff to deal with, plus this was really hard to write.


	21. Up All Night

**Chapter Name: Up All Night**

**Notes: **Thanks to reviewers **axel100, ix3SuJu, PerennialKillJoy, Carl Rahl, Snapplelinz, gamecheck, listenWITHyourHeart, Rt7, baronvonmilo, Soldier702, mrmuscle, aisforangelaaa, purpleheart10, emlick96, themarchgirl, DoctrineDark, NewMoon02, babycakestd, LaternFan, Starcalista **and** stolen94. **And congratulations to** Ramsey** being the 200th reviewer \o/

Thanks to **Made of Ossum** for beta-reading this chapter.

* * *

The next two days passed in little more than a blur. From my perch on the fire escape, cars, people, the sky—it was like objectively observing a hive of bees, or an ant colony. I felt no connection to the world below me, and it felt no connection to me.

Every so often the massive roar of a truck horn would blare out over the city. Sometimes the screech of rubber tires. Occasionally birds would rush past on their way to a nest in some hidden nook or cranny of the huge concrete structures.

All alone, staring out, watching life go by. The blue sky that had shined over my little party had crumbed to an overcast dull grey that swept in the evening of the fight and hadn't lifted since. It seemed to match my mood. Sullen. Prone to occasional downpours. Yet the people made their way through the endless grey.

Nearly everyone was alone. Solitary. One car. One umbrella. One life.

Was that my future, down below?

If it was, it scared me. That way of life, meandering between giant office buildings and giant residential apartments. Not knowing anyone, not seeing past the the most outward expressions. Empty, transitory emotions bouncing aimlessly from person to person, messages going from desk to desk. Surely not everyone lived like that?

For the last two days the sky would transition from that deep grey to orange and then into a deep blackness.

I'd wake up at 5am, the crack of dawn. Although the words 'waking up' didn't really apply. I'd just kept tossing and turning all last night. Replaying the event in my head, over and over. Mentally scolding myself over my actions. My words.

I hurt Carly.

And here I was again. Watching the sun rise. Watching the people move. It started off slowly—a random business man, possibly on some kind of international conference call. Who knew. The trickle continued, until it was a flood of people from all walks of life.

The sun broke over the roof of the building opposite my window, flooding my room with light.

I wasn't going to be out on that fire escape today. Well, at least for most of the day. After closing the curtains to reduce the brightness, I sank back to bed to sleep for a few hours. I was awoken by the sound of my phone playing Jennifer's ringtone.

I groaned, rolled over on my side and fumbled with the phone for a second. "Yeah."

"Is that the correct way to talk to your girlfriend, Fredward?" Her voice was shrill and penetrating, blasting the sleepiness out of my head.

"Sorry, just a little tired."

"I'm on my way. I'll be there in 20 minutes. You'll be ready by then, right?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Alright, bye, sweetie."

I mumbled a response then hung up. The next 20 minutes were spent getting ready. Showering. Cleaning my teeth. Putting on clothes. Brushing my hair.

I slumped down onto the couch, remembering the intense make-out session I'd shared with Sam on it. Before Sam booted me off with, 'That's enough, dork; go put your Superman pj's on and go to bed.' I shrugged and stood up, but before I'd left, she'd spoken again.

'Not bad, Freddo. And, uh, thanks for letting me stay over.'

I said it was no problem, and her smile told me that she appreciated it. There was no evil glint in her eye, just a note of gratitude showing with the curve of the swollen lips I'd just spent a few hours getting to know.

I was broken out of my memory by a knock at the door.

"Fredward, are you there?"

I opened the door and greeted her with a kiss on the cheek. Somehow it didn't really compare to what I'd done with Sam. It didn't even compare with the few kisses Carly had given me—a nose kiss and a couple of friendly kisses on the cheek, usually after coming back from a couple of weeks away on holiday or at camp. I think it was just a lack of history; we were still building up to a more intense level in our relationship, taking it slow.

"Would you like a drink or anything?"

"No, I'm good. You ready to leave?"

"Sure."

We walked out together to the elevator and pushed the buttons at the same time. Jennifer blushed, a cute rosy tinge appearing on her cheeks. I had to admit that we did have a spark, that it wasn't just mutual boredom and loneliness that brought us together.

"Heh. Ladies first."

The elevator shuddered to a halt at the lobby, and we exited holding hands. The moment Lewbert saw us, he started screeching, "YOU DIDN'T SIGN THE GUEST BOARD! YOU NEED TO SIGN THE GUEST BOARD!"

"I've never had to sign a guest board before?"

"WELL YOU DO NOW, GIRLY!"

"Fine, fine, give me the damn board."

Lewbert pointed to the other side fo the room. "It's on the wall over there." Jennifer walked over to it. I turned to follow when I was grabbed by Lewbert. He pulled me towards him by the collar of my shirt, leaning right in. I could see each individual hair on his gruesome wart.

"They aren't worth it," he whispered. "Where do you think I got this from?" He pointed to his wart.

"Spending too much time out in the sun?"

He didn't reply; instead he started babbling about how "I'd find out" and that "You'll all find out one day!"

"Crazy." I detached myself from his weird semi-embrace and backed away slowly. I took Jennifer's hand again, and we left the lobby through the glass doors.

Only to run right into Carly. A little "hmph" sound escaped from her mouth, and she pushed right past us into the lobby.

"What was all that about? I know she doesn't like me, but does she have to act like such a bitch about it?"

"It's not you."

"Did she get jealous and start another fight with you about me?"

I opened my mouth, and it suddenly hit me. How on earth could I ever talk about this with Jennifer? I'd have to confess to cheating on her. And as much as I thought we had a pretty good relationship happening, telling her about this one-time, never going to happen again moment wouldn't help that. And I wasn't ready to end it either.

"Yeah. Something like that. Maybe it's best if we stay away from Carly and Sam when we're together for a while."

"Okay," Jennifer replied, a crooked half-smile trying to hide her joy that something had come between us.

A couple of hours later, we had been around part of the shopping mall. Part! Carly and Sam were never this bad. Unless maybe ditching me at Build-A-Bra was code for 'let's wander around aimlessly for hours.'

Jennifer didn't like Build-A-Bra. 'Too childish.' Only thing she ever wanted was top of the line designer. Luckily for her, she was Daddy's little girl, and Daddy just happened to be a big shot record exec. He was making at least seven figures. In a way, I kinda wondered what she needed from me. Celebrity perhaps? She went to the same private school as Principal Franklin's daughter; maybe that's how things worked—the money you had didn't matter as much as the image you projected?

I could believe it.

Jennifer had just come out of another shop with another bag in tow, and as I went to stand up, Jennifer waved her hand down. "I need to rest for a few minutes, Fredward."

"No problem. Want me to get you something for lunch?" It was nearly 2pm, and I was getting hungry.

"Like I'd ever be caught dead eating anything from here. Eww. I'll call my driver back, and he'll take us to lunch. I booked a table at Chambre D'argent."

"Ah, cool."

"Look at these." Jennifer opened up a shoebox, gently picking up a pair of strappy blue high heels. To be honest to myself, they looked a little slutty. Stripperish. Not that Jennifer ever really acted stripperish or removed more than her jacket around me. But whatever, it was her/her father's money, and my fashion sense was quite lacking. They'd probably look okay when she actually wore them.

"You bought shoes last week."

"A girl can never have enough shoes. Or diamonds," she replied bluntly, before she went back to admiring the shoes.

"I'm sure they'll look great."

"Oh, I know they will."

Was that some kind of hint before? That she wanted me to get her diamonds? Or some kind of jewellery?

Never understood that 'diamonds are a girl's best friend' phrase. I knew Carly and Sam would want each other more than any diamonds. Glittering or otherwise. The entire diamond market was a complete fraud designed for maximum profitability and stimulation of sales anyway.

Jennifer sat admiring the blue shoes, gazing at them with quite a look of contentment etched on her face. Once she'd had her apparent fill of shoe worship, they were gently placed back in their white box and back in the plastic bag.

My phone buzzed.

Message from Sam P: "we need 2 talk."

That I wasn't surprised with. She'd spent most of the time comforting Carly, pausing only to punch me in the gut a few times when we met in the hallway.

I replied with, "Later tonight k? Will txt you when I get home."

The phone buzzed one last time with "fine."

"Who was that, Fredward?"

"Oh, just one of the guys. We're working on a video project for a competition."

"Anything interesting?"

"Nah, just some Galaxy Wars stuff." We were intending to make a story using the Galaxy Wars MMORPG game. It was well into the planning stage, with some preliminary work done on the script and ideas.

Jennifer tutted, "You really need to start growing out of those kids' games. Such a waste of time."

"Yeah...well." I shrugged. It was a view that, well, practically everyone but Spencer held. And I had to admit I'd gotten pretty addicted to it at one stage. Once my grades started to slip, Carly found out the reason and forced me to submit to a sort of 'game timetable,' and Sam had backed it up with the threat of physical violence if I didn't.

It was funny in a way. Carly's first thought was that I'd had a secret girlfriend. The second was that I was on drugs.

Jennifer didn't bother replying to that, as her phone buzzed. Once she'd flipped the phone open, it was obviously a message, and she stood up. "That was the driver. He's on the roof of the car-park. Let's go."

"Sure. Do you want me to carry some of the bags?"

"Yes." With that, she dumped all the bags into my arms, and I struggled to sit up without collapsing in a heap. I managed to get into the elevator without falling over. After the elevator made its way to the roof, we stepped out, her driver waiting with an open door.

* * *

**AN: **Yeah. I know. Some personal stuff got in the way again.


	22. Rich Girl

**Chapter Name: **Rich Girl

**Notes: **Thank you to Made Of Ossum (woop), who beta read this chapter.

Thank you to reviewers Made Of Ossum (woop), Soldier702, Snappelinz, RemDiamond, StoryTeller125, Brekka, baronvonmilo, listenWITHyourHEART, Fanfic-Reader-88, babycakestd, DoctrineDark, purpleheart10, NewMoon02, iHeartCreddie, TheGunSlinger82, darsnider and Steampunk Beauty.

* * *

The impeccably dressed driver stood crisply alongside the open passenger door of the Lincoln Town Car. He was wearing an unadorned, yet clearly designer black suit and black sunglasses. It was funny; the first time I saw him, I wasn't expecting a driver and car, and I joked to myself he looked like a Secret Service agent. All he was missing was the ear piece and a gun.

Well, funnily enough, I noticed he had all the signs of carrying a weapon on him. Funny what watching TV can teach you, isn't it? I think Reuben pointed it out during an episode of one of those police procedurals, some white dude solving crimes with mind powers. There were so many of them these days that it was hard to keep track.

Just one random day, a few weeks after I first saw him, I noticed he was walking just a little off. Not by much. Just enough. Then I noticed how he would adjust himself after getting out of the car, not like he was fixing his shirt or jacket, but reaching his hands to his sides and pushing downward. He'd be constantly scanning the area when he was outside, just tilting his head slightly enough so that his eyes could check anyone moving around Jennifer or looking suspicious. The few times I'd seen him without sunglasses, he had a stare. He had that look in the eyes that told me he was more than just trained, that he could act when required, and that he was confident in his abilities.

I watched him closer, and one day when it was stupidly hot, and he had only one button on his jacket, it slipped out. I saw the holster and dark black pistol out of the corner of my eye for just a second. I didn't tell Jennifer; she wouldn't like it, and her father probably wanted to take precautions to keep his daughter safe. I could respect that. I had no way of knowing, but the car was likely one of the bulletproof protective versions.

I'd seen him a few times, and he never paid me the slightest attention, not unless Jennifer indicated it beforehand. Otherwise, I was as good as invisible.

I didn't ever want to _become_ visible to a man like him.

Sunlight breaking through the gap in the clouds bounced off the polished black paint, causing me to squint and wish I'd brought some sunglasses. Jennifer ambled over, unburdened by her new possessions. After being greeted by the driver, she bent down, her knees squished together, before swinging them into the car in what she'd told me was a 'most ladylike fashion.' The door shut behind her, and the driver headed to the front of the car to unlock it for me.

I lumbered over to the trunk, manipulating the multiple bags hanging on my arm so I could get it open properly without dropping everything on the ground. The door swung down, slamming as it locked.

The driver now stood beside the right hand passenger door where Jennifer had entered. _Yeah. Thanks for all the help._ I glanced at him frostily as I sat inside. The driver shut the door behind me and made his way into the front seat, put on his seat belt, then shifted his eyes to look into the rear view mirror.

"Chambre D'argent."

"Yes, Miss."

The driver pulled around, taking a wide loop around the roof of the parking lot, and we glided slowly down each ramp. We eventually pulled out into the street, and I noticed Jennifer's hand resting idly in the middle of the seat. I intertwined our hands together, lacing the fingers, as I captured her eyes with a glance. She blushed and smiled before shyly turning away to gaze out the window.

I was glad the ride didn't take long, and for the air conditioning, as I don't always do well on long car rides. Hell, we could've walked here if we wanted to. We turned left, then right, then straight for a bit, through a set of stop lights, and then drove on.

While we traveled, as Jennifer kept looking out the window, I started stroking the top of her hand gently.

She turned to me and whispered, not wanting the driver to hear. "Stop it, Fredward; you know I'm ticklish."

"Oh, really?" I disentangled my fingers, before twisting her hand palm up and running my fingers along the curve of her thumb.

"Fredward, stop it!" She started to giggle, so I leaned over and captured her lips with a short, chaste kiss.

I was prevented from trying to take it further when the driver called out that we were nearly there. I grumbled as we broke apart. The car rolled up to the entrance, a covered driveway leading out to the open front courtyard. The building as a whole was constructed in the Mediterranean Revival style, with a whitewash stucco walls, a terracotta roof, and arched windows. It was almost out of place in Seattle, of all places, but fit the actual restaurant enclosed perfectly.

The door opened, and Jennifer stepped outside the door being held open by the driver. Shortly after, my own door swung open, the driver standing sharply with the door open. I exited and nodded to him. He curtly nodded back, before driving away again.

"Does he, like...have a name?" I asked Jennifer, as I linked our arms together.

"I assume he does; I mean, I doubt his parents named him Mister Driver," Jennifer snarked back, as we stepped towards the entrance.

"Very funny."

"I asked once. And he just ignored me. I've never needed to actually talk to him, though. He just does what he does when it needs to be done."

The door beckoned, and we entered the main foyer. Off to the side was a bar area for people to wait for tables to become available, but we wouldn't need to wait today. We approached the podium, and 10 seconds later, the maître d' took his position and greeted us with a clipped British accent.

"Good afternoon; welcome to Chambre D'argent." He opened the book on the podium to where a list of names and times could be read. The reservation sheet.

"Reservation for two under Martinez, Jennifer Francesca."

"Very good, Miss Martinez. Follow me." We fell in behind, as we made our way into the room. What struck me first was the note of a cello, playing as part of a string quartet. A few seconds led me to determine they were currently playing the Cello Concerto In E Minor by Sir Edward Elgar. The mother/son musical appreciation course finally payed its worth. Although, that's a lie; I've always enjoyed listening to classical music. It's, well...classic.

We wound our way through the assembled tables following behind, each table covered in a brilliant white tablecloth. In the middle of each was a a bouquet of fresh white roses. The lighting was low, just enough to illuminate the room but not enough to leave the 30 or so people seated in the dark. The patrons spoke in hushed whispers. Here, a pair of businessmen were hammering out a deal; on the other side of the floor, a group of five people chatted quietly.

"This place seems too fancy for me," I whispered to Jennifer.

"It's not fancy; it's just...exclusive. Keeps the uncouth lower classes away," Jennifer laughed, as we came up to our table. A table for two in the far corner. I made my way to where Jennifer was standing and pushed in her chair for her.

"Thank you, dear."

"You're welcome," I replied, leaning down to kiss her on the cheek. Then I took my seat opposite.

"A waiter will be with you shortly, followed by complimentary hors d'œuvres. Please enjoy your meal." We thanked the maître d', and he retreated from whence he came.

I opened the menu.

"Whoa. I think I might stick to the free stuff." Each dish cost more than making spaghetti tacos for Spencer, Sam, Carly, and me.

Jennifer gave a wry smile, obviously expecting that response. "Don't worry, Fredward." She opened her purse, then pulled out her trusty black credit card. "Lunch is on my father."

"Well, that's a relief." I shouldn't have expected anything different, really. No sooner had I started looking at the menu, as opposed to the prices, than the aforementioned 'free stuff' appeared, being carried on a silver tray by a waiter. The first thing he did was remove the flowers off the table.

"Miss, Sir. Œuf mimosa. Our compliments." He nodded before placing the tray, a jug of iced water, and two highball glasses in the center of the table, in addition to the gleaming white plates and cutlery. "Would you care to order?"

"Thank you, but could you give us five minutes?"

"Certainly, Miss. Enjoy your meal."

I admired the items before me. I didn't speak French, but it wasn't hard to figure out what was in front of me. Deviled eggs.

I used the spoon to pick up and place one onto my plate. A perfect half boiled egg, with the yolk taken out, and mustard, pepper, and herbs mixed with it. It was topped by a ribbon of prosciutto with a dab of mayonnaise to finish. The ham might be a problem.

Jennifer glanced up from the menu, before she scrunched her nose. "Eww. Ham. You can have them all, Fredward."

"You could just take the ham off the top, you know?"

Jennifer looked at me as if I'd suggested I should bring out a pig and slaughter it on the table in front of everyone.

"What?"

"You know I can't eat anything after it's touched meat. That's so gross."

"Oh. Yeah. Sorry."

"That's okay, Fredward; you're just a guy, and you forget stuff like that all the time." I cocked my eyebrow at her before I noticed a sly grin, as she slunk back below the menu.

"Very funny."

"I thought so." Jennifer laughed, from behind the black cover of the menu.

I took my time with the first egg, taking the piece of ham off first. It was salty and oily but tasted amazing. I used a knife to cut the rest of the egg into halves, picking it up with the fork and chewing before swallowing. The bright yellow mustard and yolk also had pepper, basil, and parsley flavoring it. The final piece was the cold egg white, and all in all, it was very refreshing.

It wasn't long before I'd eaten another in the same manner, then two more in one large gulp each, much to the chagrin of Jennifer.

"It's not a race."

"I know...but these are just so good. Are you sure you don't want one?"

"I'm fine. When is that waiter coming back? What do you want to drink? I'm thinking a white wine; is that okay with you?"

"Wine? We aren't legal, though." It was all well and good drinking at home, but what if I got caught? What if the police found out? What if the waiter called them and fined me? I'd die of embarrassment.

"Don't you worry. My friend Benjamin Franklin will vouch for us, and he never told a lie."

"I'm pretty sure it was George Washington who said that, and that was only when he chopped down his father's cherry tree."

"Well, one Benjamin Franklin is worth 100 George Washingtons, so that's even better, wouldn't you say?"

I was about to reply when the waiter came up to the table again, his footsteps clacking loudly on the hard wooden floor.

"Are you ready to order now?" he greeted cheerfully.

"Actually, we'd like a bit more time, thank you. It's all so good, I'm having trouble deciding. Silly girl, as usual." Jennifer laughed, and both myself and the waiter laughed politely along with her.

"But we would like a nice bottle of white wine, whatever you recommend in the 150 to 200 dollar range, thank you very much."

His eyes took us both in, clearly realizing we were both underage, but just as he was about to speak, Jennifer spoke again. "Oh, silly me. I forgot to tip you beforehand. You're doing a great job. Here you go." Jennifer thrust three notes into the man's palm, and he looked down and up again, down. Up.

"Thank you very much, Miss..." He stammered.

"Martinez. You're welcome. Now, what wine would you recommend to go with a vegetable dish or maybe fish?" Jennifer never touched meat but would occasionally eat fish; it was rare, but I'd seen it a few times a month.

His mind made up, he launched into a short list of wines that fit the price range.

"We'll have the Kendall-Jackson Sauvignon Blanc. Thank you very much; you've been a great help. I'm sure we'll be ready to order soon."

"Certainly. Very good. Were the eggs to your liking?" he asked, noticing the leftover eggs.

"Oh, yes, indeed. My girlfriend doesn't eat eggs, though, and I didn't want to ruin my appetite before the main course."

He nodded crisply, that being something of a trademark around here, and off he went, taking the silver platter with the two remaining eggs. He also picked up the white plates and dirty cutlery, even though I was the only one to use it. He shuffled away towards the kitchen.

"Wow. That was impressive."

"I pick up a few things from watching Daddy, and not just his credit card. Sometimes he brings over clients or potential investors. It helps me stay on the social ladder at school as well. Not that I care. It's just that most of the girls that go to the Labellia Academy are the daughters of old money families, rich self-made millionaires...or crime bosses." Labellia was the private school that Jennifer, and Principal Franklin's daughter, attended.

"Crime bosses?"

"Only a few. I mean, their fathers usually get into that stuff to provide for their kids anyway, so it makes sense in a way that they'd want them to get the best. I'm sure they do some nasty things to get the money, at least. Oh, and the Horan Academy boys—that's the all-boys school we are paired up with; we share some of the same grounds with them. Anyway, most of those guys are being groomed to take over their family companies one day, so some of the girls want the best, richest heirs, or their families want to get close, maybe force two families to join together. It's all very old world."

"But not you?"

"Fredward, you're so cute when you're confused. Just because some of the girls are like that doesn't mean I am. I thought you knew me better by now. Plus, you're something of a celebrity through this little webshow of yours, so you aren't without your charms in that department. Daddy only wants me to be happy, so he doesn't pressure me or force me to try and get close to people I don't like."

"Thanks for that..." _I think._

Jennifer smiled, before leaning low across the table. "Speaking of the webshow...you wouldn't believe what I heard."

"What?"

"I heard a rumor that little punk friend of yours, Samantha, was making out at some gross all-you-can eat buffet. For a prize of meat. That girl is just disgusting." Jennifer tittered and shook her head.

"What...?" I stammered back. I didn't think anyone that might recognise me was there.

"You wouldn't happen to know anything about that, would you?" Jennifer's eyebrow raised as if in direct imitation of my own personal facial quirk.

Did she know something?

Was the proverbial sword of Damocles waiting above my head?

I couldn't help but look up at the ceiling. There was a light fixture, but no sword hanging by a single horse-hair.

"Fredward?"

* * *

**AN: **Woo, finally updated again. I had it open pretty much every night, and somehow it just wouldn't write itself. Eventually though I stared intently at the screen and eventually I got enough words down. I thought about splitting this chapter into 2, as it's over my usual 2000 word 'limit', but I thought there wasn't really anything to use as a 'split point' and I didn't want to have some lame 1400 word chapter after so long without an update.

I would thank the people who have my story on Author or Story Alert, or in their Favourites, but for some reason I can't see any stats for it. Oh well, you'll just have to review to get a shout-out. ;)

As always, please R&R, and feel free to flame me for not updating quickly enough, or to ask questions :D


	23. Play It Off

**Chapter Name: **Play It Off

**Notes:** No beta on this one, so it probably has heaps of errors. I apologise.

Thanks to those who reviewed, Steampunk Beauty, Darsnider, Darsnider again, Made of Ossum (woop), fanfic-reader-88, pscf3, baronvonmilo, Snapplelinz, PerennialKillJoy, Soldier702, listenWITHyourHEART, TheGunSlinger82, StoryTeller125, RayneAA and Disneygleek.

* * *

I thought about my reply. Feign ignorance? Stall for time? My eyes darted across the room, looking for something, anything to offer a distraction. A waiter coming out that I could request to order? The wine? More entrées? Wait.

Way over on the far side of the room I noticed a patron coming out from behind a door, and next to him was a sign that indicated my temporary savior.

Yeah. That sounds like a plan.

"Um. I need to go to the bathroom." I asked, looked Jennifer dead in the eyes. No fear. Nothing to hint that I was worried. Just pure manly steel and surety. Yeah, because I've been so well known for standing up for myself in the face of Carly, Sam and my mother haven't I?

Which was instantly cut down by a barb Sam would be proud of, "Would you like me to come with you?"

"What?" I fought to control the level of my voice, but I'm sure it went up a half octave. I've heard of the classic restaurant bathroom rendezvous, but I would never expect it from Jennifer. I immediately downed the glass of water sitting beside my plate, as my mouth dried up.

"Well, most people your age just go. They don't ask permission from their girlfriend." Jennifer snarked at me.

"Oh. Sorry, just.. never mind. I'll be back soon." I stood up from the table, placed the napkin down, and walked away. I navigated through the maze of tables and around an onrushing waitress who was coming out from the staff door adjacent to the bathrooms.

Ooh. She was cute. Petite body, short spiky black hair, matching black rimmed glasses that framed a pair of perky blue eyes. I smiled as I stepped out of her way, and had to make doubly certain not to turn my head even a little in case Jennifer was watching me from our table. I concentrated on the door in front of me until the urge to watch the waitress fled me. I opened the door and walked into the little hallway, with the men's toilet on the right, and the women's on the left.

I pushed the door open.

Oh man.

They have a toilet guy.

Ugh. I hate them. It's just.. who wants some guy watching you as you pee? Or worse? I can't look them in the eye once I'm done. It's just. I can't do it. The guy was like staring me in the face, I could practically hear his mind going 'this guy is gonna take a dump, and I'm gonna make a dollar', I mean. Ugh. Who decided that toilets needed some random guy wearing a freaky red suit to stand around in?

I can picture some big shot executive meeting, 100 floors up, overlooking a big financial city.. New York, London, Sydney, Hong Kong.. who knows.. a packed boardroom, filled with the highest levels of company management, all abuzz, waiting in expectation for this 'new, ground breaking idea' from their glorious leader.

The massive wooden doors open up, an in strides the man himself. The crowd quiets, as he stands in front of the assembled group. Silence now, baited breath, edge of your seat action.

"Listen up men, you know toilets?"

"Yes Mr Stevens." The boardroom look around the room, wondering if they misheard. Toilets? They ask themselves, and the man next to them. The token female executive thinks 'oh dear, Men and their toilets.'

"How about if we added a person." Yes, he really did say toilets.

A wave of nervous laughter springs up, whilst one brave junior executive puts his hand in the air, "What do you mean Sir?" He asks, looking around for support.

"Well, we'll put a guy in them."

"I don't follow?"

The expression on the chairman's face grew annoyed, and he slammed his fist down hard on the polished oak table, "What's so hard about this Johnson? You have a toilet. You put a guy there. He has towels and stuff. Simple!"

Intimidated, the rest of the boardroom started nodded and agreeing gingerly, "Right Sir. We'll get right on it." Was heard from one of the major executives, and from there a steady hubbub filled the room discussing the plan.

"Good. Toilet guys are going to propel this company into the next century."

"Excuse me Sir, and I help you?"

It was the toilet guy.

Huh. Oh. "Sorry. Ah.. could I get some privacy please?"

"Certainly Sir." The toilet guy nodded his head, and walked out of the room, after I gave him a small tip.

The bathrooms were just as fancy as the interior, white marble tiles on the walls and ceiling, with dark granite counter tops. Each sink was painted or inlaid with gold, with the taps made from gleaming brass. Even the toilet seats were classy, black pearlescent with polished silver piping.

"This bathroom probably cost more than my entire apartment." I mused out loud to no-one in particular.

Alright. Time to call in some help. I pulled the phone out of my pocket, and hit the speed dial for Sam. It rang a few times, before the line clicked open, "Whatup dork? You ready to talk?"

"Yeah, just tonight, sure. I need some help. I think Jennifer might know about what we did that night."

"That night.. the meat prize making out chiz?"

"Yeah. Do think maybe there was someone there that knew us?"

Sam didn't sound too concerned, "It's always a possibility, but I didn't see anyone I know. Why? What's going on?"

"Well, we're at lunch, and we're talking, and out of nowhere she tells me that you were making out for the meat prize, and asked me if I knew about it."

"You're at lunch? Where's Jennifer." Her voice sounded slightly concerned.

"I'm in the bathroom. She's waiting at the table for the wine and stuff." I heard Sam sniggering on the other side of the phone.

"And I thought that reverberation was just you're voice finally breaking." Great. I'm in deep shit and Sam's cracking puberty jokes. I think I proved pretty well that I was perfectly "pubic" or whatever the hell the term is that morning she ended up with her hand down my pants. I didn't hear much complaining then that's for sure.

"This is serious Puckett. What if she knows, she could break up with me, or send her father's hired goons to take me out."

"Hired goons?"

"Yeah. Hired goons. He practically has a private army. I told you this already." I started panicking at the thought of her bodyguard rolling me up in carpet and throwing me off a bridge. Or buying me some cement shoes. Oh god, no-one would ever find me! It'd be like Jimmy Hoffa except I'd be buried under Qwest Field!

"If I vanish avenge my death!"

"What?" Sam replied flatly.

"You have to promise me. If I vanish, you need to avenge my death. You'll need to find Jennifer's father, make him admit to having me killed, and then kill him yourself. And then make sure you take care of my mother. Sell all my tech equipment to help pay for a replacement on iCarly. Maybe if I make a run for it I can hide in Yakima for a few years until the heat dies down."

"You're goddamn crazy man. Chillax."

"No I won't chillax, my life is in danger! Don't kill Jennifer though. It's not her fault I broke her heart." I added forlornly, It was just a stupid one-time mistake. And it lead to hurting Carly as well. If I could take that.. no, I can't take it back, no-one can. It's in the past. Deal with the future.

"Dude, calm down. What does she know?" I breathed in and out for a few seconds, pondering her question.

"Well, all she said was that she heard about you making out, presumably with me, at the restaurant when we won that meat prize and then we... um.. you know."

"Did some hot and sweaty spit swappin' for a few hours?"

"Yeah. That night." I smiled at the recollection of that morning and evening. Sure, it wasn't the best of ideas, and lead to some major problems, but still, it was fun. Then again, the fun was pretty well outweighed by the problems. And those problems might still be growing, so I think maybe next time I'll err on the side of caution and not fun.

"How much does she know?"

"I don't know alright. All she said was that she heard about you, she didn't say anything about me, and she just asked if I knew about it."

"Here's a tip that has served the Puckett family for generations."

"What is it?"

"Deny till you die. Works for anything. Cheating on your girlfriend, being caught stealing, illegal bootleg cassette tapes, inferior quality salmon, you name it!" Sam's voice rose enthusiastically.

"But what if she knows? Wait. Inferior quality salmon?"

"We don't like to talk about the Salmon incident. So much fish gut. Anyway, if she knows, then you'll probably be out one girlfriend. Big freaking whoop. She's a bitch anyway."

"Sam." I admonished. One day something is going to blow up between my two friends and Jennifer, and it won't be pretty.

"Look, whatever. I don't care. Just pretend like you have no idea, and if you have a chance to deny whatever evidence she has, take it. And we still need to talk later. Deny till you die. Ciao."

The line clicked dead, before I had a chance to respond.

I looked around, wondering about her help. Deny? I probably need some more recon before I get stuck into a specific reply, just to avoid being ambushed. Yeah. I'll go with that. If she knows.. well she knows, but I could probably explain it away by saying Sam forced me to do it, and it didn't mean anything. But lying. That could be killer.

Because nothing we did that day meant anyway. Well, I mean, the kissing stuff I guess. The talks and time we spent meant something obviously, we're good friends.

Ugh. The area where the toilet guy sat had a bowl of mints. Who the hell wants toilet mints? So gross.

Dropping the phone into my pocket, I walked back out of the bathroom, passing the toilet guy on the way out. He nodded, and went back to his post. Probably to check if I stole any of the toilet paper.

As I walked back out again, the cute waitress was coming back, and she smiled at me. Of course, I smiled back. I moved out of her way and started back to my table.

Oh great. Jennifer saw that. Her eyes narrowed, her brow furrowed. I navigated through the tables again, and sat back down. Jennifer still hadn't changed her expression.

"What?" I feigned ignorance.

"You were checking out that waitress." Jennifer pointed the tip of a piece of bread at me, brandishing it like a knife.

"I wasn't! She just smiled at me. It's probably just part of her job. The only girl I'm checking out here is you."

"Do you think she's prettier than me?" Jennifer asked, trying to hide her obviously jealously with annoyance.

"Of course not, you're the prettiest girl here. Jen, really, you are." With that reassurance, her eyes softened, and I noticed the bottle of wine, and that both glasses had been filled.

"Great. I need a drink." Picking it up, I put the glass under my nose, it smelled sweet, so I took a sip. It was fresh and crisp as I swished it round my mouth, "You should try some, it's great."

"I already have Fredward. That's my second glass. I also took the liberty of ordering for us, since you were waiting in the bathroom. I couldn't stomach watching you tear through a piece of steak, so you're getting the Bluefin Tuna." Hm.. I kinda wanted that steak.

"Okay I guess, no big deal. What about you?"

"A salad and a vegetarian pasta dish."

"Cool." After cutting open and eating some of the bread on the table.

"So, you know anything about this thing with Sam?"

"Why? What do you know? You normally don't bother or care what Sam and Carly do."

"Just curious. Sometimes I hear things. It always helps to have a good network of contacts. Even if I don't personally care, it's good to see if the contacts are worthwhile listening to."

"Did they show you any evidence, or is it just random scuttlebutt?"

"It's more along the friend of a friend line, but they say that Sam showed up at some couples night at some disgusting steak restaurant, and ended up in some gross kissing contest with a guy named Berkowitz." Oh thank god. She didn't know. Or at least, I could deny it and not get caught in a lie.

"You know the Puckett women.. they really like Jewish guys." Was all I could come up with. Lame.

"So you don't know anything about it?" I get the feeling she believes me, but thinks I might know more about this so called "Robert Berkowitz" or I'm perhaps covering for Sam.

"All I know is that the Berkowitz family get around. You should hear about what Rebecca gets up to, hoo boy she's a party animal." I joked, quietly and awkwardly laughing after I finished talking.

"Good to know." Jennifer said, as the cute waitress exited the staff area again, this time carrying some plates. I knew pretty soon that it was our meals, as no-one else was seated in between our table and the course the woman was taking.

"Hey, do the female toilets have like toilet women in them?" I thought about it on the way back, I mean, do they? I don't think they do on TV. The only time I've ever been in a women's bathroom was an extremely embarrassing trip to the mall with Mom, and they wouldn't have had one for the men's toilet, let alone the women's.

Jennifer was studying her phone, and didn't quite hear me, she looked up from the phone puzzled, "Sorry?"

I didn't really feel a compulsion to know the answer to that, so I changed the subject, "Oh look lunch is here." I eagerly brushed the plate with the bread aside, making room for the meal as the waitress made her way to the table.

* * *

**AN: **I think I updated it faster this time? Like I mentioned in my latest Spam short story, I got really sick for like an entire week and a half :S It was pretty much impossible to sleep, and not the good "hey I can get things done" not sleep, but the "hey I feel like crap and want to die" not sleep.

So yes, I do apologise for not having some shocking revelation in this chapter, but hey, not every cliff-hanger needs to end up with someone going over the edge, nor does every chapter need to start with characters on them. It wouldn't be as fun if that happened would it? I also hope you don't mind this one having a little more comedy and crazy!internal!Freddie either.

As per usual, please R&R and if you have any questions or ideas or anything I'll try and reply asap :D


	24. She's A Lady

**Chapter Name: **She's A Lady

**Notes: **I got sick again. :S Can you believe that. It was practically the same thing I had before. I'm still getting over it. Anyway, no beta on this one so all errors are mine and mine alone.

Thanks to reviewers: purpleheart10, SorrisoD'amore, OliverWoodLuvr, iHeartCreddie, aisforangelaaa, Snapplelinz, DontxLetxGo, baronvonmilo, Darsnider (thank you for your messages and well wishes), Fanfic-Reader-88, PerennialKillJoy, Soldier702 and StoryTeller125. Your reviews are basically what keeps me writing this story, knowing people actually care, so thanks again :)

* * *

Myself and Jennifer were sitting at the table restaurant table, as the waitress made her way over, she reached the table, the plates in her hand, and smiled at us.

"Here you go Sir, lightly fried Bluefin Tuna with cracked pepper, salad on the side, and for the lady, capsicum stuffed ravioli with tomato and basil sauce with a side salad. Is there anything else I can do for you?" The waitress recited as she placed the meals onto the table.

"No, thank you." Jennifer replied coldly. I felt sorry for the poor girl, just trying to do her job, and getting the bad end of Jennifer's jealously and temper. The waitress smiled through gritted teeth at Jennifer, then turned to me. I gave her a look of empathy, and the gritted teeth turned into a genuine smile of gratitude, eyes open and bright, before she turned away back to the kitchen.

"I knew it. Slut." Jennifer spat as the girl retreated out of earshot, followed by stabbing a fork into a piece of pasta particularly hard.

"If you keep going that hard you might break the plate." I joked nervously.

"That girl. Seriously, who tries to pick up guys at work. Especially when it's obvious the guy is with his girlfriend." Jennifer shook her head, brought the fork up to her mouth and chewed the pasta into what must have been a fine paste.

"Hey, why don't you have another drink. You're getting paranoid over some girl you don't even know."

"Of course I'm fucking paranoid." She hissed lowly. "Everywhere I look, there are girls all over you, trying to take something that isn't theirs. If they wanted you, they should've done something, instead of acting like ice queen bitches to you whenever you tried to talk to them."

I've told Jennifer before about my 'luck' with other girls. How they'd just laugh at me, call me a dweeb, nerd, dork, geek, that sort of thing. It also didn't take long for her to find out about Carly and Sam.

I was so nervous when I went up to talk to Jennifer that first time, I barely managed to say hello, as I heard Sam in the background trying to make a bet with Carly about how long until I got shot down.

I'd expected a flat rejection, or just being ignored, but instead she replied, and I asked if she was with anyone. That lead to me sitting down at her table, asking her about her smoothie, and we'd hit it off. I still wasn't quite sure if Jennifer was like what most girls were like, and I'd just been hitting on the wrong ones, or if Jennifer was unlike what most girls were like, as they'd rejected and ignored me.

"I don't think it's that much of a problem?" I replpied.

"Don't you notice?"

"Not really. Give me some examples."

"Come on. I know about your history with Carly and Sam. Carly was your first love. Sam was your first kiss. Everyone knows that." First hand job too. But I probably shouldn't say that to her though. Jennifer had her chance and she blew it.

Hah. Well. She didn't blow it either.

Hand job.

Is there a more polite way of saying that?

First 'manual stimulation that didn't involve my own hands'? I can tell why they don't call it that though. Too many syllables. Ugh. Now I've gone and made myself feel guilty.

If Jennifer doesn't want to do that, then she doesn't have to, and it's not a valid excuse.

"I wouldn't say first 'love' per se, first crush maybe. Plus that first kiss with Sam was just a kiss. I still don't understand what it has to do with girls falling all over me. You were like the first girl who actually fell for me anyway." Does it work like a dam? Carly and Sam each broke a little hole in the wall, and then once Jennifer trickled through, the frame collapsed and now I have girls all over me?

"You had Carly rejecting you, and Sam making you her bitch. Girls saw that, and thought if you couldn't stand up to them, why bother giving you a shot. Well I gave you a shot, they see what a great guy you are, and now they want another chance. It's that simple." I should be grateful to her for that, that other people could see me now and not just see the little kid who spied on Carly from my peephole, how hung around her like a sad puppy, and now seeing me for myself now.

"Okay, I understand a little better, but you don't have to worry about that. You trust me right?" Trust. Hard to gain, easy to break. I've broken her trust, without her trust in me being broken. And maybe I've lost a little trust in myself. Giving in like that. Fuck.

I guess my brow was furrowed, that she could see the worry in my eyes or something, "Fredward, please, of course I trust you." She leaned over the table and put her hand in mine, "I know you wouldn't cheat one me. You aren't that type of guy." I let her hand linger before I pulled away, picking up the wine filled glass and drinking half of it.

"Okay, good." I picked up the knife and fork and started eating. Tasted okay. Not steak though. I looked down at the tuna and it reminded me of a question I'd been wanting to ask for a while, "Hey, Jen, you know how you're a vegetarian."

"Yes Fredward."

"How come you eat fish? I don't get it." Now this confused me the first time I heard Jennifer talk about it. I didn't see any difference. I don't think I could live without meat. I couldn't stomach all that tofu stuff.

Jennifer put down her knife and fork, chewed on a piece of pasta and swallowed it, "Well, fish isn't meat."

"I'm pretty sure it is. It's the same thing."

"It's not."

"How can't it be the same? Like, I'm just curious, a fish is an animal just like cow and chicken, but you will eat fish, but you won't eat the others. It seems rather arbitrary."

Jennifer's eyes narrowed, her brown furrowed, she was thinking about her answer, "They keep all those poor chickens locked up in cages."

"They do the same with fish now. Fish Farming. I wouldn't be surprised if my tuna here was a farmed fish."

Jennifer spluttered, "Yes, well fish don't have cute faces. So shut up." At that moment her fork stabbed down again, and this time I knew it wasn't the waitress that the force was being directed to. I knew this was my moment to dis-engage.

"Yes dear. How's your pasta?"

She picked around at the pasta with her fork, before she spoke, "It's okay. Not great. Frankly, I expect better from a place this expensive."

"My tuna is great. Nice and flaky, you should've got this. Maybe the pasta maker guy wasn't on top of his game today."

Jennifer didn't reply, so I tried something else to get her chatty, "So, how about them Sounders?" They had recently defeated Colorado Rapids 2-1 with 2 early goals, me and Spencer had watched it on tv the other day whilst Carly and Sam were out and mom had told me to get out of the house.

"You know I don't watch soccer Freddie."

"But you're like Portuguese? How can you not?"

"Dad might. Mom probably did before she married my father and moved to America, but she can't watch her old team, Sporting something, I don't know, she doesn't bother.. I don't watch it at all. It's so boring." She stewed in her chair for a moment thinking, "Let's just eat and get out of here, that waitress put me off my food."

"Ah, okay." We ate for another 10 minutes, drank some of the wine, made small talk then finished eating. Jennifer didn't want any dessert, "Watching her calories," she said, as she checked her phone and tapped a couple of messages.

"Let's go. Bring the wine." Jennifer stood up, and walked over to the entrance, where she paid for the meal as I made my way back outside, holding the bottle beside me. Are you even supposed to take the bottle with you? We did pay for it after all, so I guess it was okay. The car rolled up to the entrance smooth as silk, as the bodyguard stepped out and nodded.

I walked around to the open door.

"Watch the grape juice kid. That's imported leather." The flat, military tone and his dark sunglasses failed to match the smirk on his face.

"Yes Sir," I stammered back, before gingerly setting myself down on the seat. It wasn't long before I was joined by my girlfriend.

"Let's get out of here. Bushwell please."

"Yes, Miss."

"You have the.." Jennifer asked vaguely to the driver.

"Yes, Miss. It's in the trunk." Jennifer nodded, the car sprung back into life and we glided out of the covered driveway and into traffic.

I held onto the bottle with both hands, not wanting to spill it.

"Fredward, gimme the bottle."

I did so, handing it to her as she took it and drank a swig, "You're dropping me off?"

"Oh no... well, yes, but I've got a present for you."

"Do you know?" I wiggled my eyebrows up and down.

Jennifer slapped me on the arm, "Don't be such a pig Fredwardo!" She exclaimed whilst laughing, drinking even more of the wine again. I think it was starting to get to her, as seen by her addinga flourish to the end of my name.

"I was kidding! Fredwardo?" I took the bottle back off her and took a swig of my own.

"I knows. You was funny. My funny widdle Fredwardo."

"Good." I leaned over and kissed her, with the taste of wine lingering on our lips.

"Mmm. Tastes good."

"Damn straight, it was super expensive." Jennifer obviously thought I meant the wine.

"I was talking about you." I smiled at her, unleashing what charm I could muster. I could tell the lunch wasn't the greatest we'd had, so I was trying to cheer her up. It worked, Jennifer blushed and giggled.

"You always gotta line, don't ya. I dunno know why all those stupid girls blew you off, but they're worse off for reals now." She pulled me by the neck, and kissed me a few times on the lips and cheek.

She pulled away I noticed the scene outside becoming more familiar. We exchanged the bottle of wine a few more times, before we knew it we had pulled into the Bushwell parking lot/garage. I'd given the driver our code once, and he instantly memorized it and never needed to ask me for it again. Now he punched in the code, and the boom gated lifted.

We didn't quite finish the bottle, but it was pretty close to it, as could be see in our half stumbling exit from the vehicle.

"Open the trunky." Jennifer asked, and the driver did so, she picked up a small black plain shopping type bag, nondescript with no logos. I wanted to ask what was in it, but that would've been rude.

"Okay. Wait here, guard my shopping." Jennifer ordered the driver, before finishing it with a salute. The driver just stood there, trying not to laugh at her actions.

"I think you're a little tipsy darling." I told her as we walked off towards the elevator.

"I am not Fredward, I just had-" At that moment she burped out loud. I laughed out loud, "Okay, maybe a little."

The elevator came, we hopped in and rode up to my floor.

As we approached my door, Jennifer put the bag down as I fumbled around for my keys. At that moment, I decided to try and have a little fun. I turned to her, held her by the shoulders against the door.

"How about we have some fun?" I asked, before I lent in, and brought our lips together. Jennifer had been about to speak, so her mouth was open just enough for me to poke my tongue inside.

She squeaked, then pushed me away, "Do not get drunk on wine, which leads to debauchery. Instead, be filled with the Spirit." She recalled, eyes closed, standing stock still with her arms at her side.

I pulled away from her, and she continued, "I'm sorry Fredward, toooo far!" Her eyes opened, and I was glad I didn't see hurt or anger or pain in them. They were kinda groggy though.

"Sorry." I shied away, letting her move out from the door so I could open it. I swung it open, we went in and Jennifer sat down on the couch whilst I put my stuff in my room, "Would you like anything to drink?" I asked her.

"Nope, hey hon, I gots something for you. Come over here."

"Where was that from, before. I mean, it was obviously from the bible."

"It's Ephesomething. Number 518. It's about being a good person, not being a thief, not to be greedy, to trick people. You know.. don't be a stoopid jerk to peeps. Jesus was fully into that chiz."

"Oh."

"Yeah, it's not rawr burns ow ow go to hell stuff."

"I see." Yes. The wine was very much affecting her more than me.

"When we talk to the priest he always repeats that section. Do not get drunk on wine, which leads to debauchery. Instead, be filled with the Spirit. It just reminds me not to do naughty things if I drink."

"Thats good." I nodded.

"I've got something for you. After, we can kiss a little bit, but nothing like what happened outside kay?"

"Sure." I kinda wanted to try something more like that, to see if we could move our relationship forward a little, at least physically. Although I guess her being half-drunk is probably not something I should try to take advantage of.

"Close your eyes." I did so, and I heard Jennifer opening the bag. I felt her place a box in my hands.

"Open them now." I opened my eyes, and there was a regular box, maybe the size of a large encyclopedia book. Just blank cardboard.

"Go ahead, open it."

I found the flap, opened it up, and took out the foam inserts. No way. My eyes opened wide, "You got me a 1 Terabyte SSD? How? When? This must've cost a fortune. I didn't even know they made them yet!" I was in shock, Solid-state drives are the latest in data storage, using flash dram instead of the magnetic platters that old style Hard Disk Drives used. They are way more expensive, but were much faster, and had no moving parts.

Jennifer was pleased with herself, obviously from my reaction, and she smiled, "Daddy got some big nerd's daughter a record deal. Sometimes the guy sends over boxes of stuff for the studio daddy has in his basement. I don't understand any of it, but hey, it's good right?"

"Good? This is amazing. Thank you so much." I should've got around to buying one myself, but for whatever reason never did. Assuming this worked, it'll make all my the editing for the webshow and website so much faster. I put the drive and it's box on the ground and kissed Jennifer. She kissed me back, and we laid down on the couch, kissing each other, on the cheek, a little bit on her neck, but nothing too risque. I guess we'd been kissing for about 5 minutes when my phone rang.

I pulled the pearPhone out of my pants, and saw that it was Sam. I decided to ignore it, but Jennifer pulled away from our kiss, "You should take that, I gotta go now. Plus I'm feeling a little dizzy. Bye, I can go down on myself.. haha, go down on myself. I'm not bendy enough. I bet I could go down on you though." She winked, then laughed out loud, before gingerly getting up, "Byeeee. I'll call ya."

"Ah.. you sure? Okay, bye." I smiled, and kissed her one last time on the cheek.

Once Jennifer had left, I called Sam back.

"Hey. You rang."

"Yeah. You ready to talk yet?" I think the phone was playing up, I could hear Sam's voice echoing in the background.

"Sure. Hey, where are you?"

"I'm in the warehouse district. Carly's out with Spencer somewhere, so I got bored. I'm just kicking back, throwing rocks, you know, the usual. "

"Should I ask why you're throwing rocks?"

"Bored. It's one of the empty ones anyway. I'll be around in a few hours. I'll be hungry, so you better have some thing for me to eat. Not that crap your mom keeps."

My mom doesn't keep crap. It's healthy! Well, I guess that is kinda crap. Hmm.

"Okay. I'll see you then."

"Later dork."

I sighed.

"Bye Sam." I hung up, and walked into my room again, to get my things. I'd have to go to the shops, and I had to stop by Shane's house to check on a project the AV club was working on. I re-laced my shoes, checked my phone and wallet were in my pocket, and left the apartment again.

* * *

**AN: **A much bigger chapter than usual, 3000 words or so compared to my usual of 1400 to 2000. Thought it'd be better to just get this bit over with, rather than pad it out for another chapter. As usual, please read and review.


	25. This Is A Call

**Chapter Name: **This Is A Call

**Notes: **Thanks to reviewers, DontxLetxGo, Snapplelinz, Fanfic-Reader-88, Darsnider, Creddieluver, SorrisoD'Amore, StoryTeller125, OliverWoodLuvr, baronvonmilo and aisforangelaaa.

I'm updating this right before I go to bed, so there's probably mistakes. If you see any, tell me in the review.

* * *

Sam's words were playing in my head again, I wondered what it'd be like. She didn't sound angry on the phone, just a touch fatigued. It probably wasn't fun being around Carly this week.

In trying to keep my mind off the issue, I was perusing the plush toy isle in the toy shop near to the plaza, needing a gift. Shane's little sister, had something of an obsession with cats. Well, it's not really an obsession at her age, just she likes them. I found a suitable little plush kitten, white fur, brown head, bought it, and left.

I looked both ways, a white Miata flew past, followed by a couple white vans, and I sprinted across the road. There weren't too many people on the streets, every so often I'd pass a business man, or a mother and child, just people going about their day in silence. I'm sure in the towers above me, people were looking down just waiting for the clock to tick down until the moment they could leave.

I took trip of a block or so to a local supermarket, strolled through the aisles, picking up some Sam friendly food and drink. Fat cakes (naturally), root beer, fine sliced ham, and a 6-pack of regular beer in case she wanted that instead.

Normally, I wouldn't risk using my ID just for this, but I'd spotted someone familiar working one of the registers. I waited in the line, and when I reached the front, I placed my items on the counter. As he looked up and recognized me, he smirked.

"Hey."

"Sup nerd."

"Nerd, the guy with a massive collection of pee-wee babies calls me. What does that make you? A 6 year old girl?"

"A 6 year old girl who could break your nose in one punch," He snarled.

"Anger dude, it's not healthy."

Griffin rolled his eyes, "You're still a nerd. Can I interest you in a.." He droned through the mandatory loyalty card spiel, I wonder how many people ever took them up?

"No." I replied, as Griffin scanned through the items.

"A 6-pack? Won't Mommy get all mad her little boy is drinking? You got ID bro?" Griffin's mouth twisted into a grin, this was about the only chance he'd have to really annoy me, and he thought he'd have a chance before I opened my mouth.

"It's for Sam, so you better play ball or we might have a problem, understand? And I'm not your bro."

"Like I care anyway." He took my payment, shoved the items into a bag, and barely grunted a goodbye before turning his back to me.

I slowly made my way over to Shane's house, deciding that it would've been better if I'd gone to the supermarket on the way back. Too late for that though. It wasn't long before I'd arrived in his street. As I walked up I noticed a girl getting into a car that'd been parked right in front of Shane's house. Probably another of his girlfriends. Red haired, a little bit shorter than me, and reminded me of Wendy actually. Except this girl was more curvaceous. Very curvaceous in fact.

I ducked under a tree that badly needed pruning, the girl had started her car and drove off.

Stepping through the gate in his fence, I walked up the concrete pathway and knocked on the door. It opened with a creak, and I had to look well down so I could talk face to face with the girl in front of me.

"Freddie!" I couldn't help but laugh, Shane's sister was about 7 years old, cute as a button and pretty smart for her age.

"Andrea, how are you today?"

"I'm very good thank you. Shane is in the shower. Do you want to come in?"

"Yes please, thank you."

Andrea opened the door, and marched into her lounge room. Their house was recently renovated, very modern, white all over, silver appliances, massive flat screen TV stuck onto the wall. I sat down on one of the leather couches, and pulled out the bag from the toy shop.

"Andrea." She turned to me, looking up from the screen which was currently set to the Dingo channel.

"I got a present for you." I said smiling.

"I love presents!" She shouted and jumped up clapping her hands before sitting down in front of me.

I pulled out the kitten toy, and handed it to her.

"He's so cute! I'm gonna go put him in my room right away." I wonder how she decided it was a boy cat.

She skipped away, but stopped next to the front door, and turned to me, "Thank you Freddie."

"You're welcome."

She disappeared down the hallway, and shortly after Shane sauntered out, hair damp from the shower, wearing only a white towel around his waist. He was always showing off.

"Hey." He said, nodding his head and greeting me.

"You emailed me about the storyboard?"

"Yeah yeah, come in." He opened the door to his room. It was a neat and tidy room that generally followed the conventions of the rest of the house. A largish bed, probably queen size took up most of the room, whilst an array of shelves and cupboards filled what was left. In the far corner of the room, his computer sat.

A full-tower case, with three 120mm fans in the front, 2 in the back, and a massive 200mm fan on the top. Inside the case was dual graphics cards, link together by a bridge connection, and a massive CPU cooler. He had an extremely impressive system, very recently built by him, and we'd need that power for our project.

As I looked over the computer, a funky smell hit my nose.

"It smells like sex in here."

Shane smirked, "Yeah." He picked up a can of deodorant from under his bed, and sprayed it around for a few seconds.

"The red haired girl?" I asked in between coughing at the irritating aerosol.

"Oh yeah." Shane replied, as he threw on a shirt, and turned his computer on. It hummed into life, the bios screen listing the various drives on the computer, before it loaded the operating system.

"Aren't you worried your sister might hear or something?" I regretted asking the question as soon as I said it.

"Eh, not really. I lock the door. Rachel was in a bit of a hurry, so she just gave me some head. I'm quiet anyway."

"Ugh.. okay." Probably too much information. I nodded and looked back at the screen, waiting for Shane to enter his password at the login screen. I could hear the towel coming off, so I just stared at the screen. Last thing I needed was his junk in my face. Right after it had been in that girl's face only minutes ago.

"It's about all she's good for. She's a dumb blonde trapped in a red-haired body. Maybe once I get bored I'll give you her number. She's so easy even Jeremy could get a bj from her. You still haven't got past first base with that Jennifer chick right?" I heard him zipping up his pants, he walked over and entered his login.

"Well, we kinda have. But not even close to second."

"You need to dump her. Being modest is one thing, but you ain't even seen her boobs. It's not right."

"She's just religious."

"Well, so was Franklin's daughter, and I still hit that. She got closer to god for real."

"Yeah, well we all know how much better you are at getting into girls pants than the rest of us," I said with a hint of sarcasm, or perhaps annoyance, "Can we just leave it?"

"Sure. I'm taking Andrea out for dinner soon anyway, don't have time to chit-chat."

"Fine. What have you done so far."

"Yeah, basically the time limit for the competition is 5 minutes, but beyond that it can be anything, as long as it's an original story, so I'm working on a basic outline. Reuben gave me a vague script, so I'm working off that." Shane opened a folder on his computer, clicked on the first file, and that opened it in a window. A series of basic sketches, drawn using his graphics tablet, that outlined the premise.

"What assets are we looking at?" I asked.

"Well, Rachel's 'assets' are 34DD."

I fixed him with a glare, he laughed and continued talking about the project.

"We'll use the space sim for the space shots, that's some simple scripting, and we'll probably need a new model for the Frigate, none of the existing ships fit what we're looking to do, and we can't use someone else's mods."

"Yeah. It shouldn't be that hard. Maybe we could find a modder and ask them to join the team? We've got a spot free. From what I know of the modelling side, it wouldn't take too long and they'd probably do it on the off chance it might be part of the winning team. I'll get Gibby to scour through the mod sites and find something open source, that'd save a lot of time if we can find something."

"Anything else?"

"Nah, it's all good for now. We just need a longer script, and to figure out what to do for the dialogue scenes. But that can wait for a while, this will be a long-term type deal."

"Alright, I'll keep doing the sketches, until we have a firmer idea of what we want to do."

"No problem." I was about to walk out when Andrea bounded into the room, smiling and happy, clutching the new toy I'd given her.

"Look Shane, look what Freddie got me. Isn't it cute?"

He stood up from his chair and picked up his sister, "He sure is, how do you know it's a boy cat?"

"It just is. He's got a boy face." We walked out of the room, and Shane pretended to struggle with Andrea, until he set her down in the lounge room.

"I'll email you if I get any ideas or hear anything from the rest." I picked up my stuff, Shane nodded, we exchanged cya's, and I left his house.

It didn't take too long to reach home again. I reached the entrance, saw that Lewbert was sleeping, decided to give him his peace, and crept past silently. The same routine, into the first elevator on the right, up to my floor, out the elevator, and turn to my left to reach my hallway. I fumbled in my pockets to flush my keys out and opened the door. It creaked, I'd probably have to fix that soon.

I wearily stepped inside, placed the bag of food on the counter, and made my way into my room. I kicked off my shoes, and flung myself back first onto my bed. It shook for a second, squeaking just slightly. It was at that moment I noticed one of my windows was open.

The window to the fire escape.

I stood up, and went back into the kitchen. The plastic bags ruffled as I picked them up, and moved back into my room. I stepped over to the other side of the room, turning into the short hallway that lead to the escape, and poked my head around.

"Hey Sam."

"Hey. Gimme a fatcake."

"Sure." I gingerly manoeuvred out onto the escape. Sam had taken the plastic seat I usually kept up there, so I used the stairs as a makeshift seat.

We were looking out over the city, at sunset. High above dark blue was starting to fade into black, whilst on the horizon lay the bright yellow ball of the sun. The clouds mixed with the setting sun, the grey interiors highlighted by vivid orange borders. Most of the city was plunged into deep shadow, as the people started making their way back home.

I watched Sam wolf down the fat cake, in this light we were tinged in orange, being in a gap between buildings that the sun could creep through.

"That's a good fatcake. You know what I'm here for right?"

"Yeah."

"Good. It's been too long. I'm sick of her moping about, and your stoic manly man 'this doesn't affect me' bullshit. Normally I'd drag your ass over there and lock you two in a room and go find some ham, but I'm gonna try something new."

"Something new?" The idea of Sam trying something new was weird and scary, I gulped dry air, nervous about what on earth Sam might do to me that was new. Dangle me off the edge of the fire escape? A new form of wedgie?

She leaned forward slightly, and narrowed her eyes, "Yeah. We're gonna talk about it."

* * *

**AN: **Yeah, no Carly. Again. Sorry. This chapter is just one of those 'comes to a good length to update on', at the point that it ends I guess. R&R :)


	26. Scumbag Blues

**Chapter Name: **Scumbag Blues

**Notes:** Thank you to my beta reader Ramsey (aka Ramzasaur aka MaybeCreddie), the greatest girl in the world :D Love you :)

Thanks to reviewers aisforangelaaa, baronvonmilo, dontxletxgo, sorrisod'amore, fanfic-reader-88, snapplelinz and darsnider.

This is I'm fairly sure the longest chapter so far. I thought about splitting, and just decided to dump it all on you in one-go. It's not an epic snappelinz style 'pitch a tent' length, perhaps, just a toasted marshmallow length :P

* * *

"Okay, where do you want to start?" I asked Sam. The cold metal of the staircase dug into my legs, the ridges meant to help shoes grip left indents where my arm laid upon them. Sam was sitting mostly side on to me, but the wind was whipping in from behind me. The breeze caused her hair to blow away from me, allowing me to see her face and eyes without them being obscured.

"Well, how about, what on earth possessed you to say that stuff?"

I'd asked myself that question more than a few times, sitting out here in fact. Usually I just tried to ignore the question and think about something else. "I just got so angry. I don't even know why. One moment we were hugging, and the next, we were in this screaming match."

"I know how that feels."

"Huh, you never fight with Carly. Well, apart from a few times, but you've never gone and screamed at her."

"I meant my mom." I reached into the bag, and pulled out a couple root beers, and handed one to Sam. She knew the real stuff was in there, and she'd take one if she wanted it. I'd had enough to drink already today anyway.

"Oh. Yeah. Sorry." I looked down at my feet, slightly embarrassed to not realize what Sam meant.

"I understand."

"You do?"

"Yep. It's not like either of you wanted to get into this screaming match. Now, if you went up there, you'd end up with Carly giving you the 'If you don't know what I'm mad about I'm sure as hell not gonna tell you' line. You better think back to it now, and tell me what do you think you did wrong."

I sat there, looking out at the city, and thought about the fight, and what lead up to it. Standing out on the roof, sitting with my friends. Letting Sam decide how to tell Carly, not doing it myself. In fact, why didn't Sam tell Carly what happened properly? But that's not the issue here at the moment.

Waiting in the elevator. The noise of Carly slamming the door behind me.

I patronized her by trying to deflect her pain with a compliment. And Carly had called me out on it.

I bluntly shut down part of the conversation when Carly was looking for re-assurance and some support.

Then

Crap.

"I told her to calm down." I closed my eyes, hand on my forehead, shaking my head at being so stupid.

"You never tell a girl to calm down." Sam chided.

"How could I be so stupid?"

"Well, my theory is that your crazy mom dropped you on your head. Or she clutched your head too tightly when and it deformed part of your brain." She chuckled as she took a sip of her drink.

"Sam."

"What?" She asked, holding her hands out to her sides, "For such a giant nerd you sure do some dumb-ass things."

"I just wanted her to stop being angry. When I told her to calm down she got worse. I didn't know what to do, then I got mad that she wouldn't calm down, and called her irrational and it just exploded after that."

"Yeah, she said it went something like that."

"I figured you and her talked about it. She hates me, right. I know I would."

"If she really hated you I'd have chucked you onto the street already."

"Then what? She just doesn't even want to be around me anymore?"

Sam reached over and slapped me across the head, "No stupid, she's just as upset about it as you are. You and her need to talk about what you both said, and about how you were both wrong."

"Sam.. what's going on with us. Me and Carly.. we just used to work. It was almost effortless. We had the fight about Jonah, then what happened after Jonah, and now this."

"Yeah, because you did whatever she wanted."

"Huh?"

"It was effortless because Carly didn't need to put any effort at all into you. You came along with your little puppy dog crush, just so eager to please," Sam again reached over, but this time she shook my hair like a master petting their animal, I flailed my arms about until she retreated back to the chair, "One little 'please, for me' and you were jelly."

"So it's my fault for not standing up for myself?"

"Not really. You and Carly never really had a problem with that, because neither of you really pushed each other's buttons far enough. Now we're all growing up, and we're changing." Sam said as she fiddled with her phone, firing off a message or two in double quick time.

"I'm changing into a jerk who can make my best friend cry almost on command. I'm the worst friend ever Sam."

"Carly made you cry too." I opened my mouth, only for Sam to continue, "Don't even try to pretend you didn't."

I nodded my head, "Yeah."

"If I know anything, that's that it's the people you're closest to that can hurt you the most. Mom taught me not to get close to people if I could help it. She always sees the worst in people. And they see the worst in her."

"You shouldn't let your mom get into your head like that."

"Hey, we talking about my relationship with my mom, or about you and Carly?" Sam pointedly reminded me.

I backed off, and returned to the early conversation, "I don't want to hurt Carly again."

Sam shook her head, and we finished off drinking the bottles in our hands. I reached down to get two more when Sam spoke again, "Your relationship hasn't exactly been the most balanced one in the world."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"You and Carly have developed a relationship where you would put her ahead of almost anything, except maybe your mom. That includes you as well. So.. it's like.. well, you remember how you always did whatever your mom wanted. Like the tick baths."

"I don't take tick baths!"

"We can smell them on you."

Busted.

"Alright. So I still have to take them on occasion."

"Exactly. On occasion. You used to do whatever your mom wanted. Then you grew up. Now you don't have to take as many tick baths. God, your mom is crazy. I wonder how many other kids in this entire nation take tick baths..." Sam asked rhetorically.

"837. has a forum you know." I replied matter of factly.

That surprised Sam, "Seriously? Damn. That's a lot of screwed up kids."

"Yeah."

"Look, you probs didn't just wake up one day and suddenly your mom stopped being less crazy right? It probably had to do with you growing up and your mom finally starting to let go."

"Right."

"Same here. You aren't that same half-pint kid that just did whatever Carly wanted. You're both having trouble adjusting to the change."

"You think we can do it? My life isn't the same with either of you. Sure, Gibby is a good friend, but he's not you, or Carly." It was true. Gibby was a good friend, but he wasn't anywhere near as close as I was to Carly, or Sam. It'd take years before I could ever really 'replace' the closeness I had with both girls. If I even could replace them.

"Who knows, it might be fun to watch. Let's go find out." Sam eyes gleamed with her usual 'impending mischief' glaze, although in this case it was more the potential to watch a train wreck unfold before her eyes.

"To see Carly?"

"No, we're going to see The Wonderful Wizard of Oz. Of course to see Carly stupid!" Sam sculled the drink sitting by her chair, before she stood up. I lifted myself off the cold steel and shook my legs out.

"Ladies first."

"Aww, widdle Freddie thinks I'm a lady."

"Close enough to one anyway, at least from what I saw when you took a shower with me!" I scoffed back at her.

"Ugh. I still can't believe we did that. And no, you go through first dork. If I go first you'll go all googly eyed checking out my perfectly formed ass."

I pondered for a moment, "It is pretty well formed. It must be all the fatcakes and ham. When you walk your butt jiggles around like a bowl of jello."

"Just get inside!" Sam shoved me towards the window, and I stooped down not especially gracefully. I turned, holding my hand out for Sam if she needed to balance. She growled, and of course, she didn't take my hand. The moment she climbed in, we took one pace, before her eyes lit up and she suddenly swung back around.

"Nearly forgot!" She clambered back through the window, I poked my head out after her. Sam was chucking all the food and drinks I'd bought back into the bag. This time she did take my offer of an outstretched hand, as she tried to avoid dropping the bag with it's fragile glass contents.

"Thanks nublet. Can't let these delicious fatcakes go to waste now."

"Ah, guess not."

In case it took some time, I made sure everything was cleaned up and packed away. I shut the door behind Sam, who was leaning on the hallway wall of the Shay apartment eating a fatcake. I checked that it was locked properly, and turned around.

At that point, Sam took a step forward, cocked her right arm back, and hit me square in the stomach. I keeled over, winded. Sam towered above me, her voice harsh and hostile in between bites of the fatcake, "That's for hurting Carly twice. You do it a third time, and I have a cousin who turns cars, trucks and people into tiny cubes. ¿Comprende?"

"Sí." I struggled to breathe for a minute, Sam watched for for about half that, then shrugged and knocked on the door.

Spencer opened it a few seconds later, before he poked his head out. I was still reeling, trying to drag myself to the wall so I could at least sit up.

"What's going on?"

"I punished him for making Carly cry."

"Oh. Okay. Just you coming in Sam, or has Freddie finally decided to act like a man for once?"

"I'm sprawled out right here on the floor you know. I can hear you guys."

"Quiet you." Sam barked, "Both of us. Carly's home right?" Sam then asked Spencer in a more graceful, quiet manner.

"Yeah." Spencer and Sam left me behind in the hallway, I could hear them chatting about his new sculpture.

Something about a pig's head, made of ham, bacon and other meat, for a BBQ restaurant's anniversary. Apparently he'd offered to do a fiberglass one, but the guy wanted it done with cooked meat, so that he could serve it during the celebration.

How on earth I managed to hear that whilst I was sucking in much needed air I'll never know.

I also wondered how hygienic it was. I suppose, as long as everything was cooked properly, and it was eaten straight away it'd be fine.

I dragged myself onto my feet, took a deep breath and followed behind.

"Should we go up now?" I asked Sam as I stood beside her.

"Yeah sure, let's-" We were interrupted by the ringing of her phone. Sam pulled it out of her pocket, took a look at the ID, then flipped it open, "Whaddya want Mom? What? I'm not trying to steal your boyfriend!"

I heard Pam yelling at her over the phone, before Sam interrupted her, "Hold on."

"God, she's gone crazy. Wait here, I'll sort this and come back. If you go up alone you could wreck the whole thing."

Sam didn't wait for me to answer. She stomped out of the apartment into the hallway, yelling the whole time.

On the kitchen counter was the head. It was as it was described. A pig's head, made up from various pork products. Thick bacon steaks as the 'base', a couple tiny sausages for eyebrows, some pork chops cut into ears. It was kinda cute, if a little gruesome.

"It's looking pretty good Spence."

"Yeah." His tone was flat, uninterested. Perhaps even slightly disappointed. It wasn't often that he wasn't jumping around, his limbs flailing about explain the finer points of whatever crazy idea he was up to.

I knew it was my fault. "Yeah..."

It became obvious he felt the pain in my voice when he sighed, and brightened up a little, "I know it's probably unfair to blame it all on you, but Carly is my little sister."

"Look, I understand. Don't worry about me. Just think about Carly."

"I am... I just thought you guys would've worked it out by now."

"That's probably my fault.. hiding out on the balcony like a coward."

"I know what happened, you both said stupid stuff. It happens when things get heated. One time me and Socko got into this huge fight about where we wanted to go on holiday. See, the year before, we went to Socko's parents beach-house on the coast at Yachats, and I hooked up with this chick who lived there, so I wanted to go back in case she was still around. But Socko had this other girl, who he wanted to see again, but she'd moved."

"Uhuh."

"Yeah. Big fight. So it happens. Don't sweat it, as long as you go back and be honest with each other when you fix it."

That's it? Be honest?

"So what happened with you and Socko?"

"Oh. Well, I went to the beach house on my own, and Socko followed his girl."

"So you didn't fix the fight?"

"I didn't say that. The girl I went to Yachats for had got engaged and moved to New York, and Socko's had become a lesbian. So he came back to the beach house and we moved on. Now, we nearly got into another fight, when we both came across this other girl, but we sorted that out before it became an issue."

"How?"

"Oh. Um.. never mind. I'm going over there now." He walked over to the couch, and flopped down, switching the TV on.

I followed, propping myself by the elbows on the back of the couch, "Come on Spencer, you can't leave me hanging." He looked me over appraising me to decide if he'd tell me, before he spoke again.

"Alright. Don't tell Sam or Carly. Promise?"

It wondered what it was if I had to promise.. I mean, did I really want to know?

Yes.

"Okay.. I promise not to tell." The way I saw it, our no-secret pact only extended to secrets between the three of us, not ones included a third (or fourth) person.

I waited with baited breath, as he decided one last time if he was going to put up or shut up. I was about to tell him to forget about it when he spoke.

"Threesome."

My eyes widened, I immediately walked around to the other side of the couch, wanting to hear more, "What? Really?"

"Yeah. I mean, I was gonna let Socko go for the girl first, but she suggested it, and we were too drunk to refuse."

"So did you and Socko.. you know?"

"Cross swords? Probably. We both say we don't remember it, and that's the way it's gonna stay. Next morning she was gone, never saw her again."

"For the best I suppose. Better to have one night than have her come between you for who knows how long."

"Yeah."

What little I knew about threesomes came from lame, unrealistic porn. As well as Shane, who claimed to have been in a few. What he told me, was the idea of being one of the two (straight) guys isn't a problem, as long as each guy stays out of the way of the other, and neither wants 'action' with the other.

"Thanks. Very helpful."

"No problems buddy. Can you hand me that pork sausage?"

"Sure."

"Wait."

I froze, hand just about to pick the sausage up from the tray.

"What?"

"Don't even think about suggesting that last fight-fixing idea to Carly and Sam. Not unless you want three angry girls out for your blood. Maybe four if your Mom finds out."

"Three?" I asked blankly.

"Yeah. Sam. Carly. Jennifer."

Ah, of course. I shook my head out to clear the cobwebs, "Good point."

At that moment, Sam re-appeared, the door blowing open and smacking the doorstop. She hollered at me as she made her way over. The thumps of her feet permeated the apartment with each step, "Come on dork. You're up."

"Well, here goes nothing. There's your sausage." I placed the tube of pork into Spencer's hand, and walked over to the elevator, where Sam was waiting, tapping her feet expectantly on the ground.

"Good luck bro. Oh, tell Carly I forgot something so I'm going back to the shops." Spencer called out.

"Thanks, sure." I replied, as the elevator door shut and started slowly heading upwards. I think I'm gonna need it.

"How is she? I don't want to walk into an ambush or misread her or do something wrong and get her angry at me again."

"Just.. remember how much you care for her, and vice versa. And for the love of God, rattle the words around in your geeky brain before you spit them out of your mouth, especially if either of you get angry."

The elevator halted, opening to the studio. I nervously stepped into the darkened room, nearly tripping on the edge of the elevator. The sun had set completely, and none of the studio lights were on.

"Carly... you there?" I softly called out, as my eyes adjusted to the darkness.

Sam flipped on a switch. It turned on one of the colored effect lights hanging above the studio. It bathed the room in a soft blue glow.

I immediately saw Carly's silhouette, sitting in one of the bean-bags, her hair shining with the reflected blue color of the lights, "Carly?"

No reply.

I stepped closer.

"Carly? Look, I'm sorry about the fight, I'm here to apologize?" Sam waited over by the light switch, obviously not wanting to get involved.

Nothing. I'm getting the silent treatment. Crap. It's worse than I thought. I must've really hurt her.

I walked around whilst talking to her, "Carly, I'm really really sorry, please ta-" I knelt down in front of her, trying to piece together her mood from her expression in the darkness.

Carly's eyes were shut tight, a strand of hair blowing across her face with each shallow breath in and out.

I locked eyes with Sam from across the room, who was waiting patiently by the door to see what would happen, "She's asleep Sam."

* * *

**AN**: Wow, it's been nearly a year since I started this story, for the 2009 version of Croctober, and now I'm updating it during the 2010 version!

I didn't expect it to take so long, or for me to spend so much time on it. But I'm really proud of it, having set out to do a long multi-chapter story, all your reviews and comments seem to tell me I'm doing a pretty good job of it.

Thanks to everyone who has read the story, even in the passing, those who have helped me keep writing it, the various beta readers and of course all the reviewers. Thank you all :D

Does anyone think I can keep Carly out of the story any longer? Who knows, maybe Lewbert will finally break down and run in with a machine gun, or Spencer will start a fire and burn the building down, or Mrs Benson will rush in to give her son a tick bath! Stay tuned!


	27. You've Got A Friend In Me

**Chapter Name: **You've Got A Friend In Me

**Notes: **Thanks to reviewers **dinosgirl333 **(name change, cool), **SorrisoD'Amore, baronvonmilo, LanternFan, DontxLetxGo, Fanfic-Reader-88, Snapplelinz, Darsnider, Carl Rahl and RemDiamond.** The reviews in this chapter were great, I really like the longer, more involved ones (although any review is great to me), as sometimes they help me direct the story, or give me ideas, and make me think about the story. So thank you all of you.

* * *

"Come on nub. Just leave her. She must be tired, we'l-"

I interrupted Sam, "No."

"Whaddya mean 'No'?"

"Like I said. No. I came here to talk to Carly."

"Freddie, it's not a big deal. You can come back tonight, or tomorrow."

"No. I'm sick of this. I'm sick of moping about, wondering about what Carly's gonna say to me, sick of waiting."

I knelt down beside Carly, leaned in towards her ear. Her soft, pink lips fluttering just slightly with each breath. Her hair was bedraggled, and I noticed a few dark rings around her eyes. Sam stood back and watched, not wanting to intervene. Not wanting to leave either.

"Carly." I cooed into her ear, before pulling back to watch her reaction.

She shifted slightly, her head turning to the side, "Sam.. how do we know if we never try?" Carly half-mumbled beneath each breath.

What the hell? I looked over at Sam, whose eyebrow was raised, having heard it quite clearly from her position in the otherwise silent studio. A thoroughly puzzled expression was locked on her face. It wasn't one I'd seen particularly often.

"Carly.. wake-" I said, with a little more volume and force, only for the sleeping Carly to interrupt.

"Hmm, tastes good." Okay, whatever dream she was having, it had to end now.

"Carly wake up!"

It worked. Her mouth curved into a smile, and her eyes fluttered open. Her eyes cracked open.

"Sam?"

"No."

Her eyes opened fulled, and she gasped and recognized her mistake, "Freddie? What are you doing up here? I was sleeping!"

"Yo Carls, what were you dreaming about?"

Carly sprung up from the beanbag, and turned around to look at Sam. As she did so, she turned beet red.

Carly's eyes shifted across the room, her head moving back and forth, "Uh I er um.. nothing.. just a silly dream about eating some fancy bacon from New Zealand."

"Bacon, what sort of bacon?" Sam bellowed from across the room.

"I don't know what type of bacon. It just came from New Zealand and had a leaf thingy on the front of the packet, and we bought it from the dodgy food importer near school and we cooked it and ate it so quit bugging me!"

Sam sounded disappointed that Carly couldn't elaborate on what bacon she was dreaming about.

"Aww. You know how I like when you dream about bacon."

"Bacon huh?"

Her eyebrow raised this time, "What?"

"Nothing. Never mind. Look, I'm sorry for waking you up... but we need to talk."

Carly wiped her eyes, blinking a few times.

"Sure.. I just want to say, straight up, I'm sorry." I told her, looking straight into her eyes.

"Me too." I felt the truth in her voice. Carly extended her hand, for me to help her stand. I took her hand in mine, the warmth radiating through my veins. Her touch made me feel alive again.

"Freddie? You can let go now. I'm up thanks."

"Oh, sure. Sorry." I released her hand, and she took a step back.

"S'okay."

"Carly.. I'm so sorry about everything I said. Especially about your father. That was so wrong, so out of line, I regret it so much. Can you ever forgive me?" Her eyes watered, he mouth moved up and down a few times. It was obvious she was trying to think of what to say, but instead she ran over and practically leapt into my arms.

"I'm sorry too Freddie." Carly wept, tears falling down onto my shirt. I couldn't help but coo into her ear, and stroke her hair.

Our touching moment was rudely interrupted by Sam, who snorted out loud, "I'm outta here, there's a pig full of bacon down stairs with my name on it." She stepped into the hallway, we heard her loud steps echoing back up to the studio.

"Shouldn't we do something?" I asked Carly, as she stood back beside me.

Carly sniffled then laughed, "Spencer knew the risks when he left his post unattended, full of delicious bacon with Sam around.

"Right. I hope he's ready to make a second one."

"Sit down Freddie." Carly told me, pointing at the beanbag, then taking me by the hand and walking the both of us over. I let myself drop. The bag made the trademark noise, the tiny foam inside bashing and crunching against each other.

"Catch me!" Carly cried out as she spun around and put her arms out wide, imitating one of those trust exercises. I barely got a chance to ogle her cute butt, clad in grey sweatpants, before she leant back and fell.

I caught her safe and sound, and she giggled, "I missed this Freddie. Me and you and Sam."

"Yeah. I'm sorry for it all." I shuffled over to give Carly an equal share of the beanbag.

"Freddie, it wasn't just your fault. I over-reacted so much."

"Yep." I replied.

Carly turned to look at me, with a worried expression on her face. "You don't forgive me?"

The look of defeat etched onto her face slayed me, and I quickly hugged her, and cleared up my thoughts,"Oh god, no. It's just.. we need to talk about what happened right? I don't want to lie to you. If we lie now, we're just setting ourselves up for a bigger fight in the future."

Her smile came back, and eyes bright again, "In the spirit of talking, I'll just say that your mom isn't a whore. She really cares for you, and even if she was going out with Lewbert, she deserves some happiness anyway." I squeezed her hand tight, and she laid her head against my neck.

"I'm sorry for saying your dad doesn't care about you. Even though he's not here, I can tell by how you and Spencer talk about him that he cares so much." I kinda felt jealous in a way. That Carly had her father. Even though he was away, he was still part of their lives.

"Thanks. It means a lot. I'm sorry I swore at you." Carly looked blank, recalling the memory with narrow eyes and a straight face.

"I deserved it."

"Did not."

"Did too."

"Fine. You did!" We both laughed, the noises echoing around the room, until we stopped the giggles about a minute later.

"How did you find out about my porn folder?" I blurted out. It had been on my mind for a while. "You think I'm a pervert don't you?"

Carly ummed and ahhed for a few moments.. wait. "Sam told you."

"Yeah.. after we had our fight, the next day we kinda had a fight as well."

"You did? Sam didn't tell me."

"You think Sam likes telling anyone when she gets into trouble?"

I nodded, I got her point.

"Yeah. I got angry at her because she hadn't told me the truth. I don't know why, but it was like she wanted me to think you'd actually gone through with it. Then I told her off for running away and letting you take the fall."

"What did Sam say back?"

"Not much. When we fight.. it's usually for a good reason, and Sam pretty much knows what she's done wrong. She's not stupid."

"You stood up for me? Even after all I'd said to you?"

Carly nodded her head, "I know I don't do it enough, you know, standing up for you. I let Sam pick on you for way too long when we were younger. I just didn't want to risk losing her as a friend. I should have said something. I'm sorry it took so long."

"I was just glad to have a friend like you. I could put up with Sam any day as long as I had you too. Even if I'm a weird freak with a stack of porn." I tried to laugh it off, acknowledging that it was weird, but hoping not to have to explain myself.

That did not work.

"You aren't a pervert Freddie. We all have our um... needs. You're a guy. Guys are visual. I read that in a magazine once. I guess I should be kinda flattered that most of it has my name on it." I couldn't read her expression as she finished.

I laughed nervously, "Yeah.. it's just a label and-"

"You don't have to explain it to me. One, because I'm not sure I want to know the fine details, and because I already know that you think about me sometimes."

"And vice versa. If what you told me at the Groovy Smoothie was correct."

"Exactly. It's just human nature right? Nothing more. We all have hormones, and we just control them as best we can. I'm comfortable knowing you think about me sometimes, because I know you care more about me as a person than just a sex object."

"Do you think it's weird that we talk about this stuff? Are we like, abnormal or something?"

"Course not Freddie, it's what friends do." She leaned over and hugged me. I stroked her hair a few times, before she leaned back.

A sex object. Ugh. That brought one of the things I'd yelled at Carly during the argument back into focus. I had so so much to apologize for.

"I'm sorry about saying you dressed like a.. god, I can't believe I said that to you, I don't know how you managed to not slap me right then.. I called you a slut. You aren't a slut. If you did want to dress up to get a guy's attention, that's your own choice any way."

"I really hate that word, please don't ever use it around me again. It's just so disgusting."

"I promise. I have to say one thing though.."

"Yeah?"

"What I said after, about the guys who just want to sleep with you? There are a lot of guys like that out there Carls. I know it's your own business what you do with guys, I'm just saying be careful about what their motivations are.. you see the best in people, and that's a good thing. But it can be a bad thing too. Just be careful okay?"

"Of course."

"What you said about me being jealous.. it's true." Carly looked shocked, and I realized I had to qualify the statement.

"I mean, I get jealous when other guys ask you out, and when they spend time with you. You're my best friend. You're the one I can talk to about anything, and know you'll support me. Sam is a good friend as well, but you know she isn't always around, and has her own shit to deal with. Don't feel guilty or anything, because that's my problem, not yours."

"If you get jealous of them it just means you care about me. As long as you don't start sabotaging my relationships okay? I couldn't deal with crazy sitcom stalker jealous at the moment okay?"

"I, Fredward Benson, promise not to stalk you, or your potential boyfriends in the future. Amen." I crossed my heart and Carly chuckled.

"I'm really glad we had this talk Freddie. Hopefully we don't have many in the future. Let's go find Sam before she eats all of Spencer's sculpture pig bacon thing."

"Sure. I think she'd burst if she ate all of it. And she so would." I scrambled out of the beanbag, and got to my feet. I put my hand out to Carly, who grabbed it. I pulled her up towards me fast, the beanbag scrunching as the weight lifted away. Carly wrapped her hands around my waist, her head on my chest, and we stood together for while. I noticed Carly sniffling, and gently moved her head so I could look into her eyes.

"Hey, no need to cry okay? It's going to be fine." I used my thumb to pad away the drops of tears from around her eyes. Carly sniffled once more, but nodded her head.

"We're going to be alright. I promise."

"I missed you so much."

"I missed you a lot too."

We walked over to the elevator, my arm around Carly's shoulder, and her's around my waist. God. Having her next to me felt so so good. Once we'd stepped inside, we disentangled.

"Freddie."

"Yeah Carly?"

Carly's heel ground a few times into the floor, and she bit her lip before speaking,"You... aren't out of my league. Truth is, you aren't out of any girls league. You're smart, funny, cute, creative, and a perfect gentleman. Jennifer is lucky to have you."

I smiled, and was about to reply when the elevator opened.

Sam was staring down the pork.

"You didn't eat it?" I exclaimed, completely and utterly shocked. I had expected the entire display to have been destroyed. Yet here it stood, a monument to Sus domestica. Sam Puckett was left alone with a mountain of bacon, sausages and other various meat products, and they had remained untouched.

"Sam?" Carly questioned. Her tone was one usually reserved for situations of worry, like a patient asking a doctor what disease they had.

"I don't want it. I came down, bit off part of it's ear, but I couldn't do it."

Sam was right. The pig was missing it's right ear. It was sitting on the table just in front of it's face. The teeth marks were still visible.

"Are you okay?" I asked, concerned. Was she sick? Maybe some kind of stomach bug?

"I don't know! Any other day, I would've eaten half of this by now! But I looked at the pig, and I thought about Spencer and all the work he's put into it."

"That's never stopped you before?"

"I know! I'm scared guys. I got this weird feeling in my gut. Then my head stopped telling me to eat the bacon. My brain never tells me to stop eating bacon."

I laughed out loud. Carly cracked a wry smile beside me.

"What's happening to me?"

"Congratulations Sam, you've finally developed a conscience."

"What."

"You know, the area of the brain that distinguishes right from wrong."

Sam's eyes narrowed, and I had to duck quickly as the pig ear rapidly flew through the air. "Of course I know what it means Benson! Maybe I should go to a hospital. Puckett women don't get a conscience."

"There's no cure. You're stuck with it now. Welcome to humanity." I said sarcastically.

Sam looked about ready to cry. Carly stepped over to comfort her.

"That can't be true. Mama's never gonna be the same again." Carly hugged Sam, and the expression on Sam's face was both hilarious and somewhat heartbreaking. It was half angry, half sad. But not like a sad clown. Maybe an disappointed mime.

"It'll be okay. We'll get you some non-guilt forming bacon okay?" Carly led Sam by the hand over to the couch. Carly sat down first, then Sam, who immediately shifted to lie down like she was on a psychologists chair. Carly looked at me, nodding me towards the door.

I shrugged. Did she want me to leave? It's probably for the best, Sam doesn't really like anyone but Carly seeing her when she's down.

Carly mouthed 'Bacon'. Ah. I'm the one who is going to get the non-guilt forming bacon. I wonder if I need to special order that.

"It won't taste as good will it?"

"Probably not. We'll get you through this."

"I'll be back soon okay Sam? With fresh bacon."

Carly nodded, still helping Sam through her existential bacon crisis. I quickly left the room, closing the door behind me.

I reached the corner of the hallway, only for Spencer to come rushing out. He barged into me, and we managed to knock each other flat. Bags of groceries went flying, my head smacked into the hard floor, and I groaned. I opened my eyes just in time to see a jar of pasta sauce hanging in mid air just above my head. I quickly flung myself to my left, stopping the jar from smacking me in the face. What I couldn't avoid was the pasta sauce bottle shattering. The thick gloopy liquid exploded all over my hair and the back of my neck. It probably ruined my shirt too.

"God Spencer, watch where you're going. You almost killed me."

Spencer quickly jumped to his feet, not bothering to help me of course. He proceeded to start repacking the items at a furious pace. He got 1 of his bags repacked, before panicking, leaving them on the ground and sprinting to the doorway.

"Noooooooooo Sam!" Spencer yelled as he fumbled with the door.

I stood up, felt the icky pasta sauce on the back of my neck, and followed him. He's nuts if he thinks I'm cleaning that up for him.

Spencer stood inside, hands by his sides, the panic gone, "Oh."

"You forgot you left Sam in a room full of bacon?"

"Yeah. Why isn't it.." He trailed off, taking in the scene of his meat sculpture minus one ear, and Sam sleeping on the couch with Carly gently stroking her hair. Carly put her finger in front of her mouth, telling us to be quiet.

"Sam felt guilty, and stopped herself eating all the bacon. I'd just left to go buy her some, when you slammed into me."

"Yeah sorry k?"

"It's alright, but you got a big mess out there. Pasta sauce everywhere."

"Oh dude, man, Lewbert can do it. Hey, you know, when I was out Socko rang me. His mother's best friends son opened this cool new minigolf place last week, and he's given us free entry for tomorrow night? Cool right?"

Myself and Carly offered some half-hearted pleasantries, "I gotta go clean up. I'll see you tomorrow Carly?"

Spencer turned around to face me, "Wait buddy, you coming tomorrow? Mini-golf is awesome!"

I looked over his shoulder at Carly, who just shrugged and mouthed 'why not'.

"Ah.. sure."

"Cool beans! I'm gonna go call Socko right now!" Spencer ran off into his bedroom.

I sighed. Long, drawn out, exhaling some of the pressure I'd been under. It felt calming, although I still had to deal with the food outside.

"What's wrong Freddie?"

"Spencer left all the groceries out in the hallway. I better go find a mop to clean up the stuff he spilled before Lewbert blames me." Ever since my mom went back to take care of me and not him, he'd had it in for me. That was the price to be paid though, for not having him as my 'daddy'.

I turned to leave, when Carly called out for me to wait. She stood up off the couch, leaving Sam sleeping peacefully.

"He's my brother, I should at least take some responsibility."

We spent about 5 minutes picking up all the scattered items. We both decided that we would leave the pasta sauce for Lewbert. I'd just finished the 3rd and last brown paper bag and handed it to Carly.

"Red doesn't suit you."

"What? Oh." I laughed, and Carly chucked as well. It kinda felt like it was back to normal, that we could laugh with each other again.

"You want some of this?" I threatened, placing my hand right next a particularly large clump of sauce.

"Nooo." Carly shrieked, holding the bags up in front of her face to protect herself from flying ingredients.

I did nothing, put my hands back, and laughed again when Carly dropped the grocery bags slightly. Her eyes were just peeking out from over the top of a bunch of bananas, narrow and wary due to my threat.

"I'm not gonna do it Carly."

"Promise?"

"Yes. You need help to take these inside?

"No. I'm good. Thanks for asking. And thanks for our talk before, it felt good to get it out in the open. Goodnight Freddie." Carly took a step towards me, and planted a kiss on my cheek.

"Night Carly." I replied, before we both went out separate ways. Carly into her apartment, and me back to my own. That went better than I expected. Although Sam might need psychological help following the apparent blossoming of her conscience.

Now I get to look forward to mini-golf.

Yay.

* * *

**AN: **The story is one year old. Woo hoo. *Gives everyone birthday cake.*


	28. Come Out And Play

**Chapter Name: **Come Out And Play

**Notes: **Thanks to the reviewers, **ceddie, Fanfic-Reader-88, DontxLetxgo, SeddieCreddie, Snapplelinz, Olinaaa, Carl Rahl, baronvonmilo, cuteniranda **and** you don't need to know** (I really should have looked that up before I posted aye.) I'm glad for all your reviews, long and short. Especially keeping patience with me as I take ages to update. I'm really sorry.

* * *

"So what? Let me get this straight. You don't want to come over, whilst my parents are gone, to make out and watch movies.. because you're going mini-golfing?" The annoyance in her voice was very clear. There was no 'misunderstanding' she knew exactly what I'd told her.

I could practically hear her thinking, "Are you kidding me?"

"Yes. I was asked by Spencer to go to the opening. It's one of his friends and it's important to him." I conveniently left out the part where Carly and Sam were coming too.

"So Sam and Carly aren't going?"

Damn.

I didn't really want to lie to her. I saw a re-run of the Jenny Jones Show that lying is almost always worse than what's being lied about. So she'd just have to deal with it, "Yeah. Like I said, it's important to Spencer, which makes it important to me, Carly and Sam."

"Fine. Call me when you figure out what your priorities are."

"My pri-" The line went dead.

I sighed, and shoved the phone in my pocket.

Making out? We never 'made out'. We kiss a few times. It gets a little heated. Jennifer pulls back. We spend 25 minutes talking about how some girl at her school did something unforgivable and would be punished by being ostracized for a week. Yawn.

I mumbled a series of curses under my breath and returned to deciding on my clothes. I threw on an old staple, the striped blue shirt (take that Sam), and a pair of jeans. Yeah. I'm not the type of guy who'll spend four and a half chapters describing my exact wardrobe. I'd probably only do that for someone really important.

I reached down to tie my shoes, slipping them through a loop to create the bunny ears, then sat up again.

So wait.. what was I talking about? I've lost my train of thought. I sat around, staring out one of my bedroom windows.

Oh yeah. Friendship.

I understand Jennifer's position. If she'd let me finish I'd have told her that. Maybe I'll text her to go shopping tomorrow. Or she'll call up and tell me I'm going with her.

She loves her shopping. All that walking, browsing pointlessly for hours, before buying nothing. That was my experience of the way the female of the species 'shopped'. At least from what Carly and occasionally Sam did.

Jennifer was the same, except she'd just buy anything she wanted. It was two extremes. On the one hand, Carly and Sam had just enough money to be able to afford a few things during their shopping trips, meaning they'd spend hours figuring out exactly what. Or Carly did. Sam was pretty much scoping places out, canvassing their security features so she could come back and cause mischief. Jennifer on the other hand, had so much money should could buy anything, from any store, which meant hours and hours spent wandering around, with her picking one out of the three or four items per rack.

Then an interminable wait at the checkouts.

I've read that the patterns for women at the mall were essentially random, and had very little if anything to do with their intended purchases. Men on the other hand would know what they wanted. Then where to get it from. Then they would immediately make their way to that store, then that department, and finally to find exactly what they wanted to buy then leave.

But I stand around with Carly, with Sam, with Jennifer. Because they are my friends (and girlfriend). That's what friends are for right?

Although considering my complete lack of desire to browse, they never really feel that for themselves. I don't make them follow me around whilst I go to the computer store, then the game store, then.. I don't even know because I never go shopping anyway. I can't think of where else I'd want to go. An electronics store perhaps. Still, that's like four, maybe five shops.

There's no real point trying to talk to them about my computer or AV stuff either. It's in one ear, out the other. Sure, Carly and Sam have learned a thing or two having to fill in a few times, but they didn't know their Ram from their Hard Drive from their Operating System to my recording equipment to the website side of things.

I checked my watch, and it was time to leave. I heard steps inside, before the door flew open to reveal Carly.

"Hey Freddie."

"Good timing."

"I know what you're like. If you say you'll be here at 7:30 and 10 seconds, you'll be standing outside at 7:30 and 9 seconds."

"Is everyone ready to go?" I asked as I stepped into the apartment behind Carly.

"So impatient." Carly teased.

"I'm not inpatient.. I just like punctuality." I stated matter of factually.

"You want a drink? We got some preppy cola in the fridge you can have whilst waiting."

"What are we waiting for exactly?"

"Sam just went to get something to eat from the shop with the hobo, won't be long."

"Oh, okay. Thank you, I will have a cola." We sauntered over to the kitchen together. Carly opened the fridge and grabbed a couple of cans of preppy cola, and some glasses to go with them.

I sat facing her, and her me.

It was de ja vu. "This is too familiar."

"What is?"

"This. It's just like that time before we went to the pool."

Carly giggled, "I'm not going to trick you or play a game with you."

She then preempted my next question by saying, "I promise."

"Good, remember I got my own back later."

At that moment Spencer bounded out from his room. He was dressed so ridiculously myself and Carly burst out laughing.

You know the bad golf clothes you see sometimes on TV?

Spencer walked out wearing pants that were blue and yellow in a plaid pattern. He had on a polka dot shirt. It was topped off by a ye old style black and red flat cap. Like in those old silent movies, with the shoe shiner. It was one of those types.

He looked hideous. Like a peacock whose feathers had turned out completely random.

Spencer stood there modeling it for us.

He spun around a few times.

Stuck his leg out.

Posed like a model.

Did a walk, turn and look.

Every time I tried to stop laughing Carly would burst out once more and start me up. Or Spencer would do something stupid again. This went on for a while until Spencer asked, "So you guys like it?" We giggled again, "Hey, stop joking around and tell me how I look!" Spencer must have thought we'd been laughing before he came in, and not at him.

"Looks great." Carly said, barely managing to keep it to just a hint of sarcasm.

"Thanks kiddo. What do you think Freddie?"

I had to think about Mr Devlin giving us a lecture on seriousness for a moment. It was needed to calm myself down so I could offer Spencer, "You'll fit right in." I was proud that I hadn't given even a trace of sarcasm. Not even the little bit Carly hadn't been able to stop. Spencer smiled wide. He ran out towards the door shouting something about having to pick up his golf putter from the storage area.

"I guess his sarcasm detector is offline." I offered.

"Yep, you know how he is. He gets all excited, and can't see the forest for the trees. I bet we could get murdered by a serial killer and Spencer wouldn't notice if he was sculpting or painting."

"I'd protect you." I offered, half seriously. Half cheesy. Although 'protect' would probably end up being 'a temporary speed bump that might allow Carly to run away'. Eh, speed bumps have their purpose.

"Oh god Freddie you are such a dork." Carly rolled her eyes all over her face. It was like a mini-roller coaster ride.

"Hey, it's true you know." Of course it was. Why wouldn't it be? That's what friends did for each other. I know Carly, Sam, Spencer, they'd all protect me if I needed it.

Carly paused a moment. She reached over the table and took my hands in hers. Her palms soft over the top of my hands. Her thumb stroked over a few times, her vision shifted, downcast but still doe eyed.

"You know I don't thank you enough for being the type of guy you are. Me and Sam. Please don't change."

I waved it off, nodding my head as well. We both looked at each other for a second in contemplation. I decided to break the sudden tension in the room.

"Wow. That took an unexpected turn for the serious. I really hope we don't have to test out the 'would I sacrifice myself to protect you from a serial killer' hypothesis any time soon." I laughed, and Carly relaxed. Her hands left mine, and we went back to cradling the drinks.

"Right. I wonder when Sam's getting back."

A moment later Carly's cell shook. It signified a message. Carly read the message and replayed it to me.

"Spencer's telling us to meet him in the parking lot. He'll be waiting there with Sam so we can leave."

"Cool."

We stood up, but didn't bother cleaning up. Instead Carly went over to lock the front door, whilst I hit the button on the elevator.

After the short trip down, we bundled into Spencer's car.

Sam took the front (there's no point calling shotgun, unless you want to risk getting punched in the face). Well, Carly could call it, but she usually let Sam sit up front.

It was just on dusk. The typical gray Seattle clouds had been blown away by a pretty hard wind earlier in the day.

On the horizon the sun was glowing orange. The horizon stretched out as we drove towards it. Spencer had to drop the shades in the drivers seat. Sam opened up her bag and ripped open a fatcake. It was pretty warm, sapping our energy. Instead of the usual banter, back and forth chit chat, the radio filled the cabin of the car with music.

I started out the window, as we wound our way through the streets, out to the suburbs. The orange glow faded into the last blue of the day, then a deep purple and finally the unceasing inky blackness of space.

The darkness above was studded with a single early star.

_Star light, star bright,  
The first star I see tonight;  
I wish I may, I wish I might,  
Have the wish I wish tonight._

I muttered the rhyme under my breath. It always reminded me of my childhood, long before I'd met Carly, Sam, or even moved to Seattle. I'd play in the backyard.

Alone. I didn't get many friends. I moved around far too much to make permanent friendship. I was following my father from job to job, along with mom.

I'd play with my toys. The dump trucks, the green and tan army soldiers, cowboys and Indians, dinosaurs. Most of the time they were set up in pitched battles where I'd make the sounds of battle, before knocking a triceratops on it's side.

No guns though. My mom hated them.

I'd play all afternoon, until mom will walk out and tell me it was time to go inside. I'd whine and complain. It wouldn't work.

'You know you have to come in when you see the first star in the sky Fredward.' Then she'd come over to take me by the hand, and softly hum the tune as we walked in.

It took years until I got my wish.

"Freddie?"

"Yeah Carly?"

"You say something?"

"Nah. Just talking to myself."

"Kay."

The moon hung high in the sky waiting for the moment when the sun would surrender to the night. It would shine brightly tonight, as it was waning gibbous. Heh. Gibbous. I wonder if Gibby's got a cousin named Gibbous.

It didn't take too much longer to reach the course. As we waited to turn at a set of stop lights, I could see the bright glowing sign proclaiming to all and sundry that this was the place. That it was 'newly opened', along with a series of specials and deals. Spencer parked, we all jumped out of the car, with the sun setting completely as we crunched across the hard gravel to the entrance. Spencer, then Carly, then Sam, then me in a row.

I thought about the rhyme once more.

You couldn't waste the wish.

What should I do then? I never really believed in it... but that didn't stop me from pondering. Then it came to me when I recalled the phone call before I left.

You can wish for more than one thing right? I don't think it's too much of a stretch anyway.

I wish for some clarity.

I also wish that I'd just have some fun tonight as well.

* * *

**AN: ** I've definitely got a chapter or so up my sleeve "per-written" that might end up as most of the next chapter, but either way, you'll get 2 chapters pretty quickly as soon as I write the first of them. I know this chapter was basically filler, but I suppose I'd rather get this out there, than wait even longer to do this + what I am going to write now.


	29. Another Round

**Chapter Name: **Another Round

**Notes: **Snappelinz you might have to setup a tent for this one ;) Or perhaps a sleeping bag. Prepare for a long one.

Thanks to reviews **f girl, SorrisoD'Amore, bigtukker, RemDiamond, Fuck Creddie **(lol), **baronvonmilo, Fanfic-Reader-88, Carl Rahl, PerennialKillJoy, DontxLetxGo, **and **Snapplelinz.**

Thank you to my beta reader cliche_much aka fbnk_luv aka themarchgirl aka Miguel Sanchez aka Doctor Nguyen von Phuoc.

* * *

"Welcome to Mulligan's Magnificent Mini-Golf, what can I do you for eh?" The man behind the counter asked in in a typical Canadian accent. Despite the warmth still lingering in the air he was wearing a furry loggers hat and a jumper.

"So uh, we're here to play some rounds."

"O' course you are, why else come here eh?"

"Well yeah we just wanted to know what the deal was."

"Why didn't ya just say so?" The man behind the counter was wearing a name tag declaring himself to be 'Phil', and he handed Spencer a pamphlet. It had a little picture of a lumberjack, flannel and all, wielding a golf putter.

"Take a gander at that eh, it'll tell you all aboot it."

"Uh.. thanks."

"Don't mention it eh. Y'all come back when you're ready."

We stood aside as a group to let another couple in to speak to Tim. Spencer examined the little booklet, before exclaiming, "What the hell is a loonie?"

Sam immediately piped up, "It's Canadian for a dollar." We all turned to look at her, "What? My mom dated a train driver from Winnipeg a few years ago."

"Every price has 'loonie' after it. 1 round, 4 'loonies'... a large soda, 2 'loonies'. The only thing loony here is these crazy canucks." Spencer shook his head, "Let's just get the full 4 round deal. Anyone got a problem with that?"

Myself and Carly voiced our approval, Sam just shook her head. We walked back up to the counter.

"Welcome back, what can I do you for eh?"

"Eh.. just the 4 round package."

"No problem eh," Tim reached down below the counter. He pulled out 4 putters, 4 golf balls, and a set of score cards plus tiny pencils, "Only a few rules eh, no shoutin', no yellin', no whoopin', no smackin' the ball outta the course and you bring everything but the scorecard back to the shed at the end."

"Okay." Spencer replied.

"One last thing, there's four courses. Two players max on the 1st, 2nd, and 3rd courses, then you can have four at the last. Your choice what order. Have fun eh!"

"Thanks."

As we walked away, Sam said what we were all thinking, "Psycho..."

"So how we gonna do this kiddos?"

I spoke, "Way I see it, it's pretty simple. Four people, 3 courses. We split into pairs, and swap partners for the next round, then again for the last round and that will mean after the 3 rounds we'll have played with each person. Then we do the last one as a foursome?"

"I don't wanna play with you nerd. Can't it just be me and Carls, whilst the double dorks go play with each others balls till the 4th round?"

"Sam." Spencer and Carly chided at the same time.

"I'm not a dork." Spencer pouted, his pride hurt by Sam's jab.

"Okay, the dork and the artist then." With that Spencer's smile came back.

"Leave Freddie alone Sam." Carly came to my defense.

"It's true, he'll be all 'I have to measure the quantum Pythagoras and hit it with just the right amount of torque'. Lame." Sam said, putting her hands up to her nose like she was adjusting her glasses, along with making her voice high pitched and squeaky.

"Quantum Pythagoras? Torque? That doesn't make any sense Puckett!"

"We'll see how much sense you make after I beat you over the head with this stick!"

"You know what? I think I might just go play on my own. Have fun Sam. Spencer. Carly. They probably won't care if you have 3 guys at a course if you play fast." I turned to walk off to the far side course, but Carly followed me.

"Freddie wait." I stopped in my tracks, but didn't turn around.

"Yeah?"

"You know what." I sighed, knowing that if I kept being stubborn it'd ruin the night. I didn't get it. Sure, I could stand up to Sam, and even Carly and Jennifer.

Yet sometimes I just folded like a house of cards and just walked away instead of facing the problems.

"Fine."

I trudged back, watching Sam's smug grin. Carly took note of it, and took action. "Just for that, you and Freddie can pair up first! Now get going. Come on bro."

"Right sis." Spencer followed the orders of his little sister, who walked away to the course on the far side.

Carly took no notice of the groans and protests of Sam.

Sam turned to me. Her eyes narrowed, her eyebrows pointing down and inwards.

"Is this going to be one of those nights Sam?"

"What nights would those be?"

"You know, the type you make a living hell." I said, walking towards the first hole. There was a couple in front of us, so we waited behind them.

"Eh, maybe not a living hell. I haven't decided yet. Depends on if you annoy me more than usual." Sam replied nonchalantly.

"Well, we'll only be together for the one round. Maybe we could keep it civil? You know, mature?" I requested, trying to remind her of that promise she'd made in the past.

Sam ruminated on my proposal for a minute. The pair in front of us left the hole, and she stepped up. The first course was a basic 'funny obstacle' course, and this one was the typical 'windmill'.

Sam stepped up, blasted the ball without waiting to check on the windmill's movement, and the ball smacked into the wooden arm with a clunk. It rolled gently back down to the 'tee' area hit the back and rebounded right where Sam had dropped it to begin with.

"Goddamnit!"

I shook my head and noticed that a few feet to the side there was a small girl with pigtails in her long blonde hair. She was staring at us. Her hand was covering her mouth and her eyes were wide with shock.

"Sam you can't swear, there are kids about!"

"Fine dork. You know what? I'll keep it civil," Sam said, making quotation marks by her head, "Only 'cos it'll make my victory as sweet as a deep fried double-size fat cake."

"Victory? You can't even get the ball through the windmill."

Sam huffed. This time she hit the ball slow. It didn't even make it up the ramp.

I laughed, "Nice shot Puckett."

"Stupid ball. This is rigged, I bet there's a guy inside who watches the player and pushes a button to make it speed up."

"You try it then!"

"Alright I will."

I'd watched Sam's attempts and the couple before us. I was confident that I had it figured out. I stepped up and dropped the ball onto the ground. It made that 'pock' sound as it bounced up and down on the course that was a flat layer of felt underneath hard concrete. The sound grew faster and more annoying until it finally stopped when the ball came to rest.

I took my stance, relaxed my shoulders and swung through the ball. It sped up the ramp, fast enough to make the distance quickly, but not so fast that it'd jump off the ramp.

It neatly passed in between the arms, disappeared behind the interior, and I heard it drop on the other side.

We walked around to the other side. The ball wasn't on the green. I couldn't wipe the grin off my face. It was obvious the ball had gone straight in for a hole-in-one.

"Lucky shot."

"Luck had nothing to do with it."

"Come on, let's go." Sam started off to the next hole.

"Sam, you forgetting something?"

"What?" She looked at me like I was an alien.

"You still haven't got your ball in the hole yet."

"Fine. You want it in the hole? Here!" Sam dropped the ball down next to the hole, then tapped it in.

"Happy?'

"I'll be generous. You know, because we're being 'civil', so that's 4 shots for you, 1 for me."

"FOUR!"

"Hey, you took two and couldn't get it up the ramp, 4 is more than generous."

"No way. I'm going back there, and just you watch."

I stood off beside the windmill as watched as Sam set the ball up again.

...

"Seven for you, one for me." I tallied the score. I tried to, but couldn't keep a tiny hint of smugness from my voice.

"Grrr."

"You want the four back? I'll give it up if you admit you were wrong." I smiled, knowing Sam was between a rock and a hard place.

"Never!"

"Seven it is. You do play to win right? That's what I've heard. That Mama plays to win? Is winning more important that admitting you were wrong?" It was pretty fun turning the thoughts inside her head up against themselves. It didn't happen very often as she stayed guarded. Using humor as a deflection. In a way, I think the web show itself is a huge manifestation of that.

Sam wasn't exactly outgoing. Yet she'd show up on the web show and be funny all the time. People would ignore her up-bringing. Her sister overshadowing her academically and behaviorally. Those who might giggle amongst themselves that Carly would only ever be friends with Sam to make herself look better took notice.

Maybe deflection by humor isn't the best description. At least for that. I'm not sure how to describe it. It's not really deflection, as it's Sam on the show. It's not scripted down to the last syllable. It's not written beyond a basic outline.

It's just.. _her_. Perhaps it's a different type of humor that's the reason. Instead of the instinctive reflex when someone threatens to open her up, there's no need for security. No sense of keeping her thoughts inside her own head. Not being analyzed, or judged.

The eyes are the window to the soul. At least that's what the common thought is when applied to most people.

Maybe my web show camera is the window to Sam's.

"Grr." Sam said, gritting her teeth all the while.

"Hey, I gave you the option." I told her, as I turned back around from the direction I'd been staring down whilst lost in my thoughts.

"You want this putter shoved where the sun don't shine?"

I laughed it off as I walked to the next hole, "Four it is. But no more mulligans. "Cept the guy who owns the place."

"How about we make it interesting?"

"Whaddya have in mind? And no money. I know your broke ass couldn't pay me back when you lose."

"Pfft, when. As if. How about the double usual for the lowest score? And call that first lot a practice run. A do over."

"The double usual?"

"If you're man enough."

"I am!" I replied fiercely.

"Then make the deal!" Sam spat on her hand and held it out to me. Gross. But I shook it anyway. I wiped the mess off on my pants.

"You are so going down Puckett." We had to wait again for another couple to go through the first hole. This time, we both scored two. I got it through the windmill in one shot, but missed the hole. Sam missed the first shot into the windmill, but holed from the tee area on her second.

We blazed through the next 4 holes, neck and neck. We were tied on 11 shots. Whenever Sam won a hole she'd whoop and cry out. When I won I'd just quietly smile and walk to the next hole.

The 6th hole went two shots to three.

The 7th two to one. "Ha! Take that Benson. Hole-in-one!"

"Beginner's luck."

"We'll see about that."

Seven shots to six, because the 8th was built around a trick similar to the windmill.

"That was stupid."

"Tell me about it. If we didn't see that side channel we'd have been stuck all night."

"Stupid clown."

We went through hole after hole, teasing and reminding each other when we made mistakes. Yet in the end when it came down to it we couldn't be separated.

"A tie. That stupid nub smacked in a hole-in-one on the 18th. I just missed my tee shot, and the two shots meant we both got the same score."

"Really?" Carly asked. Apparently her and Spencer hadn't even bothered counting their strokes. Although Spencer made an aside to me it was because Carly.. to use Spencer's words 'sucked hard'.

"You got lucky nub."

"Whatever, let's switch. Come on Carly, let's go play our round."

"Let us go forth and golf together!" Carly said, before giggling. We linked arms and took off laughing.

"Why am I still friends with those nubs?" I heard Sam question to Spencer in the background. I didn't hear his reply as they wandered off towards the far course, whilst myself and Carly took up the course on the near side.

This course was a stark contrast to the first gimmicky course. The one we stood before was a 'classic' geometric shape and obstacle type course. The ones with the triangles, hills, squares, blocks, all the things you had to try and work out all the angles for. Not one about crazy light up clowns. It was a typical green felt, not the random colors of the previous course.

The first course had a narrow section that opened up into a large rectangle. The hole was in the bottom corner.

"Ladies first."

"How chivalrous." Carly stood up, and made her shot. It cannoned right back at her feet, as she failed to hit it through the narrow gap. She looked at the ball with a furrow in her brow, took more careful aim and hit it through on the second attempt. Carly holed in with a banking shot off the top of the green.

"Three. Not too bad. I'm getting the hang of this just you watch."

"Will do. Now it's my turn." I dropped the ball into the bottom left hand corner of the dark green tee area, and hit the ball fiercely towards the middle of the narrow gap. The ball came off the edge, exited the narrow gap, and hit a triangle obstacle set into the corner of the green. The ball banked off the concrete and rolled towards the hole, where it dropped, making the characteristic whoosh noise as it circled.

"Wow." Carly stood there mouth agape.

"What can I say? Sam was right. It's all about geometry. I'm sure it won't all be this easy though."

"But you got it in one-shot! Not even Spencer managed to do that when I played with him."

"Really? Sam got a few of her own as well."

"Maybe the Shay's just suck at mini-golf." Carly replied as she walked to the second hole. This one was 2 sections separated by a trio of holes that lead into tunnels which fed out onto the 2nd part of the hole. Despite having no obstacles at all, Carly still took three shots to hit the ball into one of the tunnels.

"Drat."

"Have you ever done this before?"

"Not really. I've mucked around at home with Dad's old golf clubs, but not for a long time now. I broke something Spencer was working on and he banned me from them. For my own safety of course. By the time he forgot about the ban, he'd used them on a sculpture or lost them in his room or something."

"Of course he did."

I took two shots, one to hit it into the tunnel, and the second to hole in.

"Nice Freddie." She congratulated me warmly.

"Thank you." I smiled.

The third was deceptive. It looked like it required a bounce shot between two off put rectangular concrete 'blockers' but there was a large enough gap that a straight shot from directly in front to the hole could be done.

To Carly's credit.. she figured it out. To her disservice, she made another horrible shot and it sprung back off a blocker and smacked her on the foot.

"Ow." She pouted, though I suspect the injury was more to her pride than the force of the golf ball on her brightly coloured sneakers.

Before Carly could move away I took her by the arm and gently placed her back in her stance. The first thing I did was fix her hands up.

"See, those hands are around the wrong way." I said as I stood in front of her.

"Oh, ok."

"That's better, you've got a much better grip on the shaft, and you'll be able to keep your wrists steady through the stroke. Now get the ball back, and look straight down. Does the ball look like it's right below your nose?"

"Ah.. not really." I nudged it to the side and back a bit.

"Now?"

"Yeah."

"Good. Try and take a swing." Carly nodded and hit through the ball. It didn't go far, but was straight. It made it just in front of the gap, leaving a simple straight putt to the hole.

"That's so much better!"

"Now try and get it in the hole again."

Carly walked up, and hit it once more, it went straight and true into the cup.

"I did it!"

"Yep. My turn!" I stepped up but hit the ball just off center. It still went straight enough, but it clipped the edge of a blocker and rebounded off into the corner. It was stuck in, so I couldn't get much power in my 2nd shot, only managing to hit it just out enough so I could make the third.

"I won!"

Carly smiled as I picked my ball out of the cup.

"Nice work."

"Thanks for the help."

"Always. I hope I wasn't intruding or acting like a bigshot."

"Where'd you learn this stuff anyway?"

"I googled it."

"Typical."

"What can I say? I'm a child of the internet."

The next hole was a sharp right angled 'dogleg' with a blocker in front. On the far right and far left corners was a triangle rebound. The hole was in the middle on the far right hand side.

"Whaddya think about this one Carly?" I asked as we stood in front of the hole.

"Well, I thought about hitting it on the little triangle things, but I'm probably not good enough to hit it like that. I think I might cut the corner and try and hit it off the top edge into the hole."

"Good plan. You wanna shoot first?"

"Well, I did the first few, now correct me if I'm wrong, but don't you go first if you _lose_ the hole before _loser_? In which case, since you _lost_ you would go first F. _Loser._ Benson?"

I smiled at her playful ribbing and stood up. I did try the shot off the triangles. My shot hit the top left one fine, but didn't rebound fast enough. I then missed what I thought was a simple second shot.

"Three. Not my best performance."

"My turn!"

I noticed Carly step up and completely forget a couple of the things I'd just told, so I stepped in behind her.

"Freddie! What are you doing?" Carly asked, her body tensing up. I probably should have realized before I did it that it looked like something of a compromising position. But it was all in the name of technique I promise!

"I'm just trying to help you... I didn't think, you don't mind do you? I'll let you go if you want?"

"No.. it's fine. Just surprised me is all."

"Kay." I took hold of her hands again, and fixed them up once more. Her smooth skin felt like silk under mine, and I maneuvered her hands into the correct position once more. I couldn't help my heart beating a little faster.. could you blame a guy who'd been in..volved in a pretty serious one-sided a crush on the girl whose back was currently pressed against my front, mys arms wrapped around her waist and holding onto her hands?

Just when I thought maybe Carly had noticed it and was about to break away her body relaxed again. Her knees bent just slightly and the breath she'd been holding back was released with an audible exhalation.

"You need to think of the putter like the.." I struggled to think of an analogy. Then it hit me. "You remember those newton balls Spencer made that one time right?" I asked softly through her long hair. I saw goosebumps pop up on her nape. Probably the natural result of the air from my voice tickling her neck.

"Yeah."

"Well you need to think like the head of the putter is just one ball, swinging back and forth on it's own. Keep your wrists and knees steady, and follow through the same distance as your back swing. Most time you just need to tap it. Tappa tappa tap. Like this."

"I moved the putter back a bit, bent my legs slightly and started swinging Carly's arms for her." She started laughing, but I continued, "Don't laugh."

"Sorry.. it's just funny."

"Are you making fun of me? I'm just trying to help you relax a little." I replied in a mock insulted tone. "Back and forth. Like the newton balls." We wiggled side to side for a touch longer and I let go of her hands and stepped back.

"Okay, you relaxed? Make the shot."

"Yes!" Carly smiled, and then concentrated on the shot. Her tongue stuck out the side of her face, as she looked down at the ball. The putter was pulled back like the smooth arc of the newton ball.

The metal blade struck the dimpled ball cleanly.

It flew in between the blocker and the corner, and bounced once on the top, then back on the bottom half. The little white ball rolled and rolled and rolled. It slowed but it kept creeping further towards the hole. I thought it had stopped for good on the lip of the cup, and Carly groaned. She'd have an easy tap-in.

"So close."

The ball then took a half turn more, and dropped into the cup. Carly jumped up in delight and hugged me.

"I got a hole in one!" Carly shouted, lifting both arms in the air and the putter with in in a victory post.

A second later she turned beet red as she realized half the people on the course had stopped to stare at us.

Well.. her specifically. She gingerly dropped her arms back down to her side, but it didn't wipe the smile off her face when she turned around back to me.

"That was so exciting, I didn't think I could do it, but I hit it through, then it bounced and I thought it'd stopped and it just went in."

"That was a super shot."

"Thanks for helping me."

I dismissed her compliment with a wave of my hand, "Was nothing really. You just needed to know what to do. Come on Carly Palmer, let's get going, we're holding up the course."

"Carly Palmer?"

"He was a famous golf guy.. never mind."

We played through quickly for the next series of holes. Except for the 2nd last, which was a hellish double sided hill. The cup was on a flat 'hilltop'. I stopped counting after my 8th attempt and we gave up and moved on.

When we finished the first 9, Carly sat down on a seat beside the course. "I'm hungry. I need some food to power me up for my comeback." Carly declared. Well, it was the 9th hole, the half-way point. The course in imitation of it's larger brethren looped back towards the 'clubhouse' at the start of the 10th hole. There was a series of mini-cafes and food stalls laid out along this far edge of the lot, along with a few sets of tables and chairs. It also had an entry/exit towards the parking lots.

"We were keeping score?"

Carly nodded her head and walked off to the food stands. "What the heck is poutine?" Carly asked.

"It's french fries with gravy and cheese Miss." The man on counter replied. He was dressed in the same clothing as the other employee, but his name tag said 'Terrance'.

"Sounds gross.. but I'm gonna try it. Preppy Cola as well thanks." I looked at Carly like she'd gone mad.

"What? A girl can't try new things?"

"I guess.. I just hope you don't end up like Sam at the pool." I thought back to Sam throwing up after being unable to keep down her lunch that day.

Carly slapped me on the shoulder, "Seriously Freddie, that is the last thing you should remind someone who is about to try something new and gross looking."

"Sorry." I replied, suitably chastised.

Terrance then turned to me.

"Preppy Cola only thanks."

"Coming up." Lucky for us, it appeared he'd just finished pulling a new batch out of the deep fryer. He pulled out a cardboard plate, dumped a load of fries onto it, covered it with the mix of gravy and cheese and stuck a fork in it.

"Here ya go, that be 12 and a half loonies eh."

Carly tried to pull out her purse, but I stopped her. I paid the man before Carly could complain, and I walked off to the table with her food. We sat opposite and I gave Carly her food after making her promise she wouldn't try to pay me back.

As I watched Carly eat, I finished off my Preppy Cola. I turned to throw the can in the trash, when I noticed a man and a woman walking towards the exit laughing. At that point, his hand reached over, his index finger trailing up the side of her hand.

It was then I had my wished for moment of clarity.

The woman stretched her arm just slightly, and he took it. Strong, firm, protective. They didn't look at each other, but they both smiled.

Sure, I'd held hands with Jennifer before, but from my vantage point here, it was just different. I could see their love just in the way his hand had reached over. The way it'd caressed hers. How she placed her hand in his with no hesitation at all. Without looking, they shared an identical smile. For the intents and purposes of those watching on they were clearly, positively together and that single gesture conveyed that to the world.

I turned back to Carly, who had finished her fries and now was starting on her drink, "Carly."

"Yeah?" Carly replied as she took a sip of her drink.

"I think I'm gonna break up with Jennifer."

* * *

**AN: **Yeah. Long chapter. Tell me what you think of it. Please R&R :)


	30. Loch Lomond

**Chapter Name: **Loch Lomond

**Notes: **Another long one :o Took me a long time to really get into the chapter, even though I worked on it pretty constantly, until the floodgates opened and I did another 2/3 thousand words in a couple days. Hope you enjoy it. Un-betaed, if anyone spots errors please point them out thank you.

Thanks to reviewers **creddie girl, iCarly Maniac, recoloves5fdp, mrmuscle, aisforangelaaa, Fanfic-Reader-88, Snapplelinz, babycakestd, jackpotdante, baronvonmilo, Carl Rahl, **and** bigtukker.**

* * *

Carly's eyes opened wide, her mouth stayed firmly shut. Just when I thought she'd do a spit-take and spray the dark liquid into my face, she made a gurgle noise.

"Gugh, ugh, uggg.."

"Carly you okay?" I asked quickly. Can you choke on liquid? I stood up and rounded the table to get beside her. I gave her a few light taps on the back followed by rubbing a circle with the palm of my hand. The gurgling stopped, Carly swallowed slowly and she began to calm down.

"You alright?"

"Yeah Freddie, just went down the wrong way."

"You sure? Do you want me to go get Spencer? You scared me Carls."

"I'm _fine _but thank you for the concern." Carly regained her composure and stood up, taking her half-eaten food over to a trash can.

I stood by until she returned, I figured we'd be heading off to finish our round.

Instead, Carly sat back down, "Freddie, sit down please." I did as she requested, taking my seat back again.

"Don't you want to get back out on the course?"

"Freddie, you just said you wanted to break up with your _girlfriend_. That's a _touch _more important."

"Do I have to?"

"If you didn't want to talk about it you wouldn't have said anything. I know you're a guy and guys hate talking about feelings and you don't want to, but it's important. Come on Freddie you know this, you aren't gonna be stubborn are you?"

"No." I sighed, and sat down beside her.

"So.. why?"

"I dunno.." I scratched my head, "I mean, she's nice," Carly rolled her eyes at this, but I continued, "Enough, but I like.. I don't even know how to explain it."

"Just try Freddie, you know you can tell me anything."

"It's like.. not fun! She's sucks fun out of my life. She's a fun vampire!"

Carly giggled and squeezed my hand.

"What?"

"Fun vampire? I was gonna say something else but vampire is good."

"That's another thing!"

"She's always acting like a .. you know.."

"A what?"

I leaned over to her, my voice low so no-one else could hear, "Like... a well..." I mouthed the word, not wanting to vocalize it, "To you and Sam. It's like Missy all over again, except both of you." I didn't really like using language like that around or about girls (and _my girlfriend_ specifically), but if the glove fits.

Carly leaned back on the table then laughed out loud, "That's what I meant."

"Exactly. She's not nice to you guys. That's not fair. You shouldn't have to deal with that." No-one should have to deal with that. Maybe if I'd put my foot down earlier, I could have avoided this.

"Do you have fun alone? Have you... _you know, done it?_" Carly affected a tone of voice, a smirk and finally a lowered eyebrow... she wanted to know the answer, but wanted to make it look like she was joking or didn't really care.

I rolled my eyes and dismissed that with a wave of my hand, "Come you Carls, you know I'd tell you if anything like that had happened."

"Maybe that's the problem." Carly replied nonchalantly.

"That we haven't had sex?"

"Guys need action or they get bored." At that point I noticed her trail off just slightly. She turned her head and stared off into the night sky. It was clear that what she'd just told me bothered her somewhat.

"Hey Carls... any guy who gets bored with you just because you won't let him into your pants isn't worth your time okay?"

I noticed the crook of a smile form, "Who said I was talking about me?"

"Don't deflect."

"What if I wanna deflect." Carly pouted.

"I meant what I said okay?"

"I'm just saying that's what guys are like. Have you even got past first base with her?"

"With her?"

"Yes.. _with her_." I know what that inflection on 'with her' means. Not with anyone else. Not with _Sam._

The silence that filled the air answered the question. I waited a few seconds for her to speak. She remained silent. I groaned. Still I waited. I frowned then resigned myself. I cracked.

"I don't get it.. sure, _sometimes_ we have fun, like kissing, and holding hands, but it's sorta like most of the time we just exist. I know sometimes with you and Sam and Spencer there's nothing happening and we just hang out, but it feels natural. With Jennifer I kinda feel like we're pretending to be something we're not."

The silence descended momentarily, with Carly looking at me. I could tell the question from her eyes. It was her 'do you want a sugar coating, or do you want the truth' look.

I wanted her honesty.

I nodded.

"She's too dumb for you and you're bored, and she won't give anything up so there's nothing to take your mind off the fact you aren't compatible. I'm not trying to be a bitch, but that girl is as shallow as a kiddie pool. You have nothing in common."

"You really don't think I should stay with her?"

"You're on a hiding to nothing Freddie. You pick us, and you piss her off. You pick her, and you mope around all Eeyore style when you get back. And even a guy like you will get frustrated when you don't get any action."

"A guy like me? What's that supposed to mean!"

Carly giggled, "Oh god Freddie, I didn't mean it like you were weird, just that you're sweet and nice and patient. But you wouldn't have done what you did with Sam if you weren't at least subconsciously bored of not getting any."

"So you think I should dump her?"

Carly sighed, "Freddie.. I really don't want to get between you two, but you aren't happy with her. You played the little game we all roped you into, a-"

"Game?"

Carly looked panicked, "Freddie, it wasn't a 'game', I didn't mean it like that. We were just trying to make you feel better. Please, don't think we were meddling.

"Meddling? Carly, tell me what's going on? What happened to no secrets?"

"It wasn't a secret Freddie, you were happy.."

I looked her directly in her eyes. She shied away, her head lowered, eyes downcast, "Okay.. we kinda.. set you up with Jennifer."

"You did what!" I asked, my eyes wide in shock.

Carly looked guilty but spoke up, "Well... we noticed one day that this girl was checking you out. But before we could try and get you to go up and talk to her your mom rang and you left." I remember that. I was late for my next tick bath. I nodded to Carly to indicate I remembered.

"So like, we were going to order, and we over heard her talking about you. She was all 'oh he's so cute, I wonder if he had a girlfriend.' Sam decided to clear that up for her." Carly shook her head side to side.

"I can imagine. Which part? Me being cute, or having a girlfriend?"

"Both, at length."

"Of course she did. The girl who can't be bothered to speak for more than 30 seconds during an English speech exam would run her mouth at length if she disparage me."

Carly looked at me, offering sympathetic eyes before continuing, "Well.. that lead to me and Jennifer talking. She seemed like a nice girl, so I asked if she was from around here or was coming back again. It was something of a surprise when she turned so jealous in just a few weeks."

"So that was why you just _had_ to go to the Groovy Smoothie that day! There was no new guy you wanted to stalk. It was all a ploy, a plot, to drag me down there, get me bored, then force me to talk to her! You plotter!" I seethed, pointing my finger at her from across the table.

"It wasn't a plot! A plot means bad! We didn't plot Freddie, we just wanted you to try something new."

"Yeah, you got that all right." All sorts of new. A new girlfriend. Dealing with a girlfriend who didn't like my friends. Cheating on her with one of those friends. Having to figure out if I should dump her.

"Freddie don't be sad because it didn't work out.. that's just the way things go sometimes."

"So you didn't feel sad after Jonah tried to get into your pants then dumped you because you wouldn't?"

Carly's eyes shot down. The sympathetic smile on her face fell into a frown. Shit.

"Carly-"

"No, Freddie. You're right. I was sad. Miserable. That I'd trusted him. Then with you.. it was bad."

"I'm still so incredibly sorry for treating you like that."

"Freddie.. I know. It's in the past, we have to move on. I forgive you Freddie."

I studied her expression for a moment, and Carly looked me over until I replied. I changed the subject from something neither of us could forget, but never wanted to repeat, "The thing is.. thinking about breaking up with Jennifer, I don't feel sad at the idea of it all. You're supposed to feel sad right? Like a chapter of your life is ending.. that you don't want it to happen, anything but that right? I'm sure you felt that with every guy, even Jonah." Although I guess it wasn't for the same reasons as the other guys.

"Yeah.. even Jonah.. I felt terrible that he wasn't the guy he said he'd changed into. That he just lied outright to my face."

I studied Carly's expression. I could tell that even now she still hurt when she thought about it.

But I think about Jennifer.. and I don't feel that way at all. I couldn't really ask Carly about that.. god.. all those jerks who broke up with _her_. Carly Shay. Gorgeous, amazing, funny, cute, smart, talented, and they broke up with her! For what?

Children's toys? Because Carly didn't want to have sex after being together for only a few months? Wanting the ex-girlfriend he'd just broke up with back? That gigantic moron who wouldn't let Carly finish a sentence?

All sort of moronic, stupid ass reasons that I'd _never_ understand. I looked off up at the stars. The big floodlights were as good as turning night into day, and they were drowning out the stars.

"Thing is.. I don't feel bad at all. I'm just tired of fighting over you and Sam, and being bored when we aren't fighting."

"Maybe that's your answer then. You can either continue, not being happy, not being sad, you can just break up and move on."

"You're right.. I might give it a week or two. Thanks for the advice Carly, it means a lot." Her smile returned, warm and generous.

"Don't sweat it, that's what friends are for."

"Yep." I stood up, Carly followed suit. I stepped over to her and hugged her.

Her arms wrapped around mine, "It'll be okay Freddie, whatever you choose I'll be here for you."

"Thank you. Same for you. Anytime." I whispered into her ear, before detaching myself.

Carly smiled, "We should probably head back, Sam and Spencer probably finished their game by now."

"Hey Carls.. can you keep this between us.. I don't want Sam starting shit with me about this. Not until I decide either way."

Carly smirked, eyebrow raised with understanding. She nodded then took me by the hand. She lead me across, skipping past a handful of other players. We arrived to see Sam putting into the hole and breaking out into a victory dance.

"Looks like Sam won."

Sam proceeded to shake her butt around, clapping her hands over her head, twirling around whilst making disparaging remarks towards Spencer's putting ability. It was kinda graceful in the same way a stripper dancing on a pole might be graceful by a certain definition of the word. It would've been more so if it wasn't a vulgar display of poor sportsmanship whilst being a sore winner.

Spencer ignored the display, and turned to us, "Hey Carly, how was your round?"

"Huh. Oh. What did you say?"

Sam stopped dancing and turned back around.

"You zoning out there Carls? Spencer asked how your round was." I guess Sam's foolish victory celebration amused Carly enough that she blanked out watching Sam rhythmically waving her hands around and shaking her 'groove thang'.

"We weren't playing to win, we were just having a good time." I replied for her.

Sam groaned, "Ugh, so lame. What's the point in playing without trying to win!"

Carly had recovered, and now she replied for herself, "Sam, not everything is about winning.. sometime's it's just about having fun with whoever you're playing with."

"I can't believe you'd have any fun with dorkasaurus there." Sam said as she jabbed her finger out to point at me.

"You're just pissed I beat you."

"Want a re-match doofus?"

"Can't you come up with an insult that doesn't start with the letter D? Or is that how far you got before you gave up learning?"

"How about I insult you with something starting with the letter F then?" Sam glared back at me.

"Woah... slow down there. No need to get cursey.." Spencer moved in between us with his gangly arms held out wide.

"Cursey?" Carly inquired.

"It's a word! Socko told me so."

"It's not a word Spencer."

"Who asked you anyway." Spencer pouted in reply to me. He walked off muttering something about calling the dictionary company to find out. Sam's phone beeped and buzzed in her pocket. It had a special ring-tone that everyone knew was for a message or call from Ms. Puckett. Sam pulled it out and flipped it open.

"What now?"

"Mom just texted me saying Frothy's gone all hyper and won't get down off the fridge... should be safe up there from mom." Sam sighed after she put her phone away. I stood by as Carly and Sam discussed what course they wanted to play on.

"Hey, where did Spencer go? I still have a game to play with him!" I walked away to find Spencer, and I heard the girls drifting away back where myself and Carly had come from.

I caught up to Spencer as he was talking to a slightly heavyset man with short brown hair and a impressive beard. His face was scarred, his features rough and rugged. I walked around behind him and looked at him perplexed. I couldn't hear them talking, that'd be impolite, although I could make out a heavy accent from the occasionally excited words he spoke. I stood yards back, walking to the side. He noticed me and beckoned me over.

"Freddie, this is Socko's cousin! He owns the place."

"Mulligan?"

"Aye laddie. Mulligan, Stirling Mulligan. I'm the owner of this fine establishment." The tank of a man extended his hand out to mine.

"Ah.. Benson. Freddie Benson." I reached forward to shake his hand. His sprang forward taking mine in a crushing vice grip. After a few dozen shakes up and down he released me. I think he cracked a few bones.

"Benny bhoy! Good strong grip, like that in a young man. How ye liking the place?" I had to concentrate on his pronunciation to understand him.

"It's nice, I've played a few rounds, really liked the courses. I'm sure it'll be a big hit." He roared in approval and engulfed me a bear hug.

"Can't... breath." I managed to squeeze out.

"Ack, sorry lad. Here, drink a toast to me course here." He reached into his sizable back pocket, and pulled out three silver flasks. I looked at Spencer, who just shrugged and took one of the flasks on offer. I hesitated but took and unscrewed on.

"Every since I was a wee little bhoy, my father, god rest his soul, loved golf. He wasn't a very rich man, but every year he left on a 1 week holiday from our potato farm in beautiful _Earra-Ghaidheal agus Bòd_..." He rambled on for another few minutes, ignorant of the shared glaces myself and Spencer were sharing.

"Here's to my dear father, my home and my course." He finished, slurping down whatever was in his flask. Spencer took a quick slug from his, and it was my turn. I unscrewed the cap. I took a whiff and quickly drew my head away.

"What is this stuff? It smells like acetone."

"It's scotch lad. Drink up! To golf!" He clinked our flasks together, then sculled the rest of his. I hesitated, gritted my teeth and brought it up to my mouth. It flooded into my mouth, stinging my nose and throat like liquid fire. I shook my head as it went down, and coughed hard. Spencer laughed, and I shot him a glare.

"Ack laddie ye not had anything like that before?"

"No," I replied meekly.

"Well then I will nae make anudder toast for your sake."

"Thanks."

"How bout Spency my boy we drink to good times?"

Spencer politely declined, "I have to drive home, I just drank a little for the toast you know. If it was just me then I might, but I've got Carly and Sam and Freddie as you know."

"Acourse, dinnae want to get into trouble with the bobbies now do ye. I'll drink to you instead!" He roared again, took the flask back off Spencer and drained it as well. Wow. This guy was insane, "Now that's a good drink! Now Spency, what we were talking about before, ye got it."

"That's great, I'm sure it'll be a lot of fun, we should probably get back, we've got our last round to play and we don't want to keep the girls waiting for our fours match."

"Aye, I'll see ye about then, you too laddie, tops meeting ye, I should probably get back to the generator room, we've been having a mite of problems. Nothing that will affect t-"

At that exact moment the floodlights keeping the course lit up failed. A shower of sparks shot off from the top of one of the towers along with a sharp electrical crackling noise. Mulligan cried out a very inventive, venomous and _long _curse. Spencer grinned sheepishly at me, and I have to admit it was a pretty good one.

The loudspeaker started up with a high pitched whine. I recognized the drawl of Phil, who had sold us our tickets, over the speaker.

"Mulligan, you need to come in eh. We gotta situation."

"Situation indeed. I'll catch ye later lads."

"Bye." "Cya." We farewell him simultaneously, then turn to look at each other.

"What now?"

"We should go find Sam and Carly." I reply. "I'm sure they're fine, it's just I'd rather be all together you know, it's getting late." The course had started to empty out of all the families whilst I was talking with Carly. The noise and hubbub had died down, and now that the lights were gone, people were a lot quieter. Many were making their way out. I wouldn't say it was unsafe.. especially with Sam there, but I'd feel better if we were all back together.

"Good idea."

I wondered what Spencer was talking to Mulligan, but I decided not to pry. If Spencer wanted me to know he'd tell me. Or us.

We strode back the direction I'd come in, having seen Carly and Sam walk off that way during our conversation with Mulligan. Despite the darkness, it didn't take too long to find them by the moonlight. Thankfully, it also stopped people from seeing Spencer's ridiculous outfit.

"So what do you guys wanna do?" Spencer asked.

"It was a pretty nice night already, let's go home." Carly replied.

"Yeah, I'm gonna have to go get Frothy down, and put mom to bed."

As if to punctuate that, Mulligan's thick Scottish brogue came bellowing over the PA.

"We got a wee problem, we cannae get the electricals back oop. I do remind you this was a pre-opening event, so hope ye understand the situation. We'll be closing shortly, but if ye want yer money back, come see Phil he'll get you sorted. Thankee for playing at Mulligans and come back ya hear!"

"Well that sorts out that question. Let's go." We leisurely made out back out of the ground, waving to Phil as we passed him, not bothering to get a refund. We bundled back into the car, and started out back home.

The drive was quiet. The only noise on the near deserted roads was the hum of the car engine, the sounds of music softly playing out of the speakers, and the wind rushing through Sam's open window. The cold night air cast a shadow over the four of us, damping the chance of conversation.

We pulled up to a stoplight and Spencer started talking, "Kids, I didn't want to say something before I knew for real."

"What's going on Spencer?" Carly asked, a slight worry in her voice.

"Nothing to worry about. Before, back at the golf, you remember Freddie how we talked to Mulligan?"

"Yeah, sure."

"The guy who owns the place? Cool!" Sam exclaimed.

"Me and Freddie talked to him just before we had to leave when you girls left for your game together. Before Freddie came over, I'd been talking to him about the beach house for the last couple weeks of summer. Awesome right?"

"That place we went to like years and years ago? Yatzee or something right?"

"Yachats. But yup. Same area as the one Socko's parents have, but it's just more awesome.. more rooms, better bathrooms and facilities, closer to the beach. Socko's is still awesome, but for all of us we probably need to space anyway. We just have to cut the grass, and take care of a few things, but it's free so who cares?"

"Spencer that's amazing. You guys will _love_ it." Carly gushed, filling us in on all the details, mazy hills, green forests, bright, perfect beaches and brilliant skies. Carly was right, it does sound amazing.

"Is there like a outside toilet or a boat house or something?" Sam asked.

"Why?" Spencer replied, taking a left turn.

"So we can put Freddie in there so we don't have to put up with him the whole time."

"Behave Sam." Carly playfully reached up over the front passenger seat and flicked Sam in the back of the head.

"Ow!"

I felt a vibration in my pants. My cellphone was ringing. The phone played it's tune, and Carly looked over to me. I pulled the phone out.

"It's Jennifer."

Sam groaned.

"Quiet you." I pushed the button to accept the call, "Hey Jennifer.."

"Don't you hey me Fredward. I'm going shopping tomorrow.

"You go shopping all the time."

"You're coming."

"Oh." I smiled internally. I figured this might happen, that she'd call me and tell me we were going. Not asked me. Not thought that it might be fun to go together. No. Just that I was going. No question. No expectations other than obedience.

"What do you mean oh? Don't you want to spend time with me or something? You've been spending all your time with Carly and Sam lately."

"Sorry, I'm just tired. What time are we going?" Jennifer filled me in on the details. Pretty much a typical, same old shopping trip.

"I'll be ready, see you then."

"Okay, love you." I winced when I heard her say it. She'd crept it into our conversations a few weeks ago, and I hated hearing it. I didn't even believe her. It was like she thought that's what I wanted to hear. I'd rather her be honest and not drop that word just casually, like she was saying how much she 'loved' a pair of shoes.

"Goodnight." I was also getting tired of avoiding having to say it myself. When I didn't mean it.

I shut the phone down and leaned back out the window, watching the world roll past. Cars, trucks, shops, the occasional tree or people walking past. All drifting behind. The street lights lit up in segments. The car would jump from dark to light and back again.

The moon seemed to shift it's position even if we were driving straight. Fast moving clouds would obscure the moon's light, before it poked through again once the clouds had blown away. We pulled up a block or so away from Bushwell, and I gave my goodbyes to Sam, Carly and Spencer. They drove off as I stood waving until they turned a corner and were gone.

I trudged up to the Plaza into the elevator. Lewbert wasn't there, probably sleeping in that filthy room of his and drunk off his ass.

I glanced at Carly's door as I opened mine, walking into the apartment. Mom was lying on the couch, head down on a throw pillow, sleeping softly as the TV played in the background. I took a blanket off the other couch, and covered her with it. The TV was turned off with a click and I crept into my room.

I sent a text message to Carly thanking her for our talk, then checked my computer for any emails. Typical spam, lolcats from Spencer, and a handful of emails from the AV club about the video contest. One from Shane was especially urgent, telling me that I needed to participate more. I thought I'd done more than enough. I sent back an email asking for clarification and shut down the computer. Then I took a shower, changed into some more comfortable clothes and went to bed.

My eyes grew heavy, but the shrill ring of my phone woke me with a start.

_From: Carly_

_n woriez freddie :D I had fun 2nt neway if uneed 2 tlk mo bout it jst ask __*****__hug* gnight_

I sent a reply saying '_W__ill do thx and gnight *hug*'_

I set my phone into it's charge, and fumbled with my blankets and pillows. Finally I got comfortable, no more messages interrupted me, and I started to drift off to sleep.

One thought crossed my mind before I fell into unconsciousness.

If Mulligan is Scottish, why did he make the theme Canadian?

* * *

**AN: **Well. Yeah. I'd give my usual explanations, work, laziness. But for the most part I've been busy with something else, non-writing related, something that's been a unexpected surprise happening since my last updated, but a really pleasant one.

_What will happen on the shopping trip? Will Freddie go through with it? Will Freddie back out? Or maybe some secrets will be revealed which put a spanner in his plans? _(blame this part on me starting to watch Pretty Little Liars, thank you themarchgirl aka fbnk_luv) xD_  
_


	31. In The End

**Chapter Name: **In the End

**Notes: **This a bit shorter, what I had written has been split in half. More information in the AN. Thanks to reviewers **creddie girl, Snapplelinz, DontxLetxGo, baronvonmilo, Fanfic-Reader-88, RemDiamond **and** Carl Rahl.**

* * *

I rolled out of bed the next morning, eyes tired and puffy. I wiped my eyes, clearing up a touch of sleep dust. My eyes were drawn to the windows, gray clouds hung in the sky, dark and threatening. My phone beeped. A message from Jennifer.

_rize and shyne freddward :) * huggz * cya l8tr._

Ugh.

I trudged out of my room to have breakfast.. let's see.. flayed wheat flakes. Awesome. No eggs. No bread... out of everything but a tiny bit of milk. I pulled out a bowl and some milk and barely managed 4 or 5 spoonfuls before the bland flavorless gunk turned into something more resembling glue than a food. I dumped it into the sink, and walked back out to my room to have a shower.

The warm water spraying down helped me wake up. I probably spent too much time in there, but not enough that the water went cold. I left the shower naked, my bedroom door was locked, my mom wasn't home, and if I'm honest it feels quite liberating. I stepped into my room where the towel waited on my bed, dried off and started to get ready.

I was accompanying Jennifer around one of our local shopping malls. We'd been walking around for what seemed like hours, but was actually more like an hour and twenty minutes. Every single freaking store we went into. Now we were inside an upmarket fashion shop (was there any other kind for Jennifer to go into?).

Jennifer had chosen a dozen outfits and had taken over one of the large dressing areas. As the boyfriend, my 'duty' was to stand patiently until my opinion was asked, offer it and get ignored.

I was thinking about that Galaxy Wars competition, wondering how we'd be able to speed up our progress. We still had a lot of time, but we hadn't made much progress.

"Fredward, do I look hot in this?"

"Fredward, are you even listening to me?" I wish she'd stop calling me that, I tried, but it never sank in.

No. I'd stopped a while. The day I told her to leave the pool. "Of course, what's the problem."

"Do I look hot in this?" Jennifer had changed clothes. Then she walked out of the dressing room in a fine white shirt.

There was one problem with it.

"You probably shouldn't wear a red lace bra if you wear that white shirt in public. But yeah, it's nice."

"Is that it? Just _nice_?" Her nostrils flared, her eyebrows arched up, and her eyes narrowed. And she covered up her chest with her hands.. Wow. I'm _never_ getting any action unless I freaking marry her.

"What? I answered your question, it makes you look hot." Was I supposed to throw a parade as well?

"Humph." Then I was shoved back out in the hallway.

She tried on another half-dozen items, before dragging me along to the checkout. I spaced out, watching a couple sitting on one of the benches over in the middle courtyard. They looked happy. Like they cared. The woman lent over to whisper in his ear, he turned around with fire in his eyes, and hungrily kissed her back. Then got up and walked away together. Their hands were playing with each other, the man trying to link his fingers with his girl, with the girl batting them away before flirtatiously wiggling her fingers along side his.

Why didn't I feel like that?

I just felt bored whenever I was with Jennifer. When her parents were out playing cards at their friends house or we'd be at my house. If I'd let my hormones get the better of me, my hand would wander, try to unbutton her shirt, only to get slapped away. Weren't sparks supposed to fly, weren't we supposed to want to touch each other?

Jennifer never wanted to touch me back. I know it was partly her faith.. but that didn't mean she had to be totally celibate. Right?

"Fredward."

"FREDward." Her shrill voice broke me out of my reverie. The woman at the counter rolled her eyes, if it was directed at me or Jennifer I didn't know.

"Uh, what. Oh." Right. I was paying, a gift in return for Jennifer's.

I'd invested the Daika shoe money. I had some to spare. Most of it was locked away in long term savings accounts though. Carly had spent hers on Spencer's bike, and I don't even remember what Sam spent it on. Probably food. Or was it a trampoline?

Saving for college was my goal, and hopefully enough to move out of the dorms after the first year (or straight away if I didn't like the dorms of wherever I went), after I'd made friends and had my fill of the typical wanton sex, drugs, rock and roll lifestyle.

Well, for me and the friends I was likely to make, it would be cuddling (if we're lucky), coke (the drink), and Galaxy Wars Online (the MMORPG).

Anyway, I was buying Jennifer a gift in return for her gift of the computer equipment. No matter what I was feeling about her, I wanted to return her kindness. Even though technically she hadn't paid for it at all.

I pulled out some notes, handed them to the cashier and told her she could keep the change. She smiled, said thank you and we left the store.

1 store down, god knows how many left.

We walked past the electronic and computing store, a dismissive "You can come back for your little games another day Fredward," when I so much as turned my head towards it.

Another store. You better believe she left every store with a new bag. Jennifer was rambling on about something stupid, about some girl in her class that hated her, but everyone pretended to like, taking all her credit, yap yap yap. I didn't even go to her school.

It was pointless. I wasn't going to stay with Jennifer, I didn't even really like her that much, I'd just stayed with it because it was the done thing. Carly and Sam were happy that I'd expanded my horizons, but based on my talk with Carly at the golf.. they knew it wasn't something I was happy with now.

Sam and Carly were in the mall somewhere, I caught a glimpse of them as I waited in shop number three, they looked happy, Sam was drinking something, and probably had a fat cake or 2 in her pocket, Carly was laughing at something Sam pointed out. I know I have male friends, but neither of them really measure up to the friendship I've received from those two girls, and I would be surprised if anything ever would.

I'd rather be happy with my two best friends, than unhappy with a girlfriend like Jennifer.

We were sitting in the food court, Jennifer wanted to rest for a while, I'd gone over and bought her one of those energy drinks, I'd never found them very helpful, in my eyes, they are more hype and placebo effect than providing any real, measurable scientifically justifiable benefit.

What was I doing letting my life go by like this?

"Jennifer."

Still she ignored, going on and on about this girl, I didn't catch her name, just that she was a 'whore' and was rumored to be sleeping with one of the male sports teachers. Apparently Cindy heard Mr Brennan talking with Ms Smith, who was told by Alex, one of the non-teaching IT staffers, who accidentally overheard the girl and the male teacher, who was married, saying what happened could never happen again and he'd deny it if anyone asked.

I'd kept up the facade of listening and caring, even as I'd stopped doing so, so at least on the surface, it appeared to Jennifer I was paying attention.

"Jennifer we need to talk." I was more forceful this time, and she turned to face me after finishing her drink and dropping it in the trash.

"What is it Fredward?" Jennifer was clearly annoyed, her nostrils were flared, her eyes narrowed, I could tell she was anxious to get back to shopping.

Shopping can go to hell.

"Look Jennifer.. I don't really know how to say this so I'm just gonna come out and say it. I'm breaking up with you."

Jennifer stared me down for a few seconds before her eyes rolled, "That's not funny Fredward, let's go back into the shop, I'm not done yet." It was like she couldn't even believe I would say the words, let alone be saying them to her.

"You aren't listening to me. We are done. Acabado. Gebeëindigd. Finito. Cassé vers le haut. Split up."

The recognition finally washed over her, that I wasn't joking, and her expression hardened. Her eyes narrowed, her nostrils flared, and she took a breath before speaking.

"You're DUMPING me?"

"Yes."

"Now? Here? In the food court!"

"What better place than here, what better time than now?" What did it matter. I certainly didn't care.

"That bitch Carly put you up to this didn't she? She's got you wrapped around her little finger and you don't even know it. Pathetic."

"And out it comes. I knew you were jealous, and don't talk about Carly that way. This has nothing to do with her and you know nothing about her." Sam and Carly hadn't bothered me about Jennifer, just let me go about my business in my own way. I mean, apart from kinda setting me up with her. But apart from that neither of them really put pressure on me to do anything.

"She poisoned you against me, didn't she? You spend too much time with that little cam-whore slut. She was jealous of what we had even though she acted all happy and cute about it, and now she's trying to break us up." A moment after she spoke, Jennifer realized just how venomous that sounded, that speaking like that would definitely speed along the break-up process. She pulled back, thinking about her next move.

It was fun to watch her mind work, normally she just said whatever came into her shallow, fickle head. To see the cogs moving, the wheels turning, trying to figure out what, if anything could salvage our relationship.

"Just come back Fredward, we can make things work, I promise, just you and me, we can go over my place, my parents are away for the weekend, you can do the things I know you've wanted to do.. I'd just been waiting for the right time." Jennifer reached down to her shirt, and unbuttoned a little, then drew her hands across, opening it slightly. I'd never seen her this passionate. It reeked of desperation in her voice, a final attempt to drag me back, but it wasn't going to work. It was interesting, the route she chose, to offer me something she had no interest in giving me before, for whatever reason. It just hardened my resolve to break up with her?

"I said it had nothing to do with her, and why would offering me sex make me change my mind about leaving you? What happened to all your celibacy stuff?"

"If it isn't about sex, then what does it have to do with, and don't you dare give me the 'it's not you it's me' speech, if you want to break up with this, then you better give me a good reason." 'This' was punctuated by passable attempt at "attitude". The last shot rebuked, it was clear Jennifer was now trying to preserve her dignity, and the first step was convincing herself that I wasn't ever good enough for her, that she was just with me out of pity.

I wasn't going to put her down like that, but since she asked for it, and she'd insulted Carly, so I decided to break her, to really make sure she knew exactly why, to offer no pretensions, no chance to escape this with anything other than the clear, lucid reasoning behind her rejection.

"You really want a good reason?"

"Damn right I do." I looked her in the eye, and waited for her to back down.. instead she just glared at me, staring into me, gun barrel straight.

Alright. She asked for it.

"You care more about looks, money and popularity than your education. You treat me like shit, ignore me and push me around, you never like spending any time with my friends, you bore me, you aren't funny, you take things too seriously, you get insanely jealous when I talk with other girls. I barely feel any kind of passion when you kiss me. When I tried to get further, you just knocked me down anyway. Plus it's not like we've got much in common. And you keep calling me Fredward!"

I didn't want to be that harsh, overall she wasn't a bad person, but was incompatible for me. If she asked, I could list off a half-dozen or so good qualities, but well, when you break up with someone, those are generally left in the background.

She got up, moved her right arm to slap me, but I was too fast, and caught it in mid-air. I was prepared for the left arm, and got that as well, holding her by both wrists, and forcing her back down in her chair, where I let go. I'd been slapped enough times by Sam to recognize when it was going to happen, and how to stop it.

"You bastard! I HATE YOU. Tell Carly next time I see her that slut better watch herself. " Jennifer stood up, indignant, starting to gather the bags. After I'd rattled off a laundry list of complaints, she still had enough composure to pick up the bags full of clothes I'd bought for her?

"If you try anything to hurt Carly you'll regret it." I replied with a hint of malice.

She threw the bags at me. I ducked, and they fell harmlessly beside me. Jennifer spat out her final words of that day to me. "What are you gonna do without me? Spend all your time studying, wasting the rest of it with your little nerd toys, you're just a little momma's boy! Go to hell Fredward Benson! " Now that I could believe were her real thoughts. Jennifer turned on her heel, and ran out, crying.

She could try to justify it however she wanted. That she didn't care, or that she wasn't especially invested in our relationship. But in the end that list would stick with her. Maybe it would help her change. Maybe not.

After cleaning up the mess she'd made, I fished out my pearPhone, tapped a couple of buttons, and called _Carly Cell._ The call connected, a picture of Carly smiling on an episode of the webshow filled the screen as I brought the pearPhone up to my ear. Despite the odd, empty feeling rolling around inside me seeing her smiling face made me feel a little better. Even if that smile didn't reach my voice.

"Hey Freddie, I thought that you were with Jennifer." She spoke, slightly surprised.

"I'm down in the food court, next to the Taco Grande." I sighed, I wasn't sure if I should interrupt Carly and Sam for this, but if I didn't, they would probably chew me out about it.

"What's wrong Freddie, you sound a little ah.. down."

"I broke up with Jennifer." I heard Carly mask her phone, and whisper to Sam.

I heard Sam grunt, "It's about fucking time," before Carly picked up the phone again.

"We're coming right down."

"See you soon."

I sighed after speaking.

Carly didn't reply.

All I heard was the sound of the call disconnecting.

*click*

* * *

**NA: **The moment you've all been waiting for. As I said before, I'd had this chapter written for a while, and was going to put it in with the next one, but the end of that has come a little slowly so I'm posting this up now. "Part two" of the mall trip should be done within a week. There's not much left of it, but I didn't want to delay this part any more than I needed.

This is arguably the end of the first.. oh... about one-third to one-half of the story. So far this is up to 75,000 words published, and I have about 15,000 words on the rest of the story done in various places, but that's far from complete as many parts are only outlined, and there's going to be anywhere from 1,500 to 3,000 or even 4,000 words in each one.

I'm really happy this story continues to engage and entertain people, and that's really what I'm writing it for. For you. I know it's a long story, but I hope you stick with it even if I take time to update, even if you might be frustrated with the speed or direction as I continue to write it.

Thanks for reading :)


	32. Stir It Up

**Chapter Name: **Stir It Up.

**Notes: **Thanks to reviewers **Snapplelinz, Amy788, mrmuscle, Darsnider, Soldier702, Silvie – Comic Genius, baronvonmilo, Fanfic-Reader-88, Jackyboy-08, RemDiamond, gecoma, Carl Rahl, pink-strawberry-lemonade **(tasty!), and **cameddie**.

* * *

I remained seated in the exact same position. Bags strewn around me, an empty can of energy drink miraculously not knocked over.

But I wasn't alone any more. Carly appeared first, pacing quite fast past me. I called out and waved her over. Sam followed a minute later.

They sat there, watching me. Waiting for me to talk first. I eyed the can, then Carly, then Sam.. then the bags.

"I thought people were supposed to feel like crying when they broke up."

"Yeah. I figured a chump like you would be bawling his eyes like a little bitch." Sam remarked, rolling her eyes.

"Get bent Sam."

Sam faked be shocked, holding her hands up in the air with her mouth open, "What? I'm actually kinda impressed. We ran into her on the way down and she was bawling. Ice cold. You must have destroyed her. Respect." Sam leaned over the table trying to get me to fist-bump her.

I didn't fist bump back.

I filled in the girls on what I'd said. Their eyes were wide, even Sam shut up to let me finish. "Do you think it was too harsh?"

"Nah, that bitch tried to threaten our homegirl Carls," Sam replied, putting her arm across Carly's shoulder, "She deserved all she got. If she gives either of you trouble I'll introduce her to a world of pain."

"I don't think that'll be necessary, she was just blowing up. But thanks for having our back."

I cried almost every night after I hurt Carly.

I didn't feel like crying at all for breaking up with Jennifer. I didn't long for her, miss her touch. I wouldn't miss her attitude or her mind. I just didn't miss her at all.

I still felt bad in a way, for being so harsh on her, but maybe it's for the best after all.

What I did feel, was slight hunger.

"You guys want anything?" I asked, standing up and pointing over to the shops behind them. When I returned I handed Sam a cheeseburger and had for myself a chicken burger. We ate in silence. Carly wasn't hungry.

First off, I had to dump all these bags of clothes. Luckily a friend of mine worked in one of the stores, so he let me drop them off in their storage safe-room until tomorrow. We walked over there together, discussing what had happened.

Once we left the store Sam turned to us, "Hey guys, I'll see you later. I've got some shit to take care of. I won't be very long."

"Should we ask where and what?" I replied.

"Where? Sure. The abandoned warehouse. What? It's for the best you don't know more than I'm just introducing a guy I know to a cousin of mine. Plausible deniability."

"The abandoned warehouse?" I asked. Sam nodded, winking as she did so.

"You aren't gonna get into trouble are you?" Carly asked, worried.

"No mother." Sam said, rolling her eyes.

"Stay safe."

"Will do." Sam performed a mock salute then spun on the balls of her feet. We watched her walk off then myself and Carly continued.

Not long after we were walking out through the automatic doors.

"I worry about her."

"Me too. That one day she'll caught up in something she can't escape or talk her way out of.. I don't want visit her in juvie. Not again."

"Again? Sam's never been to juvie.. unless she did and you girls never told me? You know I can handle something like that, I'm not gonna go all crazy at Sam for it."

Carly shook her head, like she was clearing cobwebs, "Sorry, I just meant.. never mind. I was wrong."

It was cold, the dark clouds hadn't moved an inch, and maybe they matched my mood. Like the threat of a good Shakespearean downpour. Although saying that makes me seem a lot more self-important that the real truth. There was nothing theatrical about it. I wasn't playing a role in some unseen, unknown reality show, it was just my life. And I didn't subscribe to the all the world's a stage hypothesis.

"You wanna grab a coffee or something?" I asked Carly.

Maybe I'm just used to being off-camera.

As she turned the wind gusted hard, the trees shook down to their trunks.

Perhaps someone like me has to work the lights or the camera or the music.

For the real stars.

Carly shivered as the chill of the wind hit her, "Sure. Good idea. I'm freezing."

I took my jacket off, and gave it to Carly. She nodded, smiled and put it on, "Thanks. Much better." Now I felt the cold a bit more.

But I like it. It makes me feel more alive. Excessive heat just drains my will to live. Saps my energy.

When it was cold it invited action. It made me jumpy. Restless.

"What are you looking at?" Carly questioned.

"That jacket is a couple sizes too big for you." I chortled, and Carly chucked then smiled.

"I'm still cold though." A small pout formed on her face. Her arms raised up in frustration. The pout combined with her hands barely poking through the top of the jacket arms was a comical scene.

"What if I do this?" I smirked and picked her up by the waist, and spun her around in my arms. I'm sure people were looking, but there weren't that many people anyway.

Carly yelled out for me to put her down, screaming as she did so. "Put me down this instant Freddie!"

"Alright alright." I smiled, as I gently dropped her back on the ground. Carly adjusted the sleeves, rolling them up until they weren't quite so comical.

"What was that about?" Carly asked with a smirk on her face.

"What? A guy can't be spontaneous? I feel _happy. _Really happy. I know it seems wrong to say it, but Jennifer was dragging me down. I don't need her to be happy. I just need you guys around me right now."

Carly cooed, "Aww Freddie that's so sweet."

"It's just the truth."

"Well it's sweet all the same. I know sometimes we don't always show it, but me, Sam and Spencer, we all feel the same."

"Now who's being sweet?"

Carly laughed and continued walking up the footpath. "Come on, let's get a coffee, that'll get me warmed up."

I nodded and followed past her. We walked into coffee shop. Although the way it looked, anyone could have mistaken it for a bookshop. Each wall was covered in bookshelves, filled with book after book. There were a handful of 2 person tables close to the door, then further into the back it made way for couches and corner lounges.

There were only a handful of people inside, two women watching an infant in a playpen, a man dressed in a suit sitting in a suit reading a newspaper.

It was definitely not a chain store. There was no gaggle of 15 year olds rushing about under the supervision of a bored college student, no disheveled franchise owner pointing and shouting, and no massive line up of office and retail workers all looking for their cheap caffeine fix as they took their 15 minute breaks.

"I'll get this."

"You sure?"

"Yeah Carls, go sit down and relax."

Carly smiled at walked off. I walked up to the counter where the girl behind the counter smiled. The barista looked to be in her mid-20's, and she had sandy blonde hair cropped short. She was wearing a simple white tank top with no name tag, and a pair of black square glasses framed her green eyes.

"Hi, can I take your order?" She asked in a bubbly, cheerful fashion.

I pondered the menu written on the chalkboard behind me. Not for too long though.

"Ah, a double espresso, and a tall skinny caramel latte at 140 degrees." So she doesn't burn her tongue. She punched in the order, and a couple of the other staffers started running about gathering items. The girl glanced over to the side where Carly was sitting then smiled back at me.

"You two are _so_ cute together"

"Huh?"

"You and your girlfriend. It's so cute you know what she orders _and _that you make sure she won't get mouth burn." Ugh. Not this again.

"She's not my girlfriend." Why can't a guy and a girl go order coffee without having to be boyfriend and girlfriend? That assumption had annoyed me for a different reason when we were younger. Because we _weren't_ boyfriend and girlfriend, and I usually said something stupid saying that it was a matter of time.

The girl frowned, looking disappointed.

"Sister?"

"No."

"Cousin?"

"No. She's my best friend." The girl turned to Carly again, then back to me. She looked absolutely crestfallen.

"Oh."

"Yeah."

I stood there in silence until the order was completed, paying and taking it over quickly. I nearly dumped the coffee on the table in front before I slumped into the couch opposite Carly.

"You okay?"

I forced myself to brighten up, not wanting to put a dampener on my mood. "Yeah, I'm good. How's the drink?"

Carly took a careful, cautious sip, then smiled as she tasted it, "My favorite! And you told them to make it at 140 didn't you!" Carly sighed blissfully as she leaned back, eyes half lidded shut, mouth in a wide smile.

"Yeah." My attempt at disguising my frustration was not going well.

"Good. By the way, do you know any other word apart from yeah?" Carly asked, laughing as she did.

"Nah."

"Freddie." Carly snarked at me, rolling her eyes.

"It's nothing really. Just something the girl said to me."

Carly's eyes fell, her smile vanished into a neutral straight edge. Finally she leaned forward, hands open in front of me. A cue to talk. I took a sip of the expresso. I might have to follow Carly's lead and drop the temperature down to 140 next time.

"Are you okay? What did she say? I'll complain to the manager if she was rude or something."

I sighed, and slumped back into the seat, using the little stick in the coffee to stir it up.

"It wasn't like that." I said, sipping my drink. It filled my mouth with heat, and I swirled it around my mouth before swallowing. The whole time Carly's eyes bored into mine.

"She thought we were together."

Carly laughed, "What, you think you're too good for me?" She whispered, intending to be humorous.

"No.. it was I said no, then she thought I was your sister."

"What? I'm not good enough to be your sister now either?"

"No no. That annoyed me anyway, I don't think we look really anything like brother and sister, we don't even really have the same color hair really." It's annoying enough when people say that.

We don't look alike.. at least I don't think so. Carly has these full, pouty lips, and mine are just thin little bird lips. Then her cheeks.. some people talk about the apple of their eye, Carly's apples are her cheeks. My nose is shorter, Carly keeps her eyebrows well managed. Mine are all bushy and unkept.. I could go on.

"What then? Out with it!"

"I told her you were my best friend. And she went 'oh'. Like when I told mom about my last report card, I got A's in every subject but woodshop, and she went 'oh'. Like it meant nothing, that the woodshop grade ruined the whole report. Like it was some kind of runner up prize. I get that everywhere. I pisses me off."

"It does?" Carly reacted, surprised.

"I guess before I never used to care. Like my puppy love for you would just overcome any doubts. Things are different now."

"I know what you mean." Carly said, sipping her own drink.

I leaned forward to look Carly in the eyes, "Exactly! Now it's like people think what we have is worthless. People don't say the same for you and Sam. They don't go around telling Sam what a shame it is that you aren't together. Why is it different for me, just because I'm a guy and not a girl like Sam?"

"I think it's natural for people to want to see 'love' in the world. That if everyone was paired up we'd all be happy. It doesn't always work that way. Although I think it's kinda obvious why people don't say that about me and Sam." She's right of course.

"We're _best friends. _We know things about each other that no boyfriend or girlfriend will ever know. We've shared things that no-one else will. We've been friends longer than most people stay _married_ for. You're what matters to me Carly. If people can't see how much that means, how important and how much that's shaped our lives then they're missing the point badly."

Carly smiled, and took my hand, "You're too sweet Freddie, you mean a lot to me too."

I smiled back, lying back in my seat and relaxing again. I took longer sips of my coffee, as it'd started to cool down. Carly read from a newspaper she'd gathered from the empty table next to me. We drank our coffee in relative silence, occasionally Carly would mention a story from the newspaper, or I'd mention something funny that had happened online.

The silence, the peace and quiet didn't last though. Carly's phone rang, and she picked it up, a beaming smile on her face.

"Hey you."

I could barely make out a guy on the other end of the line. Carly's started twisting her hair with her free hand, and she started smirking.

"So where are you?"

More mumbling, and more hair twirling. Ugh. Carly was in full on flirt mode.

"Oh wow, that's right near me! I'm with Freddie at the coffee shop just around the corner."

Carly paused to wait for the reply, "Yeah yeah, that one," then a few moments later, "Sure, see you then. Tee-hee." Carly giggled.

Grf.

Carly hung up the phone and sighed blissfully.

I wasn't going to say _anything_.

Carly wouldn't do the same. She noticed me looking at her, wondering who it was, and she cleared that up, "That was Kevin."

"Never heard of him."

"Oh right. I met him at the golf the other day. Before the lights went out."

"You never said anything about him."

"Well, his friend kinda asked Sam out, he asked me to come with. Like a double date. I didn't know if she'd want to call him back, so I waited for her to decide."

"I assume she decided?"

"Yeah, she's gonna meet us at the _Rose Garden_. I'm taking a cab with Kevin over there soon. You remember we went out there one night to celebrate Spencer selling that horse sculpture a while ago?"

"Great. I'm sure you'll both have a wonderful time." I guess I'll just go home and sit around doing nothing.

I think my annoyance seeped into my reply, as Carly frowned, her lips pursed outwards and curved down.

"Oh my god, Freddie, I totally forgot about movie night! Maybe we should cancel. I'll call Sam." Carly reached over to pick her phone up and I snatched the phone away before she could.

"No no no, Carly, no, you don't have to cancel because of me. I've got tonnes of stuff to do anyway, you and Sam go and have fun."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Really really?"

"Yes Carly!" I handed back the phone and Carly pocketed it.

She glanced out the door, and her mouth opened into a wide smile. Her eyes brightened. I didn't even have to look. Carly finished the last part of her coffee and apologized for canceling. In an instant, she'd jumped up, leaving the chair rocking back and forth.

I caught a mere glimpse of the guy. Pfft, he was some hipster douche with a junk mop-top haircut wearing a Che Guevara shirt. He probably doesn't know _anything_ about him, like how he begged for his life when they finally caught him.

I drained the last dregs of my drink and left the place myself. I caught a sympathetic glance from the girl on the counter as I walked past. Eh, maybe they are right, friendship is just 2nd place for guys who can't get the girl.

Screw it. Last thing I need is to worry about girls after breaking up with one today. I'm gonna go home and spend hours blowing up shit online.

I stepped out onto the sidewalk, and noticed the clouds had turned dark. A storm loomed. I checked my wallet. Not enough money for a cab.

Looks like I'm walking home.

7 minutes later, the heavens opened. I was in the middle of a residential street, houses on either side. No cover at all.

The rain pelting down all over was bad enough, until the wind started. The first was a huge gust of wind and it chilled me to the bone. I liked the cold sometimes, but this was well below comfortable.

The rain wasn't going to ease up, the wind was a constant howling gale.

A streak of lightning flashed across the sky, followed by the booming report of the thunder.

I was at least another 10 minutes from home, just broken up with my girlfriend, I was cold and wet, and had my only plan for the night ruined.

And Carly had taken my jacket.

* * *

**AN**: The last tiny section took a week longer than I thought. I didn't have much time this week, dealing with work and life and stuff like that was really tiring this week. Only took two weeks though lol. Enjoy. Please R&R. And thank you to all my new reviewers especially (and a thank you to all my continuing ones). I'm happy that people continue to get into this story :)


	33. Weather Storm

**Chapter Name: **Weather Storm

**Notes: **Thanks to reviewers **pink-strawberry-lemonade, themarchgirl, RemDiamond, Darsnider, Fanfic-Reader-88, baronvonmilo, Snapplelinz, mrmuscle, Silvie -aka Krissie, Soldier702, SorrisoD'amore, babycakestd **and **aisforangelaaa**

* * *

I stood in front of the crossing near to home. The rain was coming down in buckets, pouring and soaking anyone who wasn't under cover of some kind. It was dark, before the street lights come on. But late enough that the storm had drowned the city in a hazy gray mist. Dark, black in parts, gray in others. It blotted out the sunlight. The sun itself was obscured by clouds. It hung in the sky, round, dimmed like it was being seen through frosted glass.

The headlights of cars, trucks and one bus glittered across the road. Their beams bounced and reflected off the slick road and the water that had gathered in small pools. Each vehicle rode over the dips and cracks, throwing up waves of water off to the side as they passed them.

I waited under cover until I noticed a gap in the traffic. I briskly walked across the road. My shoes squeaked in the rain, struggling to gain traction. In that short time I'd been soaked. My shirt was clinging to my body, my shoes squelching as my feet moved inside the now flooded socks.

I passed a handful of people on the last part of the street before home. Office workers probably, their suit and tie uniforms covered up with grey or black overcoats. All of them with a small black umbrella. All completely indistinguishable from the next. The only difference between the men and the women apart from the obvious body shapes was if the waist was tied up. The men didn't. The women did.

Once I came to the entrance I wiped my feet on the mat outside. Opening the door, I strode across the lobby. I'm guessing Lewbert had just finished mopping it, because it was shiny and I needed to balance myself and not walk too fast..

I got halfway to the stairs before the door to his office opened with a crash, he screeched at me, "Aarrgh damn you Benson I just finished cleaning that!" His head wobbling from side to side, his neck pulsing with rage. I wasn't going to tolerate his crap so I just ignored him and his stupid gross wart and kept on going into the elevator lobby.

As soon as I got home Mom jumped from the couch and asked where I was. She hovered over me for a second seeing my soaked clothes. Immediately telling me I'd catch my death of cold and that I needed to go straight into the shower. I told her I was going to anyway, and she sat back down, oddly satisfied. Maybe she thought she'd trained me well.

I guess now was a good a time as any to waste half an hour lying in the bath. I stripped my clothes, letting them hit the basket with a wet thwack, and set the bath running. To battle the cold in the room I flicked on the heat lights. Immediately the bright lights cut through the chill and started warming the room.

As I ran the bath I looked at myself in the mirror. Too many baskets of Groovy Smoothie fries is starting to have an affect on my stomach at least. A negative one. At least I'm already partly on a diet. I should probably start running or join a sports club at school. Or do gym, get some abs. My arm's aren't too bad. From lifting all the camera and tech equipment.

No cold bath this time. I used the last of the bubble bath and the foam started to fluff up, each bubble filled with a rainbow of colors. The water rose, the stream of water splashing down. It always sounded so loud to me. Probably like most bathrooms mine has good acoustics.

Once the water was most of the way up I eased myself down. And thought about nothing. For a few minutes at least. Then Jennifer. About that dope with the Che shirt. I wonder if Sam was enjoying her part of the double date as much as Carly looked like she would when she met that Kevin guy at the coffee shop.

It wasn't long before the soothing scent, and the warm water had relaxed me... and before I knew it, my thoughts had drifted back to nothing then I faded to black.

Bang.

Bang.

Huh...

Oh.

My eyes flew open as I sat up in the bath, the bubbles long gone. My skin completely pruned. The water was lukewarm, maybe even less than. Another bang on the door.

"Yeah?"

"Fredward you've been in there for two hours, are you okay?"

"Yeah Mom, just fell asleep, I had to walk home in the rain. Must have tired me out more than I thought."

"Okay dear, I'm heading to work now. I left some dinner out for you. I'll see you in the morning. Love you."

"Love you too Mom." I replied.

I spent the rest of the night doing maintenance on a couple of the computers used to create the webshow.

It takes so damn long between episodes these days. We get complaints on the fan forums and comment sections asking when the next one is. I guess it's just not as important these days as school. Maybe it's just not as fun. Who knows. Maybe this is growing up. At least we'll be shooting some 'on location' stuff in a while. Maybe even improv a whole show.

After completing the maintenance, I walked out to the living room. I watched a new episode of Elephant Love for a half hour. Apparently there was a new bull in town and he was testing his strength with the rest of the pack. Or group. Herd?

After it ended I flicked through the channels for a while before going back into my room. Nothing interesting.

I checked out some of my messenger programs on my computer after bringing it out ot standby.

_Gibby – Out getting some pie. GIBBAYFORPIE!_

_Reuben – Bit cold, might need my victor trumper. Out for rosy lea. Hope this doesn't hurt my sky rocket._

_Shane – Yeaaaaah boi gonna get krunk and get laaaid! partytime! woo!_

_Jeremy – In hospital. Possibly dying. Avenge my death._

I never get invited to parties. Except LAN parties. But those are parties in the same way that a kid's toy car is a car like an SUV or an Italian supercar.

I scanned some of my other buddies, but most were away or busy. I logged onto Galaxy Wars Online, but guildchat was dead. No raids planned, most people just leveling up their occupations, a few people looking for trades. I gave out a couple items some of my guildmates needed then logged off. The forum for the guild had a few minor posts but that was it.

The exciting life of Fredward Benson.

This is probably why I don't get invited to parties.

I decided to play one of my online FPS games, but 30 minutes of blowing up zombies with randoms wasn't especially interesting. I kept myself occupied instead by listening to music while browsing my regular forums and news sites, reading up on the latest games, generally just clicking back and forth, zoning out the rest of the world. And especially Jennifer. Before I knew it was 4am.

I crawled into bed and slept.

When I woke it was already afternoon.

After starting my computers again, there was an email from Carly.

"_Sorry I stole your jacket LOL too distracted with Kevin. But thank you though, it was cold and rainy. Going shopping with Sam tomorrow, if you need it just go and get it from Spencer. *kisses and hugs*, Carly"_

Funny how you can sleep for 11 hours and still feel tired. I had a pounding headache. Maybe I did catch a cold? I ate an early dinner. Just some chicken and rice, I felt better after. The sun had just set. I took some of the stronger pain medication from one of our many, _many _first aid kits around the house. I made sure to avoid the _non-drowsy_ types and went straight for the strongest one. It's about the only advantage my mom's insane overprotective behavior has. I could probably make thousands selling off all the weird drugs she keeps if I ever felt like it.

I felt the drugs kick in quickly, and made my way back to bed.

Bang.

Bang.

Bang.

Huh.. oh.

"Yeah Mom?"

"It's me silly."

"Door's open, come in."

Carly walked into the room, and as she I did I took a glace at the time. I rubbed my eyes to clear out the sleep sand (as my mother called it). 11am. I probably shouldn't have taken two of those pills.

"Hey there sleepyhead. Brought your jacket back." Carly said, placing it down on my desk.

"Thanks." Carly was dressed up a bit fancier than I'd have expected at 11am. Was she going out on a lunch date with Kevin?

"Your Mom told me you were in here, she said she loves you and to take a tick bath before she gets home if you are feeling better." Carly said, as she down beside me on the bed.

"Ugh. Always with the tick baths."

"I didn't know you were sick?" She asked, placing her hand across my forehead, "Your temperature feels fine."

"I'm not really. I just had to er-" I stopped short when I realized I was about to tell Carly I'd walked home in the pouring rain.

"It's nothing. I should probably get up."

Carly's eyes narrowed. One of her eyebrows shot up above the other. Then both of her eyes opened wide, then she clapped her hand around your mouth, "OhmygodFreddie I'm so sorry I took your jacket and I didn't realize! Then the storm hit. You must have walked for ages to get home. You got sick and it's all my fault. Stay in bed!"

Carly jumped off the bed and paced out of the room. I heard various clangs and twangs and switches and then the sound of whistling.

She came back balancing a cup of tea.

"Drink this. You'll feel better."

"Okay." I sat up, took the cup and took a sip, it was lemony.

"Feeling better already." Despite this obviously hollow platitude, Carly smiled. Luckily hyperactive Carly doesn't last long if what is causing her to act hyper appears under control because of what she's done about it.

"I'm sorry about everything that's happened over the last couple days."

"It's not your fault. This is Seattle. It rains. I'm used to it."

"I mean Jennifer. Also us ditching you."

"It's cool. I was busy anyway I wa-"

"Freddie," Carly said, putting her hand down onto my blanket covered leg and looking me in the eye, "Having a tick bath wasn't all your mom said. She told me you hadn't left the house since you got back. It's okay to feel sad about Jennifer. Just because you're a guy doesn't mean you have to act all invincible and non-emotional and close up like it doesn't mean anything."

"It's not like that."

Carly smiled softly, "It might or might not be. You can deal with it in your own way.. that's fine. But it hurts me to see you sad like this. You were with Jennifer for a long time. Probably the longest of any of us. Now you're sad and broken up and sicky because I ditched you then stole your jacket."

"Thanks. I mean it." I smiled for Carly to show my appreciation for her and she smiled back.

"You're welcome. If you need to talk I'm here. And Sam. Spencer too. Don't forget your mom as well."

I nodded. Silence filled the air.

"So... changing the subject.. how was the date?"

Carly scratched her head for a moment, "Was alright. Nothing special."

"So that's it? Kevin's done?"

"Well, no. I mean. Now yes. But not from that night."

"Huh?" I asked, puzzled.

Carly sighed, "Well, Sam and me, we were kinda meh on them. So we said we'd meet them at Gallini's, for breakfast pie."

"And?"

"They said you don't have pie for breakfast."

"And now they don't have Carly and Sam?"

"Yep." Carly laughed. It filled the room. The lemon was good, but Carly's laugh was better at making me feel warm inside.

"Their loss."

"Yep. He was pretty boring. Sam liked the other guy less. He got called a pointy haired nub and that she was too good for him anyway."

The conversation tailed off, and we fell into a short but comfortable silence. Carly watching over me, while I drank the tea she made for me. Once I finished off the tea, Carly took the cup back out to the kitchen then returned.

"Thanks for that Carls, it was great. Really. I'm sure you've got better things to do that babysit me though. You don't have to stick around. I'll see you later okay?" I really did feel like sleeping some more. I just need to make sure she doesn't feel guilty about it.

"Sure. I'm getting ready for the trip. I can't believe it is so close. I can almost smell the beach. I'm spending today packing, and then we're all going to buy all the supplies and food the day after then zoom, we're off. Who knows, maybe you'll find a rebound. A sexy surfing girl perhaps?" Carly wiggled her eyebrows suggestively.

I laughed hard, a deep long laugh. Carly grinned. "Laughter is the best medicine. Sorry for ditching you Freddie."

"It's okay. Don't feel bad about it. You and Sam had more important things to do."

Carly shook her head just slightly before she spoke, "We'll make it up on the trip. Promise."

"For sure."

"Rest up." Carly said sternly, pointing her finger at me and wiggling up and down.

"I will. Can you lock the door on the way out?"

"Sure thing. Bye Freddie." She hugged me, and I returned it. She stood up, trailing her hand down the side of the bed. She lingered by the frame of the door, looking me up and down. Probably deciding if I needed more tea or blankets or something like that. Then Carly slipped away, and I heard the front door shut behind her.

I figured I'd get a bit more rest, and sleep for another hour or so.

After what seemed likely only four or five minutes I heard another bang.

Bang.

Bang.

Bang.

Bang.

Bang.

Bang.

I groaned, then got up. I guess no sleep for me. Carly must have forgot something. And since she locked the door, there was no helping it. Up I got.

I stumbled out of bed and into a pair of slippers beside my bed. I left my room and made my way to the door.

By force of habit I looked through the peephole.

Oh crap. I stepped back from the door fast. I slipped on the rug, clattering over onto the floor.

The banging continued, faster and faster. I'm sure he heard me.

It was the driver. The hired goon. Jennifer's bodyguard. Standing right outside my door.

* * *

**AN**: Dun dun duuuuuuuuuuuuuuun.

And look, Carly/Freddie interaction :D

So I finally updated huh. I have to take a moment to give a special thank you to Snapplelinz. Without her, I don't know where I'd be, or what I'd be doing. I do know without her I wouldn't be writing again, especially this story. Thank you, from the bottom of my heart. Everyone, if you haven't, go check out her stories now. She deserves your patronage.

Thanks for everyone's patience.


	34. Gone

**Chapter Name: **Gone

**Notes: **Not sure if anyone saw on those other stories, but I've been updating other stories rather than this one. I decided a couple nights ago to get an update out for this story, and it hasn't taken very long at all. I hope you don't mind the wait too much.

Thanks to reviewers **Snapplelinz **(and as always, thank you for your friendship and support), **EddieVF**, **Fanfic-Reader-88, mrmuscle, jackpotdante, pink-strawberry-lemonade, RemDiamond, Darsnider, Cosmos, cameddie, baronvonmilo, Guot **(do you mean Somewhere Out There?),** F girl, Creddie Forever and Always **and **Dancing dancer.**

* * *

"You've got five seconds to open the door before I open in spite of you." His strong deep voice bellowed out through the door and deep into my soul. On the plus side, the massive sharp intake of breath made me realize I was feeling better. Which was great. At least I'd die healthy. Mom would have wanted it that way.

"How do I know you won't hurt me? I know fencing!" My voice cracked unexpectedly at the end of my attempt at toughness.

I heard a belly laugh from the other side of the door, "If Mister or Miss Martinez wanted you hurt, you'd be hurt already."

"You aren't going to hurt me?"

"No. Open the door."

"Fine. But Sam knows people in waste disposal!" I yelled through the door.

"Yeah. Me too. And they owe me favors." I gulped.

I gingerly stepped back to the door. I worked the lock, slowly swinging the door back. I jumped back in case he tried to ninja me before I could run. I could probably get to the fire escape before him, if I managed to grab the lamp and smack him in the head with it.

Instead, Jennifer stood in the frame of the door. She was wearing what I came to call her 'church clothes'.

Very plain. Simple black flats. White shirt. Long black skirt. Hair tied back in a ponytail.

"Er.. hello Fredw.. I mean, Freddie."

What the hell.

"Are you here to taunt me before your goon rolls me up in carpet and throws me off a bridge?"

Jennifer laughed. Not heartily. It trailed off into a sigh.

"I never gave you enough credit for our funny you are. To answer your question no. He's not going to hurt you. He's gone back to the car. May I come in?"

"Uh.. okay."

Jennifer stepped into the room and sat down on the couch.

I took the chair opposite. The afternoon was already fading into evening, I wondered what she wanted to talk about.

"Freddie.. I wanted to talk about us."

"Look, I might have been harsh on you, but I'm not changing my mind." I didn't want to get back with her. No matter what, my choice had been made.

"No that's fine. I wanted to talk about what we said."

"What exactly?"

Jennifer breathed in, "Firstly, that I'm sorry. I'm sorry for what I said about Carly. I know you and here are best friends, and I let my jealously get the better of me. I should have trusted you. I should have trusted her as well."

"Thank you.. I know Carly tried her best, it's a shame you two didn't get on better."

"That was my fault. I didn't open myself. I didn't love thy neighbor. I'm going to try better in the future."

"Good."

"That's not all Freddie. I need to thank you."

"You do? For what? I tore you apart. I took it too far."

Jennifer continued, stony faced, "Not after what I said about Carly. I need to thank you for being a gentleman. I wasn't thinking clearly and I tried to seduce you."

"You did a pretty good job of it."

Jennifer blushed.

"Freddie please," I dropped my head, admonished, "I offered you my body and you refused. I know a lot of girls might be mad at that, but I'm not. I might have lost something so important had it not been you."

"Jennifer.. I'm not sure we really need to be doing this. We both said and did things we were sorry for. I'm not going to go around telling people what happened, ruining your reputation or telling lies. I'm not that kind of guy."

Jennifer put her hands up in the air, palms up by her head, "I know Freddie I know, I'm not doing this because I thought you might tell. I'm doing this because of dad."

"Your father?"

"Yes. When I told him about what happened, the first thing he did was try to organize a hit on you."

"He did what?"

"He was just mad. You don't have to worry. I don't think he would have gone through with it anyway. When I calmed him down, we talked about it. He told me that what you said, much of it was true from what he could see. That I needed to look inside and figure out if I would listen to what you said. That just because we broke up, doesn't mean you were lying."

"I get that, but you don't need my absolution."

"This isn't about absolution Freddie. It's about feeling better about myself. It's about helping myself. When I was lying in bed the night after we broke up, I looked inside myself. I didn't like what I saw. I was mean, spiteful, prideful, rude, deliberately ignorant. I was jealous. I offered myself to you like a cheap harlot. It was only by your good grace that I wasn't taken advantage of."

"I knew you weren't thinking straight. It was just emotions. I don't think of you like that at all."

"I don't want to take someone like you for granted next time. I want to be a better girlfriend. I should have been a better girlfriend for you."

"Jennifer, am I really the best person for this?"

"I need to look at the past if I want to improve the future." She was right, there wasn't really anyone but me. Not when it was about us as a couple.

"What do you want me to do?"

"Well, you said stuff about me.. I want to talk about that."

"Where do you want to start?

With a slight hint of pain she said, "Well, if I recall, you said I cared more about money, that I treated you badly, that I kept ignoring you and pushing you around, that I was boring and unfunny, wanted you just for popularity, and being jealous. Pick one."

"Well... that's what I said."

I looked into her eyes, trying to figure out exactly what to say.. what could I say? I'd torn her apart and thrown her to the lions. I should help her out. That would be fair. She wasn't _evil _or anything.

"I have to admit I might have said what I said emotionally as well. That I took it too far. I have a tendency to over-react when it comes to Carly, Sam and my mom."

"I understand. Just please do this for me," she said, head down, hands in her lap.

"Can I start with the 'sexual' stuff?" I figured it was probably the easy thing to do. It shouldn't be too hard to get through.

Jennifer was taken aback, her eye's shot open and she blushed. She might have offered it, but there was no way she'd have gone through with it. Not her. I wouldn't have got her shirt off before she'd have changed her mind. Jennifer nodded and I took that as a sign to continue.

"It was pleasant, kissing and making out, but I was kinda hoping after a while we might do more."

Then it hit me. I needed to tell her about Sam.

"Jennifer. I need to confess something as well."

"You do?" She leaned forward in her chair.

"Yeah. I. I cheated on you. With Sam. It happened one morning when she came over to help me look for something Carly had lost. We didn't have sex or anything, but yeah.. we made out and stuff. I cheated on you. It wasn't planned, it was just one time. I'm really sorry. I didn't think I'd be that guy. The cheater. But yeah. I'm sorry." I finished my confession.

She sighed, "It was that meat competition wasn't it. There's no-one on earth named Bob Berkowitz."

"You asked me about after it happened, how come you didn't say anything else?"

"Because they weren't sure. It was just a rumor. They were on their way out and couldn't tell for certain. I didn't want to lose you by starting a fight. Thanks for telling me, but it doesn't really matter to me now. We're not together. I treated you horribly so I can't exactly blame you for kissing another girl."

"Yeah you can. A guy shouldn't cheat. That simple. I was a jerk."

"Maybe if I found out for real back then I might have blamed you, but not now. It's water under the bridge. Let's just move on from it Freddie."

I was surprised at how she just dismissed it all so easily. But I guess we were already broken up and she was moving on so that was an explanation.

"Okay. Now I respect what you believe in, but I didn't like how you never really talked to me about it. You kinda lead me on sometimes. Like, I would think maybe I could do more than just kissing, then you'd knock my hand away. But you wouldn't tell me if it was never going to happen, or if you wanted to wait and stuff. You can't just not talk about kissing and sex. We're too old to just ignore that. It's frustrating. Not because I wasn't getting laid or anything like that, but because I didn't know what you wanted from me. If all you wanted was kissing, I would have been fine. If you wanted me to touch you, do things to you and with you, I would have been okay with that too. I wanted to talk to you. But instead we didn't and I figured I was doing something wrong."

"I see. I'll keep that in mind. It's just with my upbringing we don't really talk about sexy stuff. It makes me feel dirty. I know it's natural.. I need to grow up a bit. I'm sorry you felt like you were doing it wrong or that I wasn't interested."

We continued talking for an hour, talking about all the problems we had. The jealously, my lack of interest in her friends, and vice versa. How we never really shared our interests. How we never really talked. We both apologized, we made our peace with things and we moved on to the next issue. It was the best and most open conversation we ever had. Which kinda sucks when you think about it.

We broke up and then had our heart to heart. If we were like this before, we might still be together.

"I should go, I need to be home soon for dinner. Freddie, I know we're not together and I'm not going to try and get back together with you, I respect your choice, but do you want to be friends?"

Time for the truth. Might as well, this could be the last time we speak, "Jennifer, I already have two best friends. Carly and Sam. Plus Gibby, Reuben and Jeremy. I don't really need another friend. Sorry."

"No, it's okay. I understand. It's for the best anyway I think. If you ever need anything though, call me." She sat up, walked over to me and kissed me on the cheek.

"I'm sorry it turned out like it did. I hope you find happiness."

I stood and showed her out, "I'm sorry as well. If you need to talk about anything more, just email."

"Will do. Goodbye Freddie."

"Goodbye." She closed the door behind her softly. And like that Jennifer was gone.

I sat back on the chair pondering what had just happened. The sun kept falling until the room was growing dark. I yawned, this.. whatever it was had really knocked me about. I think I'll go to bed early tonight.

* * *

I watched some TV for a while when I heard a knock on the door.

I looked through the peephole. It was Carly. I opened the door and said hello.

"You wanna come over and have something to eat? Are you feeling any better?"

"Sure. And yes, I am. Thank you."

"Good. I never like seeing you get sick." I shut the door behind me and followed Carly into the Shay's apartment.

"So, guess who I ran into on the way up." She questioned as we made our way across the room. I sat on the chair near the computer. I tapped away on the keyboard, checking out the webshow email. Mostly the usual stuff. Nothing important so I left it.

"Jennifer?"

"Hmm, you wouldn't happen to know anything about that would you?" Carly asked suggestively as she pulled out two glasses and poured some ice tea into them.

She stood opposite me on the bench top waiting for my reply.

"Yeah, she came over. We had a talk."

"You did now did you?"

"Come on Carly give it up, I know when you're playing with me."

Carly smirked, "Alright, ya got me. She apologized to me for being in her words, a witch, to me and Sam when you were dating. Is that what happened with you?"

"Yeah, we talked for an hour or so. I guess we both wanted to get things off our chest. It was refreshing, talking like that. Being open. If we were like that when we were together we probably wouldn't have broken up."

She took a sip of her drink, "So are you like friends now?"

"No. We decided to just break off completely."

"Oh cool. I mean, it's sad you guys broke up, but it's good that you worked it out. It's for the best."

"I think so too." We finished the rest of the drinks. Carly rinsed her glasses. With the sun setting behind her, I could see birds flying past the window. Once she was done we moved to sit down on the couch.

"So, pizza?" Carly asked.

"Sounds great."

Carly pulled out her pearPhone and ordered it. I turned on the TV, looking for something to watch. I settled on a re-run of a _Drew And Jerry_ episode. Carly didn't seem to mind when she put her phone back in her pocket and turned her attention to the TV.

"Where's Sam and Spencer?"

"Spencer's gone to get all the keys and stuff from Mulligan. Sam's borrowing a car from one of her cousins. Making sure he doesn't drive off with it or get it repossessed the day before or anything like that."

"Do you mean borrow or," I inflected my tone, "_borrow."_

Carly laughed, "I'm pretty sure this is legit. We don't really need two cars, but it's better."

"I meant what I said about making up for the movie night Carls."

She turned to me, "What are you planning?"

"You'll see. It'll be fun I promise."

Carly smiled and laid her head on my shoulder. We watched the episode pass until the pizza came. After we finished the pizza we switched to watching a movie. It was animated, about an evil villain who rescues three orphan girls for his schemes but ends loving them like a father. It was cute. Carly gently made fun of me for releasing a few tears at the end.

Spencer came back just after the movie ended and told us all about the place. I left after, saying I was feeling tired. I wished Carly and Spencer a good night.

The rest of the night passed pretty quickly. As I lay in bed, I knew I had a bit of planning and purchasing to do before the big trip. What I was thinking of doing wasn't fancy, but I did want Carly to really enjoy it.

I fell asleep to the thoughts of standing on the beach looking up at the stars with Carly. I couldn't be sure because the dream left my head as soon as I woke, but I think I might have dreamed about it as well.

I slept the best I have in a long time.

* * *

**AN: **So I know this isn't that much of a chapter, but I would call it a transition rather than a filler. Again, thanks for all the reviews.


	35. Hit The Road Jack

**Chapter Name: Hit The Road Jack**

**Notes: **So yeah. Update. It's been percolating for a while, I haven't quite ever 'stopped' working on it, it just was a bit hard to write. Plus I did complete three other stories since I last updated. Seven months ago. Wow. I also had some real life things and other non-writing projects happening which took up a lot of time.

Thanks to reviewers **JazzGirl123 **(for reviewing all the chapters), **Fanfic-Reader-88 **(kinda funny that the same thing happened again here, with iHit The Open Road II being updated just like it was when the last chapter of my story was),** baronvonmilo, luvcreddie, RemDiamond, Kataangonesided, The Buried Girl, anon **(interestingly, the point you make about whilst, I actually came to that conclusion myself just before that review), **Angela, FosterThePeople **and **LuffySP.** And last but not least my dear** Snapplelinz. **As usual I wouldn't push myself to update or write without her support.

* * *

I looked over at my room. Everything was packed, sitting beside my bed. I hadn't needed to bring more than clothes and basic supplies. We were heading to a pretty well stocked beach-house after all. The town itself had a fair share of local stores. It wasn't a ghost town by any stretch of the imagination.

I was in the process of sorting out my afk checklist. I had to make sure that nothing went wrong in my various online responsibilities. I'd queued a handful of videos on the iCarly site to launch while we were away. Most of our friends knew we were going so there wasn't much more to do, except give Gibby temporary moderator access if something bad happened. I had full control through my cell anyway.

My mail program beeped. The full site backup had been completed and uploaded to our secure off site storage locations. It was the reassurance I needed in case of a disaster while I was away. I tapped away at the keyboard, quickly sending an email with a few more ideas for the AV Club's video contest, and shut down the computer.

Carly had called earlier to make sure I was ready.

Now I had to sort out one final problem.

The door swung open and in came my hovering helicopter mother. With a huge suitcase I could tell was one of her special medical kits. It was twice as large as any of the other bags or cases I had. She'd been giving me grief in the days leading up to the trip, and her opposition was progressively getting worse. I wish Carly would hurry and finish so we could get out of the city.

"I still don't think you should go on this trip."

"Mom, it's not for long. And I'll be with Spencer, Sam and Carly." I groaned, spinning in my chair to face her.

"Exactly, those Shay yahoos and that Sam Puckett, I shudder at the thought of you spending time alone with them, all the mischief and shenanigans you'll get into!"

"Shenanigans?" I've never heard that word in a serious context.

"Yes, shenanigans! And I don't want you driving anywhere with that Sam Puckett. I bet she bribed her way to a license. Like mother like daughter." Her eyes narrowed and she stood closer to me, "Now that I think about it, I forbid you to go!" She dropped her stupid case on the floor and stood cross armed in front of it.

I rolled my eyes and did all I could do not to sigh out loud.

"Don't you roll your eyes Fredward."

"I'm going." There was no way I was going to back down here.

"No you are not, and stop with the sass-talk!"

I decided to up the ante. Might as well go all-in, "Yes I am. And I'm not taking this monstrosity." I stood up and walked over to her stupidly large suitcase, picked it up and placed it on the other side of the room.

"Do not disobey me!"

"You can't stop me going." For me, about the only positive about her massive over protection was that she was massively overprotective to the point that she wouldn't physically try to stop me, or tie me up. Or taze me. I had freedom of movement.

"We'll see about that. Come with me young man."

Curiosity more than any desire to acquiesce to her demand drew me to follow in her footsteps. Out of my room, then out of the apartment.

Mom knocked twice before barging straight through. Carly was obviously on her way to opening the door and our entrance stopped her on the spot. Spencer was doing some packing of his own and he looked over at us.

"Uh.. hi Mrs. Benson."

"Hmph. I'm here to tell you Freddie won't be going on your little trip."

Carly's face fell for a second, before she noticed I was rolling my eyes and shaking my head. Carly decided to play along with her insanity, "Oh dear, what's wrong? Is Freddie sick? You probably have work and I can't let Freddie stay unattended, I'll take care of him myself, I'll call the whole trip off right now."

"I would not let my son get sick. The problem is you, Spencer and this trip! That is what's wrong young lady!"

Carly nearly exploded with laughter at the sight of my mother red in the face. But she checked herself, calmly replying, "I don't understand?"

"I wouldn't expect you to. When you have children of your own, and _not _with my Freddie, you might get a clue. You'd know why you wouldn't let your only child on some flight of fancy to the ocean. Where all the sharks live." Oh god. Not this again. Ugh. Jennifer never got this kind of treatment when we were together.

Carly blanched at the words 'with my Freddie'.

Spencer joined in the conversation finally, popping out from the kitchen area, "With all respect Mrs. Benson, I'd rather hear it from Freddie."

As Spencer took my mom's attention away by way of her crossing the room, I received a text message from Carly. She asked me if I was finished packing. I sent a simple reply of yes. I should have just said so. Why didn't I just say yes? Who knows.

Carly's phone beeped, I glanced over to her. She smiled and nodded, then went back to texting. I didn't receive any new message, so it must have been for someone else.

"You don't need to hear from Freddie. I'm his mother, I'm his guardian, I'm his parent, and I love him and he is not going. I don't need to explain myself to either of you, I am simply informing you that Freddie will not be joining you."

"Freddie can make his own decisions. We've been planning for a long time, and Freddie has always been part of them. It's not fair on Freddie to change your mind on the day we're leaving." Spencer tried reasoning.

This was getting us nowhere. I interjected, "I'm going. That's the end of the matter."

"I forbid it." Mom rounded on me, pointing her finger in my face.

"I don't care. Do what you like, I'm going."

"Hmph. We'll see how good your trip is when you can't get anything out of your room!" She stormed out of the apartment, scurrying across the floor shaking her head and talking to herself.

"She's crazy. Thanks for the support guys."

I followed behind, only to find the door locked. "Mom, don't be so childish."

"I'm not. You are. If you don't want to stay when I tell you, then you can go on your own. Without any of the clothes I bought, or the food that I took you to the shop to buy, and the medicine pack that you'll need when Spencer hurts himself or Sam stabs someone or that groin rash you had comes back."

"That's ridiculous. Sam's only stabbed one person, and that was an accident. And it was with a pencil! She only needed like 15 stitches." It really wasn't Sam's fault. For the most part. At least that's what I told Principal Franklin. That groin rash was completely and utterly not my fault. It was the stupid new fabric softener we tried. It took a week to stop itching.

"You'll never get them now. I've locked all the doors and windows, and no-one will be able to get in and out of your room. So go on, have your fun. Just leave your poor sickly mother at home alone, with no-one to keep her company or protect her from hobos and ruffian youths!" She was really piling it on thickly. Maybe five years ago it would have worked. I'm immune now. Like people exposed to small doses of poison. In my case it was a never ending torrent of her passive aggression that I developed the immunity for.

"Okay, thanks Mom. I'll have fun. Don't have too good a time without me. Say hello to the hobos for me."

It was obvious when I returned to Spencer and Carly that they had heard it all. It wouldn't be too hard. Lewbert would have heard it down on the bottom floor.

Spencer wrapped his arm around my shoulder, "No worries Freddie, we're gonna have fun. And I made Sam promise not to stab anyone." Spencer patted me on the back then walked away to continue his packing, leaving me and Carly.

"So.. what now? If she won't let me back in I'll have next to nothing to wear."

Carly's eyebrow shot up, "Oh, well, we've got a little plan in action. I figured this might happen so I created a contingency. It won't be long before it's ready. Help me pack my things first."

We walked together to her room. I picked up a pair of bags off the ground and slowly stepped back out. Carly followed with the remaining bag. After a short elevator trip we managed to heft the bags into the back of Spencer's car.

As we shut the trunk her phone beeped.

"Come on, let's go. It's ready." She pulled me by the hand back towards the elevator.

"What is?" I asked as she let go. The security keypad beeped as she tapped her access code into the system. After the fourth number the buttons on the elevator flashed into life.

"Our escape plan." That raised my eyebrow. Carly leaned back on one side wall of the elevator. I did the same on the opposite side so I could see her face to face.

"Escape plan?"

Carly smirked, "Well.. technically the escape plan is for your bags, but whatever."

"Do I need to do anything?"

"Sure. Just go back up to the apartment. When I send you to the signal, wait one minute then get your mother as far away from your room as possible. If you can get her out into the hallway that would be perfect."

"The hallway? For how long?"

"I'll call you." The elevator dinged one last time and the doors slid open to reveal the Shay's kitchen area.

"Okay... this isn't anything dangerous is it?"

"The only thing it'll be dangerous for is your lack of independence. Now get ready. That's an order." Carly chuckled then shoved me out the elevator door. I turned around to watch the elevator closing. Carly gave me a cute little salute, laughed and then she was gone.

So I paced. I waited. I walked and turned and strode around and finally.

_Go._

A minute later I was out in the hallway banging on the door.

"Mom."

"What?"

"Can we talk about this?" I said in my best 'giving in' voice.

"There's nothing to talk about. You're not getting in."

She's really digging her heels in. I wasn't going to get in. Then again, Carly wanted her out here.

"Okay, fine, I don't need to come in. How about you come out here so we can talk."

A nervous tension filled me for the silent moment that followed. Was it going to work?

Click.

Click.

The door opened. My mom peeked out to check each side, then gingerly stepped out into the hallway.

"Are you going to apologize?"

"I don't think there's too much to apologize for. You've always told me that I need to keep my appointments and now right when I'm supposed to leave on one, I should cancel it for no good reason?"

She made a hmph noise, "That is true Fredward, but this is a unique situation. You're going to some place I've never heard of, in a dangerous old house by the beach. There could be blue-ringed octopus! You could get eaten by a narwhal! Then what would I do without my little Fredward?"

"I could get hit by a car walking across the street. I could get electrocuted by faulty wiring here. I can't just give up on life. Mom... I'm not your little Fredward. Not anymore. I'm growing up. You need to face that."

"While you live in my h-" She turned back towards our apartment, "Did you hear something?"

"Uh... no?" I definitely heard it. It is obviously The Plan™

"Must be the building creaking. I really need to get Lewbert up here. I think the pipes are starting to come loose."

"Yeah sure.. so... can I go? This is ridiculous. None of the other guys would get banned because their mom was scared of sharks or stupid octopus. You're ruining my social life."

"Your social life was perfectly fine when you were going out with that proper and civilized Jennifer. And we all know you ruined that."

"I didn't ruin it, we just didn't work out."

"Your next girlfriend better be just as refined. I don't want any trollops waltzing around my house like they own the place trying to seduce you, get them all knocked you up so you have to marry them and waiting until I die to inherit all I've worked for in my life. I hear Melanie might be coming back to Seattle for college, you should get in contact with her. I know she had a crush on you, she's out of your league otherwise."

What? Melanie might be super hot, super smart and amazingly fun to be around (when you don't think she's Sam), a good kisser.. so okay yeah she's probably out of my league.

I was about to reply when my phone rang. Sam.

I didn't want to interrupt any continual ranting from mom but she glared at me, "Are you going to get that young man? Have you forgotten your manners? I didn't raise my son to ignore people calling on him. I'm going back inside. You can come back when this little rebellious streak has passed."

"Sam?"

"No shit assbutt. Did you figure that out by the sound of my voice or did you need to read it off your phone? Get your ass down to the lobby now. Carly set the elevator, it should be at your floor right now. Don't bother going inside Carly's, Spencer locked up behind you. Take the left elevator. That's _left_. The right elevator should be down in the basement."

"Alright. I'll be there soon." Sam didn't reply. The line clicked dead.

I yelled out through the door that I was going for a walk.

"Get some lentils. I'm making pea and ham soup for dinner."

Lentils. Thank god this plan worked out. I turned the corner and hit the elevator. The door open instantly and I pushed the button for the lobby. As the door closed I heard an almighty scream of "FREDWARD!"

It's pretty obvious what happened there.

As I descended I wondered what mom would do. Would she follow me all the way and try to drag me back to Seattle?

When I exited the elevator Carly was waiting, "Come on, hurry. I heard her from all the way in the carpark." She waved me over and I started into a jog.

"Spencer and Sam are already gone, they needed to get some gas. Sam didn't have any money."

"So it was up to Spencer. Typical. You got all the bags?"

"Yes. We left that stupid huge medicine one though."

"Good. That thing is ridiculous. We should be quick and get going."

"Car is parked out front." She jangled the keys in front of her face and smiled, "You ready to burn rubber?"

"Oh hell yes." I could already feel my mood shifting.

"FREDWARD!"

"How the hell did she get down here so quickly?" Carly asked as we sprinted to the car. We slammed (and locked) the doors behind us.

I could see mom, red faced and panting. "She ran down the fire stairs."

"That woman is nuts. No offence. But she is. If turn out like that when we, err, I have kids just shoot me and give the kids to Spencer or something."

"I know she is. Of course. Shoot you. Spencer gets the kids. You'd do the same for me." We laughed nervously until Carly stuck the key in the ignition.

The engine with a roar, "Whoops, had my foot on the gas. Lucky I hadn't pulled up the brake."

She isn't exactly Mario Andretti when it comes to driving. I quickly turned my head backwards and saw mom walking out of the lobby.

"If we're gonna go we need to go now." Carly pulled the handbrake up and was about to shift the car into drive when I stopped her. She nodded at me. Then the whirlwind was upon us. Carly dropped the brake and shut the car down.

"If she murders me avenge my death."

I really had to try and not laugh. Because some things are inherently funny. I looked over and Carly and she was cracking. A red faced middle aged woman screaming and ranting about delinquency and insubordination and finding me wherever I go and calling the police for stealing camping supplies is one of those things.

Then I got the stare. I calmly rolled down the window.

"I'm going. You cannot stop me. There's a reason why I made sure you have no idea where I'm actually going. Because I didn't want you to interrupt my holiday. Oh, and don't worry about that tracker in my head."

Her face paled. Eyes wide, utter shock swum over her features when I revealed my 'ace'.

"What..." Mom trailed off. Carly gave me a quick smile in support. We'd talked about what I was going to say when this moment came up. I knew I had her full backing. Even if it came to a 'worst case scenario'.

"That's right. The first time I went over to Jennifer's house her security did a once over with a metal detector. They found something alright. A tracking device in my head? You're insane. You want me to stop growing up? It's too late. I think maybe you need to grow up as well. I'm not a baby. You can't keep me on a leash like some puppy dog. I'm sick of the way you treat me and I'm done. You need help. Go see a therapist or something, because I'm over it. We EMP scrambled the tracker. So don't bother trying to use it, or whatever other backups you had implanted in me without my knowledge. They're all fried."

Her eyes jumped back and forth as she tried to conjure up an explanation for her actions. I didn't want to hear it.

"Save it mom. Whatever you are about to threaten, can it." I didn't really want to get this curt with her, but I've been dealing with this shit for too long, "Don't bother. Whatever it is, I don't care, because I'm going on this trip and if you want to threaten me I'll just move out. I'm sure I could find a place.. maybe even next door."

Carly didn't actually reply. She didn't need to. It was enough to make sure mom knew what I was saying, but not enough to drag Carly into the fight.

That shut mom right up. It was done. Over. I had won this round. Maybe even the war. Her mouth opened and closed like a fish out of water and finally she managed to get a handful of words out.

"I'm just trying to keep you safe?" She protested, I noted the questioning tone in her voice. She wasn't even sure of herself in this moment.

"I know," I sighed, "But I can't stop living my life. I can't stop growing up. I promise to be as safe as I can, but your idea of safety isn't the way I want to live. Please think about that when I'm gone. I love you, and I don't want to leave. But I need to do this for me. This trip is just the end result of that. Try to understand that please."

Nodding, she wiped a tear off her cheek. Leaning into the car slightly she spoke softly, "I'm sorry. I just don't know what I'd do if I lose you. I forget that you're growing up sometimes. I love you Freddie."

She leaned into the car and kissed me on the cheek. Normally I avoided any contact like that, but well, I could accept it just this once. Even if Carly was sitting right next to me.

"I love you too Mom."

She stepped back and away. Fresh tears rolled down her cheek. I can't wait to see what happens when I go to college.

"Uh.. bye Mrs. Benson."

"Good bye Carly. Take care, both of you. Come back safe and sound."

"We will." Carly replied. When mom stepped away, unable to stop crying. I didn't exactly feel great at that moment.

Carly sensed my mood and drove off. Simply and quietly. After we turned down a couple of streets she quietly asked, "You okay? Want some music?"

"Sure. Yeah, I think I'm good."

Carly smiled. She adjusted the dials on the center panel and the music drowned out some of the noise of the outside world.

"For what it's worth, I think it was about time. You did the right thing. Now let's have some fun okay?"

Fun.

I need that.

It's been too long.

* * *

**AN: **So I hope you liked this chapter. I suppose it's the end of the 'transition' section to the next part of the story. I've got a good idea of what I want to write about in the next part of the story, I just hope I've got the time to write it.


	36. Setting Sail

**Chapter Name: Setting Sail**

**Notes: **Yeah. Sorry this took so long. I gave up writing for a while. A month or so ago I stopped giving up writing. Now we have this.

Thanks to reviewers **DCUO Statellizer, CCOuger42709, dwstrikesback, Subject87, RemDiamond, darsnider, JazzGirl123, baronvonmilo **and **Fanfic-Reader-88.** Plus anyone else who reviewed earlier chapters since the last update.

* * *

Our trip was punctuated by Sam-scheduled stops along the way. A cafe in Castle Rock because Sam needed bacon and eggs. We blasted through Portland. I took over driving from Carly after we stopped for lunch at a burger joint in Albany. I figured Carly and I could drive all the way without another stop. I'm sure with the number of drinks Sam bought after lunch that she'd need at least one, maybe two stops along the route. Spencer is naturally overactive, he wouldn't like being cooped up in a car for that long either.

I diverted off the highway exit, and headed out towards the ocean. The roads narrowed and turned into a single lane each way. Traffic was sparse. Thick tall trees leaned over the road, a wooded archway giving shade from the hot sun. A river meandered along the road, twisting and turning, heading away from the pavement before seemingly coming up right beside the roadway. The sun shone through the gaps in the treeline.

As a small truck eased past us on the other side of the road, disturbed air gushing through the window rattling the air freshener attached to the rear view mirror. Out of the corner of my eye I noticed movement in the seat next to me.

"Carly?"

Carly had shifted in her seat. She'd fallen into a light nap after the lunch. Instead of leaning against the window, she was now supporting her head with her arms and shoulder. Sound asleep, a tress of hair floated along her lips, rising and falling with each steady breath. I stole a momentary glance as the road straightened ahead.

I like watching her sleep, it makes me comfortable. I feel closer to Carly. Knowing she is comfortable enough to trust me. Trusted with her vulnerability in turn. For me Carly is at her cutest when sleeping. I don't know why. That's not to say she isn't beautiful when she's awake, or that her eyes don't sparkle with fire when she's being creative, or narrow with determination when a problem arises, or that they don't glow along with accomplishment etched on her face when she gets a good grade or achievement.

I just mean cute.

I feel protective. I know you probably should feel guilty, or creepy. I don't. Not with Carly. I don't stare at her or anything weird you know. I just take her in. If that makes any sense at all. The subtle rise and fall in her breath is soothing. I can watch her for a minute or two, keeping watch over her. Guarding a precious life because Carly is precious.

It's not like that with anyone else. Even Mom. If I see her asleep I feel like she's simply gearing up for the next bout of hyperactive overprotective behavior and is only sleeping because her brain is working against her. When Sam is asleep she is predatory, reactions still working razor sharp and ready to defend herself. I tried testing that one time. Instead of Sam getting a sharpie mustache I had a word I'd rather not say written on my forehead. She grabbed my hand before it had even reached her face.

I've seen Spencer asleep a couple of times. Both times he'd come home from a party with Socko and drunk out of his mind. I once came over to Carly's at 2pm on Sunday to find Spencer face down on the wooden coffee table.

Gibby snores. Loudly.

The loud blast of a horn behind me brought my full concentration back on the road. Behind me a car was swerving back and forth looking for room to overtake. I was just under the speed limit. This guy clearly wanted to go faster than that.

I never understood that, what's the point? You get there five minutes earlier at the risk of getting pulled over.

Or crashing.

I indicated to the left, pulled over onto the shoulder and Mr. Speedster zoomed to the right, darted across to the right and shot around our car, flying into the distance and out of sight at the next turn. What a moron.

After that encounter traffic dropped to next-to-nothing. I kept my eyes on the road, navigated the various twists and turns easily without having to worry about any other road ragers. The numbers on the signs telling us how far we had to go to the nearest town started dropping dramatically. From what I've been told this was an exclusive seaside village and not a typical tourist trap beach town.

When the river began to open to a wide bay I knew we were approaching one of the last potential stops on our trip. The town lay on the 'corner' of the river and the bay, the sounds of Waldport stirred Carly back into waking consciousness, "We there already?"

"No Carly, we have another 20 minutes to go. We're at the seaside though."

Carly rubbed her eyes awake and took in the view of the ocean. We were so close we could feel the salty mist coming off the ocean and could taste the sea air in our mouths. My choice in music must not have met with her approval as she reached over to turn my black and square mp3 player off.

"Really?"

"I'm not listening to that stuffy old man music."

"That is classical Carly. Our culture and history. This was around before we were even a country, and it'll be around as long as humans are."

"It's boring. That's what it is."

"Fine." I couldn't expect her to have much appreciation, not after her musical 'diet' consisted of top 40 pop music and whatever boy bands were hot, which could mean physically or in the terms of the record label marketing machine. Spencer would have been the only person who could have changed that when she was younger but he cared more about artistic development of a more physical kind.

She was happy with her musical interests, who am I to judge her for it?

"Don't pout at me Freddie." Out of the corner of my eye I could see her grinning.

"I'm just kidding Carly. I know you don't like it. Go ahead."

She just smiled. Then put her own music on, plugging her sleek white music player into the aux port my own had occupied moments earlier.

It instantly started playing a boy band. The music faded into a mess of brick walled heavily compressed dynamic range, drums that bleed into bass guitars, vocals with no definition, the audio version of black and white TV static. I mentally tuned the music out.

A set of traffic lights and one left turn later and we were on the final leg of the journey. The traffic flow dropped considerably as we drove mere feet from the rocky shore of the North Pacific Ocean.

"Do you think Sam and Spencer stopped?" Carly asked.

"I didn't see them. Knowing Sam she would stop to get more food. I got stuck behind a slow truck for a while, when the road kept twisting. I didn't want to risk trying to over-take it."

"Good. I hate overtaking trucks. Did you want to stop?"

"No, I figure we'll be there soon enough anyway, plus you were sleeping."

"I hope you kept your eyes on the road." Out of the corner of my eye I could see her eyebrow raised in amusement.

"Yeah. Why?"

"Come on Freddie, I know you as well as you know yourself." She replied nonchalantly. I kept my head focused dead ahead. Only stopping momentarily to glance down at the speed indicator.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Carly laughed, "It means I know what you're like when you watch me sleeping. You get all protective and chiz. Like you're the hero protecting the damsel in her most guarded moment. That's what I think at least. Sam just thinks it's weird."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

This time her laugh was much deeper, "You're a horrible liar Freddie. Even when you're not looking at me, I can still tell you are full of it just from the tone of your voice. Just because I might have my eyes closed doesn't mean I'm always asleep. I'm not an idiot Freddie. You make this half-asleep half-awake misty eyed googly-eye face until you figure out you're actually awake and leave. I have to stop myself bursting out laughing."

"You laugh at me?"

She nodded, "Oh Freddie it's not like that, it's just a funny face, I'm not laughing at you for looking at me, you're a guy, a good guy, there's nothing wrong with it, you like girls and girls happen to sleep near you on occasion. And we're best friends, why wouldn't you be protective? Plus everyone acts funny before they wake up properly. Just don't try to kiss m- … the girl. That would be super creepy."

"I wouldn't. I haven't. I never-" I said as I glanced back over to her, hoping to show here I was telling the truth.

"Eyes on the road. I believe you."

I asked her a question, "We've had sleepovers before, have you ever watched me sleep?"

Carly giggled. Her not-so-demure laugh for when discussion not exactly 'appropriate' is about to happen. Which is never a good sign. What have I got myself into. "Uh, maybe. You sure you want to go down this path?"

"Huh? Why wouldn't I?"

Carly hesitated for a second. I nodded my head in affirmation. Carly fiddled with her device for a second then the horrible music thankfully ceased.

She rolled her eyes then shook her head, "I cannot believe I'm going to tell you this, but whatever, you asked for it. You know what happened with Sam. At the start of that bedroom thing with the two of you." I knew exactly what she was talking about, Carly didn't seem angry about it at all, and she'd brought it up first. Maybe we'd moved past it. I just nodded my head as I kept watching the road. I didn't want to risk bringing up or saying anything that might upset her.

"Well, when, what did Sam call it? Fredward Junior? That wasn't the first time he'd been awake before you had. It happened when I woke up early once too." Carly put her head in her hands and started giggling again.

"Seriously?"

"Dead serious." She replied through her closed hands.

"Oh god."

Carly chuckled, finally looking back at me without her hands in the way, "It's not that bad, we all went through those Sex Ed lessons, it's natural. You never went, err, what did Mrs. Briggs call it? To completion, while you were sleeping, which I thank you for."

I shuddered. Those lessons with Mrs. Briggs were the antithesis of sexy. 30 year old diagrams, public service announcement films that were so dull and dry that they couldn't even be made fun of properly.

"Honestly Freddie," Carly said, looking over to me and biting her lip, "It was kinda hot." Luckily in this situation my reaction had been for my hands to tighten on the wheel. If the opposite happened, if they simply ceased to function I'd be a corpse in a metal coffin rapidly sinking to the ocean floor by now.

"What?"

"It was hot. I've never seen one, a guy's, you know, even covered up, so it was exciting. Like, my first reaction was to stop and turn my head over and look at the wall, or throw another blanket over you. But I didn't."

I didn't have any reply to that. My brain was concentrating on not crashing, and adding the embarrassing revelation followed by her thinking it was hot was too much to take. I was speechless. So I retreated into my driving technique. Check the speed. Check mirrors. Adjust speed. Back to the front of the road. Reflexive and instinctive, but cogent thought that distracted me nonetheless.

Carly took this as a sign to continue. Was it getting humid in here? Wait. I'm dead. I'm actually dead. I crashed the car because of that nutjob before the town and this is a dying dream. Or I'm in purgatory. Because this can't be real.

"You didn't think we'd go this long without getting interested in that stuff right? We're growing up. I have, well, I wouldn't say desires, but maybe thoughts? Curiosity? That probably describes it better. That's what happened with you and Sam. She didn't trust anyone else, and you're a guy who likes boobs. It didn't necessarily mean anything romantic. Same with me. Plus I'm know you've thought about us girls. This is me getting even!"

"Except this time I was asleep so you didn't really have to worry about what I might think? So what happened was just physical curiosity?"

"I've seen videos and porn," Carly said, her voice lowering on the last word, even though it was just the two of us, "That isn't real though. I've never been close enough to any other guy to trust them sleeping near me. The only guy who I ever came close to that was-"

"Jonah." I didn't even notice that Carly thought about stuff in this way now. Sam was obvious because of what happened, but Carly? I figured she'd given up on guy-related thoughts and activity for a while after Jonah. Perhaps I'd only recently earned her trust back.

"Yeah."

I wanted to avoid that subject even more than the current one so I put her back on track, "What exactly did you see?"

"Nothing in the flesh. If that's what you're worried about. Only Sam has seen that." I don't know if I should be happy or disappointed. I mean. It is hot. Carly saying it was hot is hot, "You stayed over one night. I think we stayed up working on a project. Science I think. We-"

"Got a B+ when we should have got A+ because the teacher hated the font we used." It wasn't Comic Sans or Papyrus or anything stupid like that, it was Futura! I should have stuck to Helvetica.

"Yeah. You looked dead on your feet, so I told you to stay over as it was 2am and you could not string a sentence together. You took the spare mattress from under my bed, a pillow, a blanket, then you took off your jeans and shirt, bam, out like a light. I didn't even remember falling asleep myself. The next morning I woke up first. That blanket was on the floor. And your boxer shorts weren't very tight."

"I suppose that's why you stopped talking to me for about a week."

"When I saw it I tried to stop myself from looking, but I didn't want to wake you since it'd be totally embarrassing for you."

"Does that morning have anything to do with the dreams you told me about back at the Groovy Smoothie?"

"Yeah. I had the first one a few days after that morning. It was vivid. It freaked me out. When I woke up from it I said to myself what the frick just happened, it was crazy, I've never had a dream that intense before, and it was about what might have happened if you woke up and saw me watching you."

"So what did happen?"

"Oh no, I'm never going to tell you that. That would be too much. I don't think I could ever look you in the eye if I told you. This was already too weird. Are we weird Freddie? Is this what a normal friendship is like?"

We are totally weird. Crazy. A few fries short of a happy meal. One slice short of a pizza. Do other guys have this problem with their girl friends? Most of them wouldn't have girl friends, and they'd only have girlfriends (or like my friends, no girl friend or girlfriend) so they wouldn't have the problem.

"No. We're just human. It's what everyone does. Even if they don't tell each other."

"Humans are pretty weird then."

"I'd say that's an accurate description of the species."

"Are we good? We're mixing up strong feelings, physical and emotional and I don't want things to get messed up with us."

"I don't either. We're good Carly. Don't sweat it. It's just natural like you said. Even if it's a little messy. It's settled. We're friends who have weird dreams or thoughts about each other. Good for you?"

She smiled brightly. This must have weighed on her mind. I could tell the weight had been lifted off her shoulders. What happened with Jonah made her second guess her own feelings, and I didn't exactly help the situation then either.

"I'm good Freddie." She reached over to lay her hand on mine for a moment before taking it back off so I could steer properly.

"Then it's settled. On the plus side, we're nearly there."

"Thank god. I have no idea what I might have told you if we kept talking about that." Carly added with a laugh. Who knows, maybe one day I'll find out.

"Same here. Here's to our next long conversation not being so awkward. We actually have to drive through the town. A little farther down the road. But it's right on the edge of the water."

I had Carly double check the location on her phone. We were nearly there and came to the first sign that we had entered the town and not just another small set of individual houses. It was the Yachats Memorial Park. The cemetery. After that the houses grew more akin to suburbia.

"The Blue Whale? I bet Sam will bug us to go there one night," Carly remarked as we went by the blue painted restaurant. Then we had entered what could be called the town square. A few dozens varied businesses all setup in a haphazard fashion with roads and parking lots jutting off from the main highway. The buildings gave way to a view of the bay. Birds and other animals pecked at the sand, hoping to grab a meal of their own before the evening began to close in.

After crossing the bridge the scenery changed again to houses, most tall and proud but the odd house looking worse for wear.

"Okay, Spencer said once we make the sharp left coming out of the side of the town after the bridge, we'll see a handful of houses on hill. There's should be a yellow sign before the turn."

"There it is!" Carly cried out, I also spotted the sign and slowed down a touch. Both to avoid going off the edge of the road and to help seeing the house. As we made the turn we could both see the houses.

"Which one is ours?" I asked Carly.

"The smaller one down the hill."

Checking my mirrors before braking, I indicated to our right to turn onto the steep downhill entrance. One hairpin turn later and we were there. Wow. This place looked small from the road but as I parked in the driveway it was anything but small.

Carly was the first to get out, she started wandering around the front step area. I'd set the brake and take the keys out of the car and exited the car. And stretched like a cat does, yawning at the same time. The drive had really taken it out of me. I'd taken one set of the house keys from Spencer at one of our stops, in the event of a staggered arrival. It was a smart choice. Opening the door myself and Carly stepped through the entrance, the wood paneling made it looks like a rustic old cabin, but it was clearly modern, recently built and well equipped and well designed.

"Wow, this place is awesome."

"I have to agree Carls." I replied as I punched in the code for the alarm. It stopped beeping and we were done.

Carly stepped through the main room into the kitchen, "There's an envelope on the fridge with our names on it."

"What does it say?" I asked as Carly split open the top of the letter and glanced over it.

"Just a list of what we need to do and basic instructions, it says we can have anything in the house, fridge, it says for us to have fun and that we can 'wet our whistle' to whatever drinks we like and not to worry about replacing anything."

Carly opened the large, stainless steel fridge and he wasn't kidding, the fridge was packed with all sorts of food and drinks. The freezer had dozens of frozen pieces of meat, and several boxes of ice cream, each a different, fancy flavor.

"Do you think he knows Sam? Maybe we should just accidentally lose the letter and tell her not to eat everything? I know he said we could, I'll feel bad if we eat everything he bought."

"Carly, if we don't eat his food he might think we're stuck up and what he gave us wasn't good enough."

"Maybe we just don't tell her anything, and make Spencer decide what to tell her."

"That's a good idea," I said as I pulled out a can of soda to offer to Carly. She shook her head then began to wander around the room. I left it in the fridge, I'd have it later.

"Do you know where the bathrooms are?"

Now that was a good question and one I could answer. I also needed to use it myself. It was a long trip.

"Well this place has two bathrooms. One on each floor. I'll take the top."

We broke off, I trudged up the stairs, that drive had really taken it out of me. I found the bathroom, it was an en-suite inside the main bedroom. After I was done I stood looking at the bed. My muscles had new-found aching after the exertion of climbing up the stairs. The bed looked inviting. Wooden frame, the linen was black, the pillows white. It was bigger than my own bed.

Before I could stop myself I had flopped down onto the bed.

I'm never leaving this bed.

"What Freddie?"

"Huh?" I called out, Carly's footsteps echoing up the staircase into the room.

"You just said I'm never leaving this bed."

"I did?"

"Yep." She confirmed as she appeared in the door frame. Looking me up and down with a smirking half-smile. I talked out loud and didn't even realise it. It was that comfortable.

"So comfy. Like a marshmellow." That induced another smile from Carly, this time a full lipped one.

"Mind if I join you? I never get much rest sleeping in a car."

"Not at all." I was having trouble keeping my eyes open.

Carly did her own flop, this time it was face first onto the mattress, I chuckled at her slapstick movement. After a minute on her stomach she flipped over, "You were right. So right. I'm not moving. Ever."

"I was here first."

"Well I'm not moving."

"Neither am I."

Carly began to laugh but it quickly turned into a yawn. That set me off, which had her yawn again, in a back and forth chain reaction.

"Looks like we'll have to share then," Carly stated through another yawn.

"Fine," yawn, "By me." My eyes closed, this time I couldn't gather the strength to re-open and I fell swiftly into the embrace of sleep, with Carly doing the same next to me.

* * *

**AN: **So there you have it. Another physical moment of intimacy, or the revelation of such. I did get some requests for more physical-based interaction between Carly and Freddie, I hope this might satiate that need. Hopefully I don't take another 8 months or whatever to update the next chatper.

To Snapplelinz. Thank you. For everything.

Finally, how good was Creddie canon in iGoodbye! We're endgame! Just like all the other ships, Lizzie/Gordo, Zoey/Chase, I'm sure there are 100's we could go through, and now we are one of them. I can only hope Dan doesn't try to go back on his vision to satisfy Seddie shippers to make them watch Sam & Cat. I think Victorious also got cancelled since the last chapter. What a crazy year it was.


End file.
